Castaway (EN)
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma Swan is a journalist, Neal Cassidy is a photographer, August Booth is an engineer, Graham Humbert is a billionaire, Killian Jones is a captain and Regina Mills is a doctor. What happens when they are all stuck on a desert island after the sinking of their boat? AU #SWANQUEEN
1. The photographer

Adaptation of the story "Castaway" in the game Lovestruck. Enjoy!

* * *

(I can't believe I'm getting paid for this!)

If there's one good thing about being a journalist, it's that it takes you places. Like a top-of-the-line cruise ship cutting through a beautiful tropical sea.

" _Earth to Emma. Don't you have an article to write ? Or are you doing to spend all day staring off into the water ?_ " says Neal.

(Ugh. We have so many cool photographers working at the San Francisco office. Why'd they have to import this jerk from the Australian branch?)

" _Says the guy who's had his camera off since we stepped onboard. We don't have a header if you don't actually take any pictures._ " I say.

Neal and I had only worked together a few days before we set sail, but it was long enough for me to form my opinion of him.

(Hotshot photographers are the worst. Even when trey're cute. Especially when they're cute.)

" _I'll take pictures when something interesting happens._ " He says.

" _I'd like to see what you find interesting._ "

" _Hey, I juste have high standards._ "

He shoots me a surprisingly rakish grin before his face sets back into a superior expression.

" _You haven't even picked who to interview yet._ " He says.

" _I did pick. You disagreed with me._ "

(Which was annoying, but he certainly keeps things interesting.)

" _Captain Jones knows more about this ship than anyone._ " I say.

" _All you're going to get out of that guy is 'Back in my day, blah blah'. It's boring, no flash at all. We should at least talk to the engineer. What's his name? Booth._ "

" _You don't want boring, but you want to talk to the engineer? What if we go talk to Mr. Humbert since this whole thing is his brainchild? Maybe he'd actually tell us what this trip is about._ "

" _Oh sure, the reclusive millionaire who's notoriously secretive about everything. I'm sure he'll just open right up! You think you can just go bat your eleashes at him?_ "

I roll my eyes and Neal huffs, sweeping up his camera and walking right past me to leave the deck.

(How did someone my age get so jaded? It's not like we're doing this for free. But he might be right about Mr. Humbert. I'll go find the captain first.)


	2. The captain

Soon the welcome party is in full swing, but it's not hard to find Captain Jones. He's a solid six feet tall and hanging on the edge of the deck with a glass of scotch, quietly watching everyone.

" _Hey, Captain._ " I call him.

" _Ah, Miss Swan. You look lovely today. Being at sea doesn't suit everyone, aye._ "

Something about his earnest smile sends a rush of heat up the back of my neck.

(God, that Australian accent is killer.)

" _You can just call me Emma._ "

" _Then please, call me Killian._ "

" _Okay, Killian. Can I ask you a few questions about the ship?_ "

His smile disappears at the question, taking a long sip from his scotch.

" _Well, I won't stop you._ "

" _Is there something wrong?_ "

" _Used to be every sailor knew there's two things they couldn't control: the wind and the waves. But you always had your ship, yeah? Except this one runs by itself. Anyone can punch in GPS coordinates and the ship's systems will follow along. Makes me wonder why Graham even wanted a captain. I'm practically obsolete._ "

" _Graham? You mean Mr. Humbert?_ "

" _Mmhmm._ "

(I can't blame him for being upset. No one likes to think they're being replaced.)

" _But this is a party, isn't it? You should be enjoying yourself. Please, have a drink. Then you can ask all the questions you want._ "

Despite the words, a teasing light fills Killian's eyes, brightening his whole face. I turn to take one of the crystal glasses from the bar, but before I can make my choice, I see Neal chatting in the corner with an older woman. Everything about her is put together, graceful and professional, but I have no idea who she is.

(There's no harm in asking … and not because she's gorgeous. This is just … professional curiosity. Yeah.)

" _Killian, who's she?_ "

Killian turns to look at the woman. A fond smile tugs at his mouth.

" _That's Regina Mills, the ship's doctor. She's a bit of a hard nut to crack, but deep down she's a real softie._ "

(Maybe I should try and get an interview with her … )

I chew on this thought and look out at the peaceful ocean as we sail through the Pacific.


	3. Storm

Not an hour later, our ship has sailed straight into a giant storm! A bolt of lightning cracks down from the sky and I shriek, squeezing my eyes shut. I open them just in time for the deafening roar of thunder, and everyone on deck winces, thying to cover their ears.

I can feel myself starting to panic, so I try to take a few deep breaths.

(Don't freak out, Emma. Everything is going to be okay.)

" _Everyone, get inside!_ "

Killian's order is almost drowned out as rain breaks loose from the darkened sky, wind whipping across the deck so hard that glass rattles ans threatens to shatter. The ship lurches, shuddering in the water. A loud alarm starts to blare and I watch Killian dash across the deck to Mr. Humbert and the engineer, neither of whom had moved at his order.

" _August, you better have built this ship strong enough to withstand a storm!_ "

" _Talk to Humbert! My specs accounted for bad weather, Killian, I'm not an idiot._ "

" _I told you this ship had to be ready for anything. Absolutely anything._ " Says Mr. Humbert.

Another gust of wind sweeps across the deck, and I lose my balance, head slamming against the wall behind me. The last thing I see is a huge wave, rising up to crash down over the ship.


	4. Awake

(Ow. Ow ow ow.)

The back of my head is throbbing, but someone's warm hands are cupping my face, one tracing downwards to find my pulse.

When I finally manage to open my eyes, I see the doctor, Regina.

" _Good, you're awake._ "

I'm suddenly aware of our proximity and heat rushes to my face as I try to blink past my blurred vision.

" _What's your name?_ " She asks me.

" _What?_ "

" _Your name?_ "

" _Uh, Emma Swan._ "

" _At least you remember that much. Now follow my finger._ "

I try to focus on her finger, but I find her intense gaze very … dsitracting.

" _Wh … where are we?_ "

Regina withdraws her finger, sighing with faint irritation.

" _The only answer I can give is 'shipwrecked'._ "

" _What happened to everyone else? We can't be the only people who made it._ "

" _Probably not, but I wasn't going to leave you alone and unconscious. That's unprofessional._ "

" _And where's the boat? Is that it in the distance? How could the engine just stop? It's supposed to be the best in the world and one storm sinks it? What kind of Titanic-_ "

I'm cut short by Regina pressing one of her fingers against my mouth, and the next sound that comes out is a surprised wheeze.

" _You're going to hyperventilate. Breathe … and stop asking rhetorical questions._ "

"… _Okay._ "

" _First of all, I don't know what that thing is but it's not our ship. Secondly, our priority right now is finding some shelter before the sun is down and takes all our light._ "

(How can she be so calm about everything? I can't believe this is even happening.)

" _So where exactly are we going to go?_ " I ask her.

" _Inland. There's nothing on the beach but debris._ "

" _Inland like that dark jungle over there?_ "

" _Yes._ "

(And here I am without hiking boots. It's going to be a really long day.)

" _Great. Lead the way?_ " I bid.


	5. Flying coconut

(The jungle is so much worse than the beach. I should probably be more worried, but this whole situation is so bizarre that I can't really make myself believe that it will last.)

" _Speaking of bizarre …_ " I say.

" _Hmm?_ "

I point at the what looks like a dragon skull and a portal gate looming in the distance.

" _This island is starting to freak me out. Do you know where we're going?_ "

" _We just need to keep moving. If the others didn't wash up on the beach, they must be elsewhere. We just have to find where that elsewhere is._ " Answers Regina.

(That was a roundabout way of saying no. Ugh.)

In the silence I can hear a distinct buzzing, growing louder by the moment.

" _Can you hear that?_ "

"… _Yes._ "

Something darts over our heads, and I jump before it swings back around. The humming is from a little winged device with a lens protruding out from the center, and from quite some distance away I hear a whoop of victory.

" _Hey, who's out there!?_ " I shout.

When no answer comes, I start to chase after the makeshift flying machine, which slowly bobs and weaves through heavy branches before atarting to descend. Its owner stands in front of me with a broad smile, and I recognize him as the man Killian was yelling at on the ship.

(The engineer! So glad we're not the only ones here!)

" _Ladies! Nice to see I'm not playing survivor by myself._ "

His confident smile is surprisingly comforting.

" _It is really the time to be making new toys, August? How's a flying coconut going to save us?_ "

" _Hey, this bird has a working camera on it! I'm lucky enouh gear washed up with me to make something useful._ "

" _What is it, exactly?_ " I ask.

" _A drone! I'm not sure how long the batteries in everything will hold out, but it can fly above the treeline. I'm using it to help me find somebody, or at least a way back to the boat._ "

" _That's awesome._ "

(I can't believe he was able to make that thing out of coconuts!)

" _If you find that impressive, there's more where that came from, Ms …_ "

" _Emma._ "

August flashes a flirty grin my way, and I can't help but smile back.

(He sure seems to have a way with the ladies … but it seems like he knows what he's doing. Maybe he can help us!)

" _That's the worst pick-up line I've ever heard. I think you're getting ahead of yourself with this drone thing._ " Says the doctor.

For a second August looks wounded, like he's not used to getting a lot of criticism of his pick-up lines or his engineering.

" _You don't believe it works? Here, let's check the footage._ "

He has to flip the drone over us to see the viewscreen, but when August hits play, the picture is surprisingly clear. It looks like footage of a deeper part of the jungle.

" _Whoa is that tree … glowing?_ " I ask.

" _It looks like some kind of inscription._ " Says Regina

" _Crazy. Look at that ancient statue too!_ " He says amazed.

(There's definitely something strange about this island …)

Near the end of the video, there's what looks like a huge set of ruins past the edge of the jungle.

" _Jackpot, I don't know about you, but I'd rather sleep on a stone floor than try and climb up one of these trees._ " Say the man.

" _Same here._ " I declare.

" _I suppose._ " Says Regina.

" _Then let's go._ " Says the engineer.


	6. Ruins

Unfortunately, we start to lose sunlight while still knee-deep in the jungle, and the only thing louder than the buzzing insects is my stomach growling.

As we approach thee ruins, I can see all the walls are cracked or already falling appart, and it looks like the jungle has overtaken it.

(Now we just need a huge boulder to barrel down through the halls and squish us.)

" _Wow, look at this place._ " I say

" _Can't say it looks like the most promising shelter …_ " Says the doctor.

" _It's not ideal, but hey it might not be that bad._ " Says the engineer.

" _As long as we don't knock something over, I suppose it's better than being out in the open._ " Says the brunette.

" _Well, I-_ "

A drop of rain splatters on my head.

I dash inside behind August and Regina, shielded by an overhang of stone as I shiver.

(What is up with this weather?)

" _Does anyone else hear that?_ " Asks August.

" _What?_ " I answer.

" _Just listen._ "

(It sounds like … people arguing?)

" _Someone has to take charge here._ "

" _And why does it have to be you? I know this place, okay?_ "

(Oh it's Killian and Neal! I'm so glad they're alive … but what is Neal talking about?)

" _Hey, Captain!_ " Calls August.

" _August? Is that you?_ "

" _Yeah. I've got the doc and our journalist with me._ "

" _Emma?_ "

" _You haven't gotten rid of me yet, Neal._ "

" _I should have known you were too stubborn to drown._ "

We grin at each other.

" _Killian, where's Graham?_ " Asks Regina.

" _Damned if I know. Neal swears he saw him come in this place, but-_ "

The light tap of footsteps echoes across stone, and Graham steps out of the other side of the temple, brow knit in contemplation. His eyes are scanning the walls like he's searching for something in particular, but I can't say what.

(He seems really well put-together for someone who just got tossed off a sinking ship. He must've been one of the lucky ones who snagged a life boat.)

" _What do you know, hey?_ " Says the captain.

" _There he is!_ "

Neal's shout catches Graham's attention and his back straightens up, expression returning to normal.

" _I see we all seem to have gotten here without a scratch. That's … fortuitous._ " Says Mr. Humbert.

His gaze falls on me, and when his brillant eyes meet mine, my breath catches in my throat.

(It's like he's looking right through me …)

" _Miss Swan, are you alright?_ "

" _Y-yes I'm fine._ "

(Ugh why is my heart beating so fast? Pull yourself together, Emma.)

" _We're all fine too, thanks for asking. What were you doing, anyway?_ " Says August.

" _Exploring these ruins, of course. They're quite fascinating. The temple-like structures and wall carvings suggest that the previous inhabitants-_ "

" _Alright, enough with the history lesson._ " Interrupts Killian.

(Graham seems to have a deep appreciation for this island. I wonder why … )

Suddenly I notice a huge crack through the stone slab under our feet, and out of curiosity I tap the side of it with the tip of my shoe. And it starts to crumble.

" _Oh god!_ " I shout.

My knees collapse out from below me and I desperately reach out to grab someone!


	7. Dislocated

Regina's other hand seized my wrist and holds tight, pulling with all her strength, but I hear stone-

I scream as she tumbles down with me into the pitch black hole, reaching for anything to break my fall. My back meets something solid and sharp, pain blossoming across my shoulder right before I slam into the ground with a loud thunk. Regina lands right next to me, arms crossed to guard her head, but when I try to sit up, my arm is too stiff to move.

(What was I thinking, stepping on an old stone in a weird temple!? That has never gone well for anyone, ever.)

" _Oh, that really hurts._ "

" _What hurts?_ " Asks the doctor.

Regina brushes the dirt off her hands and onto her skirt, eyes narrowed in concern as she looks me over.

" _My shoulder's throbbing and my arm doesn't want to move. That's bad, right?_ "

" _It's probably dislocated. But I can fix that. Let me take a closer look._ "

Shifting onto her knees, Regina grips my arm at the elbow and wrist, frowning when I wince.

" _I'm going to have to pop this back into place, Emma._ "

" _What?_ "

" _Oh don't worry, you'll be fine. It's either that now or surgery later, and we're a little ill-equipped at the moment._ "

" _Is it going to hurt?_ "

" _Yes._ "

(… At least she's honest.)

" _Look me in the eyes and take a deep breath. Just focus on your breathing for a moment._ "

Her expression is perfectly calm, something to anchor to as I slowly inhale, centering on the air filling my lungs instead of the deep ache in my shoulder.

" _On the count of three._ "

" _Okay._ "

" _One-_ "

The second I breathe out, there's a sustained pull along my arm, sending pain searing through it before something pops. My shoulder sags, feeling coming back to it with countless tingles, but the spike of agony fades as quickly as it came.

" _Oh my god! You said at three._ "

" _Doctor, not god. But I lied. You looked like the type to flinch._ "

" _That's not fair at all._ "

" _Feel better?_ "

"… _Yes._ "

" _Hey!_ " Shouts Killian.

My head snaps up to the hole we fell from, squinting to see all the way to the top.

" _Are you two alright down there? We heard screaming._ "

" _We're fine. Just some minor injuries. It seems like we fell into another room. There's probably a way out._ " Answers Regina to the captain.

" _Just stay put, hey? I sent August to find something to use as rope so we can haul you out._ "

" _As long as he doesn't send that drone down here._ "

Regina's attention flickers to me, her expression grave, and I wonder for a second if I've managed to do something unspeakably wrong in the last ten seconds.

"… _Emma, you're bleeding._ "

" _W-what?_ "

I look at my hands, which are dirty but unscathed, but a glance down reveals a deep scratch along the outside of my thigh, blood straining the hem of my skirt. As soon as I see the scrape, it starts to sting, and I hold back a groan.

(This is just one thing after another.)

" _Keep still._ " She says.

Despite her words, I almost jump when Regina pushes my skirt up my legs, leaning down to examine the cut with more scrutiny. A blush rushes right up my face, lingering there as her fingers brush over abraded skin, firm but gentle.

(Even when she's not looking right at me, that gaze is intense.)

She doesn't seem embarrassed in the least, but I bite my lip when regina's warm hands leave my skin, only to tear off a long strip from the bottom of her skirt. It's slowly wrapped around my thigh like a bandage, her face close to mine as the ends are tied together in a tight knot.

" _You didn't have to, um …_ "

" _It's just a skirt._ "

(Then why my heart beating so fast?)


	8. Dizzy

" _Hey! You two still alive down there?_ " Shouts Neal.

" _We're here!_ " I answer.

" _August, hold onto the other end._ " Instructs Killian.

" _I got it._ " He replies.

I hear a thunk before a thick vine uncoils down into the hole, slack falling limp on the floor. Regina offers me a hand to help me to my feet, slow so I can balance on my uninjured leg, and that blush rushes right back to my face.

(She must think I'm helpless by this point.)

" _I'm going to tie this around us so we don't fall._ " Says Regina.

" _Will that work?_ "

" _You'll shred your shoulder a second time if you try and hold on by hand._ "

(Ouch.)

It takes a minute for her to tie us both to the vine with loops and knots, but I'm impressed by how stable it looks. As soon as we're secured, Regina gives the vine a hard tug to make sure it doesn't come loose.

" _Killian! We're ready._ " Shouts Regina.

" _Graham, you have the end back there?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Ready when you are, captain._ "

" _Pull!_ "

I hold my breath as we're hoisted right up into the air, but despite a few threatening creaks from the vine, they manage to bring us all the way to the top. Killian starts tugging Regina's knots free, letting us separate again.

" _You alright there, Regina?_ " Asks Killian.

" _You fall down one crumbling temple, you've fallen down a hundred. Emma's the one that was injured._ "

" _I'm fine. I mean … the shoulder part hurt and now I'm kind of dizzy, but …_ "

(Really, really dizzy. Uh oh.)

The world starts to spin, knees wobbling right out from under me, and I collapse to the floor before any of the hands reaching for me make contact. As my vision starts to fade to pincricks of black, I see Regina leaning down over me again, but her voice sounds like it's underwater.

" _Emma, look at me. Stay conscious. Emma …_ "

Everything goes dark.


	9. Head full of marbles

The first thing I can make sense of is a bunch of different voices. When my eyes finally flutter open, I realize I'm on the ground with everyone leaning over me.

(My head feels like it's full of marbles.)

" _You alright there, sheila?_ " Asks the captain.

" _What happened?_ " I demand.

" _Considering your condition, I'd wager dehydration and shock. That fall must have taken a harder toll on you than it looked._ " Answers the doctor.

" _Not to mention we've been hiking through jungle all day._ " Adds August.

" _And I passed out?_ "

" _Yes._ " Says the other woman.

I try to get up, uncomfortable with so many people looming overhead, but as soon I push up from my feet, a dizzy spell brings me back down, and Regina's hand finds a tight grip on my shoulder.

" _Sit down. Don't exert yourself._ " She says.

(Yes, ma'am. Jeez.)

" _Better listen to the doc, Emma. You look rough._ "

" _Thanks, Neal._ "

" _I just don't want to get stuck carting you around the temple._ "

(So much for a vote of confidence.)

" _Don't be concerned about that, Neal. If she needed to be carried, I'd ask someone with the proper experience to do it._ " Says Regina.

" _Like who, Killian?_ "

" _He would be at the top of the list. I'm sure you can guess who's at the bottom._ "

Neal huffs under his breath and I catch August hiding a snicker, but Killian's brow is furrowed in concern. Graham looks pensive, but his eyes are off in the distance, not focused on me at all.

" _So what's next, then? We need some kind of plan._ " Says August.

" _It's not raining cats and dogs anymore, but we're still shy on food, water, and shelter._ " States Killian.

" _The temple's out. I'm not falling asleep on a floor full of holes._ " Answers Neal.

" _Its stability is certainly in question. Fascinating that there were people here once, though._ " Says Graham.

(He's right. Someone had to build all that. But clearly no one's been around for repairs in a long, long time.)

" _I wouldn't hold your breath on finding somewhere to sleep comfortably. But three days without water will kill anyone._ "

" _Seriously?_ " I'm surprised at Regina's statement.

" _Technically, you could last up to a week, but by that point you wouldn't want to._ "

( … I shouldn't have encouraged her to elaborate.)

" _I don't have what I'd need here to get the salt out of seawater. So we need some kind of fresh source._ " Says the engineer.

" _What about food? We can't be totally out of options here._ " Says Neal.

(We're all going to die here. In the middle of the jungle on an island no one knows about, surrounded by saltwater.)

" _Well, when I was looking for the vine, I found a huge tomato patch. For a second I thought my eyes were tricking me. But they looked nice and red. Might be good enough to eat._ " Tells August.

(Why didn't he say that earlier!?)

" _You didn't bring any back?_ " Asks Neal.

" _That vine weighed a ton. I was kind of in a rush._ "

" _Tomatoes, though. Not what I'd expect to see in a place like this._ "

" _Does it matter?_ " I demand.

"… _No._ " Answers the photographer.

" _It's certainly better than nothing._ " Says Graham.

" _Beggars can't be choosers, lad. Who wants to come with August and I to collect from the patch?_ " Asks the captain.

I start to raise my hand, only for it to be tugged back down. Regina raised an eyebrow, radiating disapproval.

" _What did I just say about exertion?_ "

" _But I'm starving._ "

" _They'll bring plenty back._ "

" _Regina?_ " Demands Killian.

" _I'll pass. Gotta make sure this one doesn't pass out again._ "

She nods in my direction.

(Once was enough for one day, thank you.)

" _Probably for the best. Come on, boys. We're doing to pick all we can carry._ " Bids Killian.

They all fall in line behind Killian with Neal trailing in the back, leaving Regina and I alone when the men disappear past the line of trees.


	10. Full view of my legs

I feel well enough to sit up, but this is still nothing short of miserable.

" _Thanks for taking care of me, Regina. It seems like everywhere I turn, I'm knocking into something._ "

" _Just doing my job._ "

(Then I'm glad she's here.)

Regina and I fall into a somewhat awkward silence, but I'm not really sure what to talk about.

(I don't know anything about her except for the doctor part. Sh's pretty and looks older than me. And she and Killian seem to get along, I guess. She's been so calm and collected this entire time. It's like she immediately knows how to deal with every emergency. It's really impressive. Maybe she can give me some tips.)

" _You seem to be handling being stranded pretty well. Are you sure it's your first time?_ "

Regina looks at me with her usual serious face and my heart sinks. I was really hoping that would be the conversation starter I needed, but it looks like my little attempt at humor fell flat.

" _The alternative is to panic, and that wouldn't help anyone. It may be my first time on a deserted island, but I know that much._ "

I laugh, and when I do, a small grin plays on Regina's lips. She wasn't ignoring my joke, she was joking along with me in her own Regina way.

(Which happens to be very charming. I'm starting to really like her dry sense of humor.)

" _If I seem calm, it's because my that how my medical training taught me to respond._ "

" _I don't think I could ever make it through med school. I could barely dissect a frog in high school. But I sure wish I could burrow some of your composure. Think they offer a crash course in that?_ "

" _Not that I know of. How are you holding up? Besides, the various injuries, of course._ "

I blush a little at her teasing. But if she feels comfortable enough to tease me, that means she's opening up a little, right?

" _I guess I still can't really believe we're stuck here. It all feels surreal, like I'm watching it happen to someone else. And then when I do stop and remind myself that this is really happening, I start to panic. I'm glad the guys are going to get food, but that's basically all we've got going for us. We still don't know how long we'll be here, or if we'll be able to survive for however long it takes someone to find us._ "

(Wow, I didn't realize how much this was worrying me until I started talking. Then I just word vomited it all out.)

I'm about to apologize for venting, but Regina speaks first.

" _Well, this is the one time I'd encourage you to be optimistic._ "

" _We've got no supplies, shelter, or fresh water. Do you have something for me to be optimistic about?_ "

" _Not really. But pessimism dehydrates you faster._ "

I laugh again.

" _Is that your professional opinion?_ "

" _I'd even say it's doctor's orders._ "

" _In that case, I appreciate your medical insight._ "

I can't help but smile at her, and I'm pleased to see that she gives me a little smile back.

" _Let me see your wound. This island is probably teeming with infectious agents._ "

" _Nature was a lot more appealing before I started finding out all the ways it could kill me._ "

" _Never go to medical school, then. You'll find out that everything can kill you._ "

If I hadn't been looking Regina right in the eye, I would have missed the twinkle of amusement there, a subtle tug on the edge of her mouth.

(Wait, she's joking. That was a joke.)

A giggle escapes me, a little louder than I meant it to be. After everything that's happened today, I really needed to laigh at something.

" _That's inspiring._ "

" _I thought so. Now stretch your leg out._ "

She hikes up my skirt again without hesitation and warmth rushes up the back of my neck. There's nothing unprefessional about Regina's touch, but it's not every day a beautiful woman gets a full view of my legs.

" _Hmm._ "

" _That doesn't sound like a good 'hmm'._ "

" _There's a lot of irritation and some swelling. Without desinfectant and a proper bandage, that's inevitable._ "

" _Is there anything I can do?_ "

" _That depends. Can you stand up?_ "

" _I can try._ "

A twinge of pain goes through my leg as I carefully get to my feet, but the wave of dizziness that knocked me down earlier seems to be giving me a break.

" _Good. Then we're going back to the beach. Saltwater might be useless to drink, but it's not terrible for disinfecting wounds._ "


	11. I pull my skirt down

The walk back to the beach isn't quite as bad as I remember on the way in, but I have to walk a little slower, and by the time Regina and I reach the water, the sun is falling bellow the horizon.

" _Should I soak the bandage in it or …"_

 _"Take off your skirt._ "

" _Wait, what?_ "

" _It's one of the only things you have covering you right now. Do you want to get drenched and sleep in wet clothes?_ "

" _Clearly I should have worn a bikini under my clothes. That's the hip thing to do on a cruise, right?_ "

" _I wouldn't know. Honestly, Emma. It's nothing I haven't seen before._ "

(I guess that's true.)

That doesn't stop me from fumbling a bit as I pull my skirt down, gathering it up in my hands so it doesn't get covered in sand. Regina's eyes avert for a moment, but when they meet mine again, I can feel my face go red.

" _Just walk into the water until your injury is completely submerged. It's not a sterile wash by any means, but it's what we have._ "

I manage a nod, biting my tongue as I wade slowly into the water. It's not as cold as I feared, but I wonder if the prickle in the back of my neck is from Regina looking at me.

(Do I want her to be looking at me? I'm not exactly cutting a covergirl figure with my leg all cut up, but … Regina's just doing her job. She probably thinks if she looks away for five seconds, I'll drown.)

With that embarrassing thought in my mind, I keep my skirt huddled against my chest, waiting for the water to do its work.

(I should focus more on how we're going to get off this island than whether or not she thinks I'm cute.)


	12. I'm next to you for a reason

Regina and I manage to find our way back to the ruins before darkness falls across the jungle, but it's not until a little while later that all the guys come back. My eyes go wide at the sight of dozens of tomatoes, and Killian has a hefty stack of loose branches tucked under one arm.

(I'm so hungry!)

" _Those look delicious._ " I say.

" _Yeah, they're not bad. Want one?_ " Asks me Neal.

" _Yes, please._ "

Neal holds one out and I immediately reach for it, only for him to snatch the tomato away a second before my fingers brush over it. His smirk is infuriating, and if his arms weren't full, I'd step on his food.

" _Don't be a jerk. I haven't eaten all day._ "

" _Alright, alright. Don't gnaw my fingers off._ "

I bite into the tomato just like an apple, not caring that the juice spills all over my fingers. I've never had anything taste so good in my whole life.

" _August, you want to help me get this fire together?_ " Asks Killian.

" _I'll stack the wood if you get the sparks going._ "

" _Oh, I can help with that. I used to make campfires back in-_ " I'm interrupt by Regina.

" _Emma, eat._ "

" _I … okay._ "

(I am super hungry.)

The little patch of tinder Killian gets ablaze slowly builds up into a proper fire, and all of us settle around it in a circle. Graham is on its farthest edge, staring off into the distance ans smiling to himself.

(I wonder what he's so happy about.)

" _Now that we've got food and a fire, can we talk about how we're getting out of there? The ship washed up, right? Can't we fix it?_ " Asks Neal.

" _I don't see much chance of that, lad. She was completely run aground. But that doesn't mean there's not supplies to be recovered._ " Says the captain.

" _Including a first aid kit. We've already had enough injuries for one day._ " Adds the doc.

I pause in eating the last of the tomato, embarrassed when everyone looks my way.

(It's not like I meant to get hurt!)

" _Be nice to her, Regina. Emma's had the hardest run of it so far._ " Says Killian.

" _I am being nice. You should know well enough when I'm mean._ "

" _Wait, how do you two kno each other, exactly?_ " I demand.

" _We met at a bar in Melbourne. Regina was on holiday._ "

" _Is it a holiday if I had already quit my job?_ "

" _Course it is. You picked up roots and went to a new place to have fun. The two of us ended up talking over a couple cold ones. She told me about her girlfriend-_ "

" _Ex-girlfriend._ " She interrupts.

" _Ex-girlfriend. And then I told her about my ex-wife, so we had plenty to drink about._ "

(Oh. So she's … Nice to know I'm not alone there.)

" _Graham had made me the offer to be captain by then, so I asked if she wanted to come along and be the ship's doctor. Every boat needs a medic, in my book._ " Says Killian.

" _And look where it got us._ " She notes.

" _I did promise you adventure, didn't I?_ "

"… _Fair point._ "

" _So we're not all strangers to each other. You and Neal must be close, right, Emma?_ " Comments August.

" _Are you kidding me?_ " I say.

" _You do work with the guy._ "

" _I'm from the Australian branch. If the company actually had a good photographer in her office, we wouldn't have gotten stuck together._ " Intervenes Neal.

" _Didn't you volunteer for this?_ "

" _I didn't volunteer to get stuck with you._ "

I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him, picking up another tomato and biting into that instead.

" _Better that we get to know each other now and bond, I think._ " Says Graham.

" _Ah yes, bonding. That's exactly what I took this secluded job for._ " Answers Regina.

(I wonder who she was trying to get away from. Or where, I guess.)

She's quiet for the rest of the evening, but everyone else is happy to chat back and forth to fill the silence. As the fire starts dying down, exhaustion washes over me, and Graham brings our little circle to a close by promising things will be better in the morning.

(I hope so.)

" _Just pick anywhere to sleep for now. We can try and hund down somewhere a bit more habitable tomorrow._ " Says the captain.

" _But there's so many choices here already. My pillow options are rocks AND dirt._ " Mentions Neal.

" _If you're real brave, you could try the moss._ " Says August.

Neal grimaces and I do the same, trying to find the flattest part of the ground I can to curl up on. It might not make a ton of difference, but at least I'm not sticking my head on a stone. When I turn to lay on my other side, I'm surprised to see Regina right next to me, looking somewhat annoyed but stretched out to sleep.

" _Do you need more space?_ " I ask.

" _No. I'm next to you for a reason._ "

(Sharing body heat?)

" _Now go to sleep. Wake me if you experience any other symptoms._ " She adds.

(Oh. Well, that's nice of her. For being so cold, Regina hasn't hesitated once to help me when I'm hurt.)

"… _and for my sake, please don't snore._ "

"… _I'll try not to._ " I answer.


	13. You'll stretch your legs

It's a miracle anyone gets any sleep. I wake up groggy with too many knots in my back to count, and the shoulder I discolated has a dull ache pulsing through it.

(This is awful. Everything was already going badly enough without being so exhausted.)

" _For breakfast we have tomatoes, tomates and … tomatoes. Maybe someone can make ketchup._ " Says Neal.

" _You need salt ans spices for that, lad. And we're fresh out._ " Comments Killian.

" _Excuse me for trying to be creative._ "

" _Just hand them over, Neal._ " I say.

A pair of tomatoes doesn't count as breakfast anywhere I know of, but it's all we have. Unfortunately, neither one bite into seems to taste as good as the one yesterday.

(Probably because I'm not totally starving anymore.)

" _I thought I could eat my weight in these last night, but I'm starting to regret that decision._ " Says Graham.

" _Wearing your taste buds out, Graham?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Something like that._ "

" _Come on, guys. It's not so bad. These are picked fresh and full of nutrients. Everything a healthy body needs._ " August tries to be optimistic.

" _Not unless you share genetics with a squirrel. As a fruit, it's passable at best._ " Retorts Regina.

August clears his throat and turns red, looking away from Regina, but I fail to stifle a laugh.

(Her delivery was so deadpan that he didn't see it coming.)

Her eyes flicker to me, widening in surprise, and I cover up my laughter by stuffing my face with another tomato. Maybe I wasn't supposed to crack up, but she's pretty witty.

" _With breakfast packed away, we should look to how we're going to spend the rest of the day._ " Says Killian.

" _Finding actual shelter should be our priority, I believe._ " Adds Graham.

" _A roof over our head isn't going to do much if we keel over from thirst._ " Adds Neal.

" _He's not wrong there._ " Agreeds regina.

" _We should go to the ship. Even if we can't sail away on it, there's got to be supplies in it somewhere._ " Says Neal.

" _And there's probably plenty of parts I could strip off the wreck. Put them together into something useful again._ " Declares August.

" _We did have a first aid kit onboard for Regina to use, but it'll be a matter of finding it._ " Ushers the captain.

" _And hoping that everything's stayed sealed. If it's been full of seawater for a day, most of what's in there would be ruined._ " Adds Regina

" _Here's hoping for the best, then. Our luck's got to turn somewhere._ " Finishes Killian.

I didn't go overboard packing for this trip, but there are a lot of things I'd like to try and salvage if my room is more than driftwood. Just the thought of losing all my stuff makes me sigh, and regina's attention falls back on me.

" _How's your shoulder?_ " Asks me Regina.

" _It hurts a little, but everything's still in place._ "

" _Good. That means you didn't break anything._ "

"… _Does that mean you'll let me carry stuff today?_ "

Her mouth purses into a tight, contemplative line.

" _As long as it's not heavy. The last thing you want is permanent muscular damage._ "

(Getting to pick stuff up and move around isn't that interesting, but it's still a lot more interesting than sitting still and staring up at the sky. And honestly, I need a break from how the piles of tomatoes smell.)

" _I'll be careful, I promise._ "

" _We can all head out together, then. I know where the ship was washed up. Neal and I woke up pretty close to her wreck._ " Says Killian

" _We should have looked for supplies then._ " Answers the photographer.

" _It's not a long walk, you'll stretch your legs._ " Adds the captain.

I can feel everything stretch and tense as I get to my feet, ignoring the faint protest from my shoulder. Once Killian is sure the fire's snuffed out, he leads us away from the ruins and back into the jungle.


	14. What's your speciality?

Graham and Killian end up at the front of the pack, with the captain calling out any hazards to make sure that we don't trip. Neal and August are chatting about something too low for me to hear. I quicken my steps to catch up with Regina, not wanting to be left alone in the back.

(And maybe it'll be a chance to get to know her better.)

" _Hey, Regina._ "

I smile her way, hoping to catch her attention, but Regina doesn't even glance my way.

(So much for getting a 'hello'. I have to say something to start the conversation.)

" _Anything you hope is still on the ship?_ " I ask.

" _Besides the first aid kit? Well, some of my clothes would be nice. I didn't intend on spending days in a shredded skirt._ "

(Which she tore up for me. Whoops.)

After that, Regina goes silent again, and I awkwardly rub at the back of my neck.

" _You know, I almost picked another assignment over the cruise job. But this one got me out of the office, so I thought it would be a lot more exciting._ "

" _Having regrets?_ "

(I don't know about that. There's definitely worse fates than being stranded on an island with a really hot doctor.)

" _Uh … Not really. I mean, if we get out of here, the story I write will be outrageous._ "

" _That's an understatement … So, is that what you do? Travel journalism?_ "

" _No. This was my first time getting a travel budget. I would have been playing with puppies if I did the other one. Recording them doing cute stuff for clicks. Have you seen any of our videos? They're online on …_ "

" _I read the newspaper and medical journals online. That's about it._ "

(I guess she wouldn't have a lot of free time to watch funny videos at work.)

" _We probably have some stuff you'd like. There's too many sections for me to count. And every day something different is popular, so it never gets boring._ "

Something about that makes Regina frown, but she doesn't comment.

" _I don't know if that means it'll be my career, though. Everything changes so fast._ "

( … Like going from a nice cruise ship to being stranded on an island. Definitely not in the five year plan.)

" _Why did you decide to become a doctor?_ "

"…"

" _I mean, it's really impressive. Everything that's happened to me, you knew how to fix right away._ "

For a moment Regina's so quiet I think she's not going to answer me at all, but finally she shrugs.

" _It seemed like a simple choice to make at the time. But maybe I was just unimaginative._ "

(That's … not what I expected her to say at all.)

" _Well, what's your speciality?_ "

" _I don't have one. I'm a general practitioner._ "

" _Oh._ "

(Think, Emma. There has to be something you can say to get her to open up.)

" _Where did you go to school?_ " I ask.

" _In Seattle._ "

" _Awesome. So you're West Coast like me._ "

Regina arches a brow at that, but I can't tell if she's surprised or irritated.

" _Where are you from?_ " She asks me.

" _San Francisco, originally._ "

I get a soft ' _hmph_ ' in exchange for that answer, and she goes back to walking in silence again. It's hard not to grumble as I hear Neal and August chatting along in front of us.

(Why doesn't Regina want to open up? We've got to get to know each other at some point.)

" _Look alive, everyone. There she is._ " Says Killian.

(Finally!)


	15. We both fall

My jaw drops when I see the ship. Not only is it tilted over on its side into the sand, but the entire front end has cracked off into a separate piece, smaller parts of the deck splintered across the beach.

(There's no way we can fix that. Everything has holes in it! So how are we going to get out of here?)

Part of me had been clutching onto the hope that we could find a way to get the ship back into the water, but seeing it shattered makes my chest tight. We really are stranded here.

" _Seeing it in the sunlight … Damn, we're never going to get off this island, are we?_ "

"Don't be so dour, Mr. Cassidy. It's entirely possible that this island has a lot more to discover." Says Graham.

"Like what? Did you stash an airstrip around here somewhere? If a private jet's coming to pick up us, I'd like to know that now." Says August.

"I doubt that. But people like Graham don't go missing without attracting a lot of attention. Someone's already probably searching for him. It's a matter of waiting until they find us." Adds Regina.

Graham shrugs, seemingly unperturbed, and I can't figure out why he's so calm about all this. It makes sense for Regina to be used to stressful situations, but he's staring at the wreck of his own top-of-the-line ship like it's a minor inconvenience.

(Is he so sure someone's going to show up to get him? … Then again, that's a lot better than the alternative.)

"Like I said, she's not going to be seaworthy again. But we should take what supplies we can get." Says the captain.

"How do you want to split that up, then?" Asks August.

"Everyone should take what they can carry. If it looks useful, bring it. Althrough I'm not sure how much survived the water damage." He answers.

It's a slow, creaky trek to climb up onto the ship's deck, tilted so sharply that I slip near the top and stumble into manages to steady her balance before we both fall, arms tightly gripping mine as I stagger back up straight.

"Sorry!" I exclaim.

"Don't apologize. Let's just get what we need off this ship. It looks like a deathtrap in this state." She answers.

The groaning wood under my feet certainly doesn't help that impression, but everyone splits up to scavenge in different parts of the ship. I manage to wrangle a bunch of bottled water from a busted cooler, but so much of the architecture has just been crushed.

"Fuck." She swears.

(Oh boy. That's the first time I've heard her curse.)

"What's wrong?" I demand.

"I was looking for a change of clothes. Everything's shredded or missing."

"Yeah. I didn't come up with much either."

"We've got food, at least." Says August.

"We do?" I ask.

August holds up a stack of cans with a triumphant smile. It's not a lot, but I'll take anything that isn't tomatoes right now. Killian helps regina down into one of the lower rooms, and I hold my breath until she reappears with the first aid kit, which looks battered but still closed.

"See anything else down there?" Asks Killian.

"Nothing of use." Answers the doctor.


	16. I can't fix up your skirt

The walk back to the ruins is even slower with us all laden down, but as soon as I set the bottles where Graham tells me to, Regina comes up to me with the first aid kit.

" _Sit down._ " She orders me.

" _Uh! Okay._ "

Regina tears what's left off the makeshift bandage around my leg off, and produces a thick gauze pad and tape from the kit. The same look of concentration she had the first time returns, making sure every inch of the wound is covered.

" _Much better. Not having that wrapped properly was bothering me._ " She declares.

(Does that mean she was worried about me, or worried she wasn't doing her job right?)

" _Sorry I can't fix up your skirt._ " I say.

" _If it wasn't the only thing I had to wear, I wouldn't care about it at all._ "

(That doesn't explain why her eyes haven't gone above my waist this whole time, though.)

" _You're probably tired of looking at my legs at this point, huh?_ " I seek.

"… _It's not exactly a burden._ "

I'm caught off-guard by the answer, even more so by the warm flicker in Regina's stare when she finally meets my eyes again.

(Okay. So that's new.)


	17. I'd fall to the center of the earth

The ground isn't any more comfortable than the night before, but waking up to sunlight streaming through the trees and the soft chatter of birds could be worse. I stretch carefully, happy to find that my shoulder and leg feel a lot better.

(Thanks, modern medicine. Wait, if the sun's already up that high in the sky …)

" _What time is it? Ugh, I wish I had my phone._ " I say.

I turn and see a few empty tins stacked up around the stifled fire, but no sign of anyone else. Alarm makes my heart beat hard in my chest before Regina breaks through the tree line, carrying a small stack of sticks in her arms.

" _Good … afternoon._ " Says Regina.

" _Afternoon? Why did I sleep in so late? Where is everyone?_ "

" _They had breakfast and went looking for a fresh source of water. Killian was pretty gung-ho about it._ "

" _But we have a lot of bottled water from the ship._ "

" _Which we need to drink. Spending it on cooking and bathing would be a waste if there's a lake or river to draw from. Tempting as it is to pour a few bottles over my head right now and pretend I'm having a shower._ "

" _I don't blame you. A warm bath sounds like the best thing ever right now._ "

Regina sets her burden down nest to Killian's stack for firewood and sits down next to me, taking an irritated look at her hands before plucking a splinter out of one palm and tossing it aside.

" _If they went looking for water, why are you here?_ "

" _Well, I wasn't going to leave you alone and unconscious._ "

" _I could have gotten up earlier and gone with._ "

" _Sleep is the best medicine, Emma. I told Killian I'd watch over you, and he'll take care of everyone else._ "

(That's sweet of her.)

" _You and Killian get along pretty well, huh?_ "

" _He and I understand each other, I think. Which I can't say about a lot of people._ "

(Maybe I should ask him for some tips.)

" _Thanks for sticking around, then._ "

" _If I left you by yourself, who knows what might have happened?_ "

" _With my luck, the ruins would turn into a giant rock monster and attack me. Or I'd fall to the center of the earth._ "

" _Sounds like something out of a television show. At least you wouldn't be bored._ "

" _I'd rather have the company._ "

" _I didn't know I qualified as company._ "

" _What else would you be?_ "

" _Well, you know what they say about eating an apple a day and doctors …_ "

I laugh, giving her shoulder a playful nudge, and a wry smile crosses Regina's lips. It's surprisingly warm, lighting up her entire face, and I've just made it my mission to see that smile more often.

(I knew she had it in her.)

" _I'm all out of apples. How about tomatoes?_ "

" _No. I'll be hounding you until you're healed up. So have some food so we can get walking. Killian told me what direction they would be searching in._ "

I close my eyes before picking out of the pile of cans, hoping that surprising myself might make it taste better, and add two tomatoes just for the sake of filling my stomach. Regina has one herself, biting into it with clear disinterest, but it's better than nothing.

(Too bad we can't stay longer. She seems to finally be opening up to me.)


	18. Don't bite me

After I finish eating, Regina leads me into the thick of the jungle, muttering directions from Killian under her breath. All the trees and vines look the same to me, but every so often I see a footprint in the dirt that confirms we're still on the right track. Without fatigue and hunger hanging over my head, it's a lot easier to appreciate our lush surroundings, so many flowers and plants that I've never seen before – or only in those aesthetic photosets online. Regina's silence doesn't feel so awkward either; I know she'll speak up when there's something important to say.

(And I know she's focused on keeping us from getting lost.)

" _Damn it._ " Swears Regina.

" _What?_ " I react.

" _Killian is a lot better at giving directions when he's on the water._ "

" _Does that mean we got turned around? I haven't seen footprints in a while._ "

" _The floor here is covered in moss. There's not much to leave a mark in. But I'm surprised he'd go this far without leaving some other sign._ "

(Four guys tromping around should be a lot more obvious, shouldn't it?)

Regina sighs and continues trekking forward, kicking over stones and breaking branches to track our own path, although I can feel her frustration mounting as the hours burn away, the sun starting to fall towards the horizon.

(And I'm parched. We only brought one bottle of water for each of us.)

" _So where did you learn the trailblazing thing?_ " I ask.

" _Honestly? Watching some survival documentaries. Most of it seemed silly until now, but I'd rather look like an idiot than not be able to get back to camp._ "

" _Maybe we should start doing that. I don't think Killian would have gone this far, and I don't see any signs of water._ "

" _I suppose, but …_ "

The heavy rustling of leaves cuts Regina off and she visibly tenses. I glance at all the bushes and trees around us, trying to find where the sound could have come from, beacause there's nothing close that's tall anough to hide a human.

(Of course there's going to be wild animals. We're in the middle of a jungle. What lives in a jungle? Bears? Tigers? Oh my god, I don't want to be eaten by a tiger!)

Something else crackles ans snaps, coming from behind us, and when I whirl around, I see a large rodent bound out of a nearby bush. It takes a second for me to recognize the shape of its face, and I let out a squeal of happy surprise.

" _Oh, it's a capybara! That's so cool! I thought they were only in Brazil._ " I say happily.

" _Don't approach it, Emma._ "

" _They're totally gentle, Regina. Capybaras eat plants, not people._ "

I take a slow step forward, not wanting to startle it, when the capybara lets out a loud bark.

It crouches low before lunging at me, huge square teeth bared, and I yelp before stumbling backwards, hiding behing Regina.

" _So much for gentle._ "

" _They're herbivores!_ "

" _That doesn't mean it won't try to protect its territory. And animal bites are breeding grounds for infection._ "

Regina keeps her eyes on the snarling, barking capybara as she carefully leans down, grabbing a stick from the jungle floor. She backs up as the creature moves forward, shepherding me along until my back hits one of the trees.

" _We're cornered!_ " I exclaim.

" _We'll be fine._ "

The tight edge to her voice isn't entirely convincing, but Regina puts a protective arm across me, wielding the stick like a makeshift sword as the capybara stalks towards us. Her eyes narrow, fingers tightening like she's about to strike at it, when I hear the crunch of footsteps and familiar voices carrying through the trees.

(Don't bite me, don't bite me, don't bite me …)

" _Killian? Is that you?_ "

" _Bloody hell, Regina. There you are!_ " He answers.

Caught between us and the approaching group, the capybara barks again before scampering off into the bushes and out of sight. I wheeze in relief, resting back against the tree and willing my heart to stop beating so fast.


	19. Champagne

We get back to the ruins by nightfall, and I never though I'd be so happy to see crumbling stone in my life. The guys had filles as many containers they could with water, but it's Killian who seems proudest of the discovery.

" _There's a whole lake sitting in the middle there. Real beauty._ " Says Killian.

" _Are you sure it's potable water?_ "

" _It tastes great, Regina. Have some._ " Answers August.

She gives the bottle August hands her a sharp eye and a curious sniff before taking a small sip. After a moment, Regina shrugs.

" _No metallic taste, no residue … It's probably as good as w're going to get in the middle of a jungle._ "

" _See? And there's plenty more where that came from._ " Says August.

" _Where is that, exactly? We got kind of lost._ " I ask.

" _That's my fault, probably. I told Regina I was going to stick north, but we had to loop around to actually find the water._ " Admits the captain.

" _At least you found us before we were jumped by a giant rat._ " She answers sarcastically.

" _Capybaras aren't rats! That one was … mean, though._ " I try to defend myself.

I try not to sound so disappointed, but I'd seen plenty of fun videos of them in the wild, and nothing about them attacking people. Capybaras had made our Cutest Animals List at work at least three times.

" _Apparently they're a pastime of Emma's._ " Says Regina.

" _They're popular, okay? And they're not supposed to bite people._ "

" _They're really not. Was the beast wounded or something?_ " Confirms Killian.

" _Not that I know of. It came out of the bushes barking at us._ " Says Regina.

" _Strange. That's certainly not normal._ " Answers the captain.

" _Another mystery. This island seems to be teeming with them. Intriguing, don't you think?_ " Graham adds finally.

Regina rolls her eyes, but he doesn't seem to notice.

" _Just what I wanted to hear. Crazy animals pouncing us in the dark. What's next?_ " Asks neal.

" _How about something to help you all relax? Let's have a drink!_ " Says August.

" _A drink?_ " I demand.

August goes over to his drone and pulls out a pair of bottles from behind it, proudly displaying the labels.

(It's champagne! He must have taken it from the ship when no one was paying attention?)

" _Those still sealed, August?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Like they were just put on the shelf. Come on, help me pop 'em open._ " Answers August.

There's not a lot of empty glasses to go around, but August manages to split the champagne amongst all of us, although Regina pulls a face as it's pushed into her hands.

" _Considering the amount of sun exposure we're getting, I'm not sure alcohol is the best idea._ " Says the doc.

" _Regina, I remember us getting plenty of grog in us before five o'clock back in Australia. What's the harm? We're all adults here._ " Answers the captain.

" _Even if Emma doesn't act like it sometimes._ " Adds Neal.

" _Hey!_ "

(The last thing I want on top of everything else is a hangover.)

Starting out slow with a sip here and there, I take care not to get ahead of myself. August and Killian don't seem very concerned with pacing, but Graham is stopping to consider the taste of every drop, by the looks of it.

" _How about we have a toast?_ " Suggests Graham.

(Whoops. I jumped th gun a little.)

" _To what?_ " Demands Regina.

" _To survival. To good company. To discovery._ " He answers.

There's a little laughter and mumbling before everyone raises their glasses, making a show of clinking them together. By the time we've gotten through the first bottle, I've forgotten the scare from the capybara, and I'm not the only one who started to unwind.

" _I was going to take us to a port to relax on the way back, Regina. I promise._ " Says Killian.

" _This doesn't count._ "

" _Aye, it doesn't. But we'll have earned another vacation by the time we're homebound again._ "

Both of them laugh, the sound easy and relaxed. When I sneak over to sit down next to them, Regina flashes me an open smile, and I feel my heart thunk hard against the inside of my chest, right before it skips a beat.

(Wow.)

I can't help but stare at her when qhe gives me a look like that. Her smiles are so rare … It makes me feel special every time I get to see one.

" _Enjoying the champagne?_ " She asks me.

" _Yeah, it's great. You're gr-_ "

(Wow, slow down there, tiger.)

" _Mm?_ "

" _Nothing. You just look like you're having a good time._ "

"… _I am, actually. Let's not jinx it._ "

I cross my fingers and hold it up for Regina to see, glad when she chuckles and takes another sip of her champagne. Sitting by the fireside, I let myself relax, the sound of her voice carrying over the soft crackle of the flames.

(Maybe I'll get to see this side of her more often.)


	20. Lightweights

When my eyes crack open, I feel a throbbing in my temples and groan. The sun is a little too bright as I sit up, although for some reason my back doesn't hurt as much.

(I was pretty relaxed when we finally crashed out. There wasn't a drop of champagne left.)

" _Rise and shine, sleeping beauty._ " Says August.

" _Ugh. How are you so chipper?_ " I answer.

" _Because I downed two bottles of water before passing out. Never let alcohol be the last thing on your stomach._ "

" _I could have used that advice last night._ "

" _You're not the only one with a headache, okay? Let's keep things down._ " Adds Neal.

" _We've got some lightweights here, Regina._ " Killian says mocking.

" _I can see that._ " She answers.

I turn to see regina in the middle of her breakfast, sitting next to Killian on a log, and when our eyes meet, I'm surprised to see her smile. It's small, a little more reserved than last night, but the good mood seems to have carried over.

" _I'm afraid there's no hangover cures in the first aid kit._ " Says the doctor.

" _Hair of the dog's the way to go._ " States Killian.

" _Which would work if we had any of it left to drink._ " Expresses Graham.

" _Emma, come eat._ " Orders Regina.

" _More tomatoes again?_ " Asks Neal.

" _You just gotta get creative with it, Neal. I used one of the can lids to chop mine up and it's a lot better mixed together._ " Answers August.

"… _I'll take your word for it._ " He replies.

I squeeze into the space between Regina and August, washing down breakfast with one of the bottles of water from the ship. It's room temperature, but at least the seal on the cap survived the crash.

(We've got so much stuff sitting out in the open now, though. What if an animal comes to get it in the middle of the night? There's no way to store things in the ruins if everything's just going to crumble apart.)

" _What's on the agenda today, Killian?_ " I demand.

" _Well, these cans won't last forever. And tomatoes can't be the only thing in our bellies. Honestly, I was thinking we might go hunting._ "

" _Shouldn't we find better shelter first? If we keep bringing supplies back to the ruins, we're going to have too much to carry somewhre else. And if it rains …_ "

" _Everything could get washed out._ "

" _We'll be fine. There hasn't been any kind of storm actually on the island._ " Expresses August.

" _It's only been a couple days. There's rain in the tropics, dude._ " Responds Neal.

" _And I'd rather not risk any more destruction to the architecture here._ " Adds Graham.

" _Seems like Emma's made the best suggestion we've had all day._ " Concludes Regina.

There's no sarcastic bite to her voice, and I feel my face heat up when Regina's smile widens.

(Score one for me and a compliment. Just stop turning red, self.)

" _What are you so happy about?_ " Asks me neal.

(Um.)

" _We're making progress. A couple days ago we had no food or water, and now we've got both. All we need is a place to stay._ "

"… _I guess that's true._ "

Neal gets distracted by August revving up his drone, sending Hope high up into the sky.

" _We'll have an extra set of eyes looking for somewhere new. She can fly on ahead._ " Says August.

" _I'd rather trust my own eyes. That toy can't tell us if a place is liveable._ " Tells Killian.

" _I think we should use all the resources at our disposal, captain. Besides, otherwise the drone is just another weight to carry._ " Says Graham.

Killian lets out a grunt of protest but refrains from making any other comment about the drone.

" _Let's start getting things packed up, then. We're burning daylight._ " Declares Killian.


	21. A handy skill to have

By Killian's direction, we start hiking two by two through the jungle, keeping close to each other and an eye out for any wild animals. Regina walks in step with me, holding a tight grip on the first aid kit.

" _It's nice to be on our feet, don't you think? Without champagne involved, just sitting around the fire all day was going to get pretty boring._ " I say.

" _True. I was about to start shadow-boxing at trees._ " Answers Regina.

" _Wait, you box?_ "

" _Kickboxing. It helped me blow off steam back home._ "

" _That's awesome. Maybe you could show me a few moves._ "

(Wait, that sounded bad … But I did kind of mean it.)

Regina raises an eyebrow, not bothering to hide her amusement.

" _Is there someone you're interested in punching?_ " She asks me.

" _Well, no, but it's a handy skill to have, right? Maybe I wouldn't have been so scared of that capybara._ "

" _I can't recommend hitting one, but it's good to know how to defend yourself. And it's a good way to burn off energy. I hate feeling like I'm wasting time._ "

" _Me too._ "

(It's nice to know we have some things in common.)

After a brief break for lunch and some water, we're back on our mission, even if Killian is having to haphazardly through a constant web of roots and vines. There's no one good path, but all we can do is keep pushing forward.

(I know it was my idea, but I'm not even sure what we're looking for. Caves? Somewhere we can make a bunch of huts out of sticks?)

" _Wait a minute. Tell me I'm not the only one seeing that._ " August says suddenly.

" _What?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Look ahead. In the clearing there._ " Declares Killian.

The line of trees break into a more open area, covered with wild grass but easy enough to walk through. I follow the direction where Killian is pointing, and wonder for a moment if the heat is making me hallucinate.

" _Is that … a resort?_ " I demand.

(The building's huge!)

" _That's certainly what it looks like._ " States Killian.

" _Are you kidding me? We've been sleeping on the ground for days when we could have been shacking up in a place like that?_ " August is astonished.

" _Don't be so hasty. Everything looks overgrown. I don't think anyone's lived there in decades._ " Declares Regina.

" _Decades is better than however old those ruins are. At least this place seems to have an actual roof._ " Says Neal.

(And it could have beds. Real human beds. I'd take a single pillow at this point, but what's wrong with shooting for the stars?)

" _I got to admit, I'm curious why this is here in the first place. I thought we were stranded in the middle of nowhere._ " Says August.

" _There wasn't anywhere named on my charts in this part of the ocean. Maybe it was privately owned, off the radar._ " Questions Killian.

" _Sounds like something a guy with too much money would do._ " Says Neal.

" _If that's a jab at me, neal, you'll have to try a bit harder to be a thorn in my side._ " Answers Graham.

"…"

" _We've got to check it out either way, right? Even if stuff is broken down, there could be all kinds of supplies inside._ " I say.

" _She's right, but let's all keep an eye out. Caution is the key._ " Confirms Killian.

Regina nods, but even seeing their obvious hesitation, excitement swells up in my chest. A few holes in the walls will still be a hundred times better than sleeping on the dirt, or falling down into underground caverns.

(And fingers crossed for the bed. It doesn't even need to have sheets.)


	22. Happy hunting

August knocks his knuckles against the doorway before we all pile in, making sure it's not about to wobble apart and collapse, but the only thing he does is stir up dust.

The lobby is sprawling, large enough for dozens of people and still chock-full of furniture. Most of the furniture has plants growing underneath it, but despite that, it all somehow seemss to be intact.

" _Wow. It looks like everyone just stood up and left this place one day. It's in pretty good shape._ " I declare.

" _I'll have to scout around to make sure that's really the case, but there's a lot less damage inside than I was expecting._ " Says August.

" _I was expecting more mold. The humidity here is no joke._ " States Killian.

" _I guess stuff could be hiding in the walls, but let's check everything out._ " Answers the engineer.

" _I'll be doing the same._ " Expresses Graham.

Without another word, Graham heads right up the stairs, not looking the least bit concerned when they creak and groan under his feet. Neal shrugs and wanders up another staircase, August following suit a moment later.

" _I thought we were going to make sure everything was stable before wandering off. Those stairs could have shattered to pieces._ " Says the doctor

" _I'll keep an ear out for anyone shouting. Want to split up and took through the first floor or two, Regina?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Sounds like a plan._ " She answers.

" _Do you want to go with one of us or find your own way around, Emma?_ " Demands Killian.

" _Um._ "

I steal a glance at Regina, not sure if she'll approve me tagging along, but the only thing I can read from her expression is curiosity.

" _I'll stay with Regina, if that's okay._ "

" _No skin off my nose. I can handle myself. Happy hunting._ " Greets Killian.


	23. Fine art

Regina and I head off in the opposite direction of Killian, carefully poking at the floor with each step to make sure it doesn't give way. There's anough daylight to pour in through the windows, but a lot of the halls we go through are still thick with shadows and cobwebs.

(Creepy.)

I see something skitter into a far room and jump, reaching out to grab Regina's arm. She reflexively clutches at my hand, squeezing tight, only to frown and go still after a second.

" _Wait, we're not falling. What was that for?_ " She says.

" _I saw something dash into the other room and it freaked me out a little?_ "

" _What kind of something? Capybara-sized?_ "

" _No, it was small. Probably a lizard or something. Sorry._ " I apologize.

" _It's fine. I'd rather have you aware of risks than tromping around blind._ "

A series of loud thunks passes over our head, radiating from the ceiling, and I try not to squeak.

" _Like August up there._ " She states.

" _You can tell that's him?_ " I'm curious.

" _He has a very long, heavy stride. Thankfully the floor's strong enough to take it._ "

Regina's fingers finally slip away from mine and I hold in a sigh, not sure if my heart is beating so fast from the scare or her close proximity.

(Pretty and unshakeable is a really attractive combination.)

" _Let's see if we can find anything more interesting than lizards._ " She declares.

I nod, following her through another long hallway. Everything's in desperate need of being scrubbed or cleaned up, but the resort itself seems pretty solid, and a framed painting on the wall catches my eye.

" _Huh. I didn't think there would be any fine art on an abandoned island._ " I say.

" _It's not bad. You don't usually see watercolors used that way._ "

She says it so casually it takes me a second to catch on.

" _You're a painter?_ " I ask.

" _Well, I paint and draw. But it's just a hobby._ "

" _Do you have a favorite subject?_ "

" _I usually do still lifes. It's … calming, meditative._ "

" _I wish I could see some of them. That's really cool._ "

" _Thankfully I didn't bring any of them on the ship._ "

(Everything I find out about Regina just makes her more interesting.)

" _Does that mean you can paint people too?_ " I demand.

Regina gives me a long look that sends my heart racing all over again, dark eyes piercing me through. The tension only breaks when she shrugs, offering me a faint smile.

" _If I find them intriguing enough._ "

" _Oh. Neat._ "

(I wonder if she'd ever find me that intriguing … And I guess I should keep an eye out for some paint.


	24. It's just you

Everyone meets back up in the lobby by sunset, and for once, it's nothing but good news. August found even more canned food in the kitchen for dinner, and no one fell through the floor. But what I'm happiest about is the bedrooms.

" _There's enough rooms for us all to have our own bunk, so pick whichever door you like._ " Reports Killian.

" _We might need to do some cleanup later, but beds seem nice enough to sleep on._ " Says August.

" _I'll take anything not made of rocks at this point._ " Declares Neal.

" _I think we should all take the chance to get some sleep. The last few days haven't been very restful._ " Adds Graham.

" _I agree._ " Regina acquiesces.

" _And we can eat breakfast together in the dining hall tomorrow morning._ " I say.

" _Good idea. Now let's get some shuteye._ " Finishes Killian.

* * *

I end up taking the bedroom at the end of the hallway, brushing all the dust off the blankets and fluffinf the pillows back up. Once those are set I can't help bouncing on the end of the mattress, feeling how soft it is, and I let out a laugh of glee right as Regina walks through my door.

" _Oh!_ " I exclaim.

(Oh my god, did she just see me do that? With my lack, yes.)

" _Having fun?_ "

" _It's … a really comfortable bed. Did you need something?_ "

(I have to admit, the last thing I expected wheen we picked out our own rooms was for Regina to come to mine.)

" _I need to check on your leg one more time. Make sure everything's closed up cleanly._ "

" _Oh! I think it's alright. It hasn't bothered me at all today._ "

Open surprise plays across Regina's face, and she takes a step back before hesitating. The emotion is swept away a second later, replaced by her usual cool expression.

" _After all the walking we did in the jungle, I'd like to be sure._ "

" _Doctor's orders, huh?_ "

"… _Something like that._ "

I scoot to the edge of the bed and start rolling up my skirt, hoping that doing it myself will prevent a blush, but the second Regina drops down to her knees in front of me, heat rushes all the way up to my hair line. My only saving grace is that her eyes are on the bandage.

" _Mm._ "

Her fingers brush over my skin and I bite my lip, trying to figure out how to keep some fraction of my dignity here.

" _You know, eventually we're going to have to trade off._ " I say.

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _You've seen my legs so many times. Fair's fair._ "

Regina rolls her eyes, but I catch a hint of a smile breaking through that analytical focus.

" _Seems to be healing fine even without stitches. I doubt it'll scar._ "

" _Well, that's good._ "

" _Your shoulder okay?_ "

" _Yeah, it was just a little bruised up._ "

" _You're lucky. This isn't really the optimal place for medical care._ "

" _I don't think it's luck. It's just you._ "

Regina's brow knits, expression unreadable for a moment before she clears her throat, and strips away the tape holdding the gauze in place, balling it between her hands as she stands up.

" _You should get some sleep. I know you were waiting for a real pillow._ " She says.

" _I'm pretty sure moths have eaten half on these, but I don't even care. This bed feels like paradise._ "

" _Then I'll leave you to it. Good night._ "

" _Night._ "

She tosses the bandage into a small trashcan by the doorway, taking a step across the threshold and then going still. My stomach does a little flip at the pause, wondering if Regina is going to turn back around, but she straightens her shoulders before drawing the door closed with a firm click.

(I wasn't imagining that, right? She just … Who am I kidding? It's wishful thinking.)

But that doesn't stop me from curling up in bed, imagining what might have happened if Regina did come back inside.


	25. You're not Regina

I pass out almost instantly, drifting through dreamless sleep, until a loud noise suddenly tears me awake. Scrambling to kick off the blankets, I look everywhere around the room, trying to figure out where the sound is coming from. It's a insistent sort of scratching, making me cringe each time it passes over glass-

(Glass!)

" _The window. But I'm upstairs, what could be-_ "

Gulping down a pinicked breath, I slip out of the bed and inch my way towards the curtains, cringing every time there's another angry scratch.

(It's just the wind knocking a branch around or something. What else could be up here?)

I steel myself with that thought and yank back the curtain, only to come face-to-face with a giant bird, its talons swiping against the window. When it sees me, there's a feral screech, the bird slamming into the glass like it's going to break through.

" _Oh my god, oh my god … Go away!_ "

It doesn't respond to my scream except to hammer at the window again, and I yank the curtains shut, dashing past the bed and out of the room.

(It's just like the capybara! What's with the animals in this place!?)

" _I just need to get some help._ "

I run down the hall to the room next to mine, pulling the door open and rousing the sleeping lump under the sheets. When August sits up, I take a surprised jump back, getting a full view of his bare chest before the sheets slip even lower. Frantically putting a hand over my eyes, I stammer a quick apology.

" _You're not Regina._ " I say.

" _Nn, wha … She's … on the other side._ "

" _Sorry!_ "

He grunts something incomprehensible back at me while falling back against the pillows, and I scramble out of August's bedroom to find Regina's. I open the door a little more quietly, but she stirs the second I come in, brushing hair back out of her face and blinking slowly.

" _Emma? What time is it?_ " She asks me.

" _Late, but this bird just attacked my window and I think it's going to break it-_ "

" _Slow down. What are you talking about?_ "

(Okay, deep breaths.)

" _There's a giant bird trying to break into my room. I can't sleep with it scratching at the glass._ "

" _The windows are locked, aren't they? It can't just fly in._ "

" _N-no, but it's super loud and freaked me out._ "

Concern flickers across Regina's face before she rubs the last of the sleep from her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

" _Are you hurt?_ "

" _I'm just tired of cute animals trying to kill me. Can I stay in here with you?_ "

"…"

" _It's a REALLY big bird. And I don't think it's going to give up any time soon._ "

(Which is super creepy. What did I do to piss it off?)

I'm not sure if it's what I said or the dedicated puppy eyes I direct Regina's way, but after a long moment of silence, she moves from the center of the bed to the left side, leaving plenty of room on the other half.

" _Get in. I'd like to be asleep again before sunrise._ "

Holding in a cheer, I climb onto the bed and slip under the covers. Regina immediately turns over, eyes closing before the only thing I can see is her back. Within moments, her breath falls into an even rhythm, but the realization that we're in bed together makes it that much harder for me to fall asleep.

(I wish I could read her better. Or find some sign that I'm not barking up the wrong tree.)


	26. Hypnotized

I wake up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and groan, throwing an arm over my eyes. I'm about to turn and snuggle back under the covers when I realize there's someone else in the bed, and last night comes flooding back to me.

(Right. I slept in Regina's room. I was out like a light. It feels like I could sleep a hundred hours and it might not be enough.)

After a moment, it becomes clear Regina is still asleep, and remembering what she said about having trouble with it, I sit up as carefully as I can, trying not to rouse her. Every breath is slow and deep, body free of tension in a way I usually don't see when she's awake.

(Peaceful. Maybe she's having good dreams … I certainly had a few of those myself.)

Even from a distance, I can feel Regina's warmth radiating through the sheets tangled between us, and fight the urge to look away when a matching heat climbs up my face. With her hair spilling across the pillow like the purest ink, I'm almost hypnotized by how beautiful she is.

(If I'm crushed by a crush, does she have a cure for that? … Rein it in, Emma.)

I lean forward without thinking, letting the sight of her wash over me. Regina's hands rest above the comforter, fingers slack, the same ones that put my shoulder back in place, wrapped my leg up with precision.

She stirs, snapping awake fast enough for our eyes to meet instantly. I jerk back a little, drowning in embarrassment as Regina sits up, tossing her hair back over one shoulder before staring right at me.

" _What were you doing?_ " She asks.

" _Thinking about breakfast. I don't even know what time is it, much less how long we've been asleep._ " I answer.

(At least the latter half of that is true.)

Regina's raised eyebrow is infused with scathing skepticism, but she sighs and shoves away the sheets, trying to arrange her torn skirt back into some semblance of order. I'm desperate to change the subject, fumbling out the first thing that comes to mind.

" _This resort probably used to be gorgeous. I can't imagine what it looked like before everything was overgrown._ " I say.

" _I'm not sure it's any different than your average tourist trap. That is, besides being on an island no one's ever heard of._ "

" _But than can't be right. Someone had to build all this, didn't they? And this isn't like the ruins. It's way newer. I'm just trying to think positive, I guess. If people were able to find this place and build a whole resort, then maybe someone else can find us._ "

"… _One would hope. If nothing else, it's a roof over our head right now._ "

" _Exactly! And that's great, except for the … giant angry bird part._ "

" _So that wasn't a bizarre dream I had. You really were attacked by a bird._ "

" _I mean, it didn't get in, I think … But I'd have to check the other room and find out. Also, I should apologize to August again._ "

Regina frowns, blinking in confusion.

" _And why is that?_ "

" _I might have run into his room first and he wasn't wearing any clothes?_ "

Her dry chuckle catches me by surprise, but it's nice to hear Regina laugh again, even if it's at my expense.

" _He should be grateful someone's looking._ "

" _Pff. You really don't like him, do you?_ "

" _I'm not a fan of men who assume they automatically have my attention._ "

(Well, that's fair.)

" _His drone's cool, though._ "

" _Tell that to Killian. He makes a face every time Hope comes up._ "

(Considering what he told me on the boat about technology replacing his job, I can guess why.)

My growling stomach is all the impetus I need to get out of bed, but it's my heart that flutters when Regina immediately follows, falling into step with me.


	27. That is ending today

Everyone is already in the dining hall by the time Regina and I head down there, putting together a makeshift buffet of our different canned goods, but after a second, I realize Graham is missing. Killian has a seat left open for him, but there's no sign of the man himself.

" _Good morning! Sleep well?_ " Asks us Killian.

" _The best. I'm never taking a bed for granted again._ " I answer.

" _You say that like it wasn't my bed. Considering some bird attacked you in the middle of the night._ " Replies Regina.

August looks between the two of us for a moment before smiling to himself, and I clear my throat, unable to escape the implications. Regina ignores him, but that's par for the course.

(It's not like I planned to sleep in her room!)

" _Wait, what bird?_ " Asks Neal.

" _I woke up in the middle of the night to a huge bird clawing at my window. It looked like it was trying to break in. And it only got angrier when it saw me. Like it was frenzied._ " I answer.

" _Did it have rabies or something?_ " Demands August.

" _That's not possible for birds outside of a laboratory._ " Retorts Regina.

" _Didn't realize you were a vet too, doc._ " He says.

" _I'm not, but I can tell you that most humans get exposed to rabies from cats. Certainly not birds._ "

" _It looked freaked out like the capybara was. Which it shouldn't be, right? These aren't big scary predators we're talking about._ " I add.

" _It's true. Most animals would rather run unless they're cornered. Going out of their way to attack people is strange._ " Says Killian.

" _Do you think they're related?_ " I ask.

" _Can't rule it out. I'm not sure what might be driving the beasts to it, but we should be careful regardless._ " Answers the captain.

A door slams in the distance, startling all of us, and I see Killian about to get up from his seat when Graham stumbles into the dining hall, clutching one arm to his chest. He's out of breath, eyes wide, and a dribble of blood escapes past the pressure of his fingers.

" _Woah! Are you okay?_ " Exclaims August.

" _Does he look okay? Graham, what happened?_ " Asks Killian.

Graham sinks down into the empty seat, wincing a bit, and when his hand pulls away from his arm, there's dozens of little scratches all over his skin.

" _I decided to get some fresh air with a morning walk and ended up ambushed. Which would have been far less of a surprise if ot wasn't by flying squirrels._ " Answers the man.

"… _A pack of flying squirrels attacked you?_ " I ask.

" _It's called a scurry of squirrels, actually._ " He corrects me.

" _Is this really the time to be arguing about semantics? I'm getting the first aid kit._ " Says the doc.

Regina vanishes from the dining room, shoes sharply clicking against the floor, and returns after a moment with the kit, cracking it open on the table.

" _Hold your arm out. Everything needs to be disinfected. Were you scratched anywhere else?_ " She asks.

" _Thankfully not. When the first one swooped down, I put up my arm to defend myself, but that just seemed to aggravate them. So I ran._ " Explains Graham.

" _Seems like we're all running from animals lately, aye? I don't like it._ " Says Killian.

" _I don't either. First that capybara, now we've got raging birds and angry squirrels? What's next? Piranhas?_ " Extrapolates August.

" _Lucky for us, I don't think the lake has any fish. But this is creepy. Three times isn't a coincidence._ " Says Neal.

Graham winces while Regina cleans up all of his scrapes, but she applies a thick bandage after everything is disinfected, taping it tightly around his arm so it doesn't budge.

" _Thankfully most of that didn't break the skin. But I'll be keeping an eye on you._ " Says the doc.

" _Your expertise is appreciated, doctor._ "

"… _Thank you._ "

(This is getting scary. Does every animal on the island want to attack us? Is that why we haven't found anyone else here?)

Graham goes upstairs to rest after Regina checks him for any other symptoms, but the general mood is grim. I'm not really sure what to do after helping clean up breakfast, especially when I think about what that bird might have done to my room.

(I really don't want too find out if it's still in there.)

" _I'm going to the lake._ " Informs Regina.

" _Wait, what?_ " I say.

" _I've been dealing with blood and fluids for days without a shower. That is ending today._ "

" _You can't go out there alone, Regina. Not after what just happened to Graham._ " Says Killian.

" _Emma hadn't gotten a chance to wash up yet either. I assume she'd want to go._ "

" _I … uh …_ "

(The two of us bathing alone together. This is fine.)

" _Of course! Sounds like a plan._ " I finally say.

(Better than sitting in the middle of the resort doing nothing but twiddling my thumbs.)

Killian looks between the two of us and sighs.

" _Just keep close, alright? I don't want to have to send out a search party._ " Advises Killian.

( … I probably won't have any trouble keeping close. I mean.)

" _We'll be fine. Just make sure Graham doesn't go on any more walks._ " She say.

" _Will do. Enjoy the water, Regina._ " He answers.


	28. We're together & Is that a bad thing?

I can feel tension building between my shoulder blades as we leave the resort and head into the jungle, but Regina moves without hesitation, trusting in Killian's direction. Even the faint chittering of insects around us has me on edge, especially when a branch snaps loudly under my feet.

" _Ah!_ " I shout.

" _What is it?_ "

" _Sorry, I'm a little on edge. Just waiting to be attacked by a flying squirrel. Or bird. Or Capybara. All three._ "

Regina stops short, sending me scrambling to stop and not bump into her, but when our eyes meet, I find a powerful calm there instead of the irritation I expect.

" _Emma, I'm not going to let you be eaten alive by some animal. We're together for a reason._ "

(It's nice to know that she has my back.)

" _You're right. I'm just kind of freaked out right now._ "

" _Graham's injury looked worse than it was. We're not in danger of being devoured by flying squirrels. They're small. That would take ages._ "

I giggle, glad that Regina's sense of humor has stayed intact, and my shoulders start to relax a bit.

" _Come on. It's not much further._ " She says.

(Just think of the nice cool water, Emma. You can scrub all of your problems away.)

* * *

Despite all my worries, we reach the lake without being attacked by anything more that a thick vine tries to trip me. I recover with most of my dignity, only to lose it all over again when Regina starts to strip. She doesn't even glance at me, totally unconscious of the effect she's having as her dress slips down her hips and to the ground. With hesitant hands, I take off my blouse and reach down to my skirt, heat slowly creeping up the back of my neck.

(It's not like she's going to notice. All Regina wants right now is to wash up …)

The thought screeches to a halt in my head when dark eyes sweep over me from head to toe, Regina's mouth quirked curiously. When her gaze lingers below my hips, I feel my heartbeat spike.

(Is she … um …)

" _That scrape is healing better than I expected. In a week, you might not even be able to see it._ " She says.

(Oh god, why did I get my hopes up?)

Before she can comment on anything else, I take a hop over the edge over the lake and plunge right into the water. It's pleasantly cool, enough to clear my head and the insistent blush trying to take over my face. I hear an echoing splash a moment before my head breaks above the surface, and Regina sinks like a stone, staying down long enough that I'm starting to worry. When she comes back up, floating on the surface, Regina lets out a deep sigh.

" _Having fun?_ " I ask.

" _This is the best part of this damn island, no question._ "

" _You really wanted to get clean, huh?_ "

" _Did you not? I never thought I'd miss sterile hand scrubs._ "

She ducks back under the water, darting across the lake with the grace of a fish. I leave her to exploring while washing my hair, watching dark brown strands slip through my fingers.

(I wonder how long my dye will last in a place like this.)

Once we're clean, Regina and I dunk our clothes too, doing our best to scrub out the strains from sleeping on the ground. I set mine out next to hers on a flat rock, letting everything dry while we lounge at the edge of the lake.

" _So where did you work before all this? Another ship?_ " I ask.

" _Nothing like that. I had privileges at a hospital in Seattle._ "

" _Wow. That's supposed to be super busy, isn't it? I can't imagine how many people you took care of._ "

"… _Do you want to know a secret? They don't teach it in medical school._ "

(Way to get a girl curious.)

" _Hit me._ " I say.

" _You can't save everyone. No matter how much you wanted to._ "

Her tone is even, but there's no trace of Regina's dry humor, only her eyes locked directly with mine. Honest, open.

" _I hadn't thought about that. I guess it's true._ " I reply.

" _But who wants to go to a doctor if they think they won't get saved?_ "

Regina lets her gaze fall away from mine, staring off up into the sky.

" _There's so much bureaucracy behind the scenes. Drama, petty bullshit. People who think that because they have a 'doctor' in front of their name, no one else's opinion matters. Even their patients, their patients' families. Stroking our own egos isn't very heroic. Definitely not a medical miracle._ " She confesses.

A soft chuckle escapes Regina's lips before she shakes her head, giving the words an extra edge of dismissal. She doesn't sound angry so much as resigned, exhausted.

" _But you still try, don't you?_ " I retort.

" _What?_ "

" _You always tried your best to save people despite all the bullshit, right?_ "

" _Of course. I wouldn't …_ "

" _That's the heroic part, Regina. That's what matters. Some jerks at the hospital doesn't mean you don't save lives._ "

Surprise flutters across her brow before Regina smiles, small but genuine.

" _You like to see the best in people, don't you?_ " She asks.

" _I mean … It's a little grim if you do it the other way around. I'd rather give everyone a chance._ "

" _You're young._ "

" _Is that a bad thing?_ "

I'm ready for the cutting remark or some sort of joke, but Regina leans closer to me instead. I swallow past a sudden knot in my throat, trying not to focus on the scant inches between us, or stare right at her mouth.

(Ohhh my god. Is she … going to kiss me?)


	29. Is that all?

Regina's fingers brush across my cheek and up the line of my jaw, so soft that I shiver even in the tropical sunlight. When the touch drifts back into my hair, parting strand from strand, her lips part and I draw in a sharp breath, feeling my face flush with color.

" _There it is._ " She says.

" _W-what?_ "

After a second, Regina's hand withdraws and I see a glittering green beetle between her fingers, wiggling its legs. I jerk backwards as she tosses the bug back into the lake and it lets out an aggravated buzz.

" _Ah! Oh my god, was that in my hair?_ "

" _It was probably swimming in the water with us earlier._ "

" _Ew, ew, ew._ "

(Way to ruin the moment, beetle. I was about to get a more personal examination.)

" _I think you'll live._ " She declares.

" _Oh, I'll live. I'm just grossed out. At least it didn't bite me._ "

" _Do you still think all the animals here are going to attack you?_ " She asks me.

" _At this point? Totally._ "

Brushing my hair behind my ear, I clear my throat, hoping to recover some of the moment, but Regina lays back down in the sun, hands laced back behind her head. It's a great view, but I can't help being a little frustrated.

" _Is that all?_ " I demand.

" _What?_ " She answers.

" _The bug, I mean._ "

(I swear she was leaning close for another reason.)

" _I just … thought you were going to say something else. After the young comment and everything._ " I say.

Dark eyes flicker away from mine, Regina's expression inscrutable for a moment. I'd give anything to read her thoughts for a few seconds, just to know whether or not I'm missing something.

" _Is wasn't an insult. Just an observation._ " She replies.

(And that's not really an answer. Wait, does she think she's too old for me?)

" _But I think our clothes are dry by now. We can get dressed and go back to the resort, which should have less beetles. As long as someone didn't leave the front door open, anyway._ " She says.

There's no sense in arguing with her, but my own personal grumbling rolls on my head as I slip back into my clothes. The heat lingering on the back of my neck has nothing to do with the sun, and refuses to go away when I think about Regina leaning close again.

(Wanting her to kiss me definitely chalks one up on the crush column. But that makes sense. Gorgeous doctors don't just wash up on … Okay, in this case she did. My bad.)

" _Emma?_ "

" _Huh?_ "

"… _Are you coming? It's a long walk back._ "

" _Sorry. Too much time in the sun, I guess._ "

" _Does your head hurt?_ "

" _Um, no._ "

" _Stick your tongue out._ "

I mumble a faint sound of protest, but her raised brow is enough of a prompt for me to give it, sticking out my tongue for her inspection. Regina shrugs, then turns around to start heading back into the jungle.

" _You're fine. No heat stroke._ "

"… _Oh._ "

(Of course that's what she was checking for.)

I follow a few steps behing Regina, stepping over vines and broken trees, keeping an ear out for anything skittering or crawling through the bushes. But there's nothing but the rustle of wind through the trees, silence leaving me to spiral back into my own thoughts.

(At least if I'm not sick, that means I wasn't seeing things. She was starting to open up to me and something shut that down. But what?)


	30. Cocky

Dinner is quiet too, especially since Killian isn't there with us. None of the guys really seemed worried, but Regina's face keeps a tight frown while we're gathered in the lobby, listening to August talk about materials he might be able to strip out of the resort's extra rooms.

" _Not everything's salvageable, of course, but we should be able to patch up any holes and fix up doors if we need it._ " Says August.

" _That's good to hear. Perhaps tomorrow …_ " Replies Graham.

The front door swinging open cuts Graham off, and Killian strides into the lobby with his head held high, a swagger in his step that haven't seen before. He gives us a messy salute, sweat dripping down his brow from the humidity outside.

" _Finally. Where the hell have you been all day?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Wait, he was out all day?_ " Demands Regina.

" _I was just going for a walk, Regina. No worries._ " Answers Killian.

" _No worries? You wanted Regina and I to stick together because of all the animals. Unless that was just a girl thing._ " I express.

" _Aw, sheila, it's nothing like that. I know you're both full of fire. But no wild beast is gonna sneak up on me. I even ran into a bear on the way back here._ " He says.

" _A bear? Are you serious?_ " Inquires August.

" _It took one look at me and fled. Knows who the real king of the jungle is, aye?_ "

I stare as Killian drops into a boxing stance and starts punching the air, grunting under his breath with every feigned strike. This goes on for at least a minute before he stops, flashing a bored grin our way.

" _Could have taken 'em with one arm behind my back._ " Declares the captain.

(Killian does look like he's built enough to tackle a bear, but he's usually not so … cocky? Something's off here.)

" _Did he hit his head out there or what?_ " Asks Neal.

" _I was about to ask the same thing._ " Says Regina.

" _Ey, August! I still got some steam to blow off. Arm-wrestling match, you and me. Right now._ " Provokes Killian.

Killian slams his fist down on the nearby table, hard enough that I think it's going to buckle, and Graham startles a bit in his seat. August lets out a weak laugh, hands folding together in his lap.

" _Uh, well …_ " Starts the engineer.

" _Come on. You're a strong, capable man. Just what I'm looking for._ "

" _What about me? I could take you as easily as August can._ " States Neal.

" _Yeah? That's what I like to hear! Hell, I could wrestle you both at once. Once on each arm!_ "

Killian's boisterous laugh fills the whole room and I'm surprised to see Neal so eager to take him on. August mostly looks grateful that the attention's been taken off of him.

(Is whatever Killian has contagious? Or is Neal just being competitive? The ever-present dilemma: strange island fever or the male ego?)

Neal stands up and I give him a wide berth, watching as he walks right up to Killian, who is smiling a little too wide. Killian raises up his arm and flexes, muscle bulging against the line of his shirt and looking like it's about to pop.

(Wow, he really is ripped … And that's not the priority right now.)

" _Guys, please. Let's not start a fight club here._ " I try.

" _Just a bit of good fun, Emma. I won't rough him up too badly, promise._ " Replies Killian.

" _Hey!_ " Exclaims Neal.

" _That's enough._ " Dictates Regina.

Even without raising her voice, Regina's words cut through the room like a sudden burst of cold air, making everyone go still. I straighten up as she walks by me, putting herself directly between Neal and Killian.

" _Regina …_ " Starts Killian.

" _You're coming in the other room with me so I can check you out. I'm not sure what you got into out there today, but I don't like it. Am I clear?_ " She retorts.

Killian has the grace to look embarrassed, shrugging at neal like there's nothing he can do.

" _Doctor's orders, eh?_ " He asks.

" _Damn straight. And Neal, stay here. Quit provoking him._ "

" _Hey, fu …_ " He begins to reply.

" _Neal, don't. He's probably sick. Let Regina do her job._ " I say.

Neal rolls his eyes but relents, sitting back down in his seat. Graham's brow is tight with concern, but so is Regina's as she leads Killian out of the lobby.

(I don't even think she's mad. That's worry all the way down.)

A door down the hall slams shut, separating Killian and Regina from the rest of us, and August lets out a deep sigh. Neal curls up in his chair, glaring off into the distance, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

" _Man, that was weird._ " Declares August.

" _That's quite the understatement. Since the moment I met Killian, he's been the picture of a gentleman. Mature, reserved. Certainly not someone who goes around trying to box bears._ " Says Graham.

(Even when we were getting drunk on the champagne, he didn't seem rowdy. If he and Regina drank together, I don't think she'd tolerate it either.)

" _He must have whacked his head on a branch or something. I've heard concussions can make you act like a totally different person._ " Tells August.

" _He didn't look hurt, just … really energetic?_ " I suggest.

" _You're just saying that because he's buff._ " Answers Neal.

" _What? No. You were the one climbing all over him for an arm-wrestling match._ " I reply.

We glare at each other for a good minute before Graham clears his throat, breaking the tension.

" _We should consider all the possibilities. Whether the cause is injury or illness, we don't want it to happen to more people._ " Says Graham.

" _Well, I promise I'm not going out alone to punch a bear … I'd bring Hope along, at least._ " Speaks August.

" _I'm not sure how she'd hold up against a bear._ " Retorts Neal.

" _As a distraction, maybe? I don't know, Neal. Considering all the weird animals in this place, we're lucky the bear didn't follow Killian back here and try to climb in through the window._ " Tells August.

Fear sends a cold shiver up my spine before I glance black at the lobby windows, none of which look sturdy enough to keep out a bear.

(The bird and capybara were bad enough, not to mention the beetle in my hair …)

" _Yeah. But whatever's up with Killian, Regina will figure it out. She's a great doctor._ " I say.

" _You would know, tropping over yourself every day._ " Responds Neal.

" _The floor broke under me! I didn't trip. Besides, you're the one making her job harder by getting in Killian's face._ " I retort.

" _My manhood was at stake! He challenged me._ " He exclaims.

(He challenged August, but you know, details.)

" _If you were actually secure about your … manhood, you wouldn't feel the need the prove it._ " Suddenly says the doctor.

I jump at the sound of Regina's voice coming from behind, but there's no sign of Killian when I turn around. Her expression still looks grim, arms crossed and posture tight.

" _Is Killian alright, Regina?_ " Asks Graham.

" _In a manner of speaking. There was some bruises on his knuckles from punching a tree, but otherwise I couldn't find any injuries. No signs of concussion or any other head trauma._ "

" _But is he still acting strange?_ " I demand.

" _Very. My only guess is that too much sun and not enough water has thrown him for a loop. I put him to bed with plenty of water. Not that he wanted to drink it._ "

" _Why?_ " Asks August.

" _Water is for the weak, apperently._ "

" _Oh, great. I'm not really into caveman Killian … Although he quit ragging on my inventions._ " Says the engineer.

" _He was an arrogant jerk._ " Speaks Neal.

(We've only got room for one of those. The island isn't that big.)

Regina sighs as they chat back and forth, irritation cutting a deeper line into her brow.

" _You doing okay? I know Killian is your friend._ " I ask her.

" _I'd be better if I knew what was really wrong with him. Right now, all I can do is treat the symptoms._ "

My best efforts can't even crack a hint of a smile out of Regina's face, and my heart sinks a little.

" _Alright, boys, that's enough excitement for today! Everybody to bed!_ " I instruct.

Regina raises an eyebrow at me. Graham and August look slightly taken aback by my taking charge, meanwhile Neal is frowning like a grumpy toddler.

" _What are you, my mom?_ " Replies Neal.

" _When little boys pick fights, I send them to their rooms._ " I say.

That gets a smirk out of Regina, leaving me feeling self-satisfied. Neal looks like he's about to fight back, but August stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

" _She's right. It's late. We should try to get some sleep._ " Declares August.

Neal reluctantly agrees and the guys all head to their bedrooms. Regina starts to follow them up, but I grab her wrist to stop her.

" _Actually, I want you to come with me._ " I admit.

Regina gives me an inquisitive look, but allows me to pull her outside the hotel.


	31. Kiss her right now

I look up at the sky, and above the treetops I can see the stars twinkling faintly. Next to me, Regina looks up as well.

(It feels so calm out here. Hopefully it will help Regina relax …)

" _I know you're stressed. I wanted to let you know that you can talk to me any time you need to. About anything._ " I say.

I can see Regina's jaw go rigid.

" _There's nothing to talk about._ " She replies.

I take Regina's hand and press it tight between both of mine.

" _I know you're used to dealing with problems all on your own, but that's never going to work here. We all need to take care of each other, or we'll never accomplish anything on this island. I need you to trust me._ "

She looks at me, surprised, but doesn't pull her hand away. After a long, tedious moment, Regina's eyes soften. She lets out a deep sigh and I can see the tension draining from her body like air from a balloon.

" _You're right. I am stressed and … frustrated. Being on this island is getting to me. I feel like averyone's health is my responsibility, but I don't have the resources or equipment to take care of them properly. And seeing Killian act so strange is just making everything worse. Losing self-control like that is my worst nightmare, and it's tough to see it happening to a friend._ " She declares.

She looks so lost and helpless like this. I just want to hug her and stroke her hair and tell her it's all going to be okay, but I don't want to risk making her feel uncomfortable. Instead, I give her hand a squeeze.

" _This isn't your burden to bear alone. We're in this together. Everyone on the island has everyone else's back. We'll figure something out._ " I say.

Regina looks down at where I'm holding her hand for a long moment, then looks back at me with a tired, grateful smile.

(I really wish I could kiss her right now.)

" _Thanks for listening to me like this._ "

" _Of course. Any time._ " I reply.

We take a few more minutes to stargaze and enjoy the calm of the night air before we go back inside to sleep.


	32. Build a boat

I manage to sleep without being interrupted by any pissed-off birds, although there's a small pang of disappointment when I wake up alone. Regina and I didn't even do anything, but the presence of her resting next to me made me feel a lot more secure. A grumble in my stomach interrupts that wandering thought and I head down for breakfast, trying to figure out which can I want to crack open this morning.

* * *

" _Mornin', Emma!_ " Exclaims Killian.

( …Uh oh.)

" _How's it going, Killian?_ " I ask.

" _I'm bright-eyed and blushy-tailed. Regina keeps giving me the eye, though._ " He answers.

" _You'll thank me for that later …_ " She replies.

I steal the empty seat next to Regina and start digging in, watching Killian out of the corner of my vision. August has scooted his chair over to give Killian a wide berth, but Graham and Neal seem to mostly be turning him out.

" _Not sun exposure, then?_ " I demand.

" _I have no idea. It's not like I can test for anything properly here. He could have prion disease for all I know._ " Answers the doc.

" _Pri-what?_ "

" _It was a joke. Never mind._ "

" _When your bellies are full, I've got something to run by all of you. It's genius._ " Declares Killian.

" _Uh …_ " Hums August.

" _I spent years in the Navy, aye? And all that expertise is gonna get us out of here. Because I'm building a boat._ " He states.

" _Excuse me?_ " Says the other woman.

" _A boat, Regina! A proper ship, considering our first one broke like a toy the first time it went in rough water._ " He replies.

August grimaces, and I can only imagine that's a hard ding to his pride after he helped design that special engine.

(It's not like he wanted us to crash here. But I think Killian's completely lost his filter.)

" _People have been building ships for ten thousand years. We don't need something fancy to get us off this island._ " He explains.

" _We still need tools or something, right? It's not like we can float on a tree back to civilization._ " Says the photographer.

" _Don't worry about it, Neal. I'll take care of everything._ "

Killian pats Neal's shoulder hard enough to jostle the cup of water in his hands, and Regina grabs Killian by the shoulder, making him look at her.

" _Don't be ridiculous._ " Says Regina.

" _Aw, come on. You know I can do it._ "

" _What I know is that you're not acting like yourself. Have you had any other symptoms? Anything strange happen?_ "

" _Besides the bear?_ "

" _Yes, Killian. Besides the bear._ "

He starts explaining his plan in full detail, complete with wild hand gestures, and I can see Regina's patience starting to wear thin. August's foot nudges mine under the table and I look his way, confused. Leaning across the table and further away from Killian, he whispers in my ear.

" _He's pretty sick, huh?_ "

" _I guess so. But what kind of thing would make him act so strange?_ " I reply.

" _It's got to be something to with the animals, right? They're going bonkers too. Maybe he got bit and the doc didn't notice._ "

" _I'm pretty sure she'd notice a bite. And he doesn't look scratched up like Graham was. Shouldn't he have started acting odd before Killian if it was that?_ "

" _Who knows? Maybe theey're about to start foaming at the mouth._ "

" _I think Regina said we probably wouldn't get exposed to rabies …_ "

(But he's right about one thing. Killian didn't start behaving like this until we ran into all the animals being super aggressive.)

" _Then I'll prove it!_ " Shouts Killian.

Killian stands up from his seat, making the chair screech against the floor with all his gusto.

" _I'm building this boat and we're going home._ " He declares.

"… _Unlikely as it is to work, it does seem counterintuitive not to try._ " Says Graham.

" _Yeah, I mean. If we work together, maybe we'll pull something off._ " Grants Neal.

(If even Neal is being optimistic, there's no harm in trying.)

" _Regina, what do you think?_ " I ask her.

" _I guess we're off to build a boat._ "


	33. Loopy

" _Palm fronds? Really?_ " Asks Regina.

There's a huge pile of them stacked in front of her, all gathered by Killian's enthusiastic hands. He sits down right in front of her, looking prouder than ever. When he picks up two fronds and starts braiding them together, Regina sighs.

" _Just weave them all the way down, nice and tight. I'd start chopping down trees, but without an axe, there's not really much point, aye?_ " Says Killian.

" _Is that going to be structurally sound? There's six of us. It might skip on the water by itself, but …_ "

" _Just humor him, August. This will get done a lot faster if we're all working on it._ " Declares Regina.

If nothing else, it's something to do, so Regina and I sit down next to Killian and start weaving. It's tricky to keep all the ends from slipping, but I manage to find a rhythm after watching him work for a few minutes.

" _That's the spirit! Come on, August, look alive._ " Says Killian.

"… _I'm working on it. This aren't the kind of materials I'm used to._ " Answers the engineer.

Regina's knee bumps lightly against mine and I bite my lip, realizing our thighs are nearly brushing together. It's close enough to feel the warmth of her skin, and I do the next three braids backwards before realizing that I've gotten mixed up.

" _Oops._ "

" _Are you alright, Emma?_ " Inquires Graham.

" _Fine. Totally fine._ " I reply.

I keep hoping that she'll look at me, that the weight of my gaze will break her laser-sharp focus on the work in front of her, fingers working through every loop with ease.

(I think I'd already figured out she's good with her hands. Nice to have more proof, though.)

" _Have a lot of experience with braiding, Regina?_ " I ask.

" _This is a lot easier than stitches._ "

" _At least you didn't have to give me any of those, right?_ "

" _No … Not yet, anyway._ "

(Yikes. I might want her hands on me, but not like that.)

She falls quiet again, pointedly returning her attention back to the braiding, and I try to do the same. But we're sitting in a nice little oasis of shade, and it's the easiest thing in the world to let my mind wander.

(Maybe I should have tried to kiss her. Would that have worked?)

" _Guys, this is really nice._ " Says Neal.

" _Huh?_ " Hums August.

" _We're actually getting to spend time together instead of just being strangers. I didn't have a lot of friends at work or … anybody to ever do this kind of thing with._ "

I know it's rude to stare, but all of us – except for Killian, humming under his breath – look at Neal as he smiles a little to himself.

" _Maybe I should just open up. I don't have to keep giving everyone a hard time. Like you, Graham. I wasn't trusting you because …_ "

" _Neal, it's … fine. Don't worry about it._ " He answers.

" _But I was worse to Emma. It's easy to blame her so I didn't have to think about myself._ "

(Okay, so he's definitely sick. Neal is the living opposite of mushy.)

" _Neal, are you feeling okay?_ " I ask him.

" _I'm great. Everything's so much better now._ "

(Goddamn it.)

" _Aww, bro. That's sweet._ " Says August.

"…" But Regina says nothing.

Mumbling another curse under my breath, I lean over to whisper in Regina's ear.

" _So he's going loopy like Killian, right?_ "

Regina nods and stands up, abandoning her braided fronds in Killian's lap. H doesn't seem to mind, flashing a grin her way before going back to his massive stack.

" _August, Graham. Keep an eye on these two, please. I'm going to go look for something to help their … condition before it keeps getting worse._ " She declares.

" _Of course. We'll make sure they don't wander off._ " Replies Graham.

" _I can help! You shouldn't go by yourself, Regina._ " I say.

" _True. Let's go._ "

Surprised by her lack of protest, I stumble to my feet to follow Regina back into the jungle, not wanting to lose sight of her.


	34. She's amazing

A great International Women's Day girls!

* * *

Regina's pace is relentless, tromping through the jungle fast enough that I have to quicken my steps to keep up with her. She doesn't seem to mind the company, even if she's mostly talking under her own breath.

" _Lowered inhibitions, lack of impulse control, although that might be limited to the individual … Or it could be purely psychological. But that wouldn't explain the spread from Killian to Neal._ "

" _Are you saying they've got cabin fever?_ " I ask.

" _We'd have to be locked up somewhere inside for that to happen. What I'm saying is that I don't know. I have a pile of symptoms that could be explained by a dozen different things. And without any lab tests, all I can do is treat the various possibilities._ "

" _So where are we going?_ "

" _Back to the lake. Killian told me he saw fish in there._ " She answers.

" _We need fish?_ " I inquire.

" _We need iron. All the physical activity we've been doing out here, with the stress and the sun … Iron deficiency usually causes more irritation than overblown emotion, but it's worth checking off the list._ " She replies.

(Damn, she's amazing. I thought Killian being sick would put her on tilt a little, but Regina's focused as ever.)

" _Any thoughts on how catch the fish? You seemed pretty handy with a stick when that capybara attacked. Maybe we could sharpen one up._ " I say.

" _After all your weaving, a net might be in order. Although if I ever end up with a spear, that capybara is out of luck. It won't know what's coming._ "

I giggle, picturing Regina fending off a pack of capybaras with a stick, and the wry smile she casts my way is enough to make my heart start thumping a bit too hard in my chest.

(Then again, if I'm short of breath, I'm sure she can figure out a way to fix that.)

" _You really think I'm funny, don't you?_ " She asks me.

" _Yeah, I do. Is that a bad thing?_ "

" _It's … novel._ "

" _So you find me interesting?_ " I inquire.

" _Now that's a loaded question._ "

" _You're not giving me a yes or no._ "

All my wit is for nothing when I trip over a thick root, nerves sending my stomach right up to my throat as I scramble not to fall. Something stops me inches from the ground, and I register the warm strength against my back as Regina's arms, our faces just a breath apart.

" _Oh. Damn you're fast._ " I say.

" _And you're clumsy._ "

There's no malice in Regina's words though, eyes glinting with amusement, and there's no way to hide the blush spreading across my face. I want to tilt my head, praying that she'll take it as an invitation for a kiss, but a flutter in my stomach makes me freeze up.

(Just a little closer. Please.)

" _I, um, guess I am pretty clumsy. Ha ha … Thanks for catching me._ " I say.

(So much for being smooth.)

" _You didn't hurt yourself, did you?_ " She frowns.

" _N-no._ "

Her pleased little hum turns my face another shade redder, but the second I see Regina draw in a breath, a flock of birds burst out of the trees above us. We stagger apart, their screeching growing louder before they all take flight, zipping in the direction we came from.

" _Ugh!_ "

" _Regina, that's the same type of bird that attacked my window._ "

" _Now I can see why you were so alarmed. They're huge._ "

" _And heading in the direction of the guys, I think._ "

" _Goddamn it. Of course. Let's go make sure they aren't going to be pecked to death._ "

(I wish she was kidding, but that one really didn't sound like a joke.)


	35. Your personal record

For better or worse, no one's there when we head back to Killian's stack of palm fronds, but along with a half-shaped boat, someone arranged some of the leftover fronds to spell out 'RESORT'. Regina doesn't slow down, heading back that way the moment we catch our breath. The birds scatter before reaching the resort, their angry cries fading into the distance, and I let out a breath of relief when we finally reach the front door. Hopefully they found something else to be pissed at rather than us.

" _Well, that was fruitless._ " She says.

" _I don't think so. Making sure everyone's okay should be the priority, right?_ " I reply.

"… _Yes._ "

With the sun dipping below the horizon, it's darker than I expect when we head into the lobby. August runs up to us before the door even closes, looking harried and a little pale.

" _Finally! I'm so glad you're back._ " Exclaims August.

" _What happened, August? I thought you were going to stay back and watch over Killian._ " She asks.

" _I was! Then Graham started acting weird too._ " He answers.

" _Weird how?_ "

" _He won't shut up. And he wants everyone to be his best friend._ "

" _That doesn't sound that strange. Graham's never been mean._ " I say.

" _The guy has said more to me in the last three hours than in the last three years. It's nonstop. And Neal wants to know everything about me now so we can be buddies. If I get another question about my relationship with my mother … I can't deal. Now that you two are back, I'm going to my room with Hope to cool off. Let's go, girl._ "

The drone buzzes above August's head, letting out faint little whirrs as it follows him up the stairs and towards the bedrooms. His shoulders slump before he disappears out of view, and a pang of sympathy blooms in my chest.

(This is stressing everyone out. I can't blame him for wanting some alone time.)

" _I guess that leaves us to take care of everything._ " She declares.

" _I'm along for the ride, huh?_ " I inquire.

" _I hope so. I don't want to do this by myself._ "

I'm about to suggest we get a bite to eat, when Killian comes dashing into the lobby and skids to a stop in front of us. His shirt is gone, but I tear my eyes away from the flex of muscle when he slams his fists together.

" _Regina, I've got it!_ " Exclaims Killian.

" _Got what?_ "

" _The boat wasn't working, but that doesn't matter. I figured out the solution. All I have to do is swim out far enough to find help, and I'll bring that help back to us, aye? Who needs a boat?_ "

" _Killian, no. We were sailing for days before finding this place. You certainly can't swim that long._ " She answers.

" _Don't know unless you try._ "

" _I'm pretty sure that's not up for debate, Killian._ " I say.

" _Come on, Emma. You've got to grab life by the throat and shake it sometimes._ "

( … Is that a turn of phrase?)

" _How about we sit down, Killian? Have you been drinking water?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _Plenty of it! That's why I'm rarin' to go._ "

Regina puts a hand right on his shoulder, nudging Killian enough that he moves over with her to the couch and takes a seat. His foot keeps tapping against the floor, but at least he's not trying to dash out the front at this point.

" _Killian, look at me._ " She says.

" _I'm looking. Hear you loud and clear._ "

" _You cannot go out tonight, alright? It's not safe. There's going to be more out there in the middle of the night than just a bear._ "

" _What about tomorrow morning?_ "

"…" Regina says nothing.

" _Why don't we wait until then and see, Killian, okay? Just not now._ " I seek.

The stubborn curve of Killian's lip makes me think he's going to refuse, but he finally shrugs and grumbles, crossing his arms.

" _Fine. But what am I supposed to do now?_ " He asks.

"… _When's that last time you tried to beat your personal record for pushups?_ " She requests.

His eyes light up with the challenge, jumping right up off the couch and to the floor, dropping down into position. Killian starts knocking out pushups like they're nothing, teeth grit as sweat starts to break out across his brow.

" _That's impressive._ " I say.

" _It'll keep him occupied, anyway._ " She speaks.


	36. Splash fight!

Despite countless pushups the night before, Killian's fighting spirit is still around the next morning, and August is going stir-crazy with all the other guys' chatter. Regina relents to going out to the beach, although I think it's mostly so everyone will stop talking to her.

" _You going to come in and catch me, Emma?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Killian._ " Admonishes Regina.

" _You know I wouldn't drag her down, Regina. Especially with you keeping an eye on her._ " He says.

He gives an exaggerated wink and I clear my throat, not entirely sure if Killian's implying what I think he is. Regina merely rolls her eyes, but when her gaze catches mine, I sneak a smile her way.

(It's hard not to stare at her. I'm going to get busted at some point.)

" _To freedom!_ " He exclaims.

I yelp as Killian dives into the water and kicks, hitting August in the face, who groans.

" _Dude, come on!_ " August sings out.

" _Don't just sit there. Help me catch him before he goes out to the middle of the ocean._ " I say.

August just frowns, but thankfully Neal and Graham strip off their shirts and dash right into the ocean, yelling and trying to catch Killian's attention. I wade in slowly, remembering the last time I went into the water for Regina, and swallow past a knot in my throat.

(She didn't tell me to strip this time, though … Not that I'd mind that in another context.)

" _Killian! Come and play in the water with us! You can go swimming later!_ " I shout.

" _We'll get a good game going if you're with us, Killian._ " Adds Graham.

" _Eh?_ " Killian calls for.

He stops kicking and stands up in the water, already up to his neck. I let out a sigh of relief when Killian starts walking back our way, cheered on by Neal and Graham.

(Which is super weird. But at least they're getting along.)

" _What kind of game are you talking about?_ " Asks the captain.

" _One you'll want to win. Splash fight!_ " Yells Neal.

Neal slams his hand down against the surface of the ocean, sending a jet of water flying right towards Killian's face. He counters with a growl, splashing right back with both hands, and gets a retaliatory splash from Graham for his trouble.

(Oh boy. As long as they're having fun, I'm not going to interfere.)

I step back out onto the beach, skirt clinging to my legs as I join Regina on the sand. August is still sitting far from everyone, tinkering with Hope and ignoring the loud splash war going on right in front of him.

" _Men, am I right?_ " I say.

Regina lets out a huff of laughter, soft but enough to draw a warm smile to her lips.

(Yes! I'm getting better at that.)

" _They'll be a lot easier to handle if they're worn out. I can't do a lot of hunting for a cure if we're constantly chasing someone down._ " She replies.

" _I'll just start making up sports if they run out of ideas._ " I adds.

" _Sounds like a plan._ "

" _What about us? Are we going to stand on the beach all day?_ " I ask.

" _I can come up with something for you to do if you're that bored, Emma._ "

(And my mind's dropped into the gutter in three, two, one …)

It takes a while for the guys to tucker out, but eventually they wade back to shore, picking up their shirts and shaking them to try and knock off all the sand.

" _I'm starving. Can we get out of here?_ " Inquires August.

" _He's got the right idea. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse and chase the jockey._ " Answers Killian.

" _Same here. And a meal is always better shared between friends._ " Replies Graham.

" _Emma, you coming with?_ " Requests Neal.

" _Come on, Regina! Get the lead out._ " Says Killian.

I look Regina's way and catch a minute shake of her head. When she doesn't budge, I turn my attention back to the guys and smile.

" _You go on ahead. We'll catch up._ " I reply.

(If there's a reason she wants to stay back, I'm not leaving her alone.)


	37. She lets me

The moment you are all waiting for is in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The moment we're alone, I can feel my heart beating a little faster, but Regina stays quiet, looking out to the ocean. Its constant rhythm, the waves drifting in and out against the splashes of color of the sunset, is breathtaking.

(If we hadn't been shipwrecked here, this place really would be a paradise. … And now is my chance to talk to Regina. We keep getting so close and broken apart at the last minute.)

" _Would you like to go for a walk?_ " She asks me.

" _I … Yeah, that sounds great._ "

Rocky outcroppings break up the smooth sand as we make our way down the beach, pace slow as the tide pulls away from the shore. My fingers briefly twitch at my side, thinking about how nice it would be to hold Regina's hand.

(Oh man, I have it bad. Just spit it out, Emma. The worst thing she can do is say she's not interested. And then I'll be embarrassed for like twenty years, but that's fine. I'll deal.)

" _So … I was thinking … I mean, I already know I could be totally barking up the wrong tree, but after what you said when Killian was talking about how you met … Not that it means you're compatible with every woman, and we did meet pretty recently, so maybe you don't even know and I'm jumping the gun …_ "

" _You might want to pick a metaphor, Emma._ "

I squeak, feeling my face go bright red, and can't seem to fumble out any more syllables as Regina and I keep walking. Eventually a larger rock blocks our path, and I'm ready to turn around and flee right back to the resort when Regina tugs me back.

" _We can climb up over this. Give it a try._ " She encourages me.

With her encouragement, I manage to clamber on top of the rock without much of a struggle. When I turn around to help Regina, her hand hooks around mine, grip tight as starts to pull herself up.

" _Do you want to start that again? I'm listening._ " She says.

(Oh god. Part of me hoped she'd tuned all the mumbling out.)

" _It's just that I like you. And you're gorgeous and smart which is totally intimidating, so I don't know if it's anything you'd want or …_ "

My throat goes dry, eyes about to avert away from Regina's intense gaze, but a light squeeze of her fingers draws me right back. When she leans forward, I can barely believe it, but her mouth captures mine in a firm kiss.

(Holy …)

It lasts longer than I expect, Regina's hand tightly clutching mine as soon as I part my lips, returning the kiss and leaning in. The moment she pulls away, I draw in a sharp breath, rendered speechless.

" _It is. Something I want, I mean._ " She says.

" _Oh._ "

I feel giddy, the heat lingering against my mouth from her lips sending an answering warmth rolling through me.

(I should have guessed she'd be so straight-forward about it.)

" _You really do?_ " I ask.

Regina's arched brow gives me back a double dose of 'really', and I quickly clear my throat.

" _I'm just checking!_ " I exclaim.

After a second's hesitation, I lean forward to kiss her again, and Regina welcomes it with a soft sigh. We stay gentle, exploratory, but there's no need to rush when I have her here all to myself.

" _Mm. We should head back before Killian decides to lead everyone else on some jungle adventure._ " She states.

Both of us laugh and Regina helps me down off the rock. This time when I feel the urge to take her hand, I go for it, and despite a besumed look, she lets me.

* * *

I know I do not speak much outside the chapter but reviews are always appreciated! ;)


	38. Great combo

Killian managed to round up everyone for dinner with a loud and boisterous cheer, but I can tell something's wrong when August sits at a table away from the rest of us, face practically buried in his food.

(So Killian's acting wild, Graham's talking a million miles an hour, and Neal want's everyone to open up and be his friend. … Which means happy, social August turns into a recluse? That's not good.)

" _Hey, August. Do you want to come over and sit with us? I can get the other guys to quiet down a bit._ " I ask.

"… _No._ "

" _What's going on? You feeling okay?_ "

August shakes his head before pointedly looking away from me, using the lid of his can to slowly mash his food into even more unrecognizable mush. I wait a minute longer, hoping he'll decide to say something else, but the cold shoulder never drops.

(I'd understand if he looked tired, but it's more like August is being … shy. And if it's the same thing affecting him that's making the other guys act weird, we're four for six. Unless I'm behaving differently too. Would I know?)

" _Oh, that's super creepy. What if I don't even know I'm sick?_ " I say to myself.

" _Emma, you're fine._ "

I turn around to see Regina standing behind me, a light twinkle in her eyes, and when I smile at her, she smiles back without reservation.

" _I really hope so._ " I say.

" _I've been keeping an eye on you too. You don't have to worry._ " She replies.

" _Is that the only reason you're keeping an eye on me?_ "

"… _I didn't say that._ "

Her smile widens a few centimeters, and I stifle a soft laugh. Having something positive to latch onto makes the rest of this a bit less stressful.

" _Do you think we should go back out to the lake and try for the fish?_ " I ask.

" _It's late. I doubt we'll be able to see more than a few feet in front of us, much less in the water. But there's dozens of cans in storage here. I doubt they're all vegetables._ "

" _I'll help you look._ "

Not all of the cans even have labels, but I sit down next to Regina and start sorting through the stack we have in the corner, setting all the bean, vegetable, and fruit ones to the side. It's quiet except for the clink of metal until I hear footsteps come up behind us.

" _Still peckish after dinner? You two must have worked up an appetite on the beach._ " Says Graham.

" _Um._ " I hum.

" _But there's nothing wrong with that. It's amazing how many varieties we have here isn't it? Perhaps we could reorganize them into the best combinations and set them side by side for new meals? But taste buds vary, of course. I could survey everyone and find out what they like best, and then prioritize the cans by flavors, in order to …_ "

" _We actually just looking for some meat in here, Graham._ " I interrupt him.

" _Don't bother, Emma. His filter was turned off hours ago._ " Says Regina.

" _Meat? Oh, we could do so many things with meat. Or perhaps we should let Killian go hunt down that bear for something fresh. I could help put the fire together …_ "

Even if he can't stop talking, Graham isn't in any danger just standing there, so I tune him out as Regina and I keep going through the stacks. I'm about to give up when I spy a can of tuna and reach for it. Regina's fingers brush right over mine to grab it, but she hesitates when our hands meet, palm cupped against my knuckles. A blush rushes up to my cheeks when her thumb makes a purposeful circle over my skin, enough to make me jolt before she grabs the can.

" _Jackpot._ " She says.

I can feel myself turning bright red, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. It's not fair that she can touch me like that and then act like nothing happened!

" _Could you see if there's any more of these?_ " She inquires.

" _Yeah, of course._ " I reply.

(She's such a tease.)

Regina manages to scrounge a sealed box of crackers out of another cabinet and cracks open the tuna cans, passing it all to the guys to eat. August tries to shy away, but a glare leveled his way makes him shove three crackers at once right into his mouth.

" _Any idea how long it might take to work?_ " I ask.

" _I'm not even sure that it will work. The only way to tell is time._ " She answers.

It's kind of a boring watch hanging out on one end of the table, especially with Graham reciting the scientific names of every fish he knows, but I keep an eye out in the hopes that any of them start looking better. After an hour, Regina's patience is getting frayed.

" _Alright. Killian, stop pretending that you're Hercules. Graham, we're going to play a new game where you go find a pencil, and write all these names down instead of saying them out loud. And Neal, I'm sure your grandfather loved you very much. We're all pinnacles of mental stability here. August, I'd be happy you were quiet if you weren't clearly sick. So it's time for everyone to go to bed._ " Declare regina.

" _I'm not sick, I just …_ " He tries to reply.

" _Bed. Or just go to your rooms and close the door. Either way is fine._ " She instructs.

" _I don't think she's kidding around, boys. … Can I take the crackers with me?_ " Speaks Killian.

" _Yes. Just go._ " She answers.

Killian snatches the box before Neal can grab another cracker and gets a grumble protest, but the rest of the guys follow suit without much prompting. Once the clatter of footsteps and Hope's whirring fade away, I let out a laugh.

" _You don't mess around, do you?_ " I ask.

" _Part of being a doctor is making people do what's best for them. Some patients take more convincing than others._ "

" _What about me?_ "

" _Why don't you come here and find out?_ "

(That's an invitation I won't refuse.)

I squeeze into the chair next to her, scooting it over so we're elbow-to-elbow, and Regina's mouth quirks in amusement.

" _See, you're easy._ " She states.

" _Oh my god. You walked me right into that._ "

" _Sorry, not sorry._ "

" _You just wanted to get me alone again._ "

" _It's a lot easier to talk when Graham isn't reciting the encyclopedia right next to us._ "

She's not wrong, but I'm happy to be alone for more than one reason. I lean forward slowly, giving Regina a chance to pull away if she's not interested, but her lips meet mine with a subtle tilt of her head. The kiss is brief but sweet, sending a pleasant tingle all the way down in my spine.

" _So, where do we start?_ " I ask.

" _This almost seems like an impromptu date. A terrible one in an empty resort._ "

" _At least it's not in the middle of the jungle._ "

" _True. Context matters. And I'm not sure. I told you my hobbies._ "

" _Painting and kickboxing. Which is a great combo, by the way._ " I say.

" _But how about you?_ " She inquires.

" _Um, writing and traveling, I guess. Which is why I jumped on this assignment. And my job in general. It's not easy getting paid to put words on a page._ "

" _The upside of endless hours and debt in medical school is that they do tend to hire you after it. Did you always plan to be a journalist?_ "

" _I'm seeing where it takes me. That's the fun part, you know? And I usually try to put a positive spin on my articles to make people's days a bit better._ "

(Sometimes that means posting an endless spam of kittens after the fact, but I do what I have to.)

It's nice to just sit and talk with Regina, even if it's just exchanging little tidbits back and forth. For the first time since the crash, I feel like a normal person, more settled in my own skin. At least until I yawn.

" _Tired?_ " She asks.

" _I guess we got caught up for a while down here._ "

" _Then let's get you to bed too._ "


	39. This wonderful day

My heart skips a beat as Regina follows me upstairs, teeth worrying at my lip while I try to figure out whether to invite her into my room.

(It doesn't have to go anywhere. Sleeping with her the other night was nice by itself.)

" _You shouldn't go to sleep with that look on your face._ " She tells me.

I must have been frowning, but it's wiped right off my face when Regina kisses me, her fingers framing my cheek. It's easy to melt into the feeling, and so much harder not to chase it when she pulls away.

" _If any birds come knocking at your window, you know where to find me. Good night, Emma._ " She says.

" _Good night._ " I reply.

(Ten points for the send-off. Wow.)

* * *

When my eyes flutter open, it's still dark outside, faint rays of sunrise just breaking through the window. Grumbling and shifting in the warmth of the sheets, I'm trying to figure out what's woken me up when I see someone sitting on the end of my bed.

" _Who the fuc …_ " I start to say.

" _It's just me._ "

" _Regina._ "

(Holy shit, my heart's beating a million miles an hour.)

" _Is everything okay? Why are you in here?_ " I ask her.

" _I thought I was going to have to make a really tough decision._ " She answers.

(That doesn't sound good.)

" _I didn't know whether to let you sleep so I could keep looking at your angelic face, or wake you up so we didn't miss a single moment of this wonderful day together._ " She explains.

(Huh?)

" _Uh. Run that by me one more time._ " I say.

" _If you'd like, dearest._ "

My jaw drops as it hits me, and I can't find any relief in Regina's smile when she reaches over to take my hand, locking our fingers together.

(No, no, no. Why did it have to happen to her next? She's the doctor! How am I going to fix this?)

" _Did something happen to you last night after we split up?_ " I inquire.

" _I thought about how nice it felt to kiss you. I could barely sleep._ " She admits.

(That would be flattering if she was running on all cylinders.)

I spend a good minute wracking my brain for some kind of solution to this, but Regina has other ideas. She brings my hand to her lips, pressing kisses across my knuckles, and I internalize a groan before pulling my hand away.

(What's the polite way to say 'I don't want you in my space, because if you're not in your right mind that's kinda weird'? 'Lowered inhibitions' is what she said about Killian. Shit, when did she even get sick? Before or after we …)

" _This is going to be a rough day._ " I say.

" _It seems perfect to me._ " She answers.

" _Yeah, because you think the sun is shining out of my ass right now. Which as is turns out, is only cute in theory._ "

I know my sarcasm has gone right over Regina's head when she smiles, and I wish more than anything that I'd gotten a deadpan remark right back.

" _Let's just stick to holding hands for now, okay? I'm an old-fashioned kind of girl._ " I confess.

(I'm really not, but I'll take any excuse right now to make sure she doesn't get too touchy-feely.)

" _I should have known that about you._ " She says.

" _Let's just get up for the day, okay? One step at a time._ "

Regina nods, but doesn't move. I resist the urge to slump back against my pillow and just hide under the blankets for the rest of the day.

" _Just give me a minute to get ready._ " I request.

" _Oh. I'll be waiting for you right outside the door._ "

(Of course she will be.)

As soon as the door to my room closes, I make my way out of bed, trying to come up with a plan, only to have all my thoughts stop short when I realize Regina is happily humming under her breath outside.

(We're so fucked.)


	40. Magical island wi-fi

It's only by convincing Regina that I'd love her to make breakfast for me that she leaves me alone. I have no idea what she's going to make out of all the cans and crackers, but it really doesn't matter as long as it keeps her busy. Heading out the front door, I steal a private seat for myself on the dilapidated porch, away from everyone else. Out here, the only sound is a few birds chirping as the sun climbs up the sky.

" _What am I going to do? Waiting it out probably won't work. Killian hasn't gotten any better, and everyone's getting sick. And I'm next on that list. Who's going to help me if we're all delirious?_ "

My complaining fills the empty air, but I hear a light whirr from behind me, looking in time to see Hope dart through an open window. The drone drifts down in front of me, but stays hovering a few feet in the air.

" _Hi, Hope. Did you come to give me advice? I'd take it from just about anyone right now. Even if I'm talking to a drone._ "

(Maybe I can pretend she beeps once for yes and twice for no.)

" _Is it worse if I'm the only one who doesn't get sick or if we're all wandering around losing our minds? Eating the meat didn't work. Sleeping more didn't work. But Graham was the only one who actually got scratched up by any of the animals, so I don't think they caused it? I mean …_ "

(What the hell do I know? I'm not a doctor. And the only one we have is making puppy-dog eyes at me instead of looking for a cure.)

" _When did getting a girlfriend become this complicated? Oh, she'll be smart and gorgeous, but first you have to figure out how to cure a weird island disease after being shipwrecked. That's just excessive._ "

Hopes gives a loud whirr in what I take as agreement, bouncing up and down in the air like a balloon. The image makes me smile a little, which is something I need.

" _But you and August are going steady right? It's cute._ "

(I'm kidding, but the drone can't tell me if I made a bad joke.)

" _At least he's had someone to keep him company while not wanting to be near people, or whatever's going on there. Maybe there's some way to get Regina to focus? If she thinks she's doing me a favor. It would be better than trying to figure this out myself. It's not like there's any books on medicine here. And my phone is totally trashed, even if we did have magical island wi-fi._ "

Reminding myself of the dazed look in Regina's eyes when she took my hand makes me cringe, fingers laced tightly together in my lap. Having someone fawning over you is only nice if both people involved want it to happen.

" _For all I know, she doesn't. Regina doesn't strike me as the mushy type. She's always practical and …_ "

(And I miss that. Having someone I can trust to make the right decision. Now this is just getting depressing.)

" _Goddamn it. There has to be something I can do._ "

Hope flies in a cute little figure eight, but there's no advice the drone can give me. In the end, it's just a winged coconut with a fancy camera.

" _Guess I should go back inside, huh? No one's going to get any better with me moping on the porch. Maybe it's one big elaborate prank and they'll cop to it when I come in._ "

(Not the most inspiring spin on things, but at least that would mean everyone would go back to normal.)

With a heavy sigh, I stand up and head bak into the resort, clinging to the hope that some kind of inspiration will strike me.


	41. Messy heart shape

I don't make it more than a few steps into the lobby before Regina reappears, all smiles. She immediately squeezes up next to me, taking my hand in hers, and I can't keep a sour look off my face.

(This isn't her. It doesn't feel right.)

" _Where were you? I made breakfast and it's been getting cold._ " Says Regina.

" _Cold? What did you heat it up with?_ " I reply.

" _Well, colder. It started out room temperature._ "

" _Don't worry about it. I'll eat later._ "

" _But I made it special for you and you were gone for so long …_ "

" _It was like twenty minutes._ "

" _Every minute apart from you feels like hours._ "

(Ugh. Where's the Regina that was grumpy about me interrupting her sleep? Every minute is going to feel like a year if this keeps up.)

Despite my protests, a grumble in my stomach insists that I should eat breakfast, so I let Regina escort me into the dining hall.

* * *

Graham is busy serving food to everyone else, arranged on plates like we're at a fancy restaurant.

(I see he found something to do with all his excess energy.)

" _Yours is right over here, sweetheart._ " She tells me.

I follow to the seat where she points and sit down, only to realize that my food has been assembled in a messy heart shape.

(You know, of course. What did I expect?)

" _Just for you._ " She declares.

" _Thanks._ "

It's a little weird to have her watching while I eat, but I spend most of the meal keeping my eye on everyone else. August is hanging back at the other table again, while Graham goes on about how much work he put into the cooking, with Neal chatting Killian's ear off about his family.

(The only saving grace here is that everyone can take care of themselves. Kind of. I'm just glad I haven't had to set a tripwire on the front door to keep Killian from going for another swim.)

" _How's your breakfast?_ " She inquires.

" _Great._ "

" _That's so wonderful to hear. I was worried it would be too cold and then we'd have to start a fire somewhere … And Killian hasn't chopped any wood in days._ "

" _Well, yeah. He's busy wanting to beome a bear-fighting champion. It's admirable, really._ "

Regina giggles, the sound high and sugary-sweet instead of her usual absently amused laugh. I force another bite of food into my mouth, but stop in the middle of chewing when I see Killian roughly wipe sweat from his brow. He looks pale, tension written all over his face, and doesn't say a word as Neal keeps chatting, seemingly oblivious. When Killian's hands go limp in his lap, a spike of panic goes through me.

" _Regina, Killian looks really sick. Can you give him a quick check-up and see if he has a fever of something?_ " I ask her.

" _Hmm? What was that, Emma? I was looking at how beautiful your eyes were._ "

" _For f … Regina, just help him. He looks awful. You're a doctor, remember?_ "

A loud thunk stops me cold as Killian's head hits the table, his body sagging in the chair. Neal blinks at him, going quiet but not moving to help.

(Oh my god!)

" _Killian! Wake up!_ " I shout.

I shake his shoulder lightly, not wanting to jostle him too hard, but Killian stays stone still. If it wasn't ffor the slow rise and fall of his back, I wouldn't even know he was breathing.

" _Is something wrong, Emma?_ " Asks Graham.

" _Yes, something's wrong. Look right in front of you. Everyone, help me get Killian upstairs into bed right now._ "


	42. Lovesick

Everyone might be oblivious right now, but thankfully they seem to take direction, and with the help of all the guys and Regina trailing behind, we carry Killian up into the other room, laying him down across the bed.

" _He's burning up. I can feel it everywhere. Um … God, what is it? Feed a cold, starve a fever … or is that the other way around? Regina, what helps with a fever?_ " I ask.

" _Um._ "

" _Regina!_ "

" _Acetaminophen?_ "

(I really don't like the way she said that as a question.)

" _And do we have any of that in the first aid kit?_ " I inquire.

" _No._ "

"… _Never mind._ "

I'm at the point of trying to remember every time I've seen someone sick in a movie or a TV show, racking my brain for any kind of cure. The only thing I can think to do is get water and a towel, stealing one of the bottles from my room and a rag out of an old bathroom cabinet.

" _Killian, can you hear me?_ " I ask him.

He lets out a faint mumble, eyes fluttering, and I pour half the water onto the rag, soaking it through before folding it over his brow. Killian still looks far too pale, but with a lot of prompting, I can get him to swallow by tilting the bottle against his mouth.

" _Okay, that's a start. Just listen to the sound of my voice, okay? Even if you can't talk, you can stay conscious._ " I say.

" _You know, emotional support can be just as important as physical support, especially is someone's stressed out. I just want to let you know I'm here for you, Emma, and we can always talk about …_ " Says Neal.

" _Unless you have a way to fix Killian's fever, we have nothing to talk about, Neal._ "

" _But maybe …_ "

" _Not now._ "

He looks put-out, but I can't focus on that when Killian is twitching and wincing, making it hard to get the last bit of water down. When Graham starts happily humming again, though, the last of my patience wears thin.

" _Okay, everyone out. He doesn't need to be crowded._ " I order.

" _Should I bring him some food?_ " Asks Graham.

" _No, just … go away._ "

As it turns out, August had already left, but the other guys shuffle out in a state of mild confusion. I glance back over my shoulder when I hear the door closed, but Regina is still standing there and smiling at me.

" _Are you staying here because you're going to help me or because you're lovesick?_ " I seek.

" _I'd do anything to help you, Emma._ "

" _Yeah, that's awesome. How about the problem right in front of us?_ "

Nothing I say seems to be putting a dent in her state of mind, and I'm running out of options. Without medical advice, there's nothing I can do but wing it and wait.

" _It's okay, Killian. We'll get through this. Just hold out a while longer. I'll do something._ " I say.

(I'm just not sure what.)


	43. You remember that

Eventually Killian falls asleep, still looking feverish but no longer groaning and twitching. It seems like the best thing to leave him alone and let him have some rest, but when I retreat back to my room, Regina's quick to follow.

(And she wasn't any help. She just kept saying she was thirsty but wouldn't leave to get any water.)

" _Do you need something? I think everyone else has finally crashed out._ " I ask.

" _And now we can be alone together, can't we? I've been waiting all day._ " She replies.

" _I'm tired. All I want is to go to bed._ "

" _But …_ "

" _Regina, come on. If you want to be here that badly, then just sit in the chair in the corner and let me sleep._ "

That seems to placate her and she goes to curl up in the chair, eyes locked on me the entire time. It's weird to be watched, but I'm too exhausted after the mess of today to argue as I slip beneath the covers and close my eyes.

* * *

I have no idea how long I sleep, but I'm woken up by a loud crunching sound, and when I whirl around in bed, I see an empty bottle of water from my stash crushed between Regina's hands, another empty one at her feet.

" _Hey! I was saving those for Killian. How much did you drink?_ " I demand.

(We're running low on water from the lake since everyone's been sick. Those were the last of the bottles from the ship!)

" _All of it? I told you I was thirsty, darling._ " She answers.

" _Then go downstairs!_ " I exclaim.

Pushing the sheets up off of me, I can't help but get up in Regina's face, wanting something I say to finally get through. The haze is obvious in her eyes, but I'm too mad about the water being gone to let it go.

" _Killian is your friend. He's sick. Everyone's sick, including you! And you're the only doctor we have. So please try and snap out of it, just for a minute. Tell me what to do!_ " I'm trying to make her regain consciousness.

" _He'll be fine, Emma. And it doesn't matter as long as we have each other._ "

" _Goddamn it … It does matter! The Regina I know cares about people even if she tries not to show it. Every time I was hurt, you were right there. And you were taking care of Killian too! Now you're just …_ "

Tears spill in a hot mess down my face before I can do anything to stop them, and Regina just stares at me in confusion. There's a longing there, trying to understand what I'm saying, but nothing's breaking through.

" _I've been hoping you'd make a joke, you know. Something to let me know you were still in there. The person that I …_ "

My chest hurts at the realization, heart aching like I've just been shot, but there's nothing I can do except wipe the tears away. I'm a little surprised when her arms come around me, and even if it's not the exact comfort I'm looking for, burying my face in her shoulder is something.

" _The person that I fell in love with. God, why now? You can't even understand me._ " I confess.

Regina jerks back from me and I'm surprised, breaking our embrace and looking me right in the eyes. She shakes her head hard, briefly clutching at her temple before drawing in a deep breath.

"… _That's not the best confession I've ever heard, but I suppose it counts._ " She says.

(Wait. Is she … please tell me that was sarcasm.)

" _You heard me?_ " I request.

" _Of course I heard you. Now that my head isn't buzzing like there's a thousand bees in it. I hope that's not why you're crying._ "

A laugh takes over my next sob, the sound shocked right out of me. Regina frowns, pressing her hand to my forehead like she's trying to take my temperature.

" _No fever. Do you want to explain to me what's going on?_ " She requires.

I tell her everything that's happened in the last few days between sniffles, trying to wipe off my cheeks so I don't get any more tearstains on Regina's dress. The whole story comes out in a rush, and I'm not even sure how much sense I'm making.

(But then again, nothing that was happening made any sense.)

" _And you were just acting SO strange and I was the only one who wasn't sick, but I wasn't sure if I wasn't sick and …_ "

" _Strange how? I hope I didn't leave to try and wrestle any bears._ "

" _No, nothing like that. You, uh …_ "

(How do I put this? I don't want to totally embarrass her for life.)

" _You weren't acting like yourself at all. Which is why you followed me in here._ "

Regina blinks, and I see her glancing around my bedroom like she's trying to put all the pieces together. After a moment, her face flushes bright red, jaw clenched and teeth grit before she forces herself to relax.

" _Everything's so blurry, but I think I get the picture. I hope my actions weren't too … inappropriate._ " She seeks.

" _If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't have minded if you were, you know, not sick. As long as you meant it._ "

" _Are you talking about the kiss?_ " She asks.

" _Oh thank god, you remember that._ " I unburden.

Regina raises a bemused brow, even if a touch of pink returns back to her face. Her smile is faint, but it's the one I know best, carefully composed.

" _That was very much on purpose, thank you. I've found being indirect with … those sorts of feelings just makes me miserable._ " She says.

" _Yeah, I've been there._ "

" _Have you now? How many times have you been shipwrecked? If there's a trend, I should know about it._ "

" _Not about that! I've just only kind of done the dating thing off and on, I mean. And emotions can be scarier than rabid capybaras. Especially at the wrong time._ "

" _Does it feel like the wrong time?_ " She asks.

"… _Not anymore._ " I concede.

Regina's hand comes up to my cheek, thumb wiping away another tear, and I look her right in the eye, confirming that the haze is gone. It's confirmed when she tilts my head up and pulls me into a firm kiss, holding me there until my breath catches.

" _How's that for proof I'm in my right mind?_ " She inquires.

" _Hmm, I don't know. I might need more proof just to make sure. Science is all about being able to repeat your results, right?_ " I tease.

" _Oh, clever._ "

I throw my arms around Regina's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug, and after a moment of stiffness, she returns the embrace. Her fingers work in soothing circles between my shoulder blades and I nearly collapse into the feeling.

" _I'm so glad you're back to being you._ "

" _So am I. Everything was just … warm and distant. I couldn't even connect to the words coming out of my mouth._ "

Scary as that is, it proves that I must still not be sick. I can't imagine why I'd be the only one not to get the disease, but I'm in control of myself and this is exactly where I want to be.

" _Sure it can't be passed on by kissing, doc?_ " I inquire.

" _If that was the case, I'd have to ask what Killian and Neal have been doing behind our backs._ " She replies.

" _Ok, fair point._ "

" _So I don't think you're in any danger._ "

That seems to be an excuse to draw me back into another kiss, but I'm not complaining, lips parting the moment they meet hers.


	44. None

After spending a while lying in Regina's arms, I feel a lot more like myself. She's not particularly snuggy but is content to let me rest against her while she strokes through my hair.

(She probably needed to recover too after spending so long being sick.)

" _Are you feeling better?_ " She asks me.

" _Yeah. I'm still worried about Killian though._ "

" _I hope he hasn't been trying to attack any other animals._ "

" _No, but he passed out earlier and seems to have a fever …_ "

I yelp as Regina suddenly gets up out of the chair, jostling me from her lap, and barely have staggered to my feet before she's out my door and heading down the hallway.

" _Why didn't you say something earlier?_ "

" _He was sleeping! I wanted to let him rest._ " I'm defending myself.

We're not even halfway to Killian's door when I hear a loud groan from Neal's room. Regina ducks inside there without knocking, and I see Neal curled up on his bed, pale and sweety just like Killian was hours before.

" _Nn …_ " Mumbles Neal.

" _Come on, let's get you under the covers._ " Says Regina.

Neal doesn't refuse, but can't do much in the way of helping as Regina lays him down to rest, checking both his pulse and temperature. Her deep-set frown tells me how serious it is, and when she drags me back into the hallway after turning off the light, I'm getting nervous.

" _Is he going to be okay?_ " I ask.

" _I still need to figure that out. I assume Killian's in the same state?_ "

" _Yeah, it happened to him first. … Which means it's going to happen to Graham and August too, right?_ "

" _That would be the natural progression, yes. Time and lots of fluids are the usual cure for fever, but if it's severe enough, that won't make a difference._ "

" _But you got better. And for some reason I never got sick. So there has to be a solution there._ "

" _Our million-dollar question. We were all in the same shipwreck, we're been eating the same food and breathing the same air._ "

" _We all went into the ocean. And Graham's the only one who actually had an animal hurt him._ "

" _If it was contagious by skin contact, you'd be sick as well._ "

(Definitely by this point. Ahem.)

" _Some innate resistance is possible, but I can't test for that here._ " She adds.

(Come on, self! There's has to be something.)

" _What about the firewood? The guys went to gather that without us. And you went to get some more than morning I slept in._ " I say.

" _There'd be signs of irritation where we touched it, or some other symptom. I don't think that's it._ "

Regina's brow knits and she goes quiet, staying deep in contemplation until her eyes snap wide.

" _The water. It was sealed before I drank it._ " She says.

" _Yeah, because it came from the ship. I still had some left._ " I reply.

" _I had no idea. Everyone else has been drinking from the lake supply. Did you do that at any point?_ "

" _I mean, we went swimming together …_ "

" _But have you been drinking it for days?_ " She requires.

" _No! I … The bottled stuff tasted better, so I was trying to drink it while I still could._ "

" _That's it. The lake must be contaminated. It actually might explain why all the local animals are acting strange too. Plenty of diseases can affect multiple species._ "

" _So we need more clean water._ "

" _Enough to flush their systems out. It worked for me, even if I wasn't at the most severe stage. How much bottled water do you have left?_ " She asks.

My blood goes cold, realizing one of the last things I'd yelled at Regina before she'd gotten better.

" _None._ "


	45. You're sweet

I'm kicking myself for keeping all the bottles of water in my room, but I'm not sure if that would have kept everyone else from getting sick or if w'd all just gotten ill later. Regina's expressions turns grave, jaw tight as she mulls everything over.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't …" I start.

"Don't blame yourself, Emma. It kept you healthy, which is what's important. You're probably the only reason the rest of us didn't wander off into the jungle and get eaten." She replies.

"Are you sure?" I ask doubtful.

Regina's wry smile cuts right through the tense knot in my chest, eased even more when her fingers brush over my shoulder.

"I'm sure." She confirms. "But we'll have to find something to replace it. And enough for everybody."

"Maybe there's more water on the ship? I only found one cooler." I propose.

"That's certainly a possibility. If we could find more there, it might be enough to get everyone well. Once that happens, we can all search a new source."

Regina lets out a contemplative hum, and the sound makes me smile. She's always thinking, mind relentlessly working, and it's so nice to see her being back to herself again.

"What's that grin for, mm?" She ask.

"I missed you." I answer honestly.

"I think you're the first person to ever say that."

Her tone is dry and amused, but I hear a sound of surprise when I pull Regina into a tight hug.

"I don't think that's true." I say.

"Want to bet on that?"

"No. I'll just say it to you more often."

A grumble sends warm breath over the top of my hair, but Regina doesn't pull away until I do, raising a brow when I wipe at my eyes.

"I'm not worth crying over, you know." She says.

"Hush. You were sick for days and it was terrible."

"I guess you meant that confession, didn't you?"

Heat climbs straight up my face. I don't want to rush Regina for any sort of response, but I do want her to take what I said seriously.

"Of course I did."

"You're sweet."

"And I know that between the two of us, we'll figure this out. Besides, the people who built this place had to get water from somewhere, right? If they'd all gotten sick, construction wouldn't have gotten very far."

"That's a good point. Your optimism never ceases to amaze me, Emma."

"Hey, someone has to keep a sunny disposition here."

"And I'm fresh out."

Both of us laugh, and it makes me that much more determined to push on. If Regina has faith in me, if we work together, then we'll find a way to get everyone well.

(We have to.)


	46. I'll be right as rain

When the rays of the sun start trickling in through my window, I yawn, amazed that we managed to stay up the entire night.

(If she didn't go to bed, I wasn't going to. This isn't solved yet.)

" _I'm going to try and wake up Killian to see how he's doing. Sleep is good for him, but if his condition has progressed, I need to know._ " She says.

" _That makes sense._ "

" _You should get some rest yourself, Emma. Especially since you spent tha last few days taking care of us. Which was my job._ "

" _You were sick. That's not your fault._ "

" _I'm a doctor, Emma. I can handle it._ "

" _And doctors usually have nurses and EMTs and hospitals to make everything easier, right? Trust me, I want to help._ "

I keep my eyes locked on Regina's, wanting her to take me seriously, and after a moment of silence, she smiles.

" _Alright. If you insist._ "

(Yes! I didn't even have to break out the puppy-dog stare.)

* * *

We head to Killian's room together and enter quietly, the even sound of Killian's breathing carrying through the shadows. He's thrown off his blankets and curled up, face flushed dark and the sheets around him drenched in sweat.

" _His fever must have spiked._ " She declares.

" _That's bad, isn't it?_ "

" _Fever are part of the body's immune response. It's helping him fight off the sickness, but after a point … It can do more harm than good._ " She says. " _Killian, are you awake?_ "

Killian's face tenses before his eyes open, lined with red.

" _Aye._ "

" _How are you feeling?_ " She asks him.

" _I've been better, but no worries. I'll be right as rain in the morning, yeah? Probably something I ate._ "

Regina shakes her head and goes to his bedside, pressing one hand to the back of Killian's neck and brow before frowning.

" _It's what you drank, actually. That lake we found? It's contamined. Everyone's gotten ill except Emma._ " She admits.

" _You look find to me, Regina. You sure about this?_ "

" _There was fresh water left from the ship that helped me get better. You were given some of it, but we ran out. I know everything's in a haze right now, Killian, nut I need you to trust me._ "

Despite the state he's in, Killian manages to crack a full smile.

" _Of course I trust you, Regina. I know you've got my back. Told you every ship needs a medic, aye?_ "

" _That you did._ "

Her expression softens a little and I feel a tug of warmth in my chest. I know Regina really cares about Killian, even if she's not keen on showing it.

" _What do you want to try first, Regina?_ " I ask.

" _Well, there are plenty of fruit in those cans we sorted through the other day. It's not a replacement for a new source of water, but there's plenty of hydratation we can get from food. And the cans are sealed._ "

" _So there's no contamination._ "

" _Exactly. It should be enough to keep Killian stable for now._ "

(Damn, I wish I'd known that earlier. I'd have been making everyone eat fruit for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'm so glad she's back to herself again.)

" _I could definitely go for a bite._ " Says Killian.

" _We'll go fix something up for you. Just hang out here and rest, okay? We'll get you back in shape._ " I reply.

Regina tucks the blankets back up over Killian and he lays his head back down on the pillows, eyes starting to drift closed again.

" _Keep those on you this time._ " She orders.

" _No promises, doc._ "

She rolls her eyes, but I can see some of the cloud over Regina's head ease away as we leave the bedroom.

(I know she won't stop until he's better.)


	47. We're all doomed anyway

Regina and I separate all the fruit out of the cans in the kitchen before taking a few open ones up to Killian, where he's left with strict instructions to eat so we can check on Neal.

" _We need to go back to the ship. If there's any water there, it has to be brought back._ " She declares.

" _What about August and Graham?_ " I ask.

" _They'll have to come with us. I don't want them disrupting Killian or Neal's sleep, and they're too out of it to help keep an eye out._ " She replies.

" _And if there's a lot of water, they can help us carry it back!_ "

" _Here's hoping._ "

* * *

It takes some convincing, but eventually August and Graham follow us out of the resort and down to the beach. Graham talks incessantly, pointing out the details of every tree and rock we pass, but August refuses to say a word and simply fiddles with Hope's controls. We reach the ship by afternoon and it looks even more worse for wear than last time, wood warped and cracked from being under the sun and constantly slapped by the ocean's waves.

" _Wow. What a mess._ " I state.

" _My ship … All that hard work was for nothing. I spent so long working on it._ " Dispirits August.

" _Tell that to the storm, August. We have more important things to worry about._ " Says Regina.

" _Don't worry, August!_ " Exclaims Graham. " _I could afford ten of those ships, as soon as I have access to my bank account again …_ "

August groans but Graham's smile doesn't relent, and Regina shepherds both of them up onto the ship before reaching down to help me up onto the tilted deck.

* * *

After more than an hour, the only thing I've managed to find is a bunch of shattered liquor bottles, their contents long since lost to the ocean.

(I can't believe we were partying here days ago. It almost doesn't seem real.)

" _Regina, did you find anything?_ " I ask.

" _No. Not a drop._ "

" _I don't understand why we even need water. We found that lovely lake the other day. It's good for drinking and swimming and washing and …_ "

" _It's making you sick and senseless, Graham. The lake water is contaminated._ " Interrupts Regina.

"… _Right. Of course it is. Why would anything go right on this island?_ " August horns in.

" _I nerver thought I'd miss your jokes, but it would be nice if you weren't depressing the rest of us, August._ " Says Regina.

" _If we're all doomed anyway, why does it matter?_ " He answers.

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose, teeth briefly bared in frustration before she sighs. The look she gives me is grave, absent any trace of humor.

" _This isn't good. We have a matter of days, if that._ " She states.

" _We'll find something. This was just our first stop._ " I say.

" _It was our only reliable source. There isn't a second stop. Just wandering around until we find something._ "

I want to say something to alleviate her grim mood, but I'm not sure what. Unfortunately, August and Graham can't really help either.

(Wait a second.)

" _The tomatoes._ " I say.

" _What?_ " She does not understand.

" _Tomatoes are fruit too, right? At least it'll give us more of a supply._ " I explain.

" _August, do you remember where the patch is?_ " She asks him.

"… _Yeah._ "

" _Then let's go. Now._ " She orders.

She turns and climbs off the deck without a word, leaving the rest of us to catch up. My shoulders sag as I start walking across the sand, hoping we'll get back to the resort soon.

(I thought she'd be a little happy to hear that.)


	48. I'm next, right?

Regina's walking fast enough that I can't catch up with her without leaving the guys behind. I want to talk to her, but I have to hang back and ensure that August and Graham don't get distracted and wander off.

(Even when we first met, Regina was sarcastic, but she didn't ignore me. This isn't good.)

" _Everything's so colorful … And my head is pounding. It's like a thousand bees stinging the inside of my skull! Why is the jungle so warm? The sun was so nice just a moment ago …_ " Says Graham.

(No, not him too! Not now!)

" _Graham, it'll be okay. We just have to keep walking, alright?_ " I encourage.

" _Yes, walking. Past all the plants and their scintillating colors, it's quite lovely. Even if everything hurts. Now it's spreading down the back of my neck. Fascinating!_ "

Alarming as it is to hear him describing all the pain, I know that if Graham is still talking, he's in better shape than Killian was. I keep a hand low on his back to make sure he keeps walking forward, even if I'm occasionally elbowed during his dramatic gesturing.

(If Graham passes out in the jungle, we'll have to carry him all the way back to the resort.)

" _So if he's getting worse now, that means I'm next, right?_ " Asks August.

I jump a bit, surprised by the voice behind me. August hadn't said a word since we left the beach up until now.

" _We'll find some fresh water so everyone gets better, August. You'll be fine. Just keep holding on, okay?_ " I say.

" _If you say so._ "

" _You shouldn't give him false hope._ " Suddenly states Regina.

I turn from August back to Regina, who has stopped short a few feet ahead of us. Her dark eyes have taken on a harder edge, more cold and serious than I've ever seen them before.

" _I didn't think you were listening, since you've been marching ahead the whole way._ " I declare.

" _Because the sooner we get back the better. And that doesn't change the fact that lying to August won't help anything._ " She answers.

" _It's not a lie! We're looking for a cure._ "

" _And right now we don't have one. We don't even had a lead on one._ "

" _What else am I supposed to say? 'Sorry, August, you're probably going to die, but cheer up?' That's terrible. I'm not going to presume the worst unless it happens._ "

" _There's optimism and then there's denial, Emma. We have to be realistic. The odds of us surviving are not in our favor._ "

(Does she really think we're all going to die before we find a cure? I know it's technically a possibility, but we've managed to get this far. We went from sleeping on the ground eating tomatoes to living in a resort with canned food in a few days. And Regina recovered. The guys can too.)

" _Are you saying you're giving up?_ " I ask.

" _No. But it wouldn't be a bad idea to look for a shovel when we're back at the resort._ "

Her words hit like a slap to the face, stopping me in place. Regina turns back around and starts walking again, the distance between us stretching before I force my legs to start moving again, reeling with the implications.

(I'm missing something. Regina wanted me to stay strong before, focus on the brighter side of things. If that's changed, is there anything I can do to help?)


	49. Twenty walls

It's a long walk back to the resort, but we find Neal and Killian as soon as we head inside. Both of them are sprawled out on the couches and looking in poor shape, curled up in damp blankets with a feww open cans of fruit between them.

" _Killian, what are you doing out of bed?_ " Requires Regina.

" _I was burning up in that little room. Neal was feeling the squeeze too. There's a lot more air in here, aye? We can actually breathe a bit._ " He answers.

(He knows he's sick? That's … progress, I think. Killian doesn't look any worse, but he doesn't look any better either. Maybe the illness has stalled out for now. But I can't say the same thing for Neal.)

" _Are you feeling better now?_ " She asks.

" _Much better. I'm not actually sick, you know, it's just the sun …_ "

" _There's not a lot of sun in your room, Killian._ " I intervene.

" _I'll be fit as a friddle in no time, Emma. We can go swimming again if you want._ " He say.

His big smile tells me the moment of lucidity has passed, and I sigh. If only we'd managed to find just one more cooler of water, this whole situation would be solved.

" _Swimming. My head is swimming …_ " Says Graham.

" _Come on, Graham. Let's go lay down._ " Reacts the doc.

She guides him to the couch despite all his mumbling, and I see Neal reaching out to one of the cans of fruit with a shaking hand, not quite able to grasp it. I pick it up from the table and put it into his grasp, moving the lid so he can scoop the fruit up and take a bite.

" _Thanks, Emma. You're such a great friend, you know? I'm so lucky._ " Says Neal.

I force a smile to my face and help Neal eat a bit more of the fruit. I wish more than anything that he'd go back to joking about the food – or even teasing me – rather than being this feverish zombie that doesn't know any better.

(It's scary to see someone acting completely different, even if they're technically 'nicer'. I didn't sigh up for a creepy mirror dimension.)

" _Come sit down with us, Regina. You look tired too. Nothing wrong with taking a lazy Sunday once in a while._ " Says Killian.

" _I'm fine, Killian. And it's not Sunday._ " She replies.

Confusion breaks across Killian's face for a moment before he shrugs, letting Regina take his temperature again while he takes the last full can of fruit and start to eat.

(Damn, Regina was right. We're going to run out of fruit pretty fast. August carried the last of the tomatoes back from the patch, but it's not like they're going to grow back every day.)

" _Regina, are we going to let everyone stay out here?_ " I ask.

" _If they're more comfortable, than it doesn't matter to me. And everyone will be easier to watch all in one place._ " She answers.

(At least she responded to me. Maybe I can get somewhere now.)

" _Is there any way I can help?_ " I propose.

" _Right now, I need you to let me be the doctor. This isn't what you're trained to do, and I don't have time to give out lessons._ " She replies.

Regina turns away from me without another word, snuffing out the last hopeful spark I was still clinging to.

(She's barely looking at me at this point. It's like there's twenty walls between us and I can't do anything to tear them down. We can't rely on each other if we don't talk, if Regina doesn't at least consider what I have to say. Goddamn it. How do I get her to open up again?)

Once all of the guys are settled in on the couches and persuaded to eat what fruit we have left, Regina breaks away from them and goes deep into thought. She looks exhausted, and she has to be as thirsty as I am, but we can't stop at this point.

" _I can't believe I'm considering this._ " She says.

" _What?_ "

Regina stops short, as if surprised that she said the words out loud, but relents with a weak grimace.

" _There's plenty of plants on this island that might be of some herbal use. I'm pretty sure half of them shouldn't be here, but that really doesn't matter at this point. It's possible something could be made into medicine. Incredibly crude and not half as effective as something you'd buy over the counter, but medicine. I wouldn't think it was worth the time if we weren't in such dire straits. So I'm heading back out. I'll come back when I find something useful._ "

" _You can't go by yourself. Let me come with you._ " I say.

" _No._ "

(Jeez, she's not even going to entertain the idea? What did I do?)

" _It's not safe to go alone, Regina. Those animals are still wild and out there. We don't even know how many of them have been living off that lake. You could really get hurt._ " I express.

"… _Alright. Let's go._ "

(Okay, that was a lot easier than I expected. I'm not going to look too hard into why.)


	50. We're dead

Heading back into the jungle when the sun is already starting to set unsettles my nerves somewhat, but it's better to be out here with Regina than worrying that she'd get ambushed in the dark by a bear. She's quiet while walking as usual, but her pace is a little slower, fatigue taking its toll.

" _So what are we looking for?_ " I inquire.

" _There's a few possibilities, but elderberries would be the most common. My mother used to make tea and syrup out of them to reduce fever._ "

" _Your mom? But … you don't approve?_ "

" _I didn't go to medical school for many expensive years to start relying on folk remedies. Some of them work, but plenty of them can make someone even more sick._ " She replies.

Strain edges into Regina's every word, and I reach out to take her hand and offer some comfort. Our fingers brush but she subtly pulls away, eyes adverting from mine to keep scanning the trees and bushes around us.

(Damn it. All we have is each other, Regina. It's not a bad thing if you need to lean on me for a while.)

xxx

Darkness falls by the time we reach a broad meadow, and Regina suddenly dashes forward. I'm alarmed before I see her kneel by a flowering bush, its branches flush with berries.

" _Are those elderberries?_ " I ask.

" _That's what it looks like._ "

Regina reaches under her skirt and I blink in confusion when she produces a folded pocket knife, flipping open the blade and starting to cut through the bunches with quick strokes.

(When did she … did she have that the entire time?)

" _Hold your hands out._ " She orders.

" _Oh! Sorry._ "

She fills my arms with the elderberries until there's barely any left on the bush, wiping her knife off on the grass before standing up.

" _This is good, right? There's a ton of them._ " I say.

" _Because we need a ton. I'll have to mash everything up and strain it to make something a bit stronger. Don't mistake this for a cure, Emma. This a temporary fix. Without clean water, without a real cure, we're dead._ "

The defeat in Regina's voice is painful to hear, as if we're just buying time. I let the berries in my arms fall to the grass before pulling her into a tight hug, my chest pressed against Regina's back.

" _It'll be okay …_ " I state.

" _Stop. I can't … I'm not doing this. Not with you. We don't have time._ "

The last few words crack in her throat, but Regina's untangled herself from me before I can see if she's crying, gathering up the berries that I dropped and walking back through the grass. For a moment I can't move, despair grounding me like I've been turned to stone.

(She's hurting so much and she won't even let me see. Maybe we really are doomed.)


	51. I want to say my goodbyes

The moment we're back inside the resort, Regina goes to work in the kitchen. I watch her mash all the berries into a paste before straining it all through a cloth, squeezing the juice into four different glasses. It's intense work but I hang back to let her do it alone, not wanting to get in the way, but when she picks up two of the glasses and leaves the others behind, I quickly pick them up and follow Regina to the table where the guys are sitting.

(I did say I'd be her extra pair of hands.)

" _Come on, Killian. You have to drink this._ " Orders Regina.

" _All of it? It looks like oil._ " He replies.

" _Yes, all of it. And lucky for you, it tastes better than oil._ "

Graham and Neal take their cups without any complaint, but August is resting with his head against the table, shoulders tensing up when I give one a light tap.

" _Hey. You awake?_ " I require.

" _I guess._ "

" _Well, that's a good thing. I've got something to help you feel better. Can you look at me?_ " I ask him.

He groans but slowly raises up his head, eyes sunken with exhaustion. August looks far too pale, and I press the glass up to his mouth with urgency, not wanting him to pass out before he drinks the juice.

" _Just get this down, okay?_ " I say.

"… _Emma, am I dying?_ "

" _No. No, you're not …_ "

(Not yet. But he really doesn't need to hear that.)

" _Where's Hope? I want to say my goodbyes._ " He declares.

Despite myself, I feel a smile tugging at my lips.

" _You're pretty attached to Hope, aren't you?_ " I ask.

" _I built her with my own two hands. And if I'm gone, she won't have anyone who knows how she works …_ "

" _August, you're not going anywhere, okay? And Hope is hanging out behind you._ "

August turns sluggishly in his seat, aanough to see the drone hovering by his shoulder, letting out a calm little buzzing sound. Hope bobs up and down a few inches in the air, and I can almost imagine it's imitating a wave.

" _See?_ " I say.

" _Yeah. Guess we're both still kicking._ " He answers.

I look up and see Regina has retreated to the back of the room, using another rab to try and scrub the stains from the berries off her fingers.

(And it's not working very well.)

She tosses the rag aside and sighs, collapsing into the closest chair. A distant look pervades Regina's eyes, staring past all of us while lost in thought.

(She's trying so hard. The moment the fever past, Regina wanted to go right back to work. I know the apathy is a facade, even if she doesn't want anyone to see through it. No one buys every spare second of time they can if they don't give a damn.)

I pick up the empty glasses and go back into the kitchen, setting them down in the sink. Stealing one more glance at Regina, I bite my lip.

(I shouldn't be worried about us when she's looking out for everyone else. That's stressful enough without me making her freak out over a hug. Ugh, that sounds so selfish. I didn't even get sick! No wonder she's backing off.)

" _Emma, where you'd go?_ " Neal calls me.

" _I'm coming, Neal. I was just getting the cups out of the way. What do you need?_ "

" _I just wanted to talk. You know, you were gone for so long and I was thinking …_ "

I let him continue on with interruption, even if my mind starts to drift when Neal starts detailing his plans for a friendship diary. If it keeps him conscious, he can babble about anything he wants.

(The best thing I can do is put whatever Regina and I have on standby. If the worst happens, I want her to be able to rely on me, not run away.)


	52. Nursemaid

After an hour, Regina and I sheperd the boys back to the lobby, hoping more rest will accelerate their recovery. But as time trickles by, the four of them keep shivering and refusing to sleep, breaking out of the haze to mumble to one of us.

(It's not working. Regina's taken everyone's temperature twice.)

" _Brr. It's freezing in here._ " Says Killian.

" _It is, isn't it? Strange, because I can't feel any wind. Perhaps this island has unusual seasons as well. Wouldn't that be absolutely fascinating?_ " Adds Graham.

" _I'll go get some blankets._ " I state.

" _Emma …_ " Starts Regina.

" _You can stay and watch them. You've been on your feet all day._ "

She doesn't say anything in reply, but I take that as enough approval to go gather some blankets from around the resort. I set the pile between the couches and start tucking in the guys one by one, crossing my fingers that they'll curl up and sleep. When I get to Neal, he raises a brow, taking the blanket from my hands before wrapping it around himself, and even a flicker of that familiar smirk gives me hope.

" _Since when are you playing nursemaid, huh?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Since you had to be a pain in the ass and get sick. But you'll be better soon._ "

" _Not while you're around, I won't._ "

(It's just a moment of lucidity. Don't get too excited.)

" _You know, I missed the old you for some reason. I'm trying to remember why._ "

" _I'm … you know … I'm tired._ "

Neal's eye flutter closed, a hint of sweat breaking out across his brow, and I take a step back so he can fall asleep in peace. The room is quiet except for the sound of everyone breathing, and a creak from the floor from behind threatens to make me jump.

" _Regina. You almost …_ "

The teasing words fall away from my lips when I see the depths of exhaustion lining her eyes, dark circles starting to take their hold. I want more than anything to take Regina's hand, offer her my shoulder to lean on, but I let my nails bite into my palm instead.

(Give her space. Just be helpful.)

" _It's late. You should get some sleep. I'll watch them overnight._ "

" _Why don't we split the difference? If we do it in shifts, we'll both be tired but not wiped out, yeah?_ " I propose. " _I'll go first so you can get some rest._ "

" _Don't make me repeat myself._ "

(Okay. Bad idea.)

" _But …_ "

" _Go._ "

For a moment I stare at her, trying to cobble together the right thing to say, but Regina doesn't even blink, shoulders stiff and resolute.

(… And arguing is just going to exhaust her more. Damn it.)

" _Good night._ " I say.

"… _Good night._ "

* * *

Every step up to my room is reluctant, and I keep holding out that she'll call me back down and change her mind until my back hits the bed. Even sitting in the dark, feeling my legs and back ache from walking around all day, I can't sleep.

(Which kind of defeats the point of me being up here. We're both going to be tired tomorrow.)

The moon stretches up high into the sky as I watch, losing track of time until I finally give up and slip out of bed, taking the stairs back down as quietly as I can.


	53. I was wrong

I can make out the shapes of all the guys sleeping on the couches still, but there's no sign of Regina.

" _Wait, where did she … Oh my God._ "

Regina is sprawled across the floor behind one of the couches, hair askew and eyes closed. I close the distance between us in a few quick steps, kneeling by Regina's side. She's still breathing, stirring with a groan when I brush her hair back from her face to see if the fever's come back.

(She's not warmer than usual. She must have passed out on her feet from being so tired.)

" _What? … What time is it?_ " She says.

" _Late. Come on, we're going to bed._ "

Her eyes flutter as I carefully sling one arm over my shoulder and help Regina to her feet, guiding her up the stairs in slow strides to mark sure she doesn't trip.

* * *

By the time we reach her room, she's mostly walking by herself, but I help Regina up onto the bed anyway. I sit on the edge of the mattress next to her, watching as dark eyes finally open all the way. A pink flush lines Regina's face, and for a moment she looks so vulnerable, exhaustion wearing her down to a fragile edge.

" _Hey._ " I say.

" _Hey._ "

Regina doesn't pull away when I cup her cheek, a faint heat radiating against my palm.

" _Wait, I need to get back downstairs._ " She says.

" _No you don't. The others are fine, they'll all asleep._ "

" _Emma, you don't understand …_ "

She tries to sit back up, but a light push against Regina's shoulder knocks her back down. A frustrated huff of breath tells me exactly what she thinks of that, but I'm not letting her go back on the stairs right now.

" _I know that doctors are supposed to be the worst patients, Regina, but you have to sleep. You passed out down there._ "

" _I can't let anyone die. I can't …_ "

Regina grits her teeth, making to sit back up again, but I put both my hands against her shoulders, keeping them firmly there until she relaxes back against the pillows.

" _Please just rest, Regina. There's nothing you can do like this. You might even start making mistakes._ "

My fingers slip upward to Regina's hair, passing over dark strands with slow strokes. She closes her eyes for a moment before letting out a deep breath, subtly turning to meet the touch.

" _Years ago, I had a patient. A woman in her forties. She'd had chronic medical conditions her whole life, and for years all we could do was stall. Pain management, therapy, that sort of thing. But even though her chance of recovery was so low, the chance of a cure so distant, she always made the best of it. She always teased me when I worked the late shift, telling me I was young and should be out living my life. But I didn't. I worked every hour I could to help her, convinced her insurance to cover some clinical trials. And she got better. Well enough to leave the hospital._ "

Regina's smile appears for only a blink of an eye before disappearing again, sadness weighing down her eyes as they meet mine.

" _For a few days. Then she was suddenly admitted again, rushed to the ER. There was an unexpected reaction to her new treatment. Her condition deteriorated in hours … and then she was dead._ "

(Oh no.)

" _Regina. You tried your best to save her._ "

" _I did. And it wasn't enough. We had a little celebration when she left the hospital the first time. I told her she was going onto a new stage in her life. But I was wrong._ "

My throat tightens as I fight back tears, refusing to cry when I can see Regina struggling not to do the same.

" _I can't even imagine what that was like, Regina. That's horrible._ "

" _It's part of being a doctor. And it's worse when it could actually be your fault. Which is why I always exhaust every possibility but … I learned to keep people at arm's length. I have to. If I get caught up in my emotions, I'll … stop. I'll be too afraid to act._ "

Regina looks away from me, but the flicker of pain that twitches up the tight line of her jaw is all too obvious.

(… That's why she's been keeping her distance. If she cares and then loses me, it will be too much. She won't be able to protect anyone else. So she has to protect herself first.)

There's a hundred things I want to say, starting with an apology, but Regina's eyes have fallen closed again. When her breathing falls into the even rhythm of sleep, I can't even consider waking her up again. But I can stay. And I won't leave her side.


	54. The crazy train

My heart is heavy as I head downstairs to the dining hall with Regina, expecting to have the rouse the guys from the couches after breakfast, but all of them are sitting at the table, looking pale but in much better shape than last night.

" _Morning. You're a sight for sore eyes, Regina._ " Says Killian.

" _You mean I don't look chewed up and spit back out?_ " She replies.

" _Aye._ "

" _How's everyone else feeling?_ " I ask.

" _Like someone stuck me in a microwave and turned it on high._ " Answers Neal.

" _Ew._ "

" _Don't make that face. You asked._ "

" _Colorful as that metaphor is, I have to agree. It's only in the last hour that I've stopped burning up._ " Says Graham.

" _I thought I was in a coma. Everything went hazy._ " Adds August.

(Yes! The berries must have actually done the trick. I guess after these last few days, something had to go right.)

Regina catches my smile and manages a small one in turn, but her next words are soft and just loud enough for me to hear.

" _It's only temporary, Emma. We still have a water problem._ "

" _I know, but at least everyone's on their feet right now._ "

" _Does anyone want to explain why I'm starving and don't remember the last couple days._ " Inquires Neal.

" _I remember Regina saying something about the water … but I'm kind of spacing on the details._ " Says Killian.

" _The lake water is contaminated. And we were all drinking it except for Emma._ " She answers.

" _Wait, why didn't she get sick?_ " Demands Neal.

" _Because I had bottled water from the ship._ "

"… _So you got to skip hopping on the crazy train because you're picky about water?_ " He queries.

" _And they say there's no accounting for taste._ " Tells Regina

I blush and clear my throat, but I'm glad that Neal's grumbling again instead of losing his mind to fever.

" _But you were drinking it too, Regina. You don't look sick._ " Says Killian.

" _I was earlier, trust me._ "

A faint pink flush crosses Regina's cheeks too, although Killian is way too smart to comment on that. August does raise a brow, though.

" _Guess it's a good thing Emma was around to take care of us, then._ " States August.

" _I didn't do that much, guys._ "

" _That's far from true._ " Denies Regina.

" _Sounds like the time for a celebration to me. To good health and all that._ " Says Graham.

" _Well, we still need to find another source of fresh water._ " She speaks.

" _I think we can do that after breakfast, can't we? I'll work a bit of magic in the kitchen._ " Declares Graham.

He winks before heading into the other room, and Neal groans as his stomach lets out a particularly loud sound.

" _Sounds like you've got an elephant in there, Neal._ " Comments August.

" _I could eat one at this point._ "

" _You weren't eating a lot when you were sick, unfortunately._ " I say.

" _I'm glad the fever broke and all, Regina, but you don't look too happy._ " Notices Killian.

" _We need to find more fresh water, Killian. I managed to slap together something to fight off your symptoms, but we're running out of time._ " She explains.

" _No worries. Neither one of us ever leave people behind, Regina. We'll figure it out._ " He states.

(If both of us have her back, I think things will be a lot easier.)

" _Alright. Order up!_ " Exclaims Graham

I turn to see Graham coming out of the kitchen and balancing two armfuls of plates. August quickly moves to help him out and set the food out onto the table, all of which looks so much better than anything fresh out of a can should.

" _Wow. This looks amazing._ " I am glad.

" _I found a lot of extra tomatoes in the kitchen and got a little creative. Let's eat up, shall we?_ " He says.

"… _Yeah. Thanks, Graham._ " Adds Neal.

" _Not a problem._ "

I squeeze into the seat between Regina and Killian and start digging in, glad to have food that I wasn't responsible for making. Hope swoops around August's head as he digs in, letting out a happy little buzz.

(Now Regina and I aren't going at this alone. We have two days. We can do this.)


	55. Spider

Once we're all fed, Killian suggests we head back to the lake and find the water's source. It's another long hike through the jungle, but at this point, I'm filing all the time we spend outside as an awesome leg workout.

(Have to keep the positive spin on it somehow.)

" _How far do you think we're going to have to go?_ " Asks Neal.

" _No way to be sure. The water in the lake can be draining down from quite a stretch._ " Answers Killian.

" _I'm having Hope stay up in the air too. Between six sets of eyes and a camera, I'm sure we'll find something new to drink from. Or at least what's mucking up the works in the lake._ " Says August.

" _I have the feeling the answer might be up in the mountains._ " Adds Graham.

" _All the way up there?_ " I ask.

" _If the lake is fed from the rainfall here, it's certainly a possibility._ " Replies Graham.

" _We don't have a lot of other options to pursue._ " Says Regina.

Regina's voice no longer sounds weighed down with a dread like it did the night before, the lines of fatigue a little less prominent. I want to talk to her about everything she said last, the story about the patient, but not in front of everyone else.

(I just want her to know that I'm not going to get sick and die. That she doesn't have to be afraid. Regina shouldn't have to cut her own feelings off to protect us. It's not fair.)

" _Regina, if we have a chance later …_ " I start.

" _Hmm?_ "

" _Holy shit!_ "

I startle when Neal shouts, his elbow bumping against mine before he leaps up into August's arms, making them both stumble back before August catches his balance. Killian and Regina whirl around, looking for a threat, but Neal just points at the ground.

" _That spider is huge._ " He says.

" _What spi … AH!_ " I exclaim.

It's not very big, but it blends right into the jungle floor, and I take one big step back just to make sure it's out of leaping distance.

" _Really, Neal?_ " Says Regina.

" _Lad, if you think that spider's big, you haven't spent much time outside in 'Straya._ " Comments Killian.

" _I work in an office, okay?_ "

" _Should I scare it off with a stick or do you just want August to carry you the rest of the way?_ " Asks teasingly Regina.

" _Hey, come on. He's heavy!_ "

The spider makes the decision for us by skittering away to a distant tree, and Neal gives Killian the stink eye as he peels his way out of August's arms. August brushes the wrinkles out of his shirt and rolls his eyes, but Regina heads to the front again and out of whispering distance.

(Damn it. When am I going to get to talk to her?)

" _Is something wrong, Emma?_ "

I realize Graham has fallen into step with me and hold in a sigh, managing to wrangle up a smile instead. As much as I'd like to vent, it's not right for me to share Regina's past in the process.

" _You don't have to worry about me, Graham. Just trying to put all my thoughts together._ "

" _I imagine it was a very rough few days for you. We're in your debt, Emma. You took care of us._ "

" _It's not like I was going to let everyone be sick and keel over._ "

" _Of course not. But your efforts are appreciated nonetheless. I can only hope I wasn't too much of a bother._ "

" _Trust me, you were the least amount of trouble. Killian wanted to wrestle bears._ "

"… _Ah. I see._ "

" _Check it out! We've got mountains._ " Says August.

He points past where the tree line breaks, and a chain of rocky peaks stretch across the horizon. It looks like a long way up.

" _Is that where we're going?_ " I ask.

" _That's where the water's coming from. Let's find out what's making us sick._ " Answers Killian.

" _The sooner the better._ " Says Regina.

Killian leads our climb up the mountains, Regina following just a step behind him. The two of them seem locked in conversation, and without a chance to get a word in edgewise, I hang back with Graham and Neal.

" _This hike sucks, but at least the view is pretty._ "

" _Pretty? Are you sure you don't have a fever again, Neal?_ " I ask.

" _Hey, I'm a photographer. I can appreciate natural beauty when I see it._ "

" _We're almost to the top, everyone. Keep an eye out._ " Says Killian.


	56. Thorny

We take a break at the peak to stretch out our legs and take a moment's rest, but our work is cut out for us. The mountains are sprawling, and trying to find where the water might be draining out to the lake, means investigating every crack and fissure.

" _Hey, wait a second. I think Hope found something!_ " Exclaims August.

I look over to where the drone is hovering, flying in insistent circles near the rocky edge of a huge crater. It's a fair distance away, but we hike our way over, and Killian murmurs in surprise as he peers over and down. There's a deep pool of water there, and a closer look where it pours down in the direction of the lake, but a huge mass of ugly thorny vines is stretched across the bottom, tangled in every direction and soaking wet.

" _Fuck me sideways, August. Your drone was actually useful._ " Concedes Killian.

" _See? Tech's not all bad, old man._ "

" _But what are those?_ " I ask.

" _Those what?_ " Speaks Regina.

Regina steps up next to me to take a look, placing a hand on my shoulder so she doesn't lose her balance while bending over. The touch surprises me, but she doesn't seem to notice, and I wonder if she would mind if I …

(Focus on the water, Emma.)

" _Those vines look bad, right?_ " I say.

" _They could certainly be a source of contamination. Especially if there's any kind of mold or disease in them._ " She answers.

" _Can we get rid of all that? It looks awful._ " I comment.

" _Maybe but it's hard to say. I don't even know whate species it is._ " She replies.

" _Hey, Regina, can I borrow your knife?_ " Requests Killian.

" _Of course._ "

Regina's hand leaves my shoulder to fetch het pocket knife, and I force myself to keep focused on the task at hand. Killian kneels down and draws the blade across one of the vines, starting to saw through it.

" _It looks like an invasive species. I haven't seen these vines anywhere else on the island._ " Says Graham.

" _And it's … The hell?_ " Says Killian, dumbfounded.

Right before our eyes, the chunk Killian had started cutting out of the vine seals itself up, bleeding a strange-looking sap. He slices into it again, but the same thing happens, and Killian stands up before offering Regina the knife back.

" _I'm not the only one that saw that, aye?_ " Requires Killian.

" _Is that thing alive? It just …_ " Asks August.

" _Of course it's alive, August. It's a plant._ " Replies Regina.

" _You know what I mean. That's not normal._ "

" _Little about this island has been normal. Its mysteries mount by the day._ " Says Graham.

(What have we gotten ourselves into? First the storm, then the animals … And now vines that shrug off knives. What's next?)

" _So how do we get rid of them?_ " Asks Neal.

" _That's a good question. Fire won't work when it's drenched. And a pocket knife certainly isn't going to chop all this up before it recovers again._ " Says Killian.

" _Damn it._ " Swears Regina.

" _There's got to be another way._ " Says August.

(If there's not, we're stuck at the top of a mountain with water we still can't drink.)


	57. Soaked to the bone

A rumble of thunder overhead makes everyone jump, and my attention turns to the sky, just as rain starts to pour down from a thick span of grey clouds. It stretches out across the mountain range, and a lash of wind promptly drenches my clothes.

" _Oh, come on!_ " I exclaim.

(The weather on this island is ridiculous. We don't need another storm right now!)

" _Great. Just great. We need to head back to the resort before we're soaked to the bone._ " Says Regina.

" _I'm not sure we'll have the time for that, Regina. Climbing down a mountain in the middle of a storm is asking for us to slip and break our necks. And if we go slow, it's going to be far past dark by the time we get back down to the bottom._ " Replies Killian.

" _I'm not going through that jungle in the dark. We'll get eaten alive by something._ " Says Neal.

" _Well, we can't stay out in the open. That's even worse._ " Comments August.

" _Neal, didn't you say you saw a cave on the walk up here?_ " Asks Graham.

" _Yeah, but it didn't look very big._ "

" _Doesn't matter. If it's shelter, we'll have to make do._ " Says Killian.

I stare down at the vines again, watching the rain plink down into the surface of water, and want more than anything to try and tear them out. We've come all the way up here to find the problem, and now we have to run away. A firm tug on my arm snaps me back to reality, and I realize Regina has a hold of me, brows furrowed in concern.

" _Get your head out of the clouds, Emma. We have to move._ "

" _Sorry, I … Never mind._ "

Regina's fingers drop to link with mine, and I only have a second to be surprised before she's dragging me back down the mountain, following Neal and Killian's careful path around the slippery rocks.

" _Regina, I wanted to tell you …_ "

" _Not now._ "

The urgency in her voice steals all my confidence away, and for a while, the only sound I can hear is shoes crunching on stone and the constant patter of rain. My hair is so weighed down by the water that it's sticking to my skin, dripping down past my bangs and into my eyes.

" _Down there!_ " Exclaims Neal.


	58. 48 hours

It's less of a cave and more a dark gouge in the side of the mountain, but it's just large enough for everyone to squeeze inside one by one. I shiver as I sit down and put my back against the wall, arms wrapped tight around myself for warmth.

" _Damn, it's creepy in there. Hey, Hope. Keep still a second._ " Says August.

I hear a buzzing in the shadows before a light suddenly turns on, and I realize it's embedded in Hope's head. Now that I can see, the whisper of feet on stone becomes Regina pacing back and forth, her head slightly bowed to avoid the cave's ceiling.

" _Are you okay?_ " I ask her.

" _No._ "

(Okay, I should have expected that. But I thought she might elaborate.)

" _The best thing to do right now is sleep this storm out. We need the rest anyway. So pack it in._ " Advises Killian.

Reegina doesn't comment but gives up on her pacing, taking a seat in the very back away from everyone else. I stare out the mouth of the cave as the guys settle down to sleep, unsettled when the sun finally falls below the horizon and Hope is our only source of light.

(I was just getting used to sleeping on a bed again.)

Faint sounds of snoring fill the cave and I look back, expecting to see Regina asleep. Except she's wide awake, staring down at the ground and huddled into herself. Staying as quiet as I can, I move into the back of the cave, taking a seat next to her.

" _Hey._ " I say.

" _Hey._ "

" _You want to tell me what's up?_ "

Regina's eyes drift up to mine, worry lining her face.

" _This storm is at the exact wrong time. If we were at the resort, we'd have the supplies to collect some water. But instead we're up here with no way to get rid of those vines and losing time. We had forty-eight hours, Emma. By morning, we'll have less than a day to find fresh water and a cure. With dehydration compounding the illness … everyone else will be so sick that …_ "

I don't let her finish that sentence. Instead, I take Regina's hands in mine, holding her gaze and refusing to look away.

" _That's not happening. A day is more than enough time._ "

" _That's not …_ "

" _We tried your way, Regina. I've been sad and scared and hopeless, and frankly, it sucks. I don't need the specifics. I know we have a chance and that's all that matters. How about you take my word for it?_ "

For a moment, she looks ready to argue again, but finally Regina's shoulders relax and she gives a very small nod. I snuggle up closer to Regina, laying my head against hers, and before long we both pass into sleep.


	59. Let's go!

By morning, the storm has passed and our clothes are mostly dry. Regina takes the lead once we're back in the jungle, bearing on straight ahead without any breaks for rest.

" _Hey, Regina. Do you even know where we're going? None of this looks familiar._ " Says Neal.

" _Is there a reason you're doubting me?_ " She replies.

" _We've been hiking for hours …_ " Adds August.

" _We were hiking for hours yesterday too. Regina knows what she's doing._ " I support her.

She looks back over her shoulder, and I catch a split second smile before Regina resumes her breakneck pace, forcing the rest of us to move faster and catch up.

* * *

We're heading far from the mountains and the lake, but I can't make any sense of why until we stumble across a huge river.

" _Woah. … That's a lot of water._ " I observe.

" _And look. You can make out the resort from here!_ " Notes Killian.

He points through the far copse of trees and I can see the damaged roof of the building in the distance. My jaw drops, and I'm about to run forward to take a closer look when Neal grabs my arm.

" _What are you doing? Don't you see the crocodiles?_ " Admonishes Neal.

" _The croc … holy shit._ " I say.

When I squint past the grass lining the riverbank, more than a dozen of crocodiles are laying there, drinking in the sun and slowly lashing their tails. I catch a sight of another one in the water, nearly invisible against the dark earth of the riverbed.

" _We need to get the hell out of here. They'll attack us as soon as we're seen._ " Recommends August.

" _I don't know about that. The crocodiles look really … calm._ " I remark.

" _They do. The flying squirrels that attacked me had reddened eyes._ " Says Graham.

" _Same with the bird that came after me._ " I confirm.

" _Even if they're not sick, they're still crocs. That's five hundred kilos that can bite down and drag you underwater._ " Informs Killian.

" _But that means the water's clean, Killian. Which is what I was hoping for. This is fed from a different source than the lake._ " Notices Regina.

" _I'm not so sure about that. Look._ " Refutes Neal.

In one narrow bend of the river, a chunk of familiar vines are growing into the water, and my heart sinks. But as we watch, a rabbit hops up over the surface side of the vines, chewing on a broad, glowing leaf.

" _What's it got there? It's … shining?_ " I ask.

(You just saw vines that heals themselves yesterday, Emma. A glowing plant isn't that weird. No, I take that back. Still weird.)

" _Those vines look different, Neal. I'm going to take a closer look._ " Says Regina.

" _No, don't. It's way too dangerous!_ " I exclaim.

" _If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing, it's worth it. We don't have the luxury of waiting._ " She replies.

My heart climbs up into my throat as Regina creeps along closer to the vines and crouches down. She prods one and it cracks from the brief pressure, falling harmlessly into the water and revealing a faint glow underneath.

" _Bloody hell. It just fell apart._ " Says Killian.

" _I think this other plant is the antidote. It's fought off the contamination. But this one's bitten into a hundred pieces thanks to the rabbit. We'll need to find wholes ones._ " Tells Regina.

" _Let me guess. They're probably guarded by all these crocodiles._ " Infers August.

" _Any rabbit that came close would get gobbled up._ " Says Neal.

" _We need a plan to clear out the riverbank._ " Says Regina, determinated.

The steely determination in her eyes isn't exactly happy, but it's a hundred times better than the despair I've seen in the last few days.

" _Let's head back around the resort. I know we can put together some tools there._ " Suggests Killian.

" _Then we better be quick about it. We'll lose any advantage we have by nightfall._ " Says Regina.

" _What are we waiting for? Let's go!_ " I motivate.


	60. A doctor's heart

It's a long way back to the resort without crossing the river, but the sun is still high when everyone starts hunting for supplies. Killian makes it clear that we don't have enough time to make weapons, but he's hoping we can get something with reach to grab the plants.

" _Hey, Regina. How about this?_ " Asks August.

" _What?_ "

August holds up what appears to be a huge rake, cobbled together from two different brooms, forks, and a ton of twine. It's kind of terrifying, but when he shakes it, the tool seems sturdy.

" _Hmm. … Not bad._ " She replies.

" _Sweet! I'm going to make a backup just in case._ "

August strolls away with a grin, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

(He finally got a compliment from Regina. That probably made his day. … And this might be my last chance to talk to her before we go piss off a river full of crocodiles.)

" _Regina. Can we talk for a second? It'll be quick, I promise._ " I request.

" _Sure._ "

(Finally, yes!)

Taking Regina's hand in mine, I lead her into the dining hall. Everyone else is wandering around the rest of the resort looking for tools, guaranteeing some privacy as I sit us down at a table together.

(Where do I even start?)

" _I understand why you were so afraid. After the story you told that night … I can only imagine that it was the first time of many. You had to get used to losing people. And when you and I got close, you realized you could lose me._ "

I brace myself, ready for her to argue or simply walk away, insisting that we don't have time for this, but something in Regina's face softens. It emboldens me, letting the truth spill out without any hesitation.

" _I said that I loved you. I meant it. And loving you means being there through thick and thin, no matter what this island decides to throw at us. I'm not scared. You're so kind and so caring, and I'd hate to see you bury it and toss aside what we could have had because of the past, so maybe we can just …_ "

Gentle hands cup my face, and before I know it, I'm pulled into a hard kiss. Regina's mouth is insistent against mine, so full of passion that I'm dazed before I relax into the kiss, letting it deepen. She doesn't pull back as my arms wrap around her shoulders, fingers stroking down the tense lines of Regina's back to ease the stress there. In the breathless instant when our mouths break apart, a flush of pink streaks across her face.

" _We can. You sure know the way to a doctor's heart, Emma._ " She finally says.

" _I don't know. You're the first one I've fallen for._ "

" _Take my word for it._ "

I laugh and she echoes the sound, stealing one more kiss from me before our embrace breaks for good.

" _Ready to play doctor with me and get that cure?_ " She asks.

" _You know it. I've got your back._ "

" _Oh, you've got more than that._ "

(When she puts it that way, I'm ready to go and wrestle the crocodiles all by myself.)


	61. A crocodile bite

Graham makes everyone a hearty breakfast before we set out back towards the river, keeping a tight hold on our tools. Neal managed to rustle up some bags for the plants, and Killian found a garbage can lid that he carries like a shield, leading us over to the crocodile-filled bank.

" _Damn, there's still a ton of them._ " I note.

" _So what's plan A for making them move? We're not going to scare off this many crocodiles with a couple of rakes._ " Asks Neal.

" _It's unfortunate we weren't able to procure any bait._ " Says Graham.

" _You try catching rabbits in the middle of the night. I'd have had better luck with greased pigs._ " Replies August.

" _Regina, what sould we do?_ " I ask.

Her eyes sweep across the water, taking in the crocodiles and glowing plants scattered between them in the tall grass.

" _Killian._ " She calls him.

" _I'm right here. What are you thinking?_ "

" _We're going to need a distraction. The louder the better._ "

" _I'm pretty sure the boys and I can manage that. Then you and Emma can make a mad dash for the plants._ "

" _Us?_ " I ask.

" _You're smaller, quicker. Hopefully a little quieter than the rest of us causing a ruckus._ " He replies.

" _I'll even get Hope in on that. All the crocodiles will be looking our way._ " Adds August.

" _And if they start coming our way?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Then we'll be running in the opposite direction. As long as none of them turn back around, Regina and Emma should be free to take what we need._ " Answers Graham.

Relenting with a shrug, Neal hands over the bags to Regina, casting a little smile in my direction.

" _Hey, don't get eaten, okay? I don't want to get sick again._ "

" _Same to you. Regina's not going to be nice if she has to stitch up a crocodile bite._ " I answer.

" _I wouldn't be, no._ " She confirms.

Neal rolls his eyes, but his smile broadens into a grin, before he turns around and runs to catch up with the other guys, following Killian to the far end of the river. I look back to Regina, fighting back a wave of nervousness.

" _Do you really think this is going to work?_ " I ask her.

" _Of course. What's the worst that could happen? We all die?_ "

Her smirk makes me laugh, but it's Regina's hand reaching out for mine that really steadies me. Those hands have healed me, protected me, and now they're going to get that cure no matter what. And I'll do everything possible to help her.

" _Exactly. It's not big deal._ " I say.

A loud series of clangs carries from Killian's side of the river, and it takes me a moment to realize he's banging the garbage can lid in his hands against a nearby tree.

" _Hey, you ugly bastards! Come on over!_ " Shouts Killian.

" _I heard your mother was an alligator!_ " Insults August.

Hope whirrs loudly overhead, as Neal chucks rocks into the river, sending water splashing all over the place. The crocodiles go from sedate to startled, darting smoothly into the water and swimming right towards the noise.

" _Regina! Go for it!_ " Shouts Killian.

" _Emma! Now!_ " She exclaims.

Clutching my bag in hand, I dash over to the riverbank with Regina and start uprooting all the plants within reach. Killian is still hollering and banging as loud as he can, but I can't help but keep looking up to make ure the crocodiles haven't turned around.

" _How many do we need?_ " I ask.

" _The more the better. I can't be sure one plant will be enough for a cure until we try it. And this is probably our only shot._ "

One huge, glowing plant has its leaves floating right on top of the water, and I reach down into the river to pull it out. Wet earth slips and collapses under my feet with the first hard tug, and I let out a shout before failling right in.

" _Emma!_ " Yells Regina.

" _I'm fine! It's just … water …_ "

I start trying to swim, but the bag tucked under my arm is soaked through and suddenly heavy as stone, the river too deep for me to brace my feet against the bottom. With a howl of effort, I manage to throw the plants back up onto the bank, only to be knocked down by the current of the river.

(Oh god, those were weighing me down!)

" _Regina!_ " I scream.

" _Regina! The crocs are coming back your way!_ " Shouts Killian.

Frantic paddlings keeps me up on the surface of the water, but panic turns my blood to ice as I see a pair of crocodiles racing through the river towards me. Regina throws her bag aside and dives right in, kicking furiously to close the distance between us.

" _No, it's too dangerous … don't …_ " I try to dissuade her.

" _Just hold on!_ "


	62. House husband

Regina's arms wrap around me and she kicks hard again, letting the rushing current carry us downstream faster than the crocodiles can swim. At a bend in the river, she pushes me towards the shore, and with the last of my strength, I climb back up onto land.

" _Are you alright? Emma, are you hurt?_ " She's worried.

Fading terror and adrenaline brings tears to my eyes as I sniffle, shaking my head. Regina starts checking me over anyway, her touch careful as it passes over my skin, thumb wiping the wet lines from my cheeks.

" _Shh, don't cry. You're safe now. You're safe with me._ " She soothes me.

Scared as I was about the crocodiles chasing us, our swift escape seems to have been enough to get them off our scent. By the time I've calmed down in Regina's arms, a stampede of footsteps comes from down the riverbank.

" _Hey! You two okay?_ " Asks Killian.

" _We're fine. I hope no one got bitten._ " Answers Regina.

" _We're right as rain. And picked these up on the way._ " He replies.

Killian holds up Regina's bag of plants and August has my soaked sack in his arms, one glowing leaf sticking out of the top. I feel light-headed with relief; I was sure Regina saving me meant they had gotten lost.

" _So what should wee be doing with these, doctor?_ " Asks Graham.

" _Eat up, boys. I can't tell you how they're going to taste, but the more direct the better._ " She answers.

Neal and Graham peel off a stack of leaves before passing them around, closing their eyes and taking huge bites. A few groans of disgust follow, and I can't really blame the guys – I don't really like my food glowing either.

" _This is super gross._ " States Neal.

" _You know what they say about bitter medicine._ " Declares Graham.

" _What's that?_ " Inquires August.

" _It's well … It's just bitter. I'm not sure that really brings any benefit._ " Replies Graham.

" _Next time you're dying of fever, I'll make sure to add some sugar to the cure._ " Says Regina.

" _Much obliged, Regina._ " Answers Graham.

We take a few minutes to rest by the river, but I'm amazed to see the feverish flush slowly disappear from everyone's faces, the deathly pallor underneath gone like it had never been there at all. August lets out a whoop, punching his fist up into the air.

" _I feel like a million bucks! That really did the trick. Guess who's not dying on this island any time soon? It's this guy._ " Says August.

" _Amazing. Now you and Hope can finally get married._ " Says Neal, sarcastically.

" _Hey!_ "

" _I'm glad everyone's feeling better, but that was only the first step. We still need a regular supply of water, and right now our options are either contaminated or swarming with crocodiles._ " Declares Regina.

" _Trying to scare off a group of crocs every time we need a drink doesn't seem like a great idea._ " Agrees Killian.

(We still have plenty of the plants, though. Some of them even have the roots intact.)

" _The water here is clean because the plants were fighting off the vines, right? Why don't we just bring the plants up to the mountain? If they clean out the contamination there, we can just keep drinking from the lake. No crocodiles allowed._ " I tell.

Regina's eyes go wide with surprise before a smile breaks across her face. I try not to blush, but it's hard when she looks so impressed.

" _That's brillant._ " States Regina.

" _Damn right. Kill two birds with one stone._ " Confirms Killian.

" _So now it's a matter of getting the plants up there._ " Says Graham.

" _Emma and I can take care of it, since the rest of you were already crocodile bait. That is, if you want to, Emma._ " Proposes Regina.

" _You bet. We're an unbeatable team._ "

(I can't imagine getting through everything that's happened without her.)

" _Then I'm going to take the boys back to the resort. We'll have dinner waiting for you when you come back down the mountain._ " Says Killian.

" _I always knew you'd make a good house husband._ " Replies Regina.

Killian laughs and nudges regina with an elbow, earning another grin before he gets up and puts one of the rakes over his shoulder. I hoist the bag of plants up under one arm and offer my free hand to Regina, who takes it as she gets to her feet.

" _So what's all that about? You two and …_ " Starts August.

" _Come on, you can't be that oblivious._ " Says Neal.

" _Honestly, August._ " Adds Graham.

"… _Oh! Got it._ " He finally understands.

I'm pretty sure Regina's resisting the urge to flip him off, but I squeeze her fingers and she follows me into the jungle without another word. With her right beside me, I'm not scared of anything that might be lurking there, making a beeline for the mountains.


	63. Waves of the ocean

" _You know, you've got to stop getting in trouble, Emma. Collapsing temples, wild capybaras, falling into rivers … You're going to be the death of me._ " She says.

" _Seems like everything's turned out just fine to me. When we're together, stuff tends to work out. Have you noticed that?_ "

" _Mm, I've picked up on the trend._ "

Regina turns to kiss me and I lean into it, smiling against her lips, but I pull back in surprise when something sharp and acrid hits my nose.

" _Do you smell smoke?_ " I ask.

"… _Yes. But from where?_ "

We walk together until I see a faint black trail rising up between the trees, and in a small clearing, there's a burnt out campfire. The ground around it is soaked, like someone had just thrown water on it and left.

" _Um. Any idea who could have made that?_ " I ask.

" _Not any one of us._ "

(Could there be other people alive on this island still? Why haven't we seen them?)

" _Is there a word for when you're excited but also creeped out?_ " I inquire.

" _No, but I'm feeling the same thing. But we need to get to the mountains before it gets dark, Emma. When we're back to the resort, we'll tell the others._ "

" _Right. Let's go wreck some vines._ "

* * *

I have to admit, part of me was scared it wouldn't work. But I refused to let that show as Regina carefully lowered the lands into the water, a bright glow surrounding her hands as the roots immediately seized around the vines. It was only then that I saw real relief enter Regina's eyes, finally free from worry. Even with the sun falling, her smile lingers all the way back down the mountains and to the distant beach.

* * *

" _Don't want to go back to the resort yet?_ " I ask.

" _I thought we could have some time alone together. Especially since I missed out on that in the last few days._ "

" _You were sick._ "

" _And now I'm well. Thanks to you._ "

We find a comfortable little niche near the base of a palm tree, and Regina's arm loops around mine as I rest against her shoulder. This whole day has been nothing short of exhausting, but warm sparks jump under my skin as Regina's fingers draw circles over the top of my hand.

" _This is so nice. I can almost pretend I'm on vacation._ " I say.

" _We did come here on a cruise, technically. A warm night and clear water … that sounds pretty relaxing to me._ "

" _Especially now that everyone's okay._ "

" _You knew they would be, Emma. And I'm glad I trusted you._ "

" _Optimism isn't so bad, huh?_ "

" _It's growing on me._ "

She leans over for a kiss and I gladly meet it, surprised by the heat I feel behind her mouth. New but not unwelcome, I melt under Regina's lips until she steals a gasp right from my lungs.

" _Mm. How's that feel?_ " She asks.

" _Really good. But if you planned for us to go to bed any time soon, you just woke me right up._ "

" _Bed?_ "

" _In a manner of speaking._ "

Amusement sharpens the glint in Regina's eyes as she slips out of my arms to the nearby rock. When anticipation races like an electric wire under my skin, I fumble for something to say and cover my bluster.

" _I'm glad we were able to find a cure for everyone._ " I declare.

(Great job on the flirting, Emma. Make her think about work.)

" _So am I. That's the most productive I've been in a skirt and tights for years._ "

" _Right. That's not your usual style._ "

" _Do you like it?_ "

I can hear the weight behind the question, her eyes locked on mine. When one of the straps of Regina's dress slips down her shoulder, it's all I can do not to pull it the rest of the way.

" _I … well …_ "

" _I think you'll like it better off._ "

The heat brewing between us suddenly rushes straight to my face, and I'm tongue-tied as Regina slips out of her dress. It's not the first time I've seen her in her underwear, but it's the first time I've appreciated how the blue contrasts so beautifully against Regina's body, the dark, skin-tight shadow of her stockings making me bite my lip.

" _W-what are you doing?_ " I ask.

(Okay, I know what she's doing. But I had no idea she'd want to do this with me …)

" _Getting shy on me now, Emma?_ "

Regina hooks her thumb in the hem of one stocking and draws it down inch by inch, my attention locked on the path her fingers take. The second stocking comes off as easily as the first, and my hands clench into fists in my lap.

" _Not used to waiting, are you?_ " She inquire.

" _I'll wait as long as you want me to._ "

It must be the right answer, because I'm treated to the sight of Regina slowly stripping until she's wearing nothing but moonlight. She moves just as a sound rises in my throat, catching it between her teeth in a deep kiss, fingers finding the hem of my skirt.

" _You've got a lot of practice getting that out of the way by now._ "

" _But I've never had the pleasure of really looking. Not how I wanted to._ "

Regina drinks me in with her eyes and the hot press of her mouth over my skin, marking every piece of clothing she takes from me with a kiss. A light breeze passes over my skin and I shiver, but I can't be cold when she's chasing the buiding warmth in my body lower and lower.

" _Do you get that a lot?_ "

" _Mmhmm._ "

" _Then no jokes. Just a question. What grade did you get in that class in medical school?_ "

Her wicked smirk tells me everything I need to know.

" _A plus._ "

Regina's laugh mirrors mine, and I arch towards her questing fingers as they pass over my hips, soft and exploratory. When a moan leaves my lips, she leans close, and there's a wary, vulnerable sort of tension in her eyes.

" _I love you, Emma._ "

" _I … oh! I love you too._ "

It feels so god to say it and have Regina echo the words against my mouth, her touch driving me higher and higher until it's too much to take. The rolling waves of the ocean drown me out, but barely. And when my breath comes back to me, pleasure settled in my skin like a glow, I roll Regina over onto her back with a grin, ready to return the favor.


	64. Who are you?

There are times when the island really feels like a paradise, when I forget how far away we are from the rest of the world, adrift in a strange place. Right now is one of them, where I'm caught between the tangle of the sheets and Regina's hands, daylight burning away under her touch. What started out as lazy morning kisses had kindled a different kind of spark, one I'm happy to encourage.

(I love when she wakes up full of fire. All the masks fall down. And god, her smile does things to me.)

" _You seem distracted. And not in the way that I want you to be._ " She says.

" _If it helps, I was thinking about you._ "

" _That's a good start. Now give me details._ "

I open my mouth to answer, only for her fingertips to skim across my skin in a way that makes me gasp instead. My second try goes just as poorly thanks to Regina leaving a warm trail of kisses down my throat, and I finally settle on a pout.

" _I'm still listening._ " She encourages me.

" _No, you're being a tease._ "

" _You say that like I can't multitask, Emma._ "

The warm glint in her eyes sends an answering heat blossoming through my whole body, helped along by Regina continuing to explore me inch by inch, as if she can't stand to let a single part of me go untouched. Which is what makes it so satisfying to suddenly flip her over, a huff of surprises brushing my ear as I playfully pin her back against the pillows. Regina might have some strength on me, but we're still the same height.

" _I'm thinking I want to take care of you._ " I declare.

" _Oh?_ "

" _I'm thinking about the way you bite your lip when you're trying to be quiet but a sound comes out anyway._ "

I place a kiss between Regina's collarbones, moving lower with my hands working in unison until I'm framing her hips. A glance up confirms that exact expression I was looking for, the moan trapped between her teeth just loud enough for me to hear.

" _Yeah, like that._ "

" _You're going to spoil me._ " She says.

" _And you totally make it sound like a bad thing. Just lay back and enjoy._ "

I could have mistaken her grumble for refusal if not for Regina's fingers winding into my hair, a subtle pressure on the back of my head encouraging me between her thighs. By the time I've left her gasping and cursing, it's with the pleasure of a job well done.

" _Mm. We've been at this for hours._ " She notes.

" _It was nice, though._ "

" _It was. But we should actually eat at some point._ "

There's such an easy joke to make here, but I'm stopped by the protesting growl of my stomach, and Regina's raised brow kills any remaining argument.

" _Okay, yeah. Breakfast._ " I admit.

" _We should go pick some more fruit. We're running low and I'd prefer to keep everyone eating balanced meals._ "

(If she didn't, August might try and live off crocodile every day.)

" _That's my lovely doctor. Always worried about people's health._ "

" _Only because the rest of you are determined to get into trouble._ "

Regina sits up, reachong over the side of the bed to track down her dress, and tenses up when my arms wrap around her back.

" _Five more minutes?_ " I beg.

" _You've had your five. Now get dressed._ "

I can't really argue, so I slip out of bed and stretch, heading towards the dresser. I'm too distracted by picking out the rest of my outfit to hear Regina come up from behind, a guiding hand at my waist turning me to face her.

" _You know, I can't get dressed if … mm …_ "

A searing kiss cuts off the words as Regina's fingers slip around my neck, cupping my jaw to hold me there. My skirt falls right from my hand, desire leaving me dizzy when Regina's thumb teases over my hipbone.

" _So much for breakfast._ "

" _Not quite. I just wanted one last taste of you._ " She says.

* * *

The desire lacing her voice is enough to leave me flustered the whole way out of the resort, trying to keep my eye out for fresh fruit instead of simply watching Regina walk in front of me.

(It's a struggle, okay?)

" _You in the mood for anything in particular?_ " I ask. " _We've found all kinds of fruits on this island._ "

" _It really doesn't matter. I'll take whatever we can carry._ "

We get a little further into the jungle before I spy a mango hanging between branches full of narrow leaves. Making a quick grab for it, I stop short when there's a rustling on the other side of the tree.

(Uh oh. It's probably just an animal. Take a closer look and figure out if it's dangerous.)

I bend down a little, trying to see further past the mass of leaves, but it's tangled enough that I can't make anything out unless I go around the tree.

" _Emma, what are you …_ "

We both recoil when a woman I've never seen before pushes past the branches, only sparing a glance at the mango before she goes stone still, surprise playing out across her face.

(She's – theres's … There really are other people here! That fire did mean something!)

For a moment, I fumble on what to even say, and have to settle on the most obvious question.

" _Woah. So … Who are you?_ " I ask the stranger.


	65. Chapter 66

Another moment of awkward silence passes before the woman smiles. She holds out her hand to shake and I take it, even I'm still reeling from shock.

" _I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm Lily._ " Says the stranger.

" _Uh, Emma. And this is …_ "

A rustling sound behind me makes me whirl around, but it's only Regina, trying to pry a sharpened stick out of the ground. She stops when our eyes meet, and my jaw drops a little.

" _Regina! She's not hostile._ "

" _That remains to be seen._ "

" _I'm empty-handed, I promise._ " Says Lily.

Regina narrows her eyes in displeasure but lets the stick drop anyway, crossing her arms.

(Okay, that's one crisis averted.)

" _How … God, I have so many questions. How did you get there? Are you by yourself? Did you just get shipwrecked?_ " I ask.

" _Well, I walked here. I was just out looking for some edible plants. Although if you mean how I got to the island, that's a whole other story. How did you get there?_ "

" _A world-ending storm kind of threw our ship on the beach and smashed it in half._ "

" _Ouch._ "

The sympathy in her smile is nice to see, and the spike of anxiety that had tun through me at the sight of seeing a stranger here, is being replaced by a warm glow of excitement.

(There's more people here! If we're really not alone, we can probably work together to get off this island.)

" _You haven't really answered her questions._ " Notes Regina, unfriendly.

" _I'm sorry. My own curiosity is getting the better of me. I've been here for a while. I'm a doctor, actually, so my skills have come in handy._ "

" _Wow, you too?_ " I excaim.

(If there's a correlation between hot doctors and being stranded on islands, television has a lot more truth to it than I realized.)

Lily laughs softly, taking a step forward and looking me right in the eyes.

" _Do I have medical school company here? That would be a first._ " Inquires Lily.

" _I'm the doctor._ " Corrects coldly Regina.

The ice in Regina's voice clearly catches her off-guard, but she recovers with a small smile.

" _Oh. You wouldn't happen to be a surgeon, would you? Because that's an area I'm really not skilled in._ "

" _No, I'm a general practitioner. What exactly put you on a ship close enough to be wrecked here? Doctors Without Borders?_ "

" _Hah, I wish. I was just on vacation. Is it just the two of you together out here?_ "

" _No, there's six of us. We're staying at a resort nearby._ " I answer.

" _A resort? God, if that's been there the whole time, I'm going to feel silly._ "

" _It's been there for years, if the wear and tear is any indication._ " Replies Regina.

" _Do you want to come back and see it with us? We were just getting breakfast together._ " I propose.

" _We do still need to do that._ " States Regina.

" _I'd be happy to help you carry a load of that fruit up to the resort if you want the help._ " Offers Lily.

" _That'd be great. And I'm sure everyone else would love to meet you. It's just been us for a while._ " I agree.

(Not that I don't like hanging with the guys, but a new face is super exciting. I bet they'll all be hype.)


	66. Chapter 67

Regina doesn't look very excited herself, but I know how she is around strangers. It might take some time for her to warm up to Lily, but I can't see a drawback to there being more than one doctor around.

(It will give her a break from doing so much work. Then Regina and I can spend more time together …)

" _Emma._ " Says Regina.

" _Uh, what?_ "

" _You were staring into space._ "

" _I was just thinking about you! If we have another doctor around, maybe we can have some more quality time together. You can split the work with Lily to take some of the pressure off of you._ "

Regina's mouth forms a serious line: one I've come to associate with thoughts of her doctor responsibilities and obligations.

" _If you all weren't falling into ruins and getting attacked by flying squirrels, we wouldn't have this problem. I would have plenty of time if everyone wasn't so accident-prone._ "

" _Hey! Not fair!_ " I exclaim.

I laugh, in spite of everything we've been through already. Now that it's all over, it's easier to see it as a bizarre adventure we had.

" _You forget about the capybaras, crocodiles, spiders, bears and contaminated water._ " I rib.

" _I didn't forget._ "

When I look at Regina, I see she's fighting a smile of her own.

(Oh Regina. You're not nearly as cold-hearted as you try to be. Even you can smile about it now that the worst is all behind us.)

" _Honestly, though … Wouldn't it be nice to have more time just for the two of us? If something goes wrong, you could take turns with Lily, instead of handling all of it by yourself. No more all-nighters or leaving sick people alone. And we'd have more time to ourselves, to do whatever we want. Like to sleep in. … Or stay up late._ "

" _Hmm._ "

Regina thoughtfully bites her lip and I see her eyes flicker to my legs. Just that is enough to make me blush.

" _I'm biginning to see your point._ " She says.

" _I knew you would._ "

I grin at her, hoping I don't look too lecherous.

(Just a little lecherous is okay.)

She smiles fondly at me in return and my heartbeat picks up.

" _I suppose it wouldn't be a loss if I was able to give my favorite patient more … intimate care. Quality over quantity, as they say._ "

Regina lets her gaze slip over me, and bites her lip. For a moment I think my knees are going to buckle out from under me.

" _Oh my god._ " I swear.

Regina laughs at me in that way she does: a quiet huff of air between her teeth. Then she shakes her head.

" _You're so easy._ " She teases me.

" _Hey!_ "

She fondly runs afinger down my cheek and I blush, my attempt to steal her a kiss waylaid by a handful of mangoes being dropped into my arms.

" _Later. Let's get back and eat._ " She speaks.

I'm too hungry and too excited to try and argue, but I file away the promise in the back of my mind.


	67. Chapter 68

The walk back is uneventful, but we din't make it more than a foot past the door before August pops up from the couch, almost dropping the controller in his hands when he sees us. Hope buzzes happily next to his shoulder, letting out curious little beeps.

" _Didn't you two just leave for fruit? How'd you come back with a third person?_ " Inquires August.

" _Blood magic._ " I answer.

" _You see, August, when two people love each other very much …_ " Mocks Regina.

Regina and I look at each other and share a snicker, leaving August flustered.

" _Can I at least get her name before you roast me?_ " He asks.

" _Hi, August. I'm Lily._ "

Footsteps carry from the kitchen as Killian and Graham appear, deep in a conversation that grinds to a halt the second they step into the living room.

" _You … wait a second._ " Says Killian.

" _We do seem to be one over headcount._ " Notices Graham.

" _This is Lily! She's a doctor._ " I exclaim.

" _A w …_ "

I turn and see Neal at the top of the steps, staring at all of us with his camera between his hands.

" _A doctor?_ " He finally manages to say.

" _They did give me my licence, promise._ " Replies Lily.

" _Well, sweet. Now we've got two._ "

" _That doesn't mean you have permission to throw yourself off a cliff any time soon._ " Warns Regina.

" _Roger that. But you look like you're in good shape, Lily._ " Says Killian.

" _You mean I don't look like I just washed up on shore?_ "

" _Aye._ "

" _That's because I've been here for quite a while._ "

" _Really? On this part of the island?_ " Asks Graham.

" _No. I just wandered over this way because I was hunting down some plants. Usually I don't go this far, but I wasn't having any luck._ "

" _With no way to protect yourself? Isn't that risky?_ " Intervenes Regina.

" _I've learned that this island has as many benefits as it does risks._ "

Regina's tight frown looks even more displeased than before, and I slip my hand into hers, offering a light squeeze. Her thumb idly circles over mine, welcoming the contact, but Regina's expression stays frozen.

" _So you've been surviving here all by yourself?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Oh, no way. There's a village here. … None of you have ever seen it?_ "

(Wait, seriously?)

" _We thought the island was empty? I mean, obviously people had been here once to build this resort once, but it was so overgrown … I don't know. It seemed like they had to have disappeared._ " I say.

" _How many people are we talking here?_ " Inquires Killian.

" _Quite a few. The village has been around a lot longer than I have. I'd love to take you over there. Merlin's the guy in charge, but he's super welcoming._ "

" _It wouldn't be too much trouble? I imagine resources are still a concern._ " Asks Graham.

" _We do a good job of keeping a surplus. No one's going to starve any time soon._ "

" _Then we should check it out. This resort is a little shabby._ " Declares August.

" _That's one way to put it. I still have to make sure my pillow isn't growing mold._ " Adds Neal.

Lily smiles wide, her eyes locking right on mine. Excitement bubbles up in my chest, and I can't help smiling back.

(If there's a whole village out there, it might change everything.)

" _You need to eat first, Emma._ " Orders Regina.

" _Oh, right._ "

" _No hiking on an empty stomach._ " Confirms Killian.

" _Nothing to worry about there. We've got mangoes for days._ " Says Lily.

The guys grin, moving to help us carry the fruit into the kitchen.

(I think this is the best day I've had in ages.)


	68. Chapter 69

Killian and Regina lead everyone in packing up the essentials so we can get walking. Lily warned that there would be a bit of mountain climbing to do, but that it was early enough in the day to get there before nightfall.

(If we had gone over the mountain range while trying to find clean water, would the village have been right there?)

Regina and I make up the back line, while Lily holds the front with Graham, giving directions while they chat back and forth. More than anything, he seems excited about getting to see more of the island.

" _It's a good thing you wanted to find more fruit, huh? If we had even gone an hour later, we might have missed her entirely._ " I say.

" _That also means it's a good thing we stayed in bed so long._ "

" _True. Not that I'd ever complain about that with you._ "

A little smile quirks at the corner of her mouth and I count that as a victory. Regina's mood seems a bit better as we start hiking up over the mountains, even if she never says another word to Lily.

" _Okay, just climb down this ledge and we'll be close. It's right through the trees!_ " Informs Lily.

When she says trees, I'm looking down at the ground, only to stare in shock as a copse full of treehouses come into view, chained together by long bridges of wood and rope. Everything is lush but clean, built by skilled hands.

" _Bloody hell._ " Swears Killian.

" _You've got to be fuckin' with me._ " Says August.

" _Beautiful, isn't it? Come on, I'll take you to meet Merlin._ "

Lily leads us up a ladder and to the wed of bridges, and several people poke their heads out of doorways as we pass, looking surprised but offering waves and smiles. The last house she leads us to is larger than the rest, and Lily taps a quick knock on the door.

" _The door's open!_ "

The voice that answers is warm and kind, but the person I first see is a tall impressively muscular man. If I had to guess, I'd say he was more than a decade older than Killian, but it's hard to tell.

" _Hey, Merlin._ " Greets Lily.

" _Lily. I see you brought company._ " He answers.

" _Dad, who is it?_ "

" _Guests, Tiana. Come out and say hi._ " Encourages Merlin.

A younger woman with bouncy brown curls appears from the other room, smiling the second she sees us.

" _New folks, huh? It's been a while._ " She says.

" _They were shipwrecked._ " Informs Lily.

" _Not an uncommon story here. Almost everyone was stranded on the island somehow._ " Says Merlin.

" _And the others?_ " Asks Graham.

" _Were born here._ " Answers the black man.

" _She's what, in her twenties? You've been on this island that long?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _I've made it my home._ " He replies.

" _Being stuck here long enough to start a family. Never thought about that._ " Tells Neal.

(I hadn't either. We struggled with our first few weeks on the island, and this guy's been here for decades …)

" _They were staying in a resort together, Merlin, but I thought we might be able to offer some better hospitality._ " Informs Lily.

" _Of course. We've got plenty of space._ "

" _That's mighty generous of you._ " Says Killian.

" _We haven't gotten this far by turning away friendly faces._ "

" _Regina, what do you think?_ " I ask her.

"… _We should at least check things out._ "

Our whole group starts chatting, only to be interrupted by a faint knock at the door. An older women comes into view and Merlin welcomes her with open arms.

" _Granny! It's good to see you._ " Exclaims Merlin.

" _Are you joints feeling alright, Granny?_ " Asks Lily. " _I was going to check on you today._ "

" _Oh, I'm fine, Lily. Your treatment has done wonders._ " Answers the old lady.

(I'm sure glad we have so many doctors around.)

" _But I won't keep you from your new guests._ " Says Granny.

" _I was just going to show them one of the empty houses. Please, stay. Give your feet a rest a while._ " Answers Merlin.

" _I'll get you something to drink, Granny._ " Adds Tiana.

The two of them head into another room with Lily, and Merlin escorts the rest of us out of the house. As the sun starts to set, it filters through the trees and casts everything in a beautiful light like nothing I've ever seen.


	69. Chapter 70

There's a lot more treehouses than I expected, and we decide to split up into twos. Killian and Graham take one house, Neal and August take another, and Regina and I get the last one all to ourselves.

(And it's SO cool!)

The wooden floor is perfectly smooth under our feet, clearly worked by human hands, but a full tree is in bloom in the center of the bedroom, holding everything up like a central column. When I see the bed, I bounce over the footboard and onto the mattress.

" _Oof!_ " I exhale.

" _I hope that's comfortable._ " Comments Regina.

" _It's amazing. When I was a kid, I always wanted a treehouse, but this is something else._ "

"… _Is that bed better than the one at the resort?_ "

" _Uh-huh._ "

That's enough to pique her interest, and I roll over to my back with a huge grin, pulling Regina onto the bed as soon as she's in reach. She tumbles on top of me, and I laugh at her dark hair being knocked askew.

" _You're ridiculous._ " She says.

" _And you love it._ "

" _I love seeing you so happy._ "

Heat rushes to my face, which I cover by pulling her down into a kiss. It's welcomed with a quiet hum, Regina's arms slipping loosely around my shoulders.

(Regina can be such a sap, even if I'd never get her to admit it.)

" _The guys seemed hype too. Neal was right about the pillows._ " I declare.

" _I tried not to think about that. … Alright, this bed is definitely more comfortable._ "

" _See, I told you! Although I'm not sure how you can tell when you're on top of me._ "

" _Calling me a liar?_ "

" _Maybe._ "

The teasing earns me a playful pinch to the side, and I gasp when Regina starts to tickle me, leaving me breathless within seconds.

" _Kidding! I was kidding!_ " I exclaim.

" _Oh, I don't think you were._ "

" _Come on! What do I have to give you?_ "

" _I can think of a few things. Starting with getting you out of those clothes._ "

" _Is that an order, doc?_ "

" _It's an advice from years of training and expertise._ "

Regina's grin breaks the serious edge in her voice, and I pull her in for a deep kiss as her fingers busy themselves with my top, stripping it off with ease. By the time I take care of her dress, she's nipping at my collarbone, fingers walking up every inch I have bare.

" _Someone's impatient._ " I say.

"… _I didn't really want to get out of bed this morning. I just knew we had to._ "

" _Ooh! The secret comes out._ "

" _Hush._ "

" _You always have to be the responsible one._ "

Regina mutters something under her breath, too warm to be cruel, but then busies her mouth even lower. The soft give when I'm cupped between her hands draws a sound from my lips, and dark eyes shine with delight.

" _Responsible. In control. I'll take either one._ " She replies.

" _Then what do you want me to do?_ "

" _I want you to spread your legs for me._ "

Even if she hadn't whispered it right against my skin, the jolt it sends through me is powerful enough that I give in without hesitation, and Regina's pleased little murmur is only more encouragement.

" _You are so beautiful._ " She tells me.

" _You don't care about the bed at all, do you?_ "

" _Not one bit._ "

When her head delves downward, fingers framing the inside of my thighs, I forget about the bed too. Within a minute, I've forgotten about the entire treehouse.


	70. Chapter 71

It's strange waking up somewhere unfamiliar, the same sort of daze I felt after the first night in the resort, but the house is pleasantly cool as Regina and I get up and stretch. I've gone to look for water to fill the washing basin, when I see a basket full of food and a jug on the table near the door.

" _Hey, special delivery._ " I observe.

(I wonder when this got here. Maybe it's something they do in the mornings?)

" _Is something wrong, Emma?_ " She asks.

" _Nope! Come out here, we've got breakfast._ "

I was expected fruit, maybe even some canned goods, but there's freshly baked bread inside and a fish wrapped up in some huge leaves. Just the thought of having a full meal of fresh food has me bouncing on my toes, which Regina notes with a raised brow.

" _That's kind of them._ " She says.

" _I guess Lily wasn't kidding when she said they had enough to go around._ "

Between the two of us, everything gets wolfed down pretty quickly, and we've just finished up when there's a knock at the door. Killian peeks his head in after Regina pulls the door open, but I can see the rest of the guys behind him.

" _Morning, sunshines. You two enjoy breakfast?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Was that from you?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _Nah, it's apparently a thing they do for newcomers who don't know where all the food's stashed. But Tiana wanted us to meet her outside and I promised to round everyone up._ " He replies.

" _He says that like he didn't chuck a pillow at my head._ " Says August.

" _You didn't wake up after I practically broke your door down._ " He answers.

" _It's sure woke me up._ " Says Neal.

" _Gentlemen, if we could give Regina and Emma room to actually come outside?_ " Proposes Graham.

"… _Aye. Sorry about that._ " Says Killian.

" _The terrible burden of broad shoulders._ " Replies Regina.

I snicker at that and Killian turns red, moving out of the way so we can all gather on the bridge outside. Tiana is waiting for us down at the bottom of a far ladder, eyes lighting up as soon as she sees us.

" _Hey, good morning! Hope everyone got a good night's sleep._ " Tiana welcomes us.

" _It was amazing._ " I declare.

(Although some of that was probably because Regina totally wore me out.)

" _Glad to hear it. My dad wanted to put together a welcome party, so we're heading down to the docks._ " She says.

" _A party? For us?_ " Asks Neal.

" _It's a good excuse to get everyone out and have fun together. Especially since it's kind of hard to keep track of the holidays here._ "

" _Tell me about it. I barely knoww what day it is right now._ " Comments August.


	71. Chapter 72

When we arrive at the docks, I'm shocked to see a ton of little boats gathered nearby, some of them laden down with fishing nets. There's a whole market in the center thta's filled with people, and Merlin standing to the side overlooking them.

(This place is packed!)

" _Tiana! Glad to see we didn't lose anyone._ " Greets Merlin.

" _No, Dad. They're all here._ "

" _This is quite the bash._ " Says Killian.

" _It's easy for things to get dull around here if we don't mix it up every so often. Go out and meet everyone. They're all excited._ " Explains Merlin.

I take Regina's hand and pull us into the crowd, picking out different voices from all the animated chatter. One stands out to me, coming from a man with a harpoon slung over his shoulder, gesturing to a group of people in front of him.

" _I thought I was done for, but she patched me right up again._ " Says a man.

" _I'm glad to hear it, Jefferson. We were worried about it._ " Answers a villager.

" _Lily really can fix anything. She's got the magic touch._ " Replies this Jefferson.

"…" Regina is curious but does not say anything.

Nudging Regina lightly to catch her attention, I drop my voice to a whisper.

" _What's up?_ " I ask her.

" _I'm just wondering what Lily's methods are. A village like this still can't have much in the way of medical technology._ "

" _He did says magic. Maybe she's got some superpowers going on._ "

"… _Really, Emma?_ "

" _I'm just kidding. Promise._ " I say.

" _Did I hear my name over here?_ " Inquires Lily.

Regina and I turn around in unison and Lily smiles, looking me right in the eye. There's a happy glow hanging around her, and it's pretty contagious.

(Wow, I just left myself open for such a pun.)

" _Sorry. We just overheard how you helped out Jefferson over there._ " I say.

" _Oh. Yeah, he was pretty hurt. But he's a tough guy. With a little assistance, he pulled through okay._ " She answers " _How are you liking the treehouse?_ "

" _It was great. Getting breakfast free in the morning was even better._ " I reply.

" _I thought you might like that._ "

Regina's eyes narrow.

" _You were the one that sent the food?_ " Asks my girlfriend.

" _No one likes scrounging around in the morning on an empty stomach. Speaking of, there's a ton of stuff set out here for the party._ " Answers Lily.

" _We just ate._ "

" _We can at least check it out. Right, Regina?_ " I say.

" _Mm. Alright._ "

" _Great!_ " Exclaims Lily. " _Let me show you around._ "

Even after our full breakfast, I end up snacking throughout the whole party, pushing a hollowed-out coconut full of juice into Regina's hands when I'm given the first opportunity. She mumbles while sipping it, but I can see the atmosphere is getting to her, a smile hidden around her straw.

" _You're having a good time._ " I note.

" _I'm having a good time with you. There's a difference._ "

" _Do I have some aura that makes parties better?_ "

" _Something like that._ " She replies.

" _Doctor! Hey, we need a doctor!_ " Shouts a villager.

" _Uh oh._ " I worry.

Regina's dropped her drink and running before I can even react, leaving me to scramble after to catch up to her and the panicked villager. There's a young man passed out on the docks, but he's quickly accompanied by Lily.

" _What happened?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _He fell. But don't worry, I'll take care of it._ " Answers Lily.

" _You have to diagnose him first._ " She replies.

Putting a hand to his forehead, Regina frowns, moving down to take his pulse a moment later. Then she goes still, reaching for the carven wooden cup by his hand and taking a sniff of its contents.

" _Alcohol. He probably dehydrated himself under the sun._ " Deducts Regina.

" _That's the easy answer. It could be something more serious._ " Replies Lily.

" _Didn't they teach you not to focus on edge cases in medical school?_ "

" _Lily, Regina knows what she's doing. She's gotten us out of some really tough scrapes._ " I declare.

" _That may be, Emma, but I've taken care of the people here for a long time. Just watch._ " Speaks Lily.

Lily reaches into the bag at her side and pulls out a wrap full of heavy glowing leaves. They remind me of the ones Regina and I pulled out of the river, but Lily lays one across the villager's head like a bandage, pressing it there with her palm. His shallow breathing suddenly quickens, eyes fluttering open. It takes another moment for the color to come back to his face, but he stirs with a groan, looking up at Lily.

(What is with these plants? Can they really heal someone that fast?)

" _Hey, doc. I might have had one too many._ " Says the villager.

" _It's okay. How are you feeling now?_ " Asks Lily.

" _I think I'm good._ "

" _Lily! What's going on over here?_ " Merlin is concerned.

" _Don't worry about it, Merlin. Just had a bit of a slip._ " She answers.

" _I think he was dehydrated._ " I speak.

" _That is what I said._ " Retorts Regina.

" _What matters is that he's alright. Come on, friend. I'm going to get you back home._ " Says Lily.

A couple other villagers help the man get to his feet, and Lily slips her arm around his shoulder to keep him upright as they walk back towards the treehouses. Merlin encourages everyone else to disperse with a smile, but Regina's expression turns cold with contemplation.


	72. Chapter 73

We have dinner with the guys and Merlin before Regina and I head back to our treehouse. She was quiet for most of the meal, but slips her arm around my hips once we're up on the bridge and making our way through the door.

" _Did you have a good time at the party?_ " Asks Regina.

" _Even with the medical emergency in the middle of it, yeah._ " I answer.

Regina's low ' _tsk_ ' of displeasure is unmistakeable, and I lure her back into the bedroom before sitting down, curiosity getting the better of me.

" _The guy was alright, Regina. You didn't do anything wrong._ " I declare.

" _I know I didn't. It's what Lily did._ "

" _With the plants? Yeah, that was bizarre. I thought we got lucky with those when everyone was sick, but it seems like there's a ton of different kinds here._ "

" _It's not safe._ "

" _What do you mean, it's not safe?_ "

" _If I'd had a choice to use anything but those plants, Emma, I would have. You don't just experiment on people using things you find in the jungle. My parents, my grandparents, they all used home remedies for illness when I was growing up, but that has centuries of precedence._ "

" _I mean, maybe this is something new? It could be a great discovery._ "

" _Maybe, but that takes testing. It takes research. Instead, she's using those leaves to cure something as simple as heat exhaustion. Rest and fluids is enough._ "

" _I guess it was kind of over the top. She's only got to have so much of that stuff, right? It is a little weird to waste it on something you could fix with sleep and water._ "

Regina sighs, jaw tensing as she looks away from me and out one of the windows. Her frustration is palpable, but she doesn't pull away when I put my hand over hers.

" _It's been a while since you worked in the hospital, right? And back then you had other doctors and admins pressuring you to focus on things you didn't want to._ "

" _Yes._ "

" _So having another doc show up after you've been doing stuff for us by yourself isn't a great reminder, yeah?_ "

"… _I just don't want to see anyone get hurt._ "

" _Because you've got a big heart, and that's one of the things I love about you. Maybe you two have different methods, but two doctors is totally better than one. Both of you can help a lot of people._ "

" _You always know the right thing to say._ "

" _I know you. And I promise you'll always be my doctor._ "

" _I better be._ "

Her feigned air of offense makes me laugh, and I pull Regina down onto the bed so we can cuddle together. She presses a kiss to the top of my head, fingers winding through my hair as our bodies press together.

" _What do you think about staying here?_ " I ask.

" _For good?_ "

" _It's a lot nicer than the resort._ "

" _It is. I can't say I really wanted to spend the rest of my life there. Or even the next year._ "

" _Same here. But it was a roof over our head._ "

Regina murmurs a reply against my hair and I smile to myself, realizing that she's starting to fall asleep at my back. Falling quiet, I listen to the sound of her breathing going even, the weight of her presence soothing me to sleep moments later.


	73. Chapter 74

Breakfast is waiting for us like the morning before, but as soon as we're done eating, Regina drags me out of the treehouse. We meet up with the guys out under the sun where it's warm but not overwhelming, and Killian's pulled out some wooden chairs.

" _Found a rack of these out behind our house. Thought we could all sit and talk._ " Says Killian.

" _Sure. What's up?_ " I ask.

" _Just wanted to get the lay of the land from everyone. How we're feeling about this place._ " He answers.

" _Are you kidding? I love it. A bunch of folks here were getting a kick out of Hope last night, and a couple of the villagers have engineering experience too._ " Retorts August.

" _There is a wealth of knowledge. Granny has been collecting books from the buildings and wrecks here for years. I had resigned myself to being surrounded by mysteries._ " Replies Graham.

" _When all we needed was to take a trip over the mountains._ "

" _So you like it here too, Neal?_ " I ask.

" _Plenty to take pictures of. And a couple kids dragged me into their soccer game this morning. Definitely more than I expected after we were almost crushed in a temple and crocodile bait._ " He declares.

" _You say that like you were the one that fell. My question is, does Merlin want us staying?_ " Asks Regina.

" _Seemed like it when I talked to him. Sharp bloke. He's been in charge for a long time through a lot of troubles, but keeps an open mind._ " Says Killian.

" _I like Tiana. She's sweet._ " I tell.

" _She is. Lily's not bad either._ " Adds August.

August's wide grin makes Regina rolls her eyes, but she doesn't make any other comment.

" _Does that settle it, then? Everyone's happy?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _In a way, I suppose. But I hadn't quite resigned myself to living out my days here. I don't know about the rest of you._ " Says Killian.

" _I mean … If I had a chance to go home, I'd definitely take it._ " I reply.

There's a moment of silence before everyone murmurs in agreement.

(Just because things are a lot nicer in the village, doesn't mean our everyday lives are still waiting out there.)

" _I want to get everyone back safe. I've promised that. But the question now is how._ " Says Killian.

" _This village has plenty of resources. Hell, they already have ships._ " Declares Neal.

" _Good enough for fishing even in a storm, from what a couple guys on the docks told me._ " Mentions August.

" _Does that mean we're building a boat?_ " I ask.

(I wonder why the people here haven't. Especially if there's other wrecks around. Our ship got smashed in half, but are all of them that way?)

" _That was the first thing that came to mind. I know August got Hope flying, but he is more of land and water kind of guy._ " Says Killian.

" _I'm not sure any of us want to fly Booth Airlines any time soon._ " Jokes Regina.

" _Hey, I … You know, that's fair. I haven't built a lot of planes._ " Corroborates August.

" _And you're a captain, not a pilot, Killian._ " Adds Neal.

" _It does seem to be the safest option, provided we have the supplies._ " Declares Graham.

" _This village seems to have everything. I bet there's a lot of tools to go around if we ask._ " I tell.

" _We'll have to start working to earn our keep if we're going to scavenge this place for parts._ " Says Regina.

" _The jungle's got a lot to give up without taking what's already tied down. Besides, Regina, you're already working on patients. I saw that yesterday._ " Notes Killian.

Regina clears her throat quietly, but once Killian's attention turns away from her, I catch a small, pleased smile.

(She does like having her work noticed, even if she'd never demand it.)

" _That doesn't mean you guys can get banged up putting the ship together, though._ " I say.

" _Hey, I'm putting a hammer in your hands too, Emma._ " Retorts Neal.

" _I'm happy to help. I know Regina's already gonna take care of me._ " I reply.

" _She just doesn't want to share._ " Comments Killian.

We all laugh and Regina smirks, her knee brushing against mine through our skirts.

" _Hey, don't be like that. I don't have any insurance out here._ " Says August.

" _Don't worry, August. Regina's not the only doctor around here._ "

I turn and see Lily standing on the far bridge, wood creaking softly under her feet as she approaches. When she waves, I wave back, and Killian pulls up another chair, scooting over to give her some space.

" _Come take a load off, Lily._ " Suggests Killian.

" _Oh, I'm fine, thank you. But I wanted to take a minute to check in on everyone. Settling into the swing of things?_ " She asks.

" _This place is fantastic._ " Expresses August.

" _It really is impressive._ " Adds Graham.

Regina shrugs when Lily looks at her, and I have to stifle a chuckle at Lily's slightly alarmed expression.

(I guess Regina's a little hard to read if you don't know her.)

" _I'm glad to hear it, but I don't think you've had a chance to see everything._ " Replies Lily.

Her eyes settle on mine, bright and eager, and my heartbeat does a bit of a surprised stutter. Something about Lily's gaze is a lot more intense than I expected.

(Or maybe I've just been out in the sun too long.)

" _How about a tour?_ " She proposes.

" _That'd be lovely, Lily._ " Answers Killian.

" _I would like to stretch my legs._ " Confirms Graham.

One of the hardest things on the island is keeping boredom from setting in, and a chance to see something new is too much of a temptation. I'm up out of my seat a moment after Killian, and Regina moves to follow, even if she doesn't say a word.

" _You can go down the ladder first, Emma. I'll hold it steady for you._ " Says Lily.

" _Oh! Thanks._ "


	74. Chapter 75

It's not a long trip down, but Lily leads all of us away from the docks, to the other side of the coast and through a copse of fruit trees. A few villagers pause in their work to say hi, and my mouth waters at seeing entire baskets of fruit just sitting there.

(No wonder there's always enough to go with breakfast.)

" _Just come through here and … check it out._ " Induces Lily.

When we step through the line of trees, I'm expecting a beautiful view of the ocean, and while that's part of it, that's not why my eyes go wide. Rolling green hills sprawl out towards the horizon, each one dotted with a windmill, huge vanes slowly turning with the breeze.

" _You have wind power here? Damn._ " Says August.

" _Have to use what you got, right? The island didn't really come with a power grid._ " She replies.

" _Wow. How long did it take to build all those?_ " I inquire.

" _A while, but it gets easier once you get the first one up._ "

" _Practice makes perfect._ " Says Graham.

" _Yup! And they provide a lot of energy we can't get anywhere else. But there's one more place I want to show you._ "

* * *

We cut a wide path through the hills, following a trail through cut grass until coming to another group of treehouses. The one in front is absolutely covered in plants, vines and flowers spilling down the roof and obscuring the windows.

" _That's my house. If there's ever an emergency, you can find me here. Or just if you want company. It gets lonely in the greenhouse sometimes._ " Says Lily.

" _The greenhouse?_ " Asks August.

" _Just a joke we make around here._ "

Lily reaches up and plucks one of the flowers closest to her door, its lush pink petals large enough to hide her hand when she offers it to me.

" _A token to welcome you all here. I don't have a lot of chances to give gifts._ " She says.

" _It's gorgeous. Do you grow all these yourself?_ " I ask.

" _I do my best. Some of them grow on their own despite my best intentions._ "

" _Sounds like a lot of hard work._ " I say.

I take the flower when no one else reaches for it, hoping that the blush I can feel rising up my face goes unnoticed.

" _Thank you for the tour, Lily, but I think we should head back now._ " States Regina.

" _Of course. I should get some gardening done._ " Replies Lily.

Regina exchanges the flower for her hand, which I grasp tight as she turns around. The guys seem a little confused but say their goodbyes nonetheless, running to catch up before we're out of sight.


	75. Chapter 76

After two lazy mornings back to back, I wake up full of energy and pull Regina into the kitchen to cook, wanting to take advantage of the cute little stove we have, not to mention the food she picked up from the stores last night.

(And if I'm being honest, all this talk about moving and building a ship is making me homesick. My family and I used to do brunches on Sunday together as an excuse to see each other, and these days I don't even know when Sunday is.)

" _You know, if you were this hungry, I would have gotten you more for dinner._ " Says Regina.

" _It's not about being hungry. I just wanted to spend time with you._ " I reply.

" _Because we never do that._ "

" _Regina …_ "

I know she's teasing but I pout anyway until Regina presses a kiss to my cheek, one arm tight and possessive around my hips while her other hand fusses with the stove. She's making pancakes, although they aren't the sweet ones I'm used to.

" _Unfortunately I'm going to need both hands for the dough._ " She says.

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _Uh-huh. Now chop those onions for me._ "

(At least it's just the green ones so I don't have to cut with my eyes closed.)

" _How many do we need?_ " I ask.

" _My mother would chase you out of her kitchen for that question._ "

" _Okay, so a lot._ "

" _Plenty, please. They're a key piece._ "

I start chopping the stalks into fine little slices, but my attention is drawn over and over again to Regina, throwing ingredients together with a casual grace but never letting a grain of flour escape.

(God, she's gorgeous. I don't think I'll ever get usd to it.)

" _I can see your eyes wandering, darling._ " She says.

" _Eep!_ "

" _I wouldn't mind, but you do have a sharp blade in your hands at the moment. And I'd rather not stop cooking for you in order to deal with stitches, mm?_ "

" _But it's so nice when you kiss it better._ "

" _I'll kiss more than your fingers if you make it through brunch in one piece._ "

"… _Deal._ "

(I'm totally willing to be brided, okay?)

Her knowing smile leaves me flustered while I finish up the onions, all without managing to cut myself or make too much of a mess. Regina abandons her dough for a moment to hunt down the gourd full of oil we took, only to frown while searching for the basket.

" _Did we not pick up eggs?_ " She asks.

"… _I said hi to the chickens because they were really cute._ "

" _Yes, I remember that part._ "

" _Whoops. Want me to run down to the market and snag some?_ "

" _I'll come with you. There's no point in frying this dough if we don't have eggs._ "

" _Hey, you're the one who's going to have to be over a hot stove. I can get the eggs._ "

I draw Regina into a kiss, stifling a faint mumble of protest, but after a moment of close contact, she pulls away and nods.

" _Alright, then. Don't be long._ " She agrees.

" _I won't. How many do you need?_ "

" _Four, at least._ "

I wiggle four fingers at her until she chuckles, smiling to myself as I leave the treehouse.


	76. Chapter 77

It's a quick trip down the ladder, but as soon as I'm past the other houses, the path becomes a little more murky.

" _A village this big, you think someone would put up signs. But I know it's past the trees here …_ " I say to myself.

Keeping track of the bridges in the distance gets me so far, but after fifteen minutes of walking, t see the same huge stone embedded in the ground and realized I've managed to circle back around.

" _Wait a … Goddamn it._ " I swear.

(I just want some eggs and to spend the afternoon with Regina. This shouldn't be rocket science. Maybe if I try the other direction and don't take that turn …)

* * *

I know I've gone astray when the thick jungle trees start to turn to the soft grass near the windmills, and I sigh, putting my face in my hands for a moment.

(There has to be some excuse for coming home empty-handed that will make her laugh. Then I'll cook something else.)

" _Emma?_ "

I look up at the familiar voice and see Lily standing in front of me, her little bag slung over one shoulder.

" _Let me guess. You're lost._ "

" _I was trying to find the market._ " I answer.

She puts a hand over her mouth to try and stifle a laugh, but the sound still escapes, sweet and musical. When Lily's cheeks turn pink, she clears her throat, recovering with a deep breath in.

" _I hate to tell you this, but you're very lost._ "

" _Yeah, I'd figured that part out._ " I retort.

" _But that's okay! I can play tour guide twice in a week._ "

" _Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt if you're busy._ "

" _I was just making my rounds through the village. Everyone's inconveniencing me by not being sick._ " She says.

This time I laugh, my embarrassment draining away.

(I can see why the village has been in good hands this long. They're lucky to have her.)

" _Okay then, doc. Please show me to the eggs._ " I say.

" _Eggs. It's a little late for breakfast._ "

" _It's supposed to be brunch._ "

" _Okay, I'll let that slide. Follow me, lost traveler._ "

* * *

Olivia immediately takes a shortcut through the grass, taking us past the windmills to a loop of trail that I hadn't been able to see. It's a beautiful day out, and of all the places to get lost, I could have chosen one with a worse view.

" _So I have a question._ " I start.

" _Go for it._ " She encourages me.

" _How exactly did you end up here? You didn't say before._ "

" _I was like you, shipwrecked. It's silly, actually. I took a cruise to give myself a break from work and ended up having to survive a crash._ "

" _And it's been a few years?_ " I ask.

" _Yeah, but I stopped keeping close track after my first birthday._ "

" _Really? Why?_ "

" _Because I like it here. I love the village. I mean … I went into medical school because it was expected. I got great grades, did my residency and all that. But I never really felt like I was helping people until I got stranded on this island. Here, my work matters. I can see people getting better everyday because of my treatments. I'm not cut off from my patients by paperwork._ "

(She sounds a little like Regina. … Although my girlfriend might not appreciate the comparison.)

" _It's not so bad, you know. And going home can be hard._ " She continues.

" _Except I can't spend my life here. I don't want to. Regina and I make the best of things and the guys are great friends to have around, but … none of us wanted this._ "

Something flickers through Lily's expression that I can't read, but she's quick to replace it with a smile, cupping my hand in hers. The warmth of her fingers catches me off-guard, and my train of thought grinds right to a halt.

" _Sorry. I won't push. Now come this way and we'll get your eggs._ " She says.

" _Yeah. Thanks._ "

(Keep it together, Emma. Regina is probably already wondering if you fell in a spiked pit somewhere.)


	77. Chapter 78

Another few twists and turns and we're suddenly smack-dab in the middle of the market. I glance back over my shoulder, glimpsing the treehouses in the distance, and grumble at the realization that this could have been a much quicker trip.

" _So how many eggs do you need?_ " Asks me Lily.

" _Um, four. At least._ "

" _Let's go for a good half-dozen._ "

She chats with one of the farmers at his stall, and I watch him use a piece of charcoal to scribble something on a list, before handing her a little woven tray packed with eggs.

" _There you go. Pretty sure they were laid this morning._ " She says.

" _You're a lifesaver._ "

" _Only as my day job. Any day I can help a cute girl out is a bonus._ "

(Is she … Not every woman on this island is going to flirt with you, self. Don't be silly.)

" _How about I thank you with brunch? With the extra eggs, Regina and I can make more food._ " I propose.

" _Count me in. I'm never going to say no to food cooked for me._ "

(And maybe she and Regina can get to know each other a little better.)

* * *

I tap out a playful knock on the door before heading into the treehouse, holding out the eggs like a surprise. Regina smiles when our eyes meet, but she freezes in place when Lily shuts the door behind me.

" _I didn't know we were having a guest._ " Comments Regina.

" _I got completely lost trying to find the eggs and Lily helped me out. I thought we could spare a pancake or two in exchange?_ " I reply.

"… _Sure._ "

(That's an icy start, but I'll work on it.)

" _Snag a chair, Lily." I say to Lily. "We'll have food up soon. How do you want these eggs, babe?_ " I ask then my girlfriend.

" _Whip them up in a bowl with one of the spoons. I'll take care of the rest._ " She answers.

The sizzle and pop of oil fills the room as Regina flips the pancakes over, dodging the occasional splatter while slowly pouring egg over each side. My stomach is growling by the time she's folding each one over itself, letting the crisp dough cool off on a nearby plate.

" _What is that, anyway? It smells amazing._ " Inquires Lily.

" _Family recipe. And don't burn your tongue._ " Replies Regina.

I make sure we have enough drinks to go around before sitting down and taking my first bite. The next sound that comes out of me is a groan of satisfaction, and Lily laughs.

" _Yeah, I second that. You ever want to give up the doctor life, Regina, the village would kill to have you as a cook._ " Declares Lily.

" _I'm quite capable of doing both at once, thank you._ " Retorts Regina.

(… Okay, I might have miscalculated here a little.)

" _Where did you go to medical school, Lily?_ " Asks my girlfriend.

" _East coast. Let me guess, you're West._ "

" _Seattle born and bred. Emma's from California._ "

" _You do seem like a Cali girl. Get a lot of sun and surf out there?_ " She asks me.

" _I actually get more here. I was cooped up in an office a lot for work._ " I answer.

" _And what's work?_ " She inquires.

" _Being a journalist, technically. But I can't write a lot of articles when there's nopublic to read them._ " I reply.

" _How old were you, Lily?_ " Enquires Regina.

" _Sorry?_ "

" _When you graduated medical school?_ "

" _Oh. Twenty-six. It feels like forever ago now, though. And it's not like I use half of what they taught me. The island has shown me how much natural medicine can make a difference._ "

Regina's eyes narrow and I stop mid-bite, not sure if I should put my pancake down or dare to swallow.

" _I see. And how did you become so enlightened?_ " Asks Regina.

" _You've seen the plants here, right? It's not some pill processed for six years in a lab, it's just from the earth. If we could use that on everyone, we could avoid all sorts of complicated procedures._ " Says Lily.

" _Those procedures are complicated because they mitigate risk. You have no idea what kind of chemical profile is in those plants. And everything has side effects._ "

" _These don't._ "

I reach over to Regina's lap to grab her hand, giving it a light squeeze. When she glances my way, her angers dims, but I know another word from Lily will be enough to spark the flames again.

" _The food is fantastic. Thanks for putting all the time in for it._ " I say.

" _Anything for you._ " Replies Regina.

It's an awkward segue to silence at the table, but I'm content to take the quiet and eat rather than try and referee between the two of them. As soon as Lily's cleared her plate, she pushes it away and smiles.

" _I should head back before the sun starts to go down. Thanks for the food._ " Says Lily.

" _You're welcome._ " Answers Regina.

Once she's out the door, I let out a deep breath, only to see Regina scoop up the dishes and duck out of sight. I grab our empty glasses and follow, setting them in the sink to soak after she sets down the plates.

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invited her over without asking._ " I apologize.

" _You had good intentions._ "

" _That doesn't mean I didn't upset you._ "

" _It's not you. It's her. She's happy to throw years of training aside on a whim and nearly brag about it, even to people she's just met … But I'm sure she thinks it's friendly._ "

Bitterness cuts through the last word, sharp enough to give me a moment of clarity. Wrapping my arms around Regina from behind, I nuzzle against the nape of her neck.

(This might be a bit more than professional jealousy.)

" _You know you're the one I trust to take care of me. I don't care if that's modern medicine or magical plants or what._ " I declare.

The words and soft attention slowly break down the tension in Regina's shoulders, and I place few gentle kisses there to emphasize my point.

" _How about we wash these up and go to bed early?_ " I propose.

" _You're tired?_ " She asks.

" _I said bed, not sleep._ " I explain.

"… _I stand corrected. Yes, that sounds like a good idea._ "

It doesn't take long to scrub everything clean, but I'm happy to let all the dishes air dry on the counter as I urge Regina to the other room, keeping her close until we fall onto the bed together.


	78. Chapter 79

I wake up slowly, turning over before I've even opened my eyes, but the tight embrace I'm expecting isn't there. My fingers fan out across the sheets, which are still a bit warm but completely empty.

" _Regina?_ "

Blinking away the haze of sleep and glancing around the room, it's clear she's not here either. The bedroom door is cracked an inch, and I take that as an invitation to get out of bed and start looking.

(I know she wasn't in a great mood last night, but things seemed okay before we passed out.)

I find signs of Regina's work all over the kitchen counter, stains of color streaked across the cutting board from fruit mashed to pieces, but she's not in any room of the house. Without any other clues, I slip outside, keeping an eye out for her.

* * *

It's not until I've skirted the edge of the jungle long enough to reach the grass, that I spy a figure in the distance, focused on the canvas standing in front of her. Smiling to myself, I climb up over the hill, approaching Regina with quiet steps.

Quiet awe fills me as I see the colorful landscape that she's detailing with careful strokes, her homemade paints surrounding her. Regina is entranced, body relaxed as she briefly gazes off into the distance, sizing up her subject.

" _Hey, Regin … woah …_ "

I stumble over a rock sticking halfway up out the ground, ending right up on my belly in the grass. The 'oof' that's forced out of me catches her attention, and I blush before quickly getting up to sit next to her.

" _Hey._ " I greet her.

" _Having a rough morning?_ "

" _I was. But that's because I didn't know where you were._ "

" _Sorry. I left when you were still asleep._ "

" _Stressed out about something? That's pretty much the only time you paint._ "

" _That's not true. I painted you once._ "

My face heats up at the memory, but I know a deflection when I hear one.

" _But you're not painting me now._ " I note.

" _It's … I'm fine. I wanted some time to think, and it's quiet out here._ "

(To think about what is the question, but I know better than to push. She'll open up when she's ready.)

" _Sorry to break up the silence, then._ " I apologize.

" _Your company isn't a distraction, Emma. It's fine._ "

" _You say that like I don't love being a distraction. But where'd you pick up that canvas from? I didn't see any at the market._ "

" _I was hunting around for more dishes in the treehouse closet when I found some supplies in the back of it. The paints were all dried out, but the canvas and brush were still useable. It was more luck than I expected to have this morning._ "

" _Maybe the people who lived there before knew you'd be coming along._ "

" _Oh? Am I an artist in the middle of a prophecy now?_ "

" _Could be. You're already pretty magical to me._ "

" _That's absurdly cheesy._ "

" _And yet you're still smiling. I'm going to call that a win._ "

Regina shakes her head, bemused, and turns back to painting. I lean against her free shoulder to watch as she details the grass, transforming a sea of green into so much more.

" _You're going to be bored in about two minutes._ " She declares.

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

" _Every time I try and finish a painting with you next to me, we usually end up doing something else._ "

" _I promise to be super quiet?_ "

" _No. I think I'll let this layer dry._ "

She sets her brush down next to the paints and turns, hands cupping my face before pulling me into a deep kiss.

(If she wants to get a headstart, I'm not going to complain.)


	79. Chapter 80

A longer chapter today because it's the birthday of my favorite singer: Lorie Pester!  
If you don't know her, do not hesitate to listen to her, she's so talented! *-*

* * *

We drop off Regina's canvas before heading down to the docks to find Killian. He had sent one of the villagers to grab us, but I'm not sure why until I see him standing in front of a huge pile of wood with a grin on his face.

" _Ey, Regina, Emma. Merlin made Christmas come early. I told him I wanted to make a ship._ " Says Killian.

" _And he cut down half the jungle for you?_ " Retorts Regina.

" _Something like that. Sent the boys out to pick up some tools from around the village too. Ready to put your nose to the grindstone for a bit?_ "

" _Just tell me what to do._ " I reply.

" _Well, when August …_ "

" _I'm here! Tools incoming._ " Tells August.

Hope zips into view, clinking and clanking as a basket full of tools hangs from a rope tied to the bottom of the drone. Killian chuckles to himself before picking up a saw out of the bunch.

" _August's going to help me measure and I'll cut. If you don't mind sanding, Regina, I'll get Emma and Neal to start carrying the planks around. Graham volunteered to figure out the ropes and sails._ " Informs Killian.

" _I can't imagine they have sandpaper out here._ " Says Regina.

" _Aye, no chance, but there's this._ "

He hands Regina a nondescript piece of steel, but when she flips it over, I can see a subtle bladed edge along the bottom.

" _Clever. I'll scrape my heart out._ " Says Regina.

" _One pack mule, reporting for duty._ " Speaks Neal.

" _Hey, you're not the only one. Let's get lifting._ " I reply.

It takes a little bit to find our rhythm, but after each stack of planks Killian cuts, Neal and I move them where August directs, and Regina starts sanding each one smooth enough to fit cleanly together. Graham's braiding rope in a huge coil in his lap, fingers working in a quick rhythm.

" _You have a good morning out in the grass, Emma?_ " Asks me Killian.

" _How did you know I was over there?_ "

" _It's all over your shoes._ "

" _It was … really nice. Being out in nature and stuff._ "

(I'm not sure if the guys know Regina paints in her off-time. It might be a private hobby.)

" _I don't ever want to think what's all over our shoes. They really need to be replaced._ " Says Regina.

" _Tired to wearing the same dingy clothes all day, doc?_ " Asks August.

" _Aren't you?_ "

" _Regina, you've made that shipwrecked dress put the rest of us to shame for months._ " Talks Killian.

Regina raises a brow, then promptly flicks some of the wood shavings in his direction.

" _Nice try, Killian. Very motivating._ " She replies.

" _Can't I give my best friend a compliment?_ "

" _You can. But you know the consequences._ "

They grin at each other and I smile to myself, hoisting up another bundle of planks with Neal as Killian turns back to his work with the saw.

" _Have you and Regina been exploring the village?_ " Inquires Neal.

" _Yeah, some. It's nice to have a whole community here._ "

" _Getting tired of being stuck with us in the resort, huh?_ "

" _Nope! Just you._ "

" _Ouch, right in my one feeling. I left myself open to that._ "

" _I hate to interrupt, but your workload is stacking up._ " Intervenes Graham.

" _Whoops!_ " I exclaim.

Neal and I hustle to move the planks back in place, and I steal a glimpse at Regina, who gives me a little wave with her scraper in hand.

" _Hey, August! Watch it!_ " Shouts Killian.

" _Son of a …_ "

A nasty thud carries through the air before August groans in pain. I turn just in time to see the heavy log trapping his arm in place, and Killian frantically moving to pick it back up.

" _Ow, ow …_ " Whines August.

" _Stay still. Let me get this off ya._ " Says Killian.

" _So much for measure twice, cut once. Goddamn …_ "

Neal and I run to help Killian, prying the log up off August's arm and back into the pile. Regina tosses the tool in her hand aside, urging the rest of us away so she can examine him.

" _No compound fracture. That's a good start. This is going to hurt a bit, August._ " Informs Regina.

" _More than it already does?_ "

Her fingers carefully press along his arm an inch at a time until August yelps, hissing through his teeth and trying not to jerk back. Regina frowns, but turns back to look at Graham.

" _I'm going to need some of that rope. Did you have any materials ready for a sail, Killian?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _Yeah, we've got plenty._ "

" _Slice off some of it for me so I can put a sling together._ "

" _Is it broken?_ " Asks August.

" _Definitely._ " She answers.

" _Aw, damn it._ "

We all watch as Regina wraps August's arm up with care, sliding the rope up over his shoulder so it can stay supported. He grimaces through the whole thing, but there's not much else to do but grin and bear it.

" _Hey, what's going on over here? I heard shouting._ " Asks Merlin after his arrival.

" _We've got a man down. Regina's patching him right up, though._ " Answers Killian.

" _But you're going to be out of commision for a few weeks. Hope might have to do the lifting for you._ " Declares Regina.

" _A few weeks? There's no point in waiting._ " States Merlin.

" _Excuse me?_ " She enquires.

" _Lily's fixed up broken bones in a matter of days. Let me go get her._ " He replies.

Regina tenses up from head to toe, eyes turning to ice, and I see Killian cringe in the background as Merlin runs off.

He comes back a few minutes later with Lily, her bag weighing heavy by her side.

" _Someone need a medic?_ " Inquires Lily.

" _A little late for that. My arm's already busted._ " Retorts August.

" _Think positive thoughts, August. Let me get you out of that splint._ " She says.

Regina takes a step back when Lily moves forward, reaching into her bag and pulling out a whole glowing plant. She starts tearing off leaves and putting them around his arm as a new wrap, holding everything tightly in place.

" _Ow … oh._ "

" _Just take a deep breath. Let it all work._ " Advises Lily.

" _Okay, now it doesn't hurt so much._ " Says August, relieved.

(That fast? These plants can do anything!)

"… _Damn, now it doesn't hurt at all. It just kind of tingles._ "

" _You'll still need to take it easy for a couple days, but I'll leave you with some more to put on a new wrap each morning, okay?_ " Says Lily.

" _And then I'm good to go?_ " Asks August.

" _Takes more than a broken bone to stop things from moving around here._ " Answers Lily.

" _Nonsense._ "

Regina hisses quietly under her breath, low enough that I think I'm the only one who hears it, but I jump when a low growl rumbles from the other side of me. I startle, looking for the source, and Lily yanks the top of her bag shut.

" _You've wiped me out for supplies, though, August. I'll have to head out and get some more._ " Declares Lily.

" _How long?_ " Asks Merlin.

" _A couple days. I think you'll get along without me. You've got Regina here too now._ "

" _That we do. Stay safe, Lily._ "

She nods, then looks at me and smiles. I'm even more surprised when Lily places a hand on my shoulder, eyes locking with mine.

" _Don't get lost again while I'm gone, huh?_ " Expresses Lily.

" _I … I'll try not to._ " I reply.

Then just like that, Lily turns and is on her way, but the force of her gaze lingers for me long after she's gone.


	80. Chapter 81

Killian calls a break on the ship-building for the day, and we all make sure August gets a good lunch in him before splitting up. Regina's dark mood hangs over her head like a cloud all the way through dinner.

(It's been hours. I should probably break the silence.)

" _Do you want to talk about it?_ " I ask her.

" _This isn't how things work, Emma. You can't … There are plenty of happy accidents in medicine. Discoveries that happen overnight when the pieces finally come together. But nothing like this. Not an instant cure. Not something that works as well on dehydration as it does a broken arm. That's nonsense._ "

She's been pacing for ten minutes at the end of the bed, and I'm wondering how long it's going to take for her to start wearing through the floorboards. Even an inviation for cuddling and tea in bed hadn't put a dent in Regina's frustration.

" _But it helped August. Isn't that the important part?_ " I say.

" _We have no idea what the side effects could be. Why risk that when a broken arm will heal with a splint and time? A doctor who doesn't care about long-term consequences doesn't care about her patients._ "

" _At least she's going to be gone for a few days?_ " I tell.

That gets a 'hmph' out of Regina before she turns and climbs onto the bed, grasping at my knees as she kneels between them. I jump when she raps her knuckles against one of my legs, enough to make me jerk even if it doesn't hurt.

" _Did you feel that?_ " She asks me.

" _Yeah, of course._ "

" _Even if I used an anesthetic, it would take time before the feeling faded. It's not instant. But taking away pain doesn't necessarily fix the problem. You need more than that. Half of what I do … is patience._ "

Regina's fingers trace up that same thigh, so slow that my breath hitches in my throat by the time she's reached the band of my skirt, caressing back down with the same deliberate pace. Her eyes snap up to mine, dark with frustration, and I smile.

" _Come here._ " I say.

She doesn't hesitate, mouth finding mine for a deep kiss. I welcome the hunger behind it, her hands splaying across my legs, fabric bunching up with a firm tug.

" _Tell me what you want._ " I request.

" _Just you. All of you._ " She answers.

My blouse isn't even off all the way before Regina's hands are on me, laying open-mouthed kisses along bare skin. I pull at the straps of her dress until they slip down her shoulders, dragging Regina closer, her body against mine.

" _You know, if you're a little rougher, I'm not going to hold it against you._ " I inform.

" _Is that permission or a request?_ " She inquires.

" _Wreck me, babe._ " I state.

Regina's laugh has a warm, seductive edge before she pins me back to the headboard with a deep kiss, stifling the cry that leaves my throat as her hands presses right between my legs.

" _Gladly. Then I'll put you back together again, darling._ " She says.

" _Promises, promises._ "

(But I'm only teasing. Regina's always there to take care of me.)


	81. Chapter 82

Afterglow sends me off to sleep with pleasant dreams, but my idle fantasy of Regina and I tanning under the sun with a tray full of mojitos, is broken up by a loud creak. I fumble in the dark, kicking off the sheets, only to see a shadowy figure by the bed. Panic spikes in my chest until my vision clears and I see it's only Regina, her back to me as she pulls her clothes on. There's no light coming through the window, not even a hint from the sun, so I can't imagine how late it is.

" _Regina?_ "

"…"

" _What are you doing?_ "

" _I couldn't sleep. There's just a lot on my mind._ "

" _You mean, you're still thinking about Lily. A girl could get jealous with you talking about her all the time, you know._ "

Her jaw drops with abject surprise, and I realize a second later my joke might have struck a nerve.

(Whoops.)

" _I was kidding._ " I explain.

" _It's fine._ "

Regina sighs and composes herself again as she buttons her shirt.

(Regina's really taking this seriously. Isn't the important thing that everyone's healthy? Isn't she blowing this out of proportion?)

" _I just … There's only one way to prove what I want to prove._ " She says.

" _And how's that?_ " I ask.

" _I need to get a closer look at those plants. To test them, to figure out what they actually do._ " She explains.

" _A closer look? But Lily is the one with the plants. Were you going to sneak into her house?_ "

"… _I was considering it._ "

" _So on top of being a doctor and a painter, you're a spy too? I'm never going to be able to keep up._ "

Regina sighs, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

" _I can't just keep standing aside and watching. It's not ethical. Until I'm sure those plants don't have any adverse side effects, I don't want Lily using them on our friends or the villagers._ " She says.

(Especially if it's something Lily and Regina don't have a cure for. We nearly lost everyone because of contaminated water. I don't want a broken arm taking August from us.)

" _We can't talk to her first?_ " I ask.

" _I tried that, Emma. She's sure there's nothing to be worried about. So I'll have to prove it on my own._ "

(I know Lily has good intentions, but I understand why Regina's worried. The plants are weird. Weird in a helpful way, but knowing more about them couldn't hurt, right?)

" _You don't have to do it on your own. If you think I'm just going to sit here while you go hunting around in the dark, you don't know me very well, Regina._ "

"… _I didn't want to ask. I know that you like her._ "

" _I do, but I love you. And if you think something's wrong, then I'm going to help you figure that out, okay?_ "

" _Okay. I love you too. You might want to get some clothes on first, though._ "

" _Hey, if I'm naked, it'll be an amazing distraction._ "

She huffs, tossing my bra at me, and I catch it with a grin.


	82. Chapter 83

There's a breeze blowing when we slip outside and I shiver, the chill rolling off the ocean and leaving the air heavy with salt. Regina slips an arm around me and I welcome the heat, pressing close to her side.

" _Be careful when we're going across the bridges. There's enough dew out here to make them slippery._ " Tips off Regina.

It's a long, slow trek to the end of the line of treehouses, especially when Regina and I have to break apart to carefully climb down the ladder. Cool grass brushes against my ankles as we pass through windmills, keeping an eye out for Lily's place. More treehouses come into view, and thankfully all the plants outside make it easy to spot even in the dark, although I can't stop my heart from thundering in my chest when Regina goes right up to the window, peering inside past the vines.

" _Hey, be careful._ " I say in my turn.

" _She said she was leaving for a few days, Emma. And there's no movement inside. Try the door._ "

I carefully open the door, finding no resistance from a lock, and Regina slips in behind me as soon as I step across the threshold.

" _Oh, wow._ " I interject.

Plants cover every single surface inside the house, some glowing bright and others in colors I've never seen before, but they've been left to bloom wildly, some spilling all the way down the floor.

" _She's got all these and she ran out of plants?_ " I bid.

" _How she stands to live in here is the question. It's like a hothouse._ " Replies Regina.

(Regina's right. It's kind of claustrophobic with everything sticking out from the walls.)

" _Where are we supposed to start?_ " I ask.

" _I'll examine them one by one, I suppose. I just need to find if anything matches what she used on August. Please be careful. I'm not sure what contact with any of these will do._ "

Regina tuds open a drawer and pulls out a rag from within, wrapping her hand in it as she brushes some branches aside, stepping with care over a thick vine that stretches out across the floor. All I can do is stare, wondering how long it took to grow all this.

" _This is super creepy. None of these plants look normal. It seems like this island is never going to run out of weird surprises._ " I say.

" _Hmm._ "

" _What?_ "

" _Come follow me into the next room. I thought I heard something._ "

I match her steps perfectly, not wanting to step on any of the plants, but as we go deeper into the house, a low snarl rumbles through the air. Biting my lip to keep quiet, I trace the sound to a box covered with a sheet, but the noise gets louder as I approach.

(That sounds … familiar?)

" _Does Lily have a pet?_ " I inquire.

" _Considering everything else living in here, maybe._ "

Inching my hnd towards the sheet, I take a deep breath, ready to pull it back in one yank. The second I take hold of it, the front door opens, slamming hard against the wall.

" _Hey! Who's in here?!_ "

(Oh, fuck.)


	83. Chapter 84

A hundred different excuses come to mind, each more ridiculous than the last, but my overriding instinct is to run. Before I can scramble into the other room fast as my feet will carry me, Regina grabs my wrist, pulling me back against the cage. I go still with her other hand clamped down over my mouth, Regina's entire body tense as steel wire, tightly coiled against me. Lily's footsteps scrape against the floor, leaves whispering as she brushes by the plants.

(There's no way she's not going to see us. Everything's glowing in here!)

" _Mm._ "

" _Shh._ " Regina shushes me.

" _Mmm!_ "

Regina sighs with the softest huff of breath against my ear, letting her hand fall away before she whispers right against my skin.

" _She'll hear us._ " She warns me.

" _She's going to walk on top of us. We should just …_ "

" _I know. … Take my lead._ "

I don't have time to answer before Regina stands straight up, and Lily's footsteps stop with a creak against wood. When I stand up too, she's right there, staring at the both of us with her jaw dropped.

" _Regina? Emma?_ " Lily calls for us.

" _So you are here. I knew the door had to be unlocked for a reason._ " Says Regina.

" _I … well. That doesn't explain what you're doing here._ "

" _I was hoping to get a few medical supplies from you before you left on your trip. When the door was open, I was sure you were still here._ "

(God, she's bold. I couldn't have said that to Lily with a straight face.)

Lily raises a brow, mouth opening to form words a few times before she settles on a laugh instead.

" _I've lived on this island so long that I stopped locking the door. I never thought about it. There's not a lot of thieves here when everyone knows everyone._ "

" _My mistake._ " Says Regina.

" _I can give you some supplies. Just let me get my bag from the front door. I dropped it when I thought someone had broken in._ "

The bag Lily drags back in is full to bursting with plants, some of them glowing but all of them strange.

(I've never seen leaves like that before.)

" _Would you two like some tea? I was about to make a cup._ " Lily proposes.

Regina glances at me, irritation flaring in her eyes for a split second, but she nods. I agree a bit faster, smiling.

" _That'd be great._ " I agree.

(I mean, if we try and rush out of here, that's both suspicious and rude.)


	84. Chapter 85

She escorts us to the kitchen, pouring water into a small kettle and leaving it to boil. The little leaves Lily puts into our cups are the first I've been able to recognize in the whole house, which makes me feel a little better. Her fingertips brush mine when she hands me the tea, and I can't hold Lily's gaze for long before my face starts to heat up.

(It's just the steam, okay?)

" _Enjoy._ " Says Lily.

" _Thank you._ "

" _I thought you said you were going to be gone for a few days, Lily._ " States Regina.

" _That was the plan until I walked into the edge of a rainstorm. The second I saw those clouds, I turned around. No sense in losing what I'd already collected by having everything washed away._ " She answers.

" _I'm amazed you needed more. Your collection here is impressive._ "

Lily smiles wide, and I think that's the first time Regina's ever gotten that sort of reaction out of her.

" _Thanks! I've been trying to catalogue them, but half my time is spent just taking care of everything. So many of the plants can be used for healing, and I haven't even figured out half of those properties._ " Says Lily.

" _Is that so?_ " Asks Regina.

Regina's stony gaze seems to go right over Lily's head, as she nods enthusiastically before taking another sip of her tea.

" _Do you have a pet too? I saw a cage over there._ " I inquire.

" _I suppose that's one way to put it. It's really late. You two should probably head back to your treehouse._ "

(Oops. And we've overstayed our welcome.)

" _You're right._ " Agrees Regina.

" _Thanks for the tea._ " I say.

" _You're welcome, Emma. Come back for another cup sometime._ "

"… _Good night._ " Greets Regina.

I don't manage more than a smile before Regina's hand in on my back and guiding me out of the kitchen. She doesn't stop walking until we're through the front door and out in the chill wind again, the darkness enough to make me scurry straight towards home.

" _It's so cold!_ " I exclaim.

" _I know, but we're almost back. … Maybe I should bother Merlin tomorrow about getting you a jacket._ "

" _I'm not the only one who needs new clothes. If I could just have a fifteen minute online shopping spree and get some outfits sent here …_ "

Regina's murmur of agreement makes me giggle, but her expression turns tense with thought again as we carefully cross one of the rope bridges on the way to the treehouse.

" _Everything okay?_ " I ask.

" _Ye … no. I'm still thinking about those damn plants. I didn't learn anything. All I have is more questions._ "

" _Me too! I thought there was just the one type that glowed, but she had so many. If all of them can help people, Lily has a whole pharmacy in her house._ "

" _A thoroughly untested pharmacy. Not to mention whatever was in that cage. She didn't tell you if it was a pet or not, if you didn't notice._ "

" _I wasn't going to insist. I mean … We totally broke into her house._ "

" _There wasn't even a lock to break. It was just left open._ "

" _Good thing there are no cops here. I'd hate to see that one hold up in a court of law._ "

" _Or I heard a noise of distress inside. Who knows what was in that cage?_ "

" _Oh wow, you're good._ "

(I'm not sure if this is all suspicious or if the plants are as much of a mystery to Lily.)

" _Everyone's got secrets, right? Maybe she's not supposed to keep an animal around or Merlin would get pissed off._ " I say.

" _That's a lot of faith in someone you barely know._ " She declares.

" _I knew you for about five minutes before my life was in your hands. Worked out pretty well._ "

Even in the dark, I can see Regina's face flush, and she tugs on my hand to lead me into our treehouse.

* * *

At her insistence, we both wash up to make sure there's no traces of the plants lingering on our fingers.

" _Ready to head back to bed?_ " I ask her.

" _I have one more question._ " She says.

" _Yeah?_ "

" _If everyone has secrets, what are you hiding from me?_ "

My jaw drops before I let out a sheepish laugh.

" _Um, well. I don't think there's anything I've tried to keep from you. Rain check on being mysterious?_ " I say.

" _If you insist._ "

" _I'm going to insist you all the way into the bedroom._ "

Regina's teasing ' _ooh_ ' draws a snort out of me as I pull her back to the bed, quickly tangling us in the sheets again. They're not as warm as we left them, but that will be fixed soon enough.

(Trust me, I've got ideas.)


	85. Chapter 86

Killian calls us all down to his treehouse after lunch, and August is in a great mood. Regina winces when he starts flexing his arm around, but he doesn't seem to be in any pain.

" _I'm good as new. Whatever Lily stuck on me, I want to get five in a bag next time we go on a hike. 'Cause it's magical._ " Says August.

" _Engineers believe in magic now?_ " Asks Regina, sarcastically.

" _Hey, I don't have a medical background. You tell me what ten syllable words doctors use for that plant and I'll give it a go._ " He answers.

" _There's only one syllable I have in mind._ "

There's a brief flip of black hair as Regina returns her attention to Killian, and August gives me a weak smile of embarrassment.

(I might call the plants magical too, but I'm really not sure after we went through Lily's house. … Which the rest of them totally don't need to know. I don't think it would go over well.)

" _Now that August's right as rain again, we can go back to building the ship if everyone's up for it. But with some precautions. I don't want anyone getting hurt this time._ " States Killian.

" _That might be difficult. We only have so many hands to go around and help with the heavy lifting._ " Declares Graham.

" _We could always split the tasks up differently. Work together to get all the wood cut first, then start on the lifting._ " Proposes Neal.

" _That's going to waste a lot of time. We're building a wessel large enough to get all of us across the ocean, not a canoe._ " Retorts Regina.

" _I would say that time is the one thing we have excess of, but it would take quite a while if we focused a single piece at once._ " Says Graham.

" _If we really need it, I could design a quick level and pulley to …_ " Suggests August.

My vision loses focus for a second, an ache blooming right behind my eyes, and I squeeze them shut for a moment. The dizziness surges for a minute before it fades, as quickly as it showed up, and I shake my head to push the haze away.

" _Emma, are you alright?_ " Asks Regina.

(I'm probably dehydrated. It gets really warm here in the daytime.)

" _Thirsty._ " I say.

" _Killian, could you hand me that cup?_ " Asks Regina.

She makes sure I drink two full glasses of water before turning back to the conversation, and thankfully, the strange feeling doesn't come back.

" _I think we can do it. August's definitely going to be paying more attention this time._ " I tell.

" _I will too. I should have grabbed the log before it fell._ " Declares Killian.

" _No hard feelings, big guy. But I'm glad to hear you care._ " Answers August.

Regina nudges the cup of water back to me one more time and I take a long sip.

" _Have you considering speaking to Merlin about this, Killian? He didn't mind letting us borrow some tools. Perhaps there's a few villagers who want a hearty workout building a ship._ " Asks Graham.

" _Good point. And if we make a vessel fit enough to get out of here, I'd be happy to share the design with him. The more the merrier._ " Replies Killian.

(It would probably get done a lot faster too.)

" _That sounds like a great idea._ " I approve.

" _Mm. As long as they're willing._ " Says Regina.

" _We've already made plenty of friends. I bet a couple of them will help out._ " States Neal.

Regina hums in idle agreement, and after nods from all around the table, it's settled.


	86. Chapter 87

Merlin tells us he's happy to find help, but I'm still surprised when an entire group of sailors turns up lead by Jefferson. He looks over August's design and the work Killian has done for a few minutes before giving a firm nod.

" _This is pretty ambitious._ " Declares Jefferson.

" _You should see the boat that got us here. I designed the engine so it kept itself afloat._ " Replied August.

" _But you still had a captain?_ " He asks.

" _Yeah, that was my question. But I suppose it worked well enough._ " Answers Killian.

" _You're not going to get over that, are you?_ " Speaks August.

" _When we're off this island, you and I go through a bottle of rum and talk about it, how's that?_ " Replies the captain.

" _Hah, fair enough._ "

" _Are you alright with giving us a hand, Jefferson?_ " I inquire.

" _Tell me and the seafarers where to go. It'll be nice to keep busy._ " He answers.

" _How about we get all this wood out of the way first?_ " Proposes Neal.

" _Yeah, grab a saw and mind your fingers._ " Says Graham.

Regina returns to her corner surrounded by wood shavings, starting to clean up the planks that we've already cut, and Graham starts worf on the sails now that he's made several coils of rope. I move to start carrying planks, taking my place in the middle of an assembly line.

" _Make sure to give each other room. We don't want to be knocking elbows and send things flying._ " States Killian.

" _I second that. Keep your egos in check and don't toss the wood around, boys._ " Replies Jefferson.

That gets a few laughs, and soon the air is filled with idle chatter and the constant rasp of saws, slicing through all the logs that Merlin brought. With this many people, the pile gets big fast, but as the sun beats down on my neck, I'm sweating like crazy.

(Is it getting hotter here? Maybe it's a change in the seasons.)

After another few minutes, a wave of dizziness spirals through my head and I go still, holding the plank in my arms really tight. Neal reaches to take it from me and frowns when I don't let go.

" _Hey, you alright?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Yeah, just … is it warm outside to you?_ "

" _I mean, kind of. We're carrying big trees around._ " He says.

" _Emma?_ " Calls Regina.

" _Huh?_ "

" _You look a bit flushed. Come here._ "

" _I'm fine, I …_ "

" _Step out of line. Please._ "

It's rare that she goes out of her way to say please, so I relent with a sigh, excusing myself from the line to kneel next to Regina. She places a hand against my forehead and immediately frowns.

" _You're going to take a break with some water._ " She states.

" _But I want to help …_ "

" _No one's helped by heat exhaustion._ "

" _Ugh. Okay._ "

Sitting next to Regina is nice at least, and I watch her work for a bit before Tiana comes over and squats right down next to me.

" _Heavy work, huh?_ " Speaks Tiana.

" _Yeah. Don't know why it was making me dizzy, though._ " I reply.

" _Nothing wrong with taking a few minutes rest. Besides …_ "

She giggles, quietly gesturing to all of the sailors passing the planks along. A few of them have their shirts off, exposing sun-drenched muscle for everyone to see.

" _The view's awesome, right?_ " She continues.

"… _This break did suddenly become a lot more appealing._ " I say.

" _Is that what I have to do when you need medical attention? Take my shirt off?_ " Bids Regina.

" _I … I wouldn't say no._ " I answer.

Tiana laughs even louder and I blush, attention falling back on Regina. Muscle or not, I prefer to watch her hands work.

" _Really, though, you doing okay over there?_ " Asks Tiana.

" _Honestly, I'm pretty thirsty. I think that's why my head's spinning._ " I reply.

" _Why didn't you say so? Come on, I'll take you back to my place for some shade and a cold drink._ " She proposes.

" _Regina, should I …_ "

" _Yes. Thank you for offering, Tiana._ " Says Regina.

" _Hey, no problem. Sometimes the weather out here gets to be a little much._ " Declares Tiana.

Tiana helps me to my feet and we walk away from the docks together after I say goodbye to Regina. She seems relieved, so I keep a hand over my eyes while walking towards the treehouses, just to ward off the sun a little while longer.


	87. Chapter 88

Tiana gives me an entire cold pitcheer to myself, and once I start drinking the water, I have to stop myself from guzzling the whole thing down. I take it cup by cup, listening to Tiana tell me about her father and the village until my head is clear again.

" _You feeling better?_ " Asks Tiana.

" _So much. Thank you._ "

" _Trust me, it's not the first time I've gone to the docks and seen someone ready to drop under the sun. People don't want to take breaks when they're helping someone._ "

" _Yeah. And we already lost time when August's arm got hurt._ " I say.

" _In a big rush to get home?_ "

I was about to ask if she wasn't too, only to catch myself a second later.

(Tiana was born on this island. This is the only home she's ever known. I can't imagine what the rest of the world would seem like to her.)

" _Yeah. Although I'm not sure what I'd do first thing when I got back. Call my parents, probably. Then shower for like ten thousand years._ "

Tiana snickers at that, and after making sure I eat a snack, she lets me leave the treehouse and head back towards the docks.

* * *

I take the long path under the shade, staying close as I can to the trees until I catch sight of Lily's place.

(The plants are kind of hard to miss.)

When her face appears through one of the vine-covered windows, I jump in surprise, but she smiles and waves at me. I smile back, and Lily gestures for me to come inside, pointing towards the door.

(I wonder what she wants?)

The house is a bit warmer than it was in the middle of the night, especially now that I can see all the plants crowding all the walls, but it's still a relief from the sun outside.

" _Hey, you got here at a great time._ " Says Lily.

(I did?)

" _Um, for what?_ " I ask.

" _There was something I wanted to show you earlier, but I never got the chance. That is, if you can keep a secret._ "

" _What kind of secret are we talking about there?_ "

" _Nothing dangerous. I promise I'm not going to reveal that all the meat here is secretly people._ "

"… _That's a good thing because I had a lot of meat with breakfast this morning._ "

(Regina wants to know what's going on with Lily too. I should listen.)

" _Okay. Hit me._ " I say.

" _Come over here for a second._ "

She leads me over to the cage and I try not to squirm in anticipation as she pulls the sheet back. Then my jaw hits the floor.

" _Wha …_ "

What I first take in as a nest of vines starts to move from within the cage, raising its rounded green head. I let out a squeak of fear, but Lily puts a soft hand on my shoulder.

" _Don't worry. It's not going to bite. This is my own little Mithridate._ " She declares.

" _Your what?_ " I'm dumbfounded.

" _It was supposed to be an antidote for everything in ancient times. Except this plant is the real deal. The liquid is secretes from its skin works on all kinds of sickness. It even makes the other plants here work better._ "

Her thumb rolls a small circle around my shoulder and I try not to be distracted by that, staring at the plant – the creature? – in the cage.

" _Okay, but if this does such good things, why keep it a secret?_ " I ask.

" _Because it looks kind of scary. That's enough to make some folks avoid the treatment, and we don't have a lot of other options here._ "

" _But you told me._ "

" _I thought I could trust you. It helps that you're a good listener._ "

The blush I was struggling to keep down when Lily touched me the first time ignites in full force, leaving me clearing my throat and staring right at the little moving plant instead of her face.

" _Thanks. I need to get back down to the docks, though. I was just taking a break from carrying planks around._ " I say.

" _Don't let me keep you. I know you want … to get home._ "

Something about the way Lily hesitates makes my chest tighten, just for a split second.

(She almost sounds sad.)


	88. Chapter 89

The sun is already gone as I reach the docks again, and it's dark enough that a jolt of worry hits me.

(What if everyone already went back home? Regina might be running around everywhere trying to find out where I am.)

Much to my surprise, everyone is still working, and there's a real skeleton of a ship being formed. Killian and August are hammering away at a thick peg holding two big planks together while more wood is stacked, and I'm moving to see more when Regina comes right up to me.

" _Hey. Are you feeling better?_ " Asks Regina.

" _Yeah, a lot._ "

Regina wraps her arms around me in a tight hug while no one's looking and I quickly return it, not wanting her to slip away so fast. She murmurs something against the curve of my neck, and it takes me a second to realize what I heard.

" _I was worried about you._ " She confesses.

" _Tiana made me drink a ton of water and sit in the shade. I guess the sun was too much for me._ "

(The plant thing was a bit much too, but I can't say anything here. … And Lily really did want me to keep it a secret. But … )

" _Killian was just finishing up. How about we head back home?_ " She proposes.

" _Jeez, I didn't get to help much today._ " I complain.

" _Don't worry about it. You feeling better matters more._ "

She takes my hand, stealing me away after a quick shout to Killian.

xxx

I keep close as we head back to the treehouse, but Regina stops us when we reach the rope bridge outside.

" _What's up?_ " I ask.

" _Nothing. The view is just … nice._ "

I follow her gaze to the lights of the village below, their gentle glow carrying into the distance but not strong enough to blunt the shine of the stars overhead. It's a perfect balance, and when I sit down on the edge of the bridge, Regina takes a seat right next to me.

" _Want to stay for a little while?_ " She speaks.

" _Yeah. I missed you today._ "

" _I missed you too. To no one's surprise, smoothing wood is mind-numblingly boring._ "

" _Carrying stuff around isn't too exciting either. But it looks like everyone got a lot done._ "

(If the ship sails, we'll be home soon. Our lives will change all over again. For some reason, that's scary.)

" _Everything okay?_ " She inquires.

(Whoops. I guess that showed on my face.)

" _Working on that ship is making me think about the future. If it works, if we … When we get out of here, there's no more peaceful island relaxation. It's all going to rush back in._ " I say.

" _I know. What used to be my everyday seems really far away now._ "

(I don't care about the damn plants or Lily. This is where I feel at peace.)

" _Hey._ " I interject.

" _Hmm?_ "

" _You're too far away._ "

I hook my leg over Regina's, catching a glimpse of her smile as her arm slips around my shoulder, slender fingertips drumming up and down my skin. It's such a gentle, playful touch, one that I lean right into. She's so warm even with the night breeze dancing around us, showing a tenderness that I cherish every time we're alone.

" _Better?_ " She asks.

" _So much better._ "

" _Then maybe we can …_ "

A long yawn from me interrupts her, and Regina chuckles.

"… _get you to bed. More rest wouldn't hurt._ " She continues.

" _Sorry. I just got super sleepy._ "

Regina doesn't seem to mind in the least, helping me to my feet and leading me back to the treehouse.

I crash out just seconds after I hit the bed, but not before Regina's arms come around me and hold tight.


	89. Chapter 90

The next morning we get a message from Killian. He says he wants everyone to take a day of rest from building the ship, so Regina and I end up back in bed. It's a lazy morning of watching her mix paints until my restlessness gets the better of me.

" _Are you almost done?_ " I ask.

" _Almost. I was going to start experimenting with blues if I could find the materials._ " Answers Regina.

" _Oh._ "

" _I've gotten to the point of boring you, haven't I?_ "

" _No. It's all really pretty._ "

Regina points a stained finger towards my nose, and I squirm to get away, laughing every time she pretends she's about to swipe the mess of paint across my cheek instead.

" _But you're still bored._ " She retorts.

" _Okay, maybe! … or maybe you should just go wash your hands._ "

" _Should I now?_ "

" _Uh-huh._ "

Quirking a brow at me, Regina swings her legs over the edge of the bed, carrying her tray of paints out of the room and back to the kitchen. I listen to the cool rush of water for a few minutes before she comes back, drying her hands on a scrap of cloth.

" _I hope you're not going to ask me to perform surgery. That scrubbing takes forever._ "

(There's at least ten openings for dirty jokes there, and I can't come up with one that she wouldn't kick me out of the bed for.)

" _Pff, no. Come here._ " I say.

Regina only makes it a few steps before I grab her by the shoulders and pull her the rest of the way into a firm kiss. She hums against my lips in amusement, then promptly topples me back against the bed.

" _Hey!_ " I exclaim.

" _Now I see your wicked plan. But you definitely wrote off some creative opportunities._ "

" _Yeah? I'm listening._ "

She moves to kneel between my legs with a smile, starting to slip out of her dress with a few careful tugs, but when I see Regina shake her head, I realize I've just missed something.

(She's gorgeous, okay? I get caught staring a lot.)

" _Um. Now I'm listening._ "

" _Are you sure about that?_ " She inquires.

" _You have alllll of my attention._ "

When Regina leans down, stopping her lips an inch from mine, I gasp quietly. It's not fair for her to stop right there, or bodies so close to meetingas she starts stripping me out of my clothes.

" _All the paints I made today were using fruit. There's no reason I couldn't paint something pretty on your skin … And then taste every inch of it._ " She declares.

Heat rushes through my body in two directions at once, but it's my reddened cheeks that Regina kisses with affection – at least, to start. Her mouth travels lower as our bodies entwine together, kicking the sheets away to remove every barrier between us.

" _I'll keep that in mind for next time._ " I say.

" _I bet you will. But there's already plenty for me to taste right now._ "

" _Mm—please._ "

" _You don't have to ask._ "

She kisses along my breasts and my stomach, a slow worship up and down until my hips start to shift under those brilliant hands. My insistence doesn't go unnoticed, but Regina teases with a gentle caress along my thighs nonetheless.

" _Regina …_ "

" _Oh, sweetheart. I'll stop teasing._ "

The softness is her voice catches me off-guard but makes my heart ache, longing building in tandem with pleasure before Regina bows her head, dark eyes locked with mine the moment her mouth meets brazen heat.

(She's so good at keeping her promises.)


	90. Chapter 91

We end up taking a short nap after eating lunch in bed, but I wake up with an incredibly scratchy throat. Sneaking out to the kitchen for some water, I bring it back to the bedroom, only to start coughing on the first sip. Grimacing, I manage to swallow as much as I can to ease the dryness, but I see Regina stir from sleep, brushing her hair back away from her face with a frown. I try to gulp down the rest of the water before she sees, but get a look for my trouble.

" _Are you okay?_ " She asks.

" _I just …_ "

Another wave of coughing makes my shoulders tense, body shaking as I try to catch my breath. Regina slips right out of bed, coming up to me to take my temperature.

" _When did this start?_ " She inquires.

" _When I got up. My throat's really dry, it's probably just …_ "

The next cough is so hard that I almost drop the glass, which Regina takes out of my hand before leading me to the bed. She rubs my back until it stops, but I still groan and put my head on my knees for a moment.

" _Everyone else was fine yesterday, and I feel fine._ " She says.

" _Yay?_ "

" _No, that just concerns me because you were the only one that didn't get sick when the rest of us were. That also means you could be sensitive to something we're not._ "

" _Like what? You and I eat all the same food together. We drink the same water._ "

" _And sleep in the same bed. Hmm._ "

(There was the plant thing that Lily showed me, but Regina went into her house too. And it's not like I touched it.)

" _It's just a cough. You don't have to worry._ " I say.

" _It's my job to worry, Emma. And a cough can be a symptom of any number of more serious issues. So let me figure that part out first._ "

Regina does a few more quick tests before pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

" _I'm going to go hunt down something to shore up your immune system a bit. Unfortunately, we're running low on citrus fruit._ " She says.

" _Maybe I could go steal one of Lily's plants. That would work quick._ " I propose.

I was mostly joking, but I know the joke goes sour the second Regina's mouth thins into a tight line.

" _I don't want her using those on you. Not until I know it's safe._ " She replies.

" _It worked for August._ "

" _On a broken arm._ " She retorts.

" _But … You really don't want to give her a chance._ "

" _She hasn't given me much of a reason to, Emma. Lily's not exactly open about how she gets her miracle cure. So I'm going to get you some fruit and you can relax here._ "

" _I don't want to stay alone. Especially if I get worse._ "

" _The guys won't know how to treat you if …_ "

(And she's realizing the only other alternative is Lily.)

" _Alright. You can come with me. But don't push yourself. If you start feeling really sick, we're turning back._ "

" _Deal._ "

Regina makes me drink more water before we leave the treehouse, and she keeps a tight grip on my hand once we're off the rope bridges and down into the meadow.


	91. Chapter 92

Tension radiates through her while we walk, and she's even quieter than usual.

" _Hey, what's going on?_ " I ask.

"… _Nothing._ "

" _Okay, we both know that's not true. If you want some time to be quiet and think stuff over that's okay, but I know something's up._ " I say.

" _Alright. That wasn't fair to say. But I'd think it would be obvious. You're sick and …_ "

" _I'm not that sick, Regina._ "

" _I think I've earned a little bit of paranoia after the first time. Especially after I made a complete fool of myself._ "

" _Well, you were super sick. Besides, if I start confessing my love, you know I already mean it._ "

Her fingers relax subtly around mine, and I take that as a victory while Regina and I pass into the edge of the jungle.

* * *

My cough keeps up the whole way in fits and bursts, but when I hear something even louder, we both freeze.

" _What was that?_ " She asks.

" _Not a cough._ " I reply.

" _Keep an eye out, Emma. Be quiet and careful._ "

" _Can you tell what direction the sound is coming from?_ "

" _No, which concerns me. I don't want to run right into … whatever that is._ "

" _Me either._ "

Regina and I carefully start to move, holding each other's hands tight, only for a whisper of vines to come behind us. I whirl around, just in time to see a fanged green mouth lunge at us through the trees.

" _What the fuck!?_ " I exclaim.

" _Run!_ " She shouts.

The monster emerges from the jungle with a rattling snarl, thorns sticking out from its uncoiling arms. It practically blends into the plants around it, and even as I sprint away with Regina, fear and recognition hit me all at once.

(That looks just like the plant that was in Lily's cage! Except this one is huge and angry! The other one didn't even have teeth … I think. What IS this?)

I start to wheeze as we run faster, my lungs burning from the inside out, and Regina quickly puts her arm around my shoulders, helping me along as quick as she can.

" _I know it hurts, but we have to keep going, okay? We don't have any way to fight that thing._ " She encourages.

" _Nn, I know … I'm trying._ "

When I see the buildings of the village in the distance, I summon one last burst of strength to keep running, my heart pounding so loudly in my ears that I can't hear the monster at all.


	92. Chapter 93

We stumble to a halt outside the village and I end up bent over, panting so hard for breath that the inside of my throat feels like acid. Regina whispers comfort in my ear, keeping close until my pulse stops hammering through my head.

" _Is it gone?_ " I ask.

" _It stopped chasing us, anyway. God, this village is one thing after another. I wish that had been some sort of fever-induced hallucination._ " She says.

" _Sorry. Pretty sure I'm the only one that's sick._ "

" _I know. Can you still walk? I want to get to the others, they have to know about this._ "

" _Yeah, big plant monster is pretty high on the priority list. I think I can manage walking._ "

It's more of a hobble, I guess, but Regina and I manage to make our way towards Killian's treehouse.

* * *

He and the guys are sitting outside around a table, tossing around dice made out of wood.

" _Oi! You two look a mess. What happened?_ " Inquires Killian

" _I could tell you, but I'm not quite sure I believe it myself. Can you get Emma a chair? She needs to rest._ " Replies Regina.

Killian gives up his own without another word, and I give him a quiet thank you before sinking into the seat. It's a bit easier to breathe now that I don't have to stand up, and Regina squeezes into the space between my chair and Graham's.

" _Try making it simple. Three words or less._ " Says Neal.

" _Giant. Plant. Monster._ " I enunciate.

"… _One more time?_ " He bids.

" _You heard her right._ " Declares Regina.

" _Um. We don't have giant plant monsters. Those are for really bad sci-fi movies._ "

" _You are completely welcome to walk into that jungle alone and test that theory, August._ " Retorts Regina.

" _Wait a minute. You're serious?_ " Speaks Killian.

" _As a heart attack._ " She replies.

" _And we're sure you and Emma haven't been drinking the bad water again?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Trust me, if I had any other explanation, you'd have it._ " She says.

" _Can I ask what you were doing in the jungle?_ " Enquires Graham.

" _I wanted to find some citrus fruit for Emma since she woke up feeling ill. So we went exploring._ " Answers my girlfriend.

" _The market might have been a safer option._ " He notices.

" _We don't have to rely on this village's charity for everything, Graham._ " She retorts.

Killian raises his hand to catch their attention and stop the argument before it starts.

" _Let's get back to the monster. Did it hurt either one of you? Bites or scratches or something?_ " Asks Killian.

" _No. I just got worn out running away._ " I answer.

" _What exactly did it look like?_ " Inquires Graham.

" _Large, green. Like a venus flytrap on steroids._ " Replies Regina.

"… _Yeah, I agree with that description._ " I confirm.

" _Fascinating. I suppose with everything else we've seen on the island, that's not out of the question._ " He says.

" _How is that not out of the question? That's ridiculous!_ " Exclaims Neal.

" _I've got to go with Neal on this one._ " Follows August.

" _Says the guy that just had his arm fixed by a magic plant._ " I retort.

" _It's not really magic, though. I mean …_ " He defends himself.

" _Ey, what matters is getting into the bottom of this. If there's some weird creature that could attack the village, we need to know. And if it's not really a monster, I'd still like to know what Regina and Emma saw. Agreed?_ " Says Killian.

Graham agrees immediately, and after exchanging a glance, August and Neal not too. Regina glances at Killian, giving him a small nod that I read as a thank you. He smiles, so he must get it too.

(No wonder they get along so well.)

" _Lily's the one we need to talk to. She's the … plant expert around here._ " Says Regina.

" _Good idea. Everyone coming?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Definitely. I've got to see this._ " Answers August.

" _Yeah, same here._ " Says Neal.

" _Of course._ " Agrees Graham.

" _I want to go too._ " I tell.

Regina frowns a little but doesn't argue, offering me a hand to help me up out of my seat.


	93. Chapter 94

It takes us a while to track Lily down, but we finally find her at Granny's place. The door is propped open when we approach, although Killian still knocks before ducking his head in.

" _Evening, doc. Making a house call?_ " Says Killian.

" _I'm back here in the other room! Granny, do you mind if they come in?_ " Speaks Lily.

" _No, of course not. Please._ " Answers the old lady.

All of us squeeze into the house and find Lily kneeling in front of Granny, wrapping a long glowing leaf around one leg. There are several more around the older woman's elbows and wrists, carefully binding her joints. In the corner of my eye, I see Regina recoil, but she quickly schools her expression back into one of cold neutrality, and neither Granny or Lily are praying enough attention to notice.

" _The whole crowd is here today, huh? You might be able to tell, but I do make house calls._ " Says Lily.

" _I hope you're all alright._ " Tells Granny.

" _We're fine, for now. But that's probably not any thanks to you._ " Retorts Regina.

" _Excuse me?_ " Replies Lily.

" _You find those plants in the jungle, don't you?_ " Inquires Regina.

"… _Yes. That's how we met, if you recall._ " She answers.

" _And in all those little adventures, you never ran into a plant monster the size of this house?_ " Demands my girlfriend.

Regina looks like she has a bad taste in her mouth even asking the question, but I know what we saw was real.

" _Um. No, I can't say I have. There's not much in the jungle besides the occasional capybara._ " Replies Lily.

" _Maybe on your side of things, Lily, but we've run into plenty of beasts that bite and scratch. You've really never seen any kind of strange plant thing?_ " Asks Killian.

" _I mean, there are the ones I'm using right now, but they certainly don't have teeth._ " Answers Lily.

" _That would be very unpleasant. These leaves are the only thing that helps my joint pain these days._ " Comments Granny.

I swallow past a hard knot in my throat. The creature Regina and I saw in the jungle looked exactly like a big version of the one in Lily's cage, but if everyone finds out and gets scared, people like Granny might not have a cure anymore.

(The monster didn't hurt anyone, it just scared us. If we can keep it away from the village, then the danger should be gone, right?)

" _You need to be careful, Lily. I know you just got back from getting more plants, but it's not safe to be in the jungle while that thing is out there._ " I say.

" _I appreciate you being concerned for my safety, Emma._ " She thanks me.

Regina glares daggers at Lily, who holds her gaze for a long moment before smiling.

" _Sorry I can't be of assistance._ " Says Lily.

" _Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not even sure if they really saw …_ " Reassures August.

" _Hey! We did._ " But I interrupt him.

" _It is a little outlandish, Emma._ " Declares Neal.

" _I'm inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt. We've seen plenty of unusual things on this island._ " Says Graham.

" _Aye. And it's better to track whatever this monster is down before it decides the village is a good target. If it's nothing, the village is safe regardless. It's a win-win._ " Talks Killian.

" _Agreed. We should head out tomorrow._ " Says Regina.

" _Then I'll come with you. If there's really some weird creature out there, I'd like to see it for myself._ " States Lily.

" _The more the merrier. Let's go on a cryptid crawl._ " Says August.

That makes Neal laugh, and I smile to myself a little. Maybe it's a bit ridiculous, but I'd rather joke than be afraid.

* * *

I fall asleep as soon as we get home, a heavy wave of fatigue washing over me.


	94. Chapter 95

By the time my eyes open again, the sun is already high in the sky outside the windows, and I groan while sitting up.

" _You know, if I'm going to be this tired, it should be because I did something fun. Being sick sucks._ " I state.

A long round of coughing tells me my lungs are in agreement, but Regina appears a moment later, holding a tray laden down with fruit and a cup with coils of steam swirling above the top of it.

" _Breakfast in bed?_ " I ask.

" _Something like that. I went out this morning and found some tea at the market._ " She answers.

She sets the tray down carefully on my lap before climbing back onto the bed, and I go straight for the tea, blowing away a little of the heat so I can take a deep sip. It immediately soothes the inside of my throat, the warmth gentle and relaxing.

" _Thanks._ "

" _You were looking even more under the weather at Granny's yesterday. That long run probably didn't help._ " She declares.

" _No, it really didn't. I thought I was going to keel over after that one._ " I say.

" _Better that getting bit by a big plant monster._ "

" _Almost anything is better than getting bit by a big plant monster._ "

" _Fair point. Now eat up._ " She orders.

In between sips of tea, I get through the cut fruit piece by piece, managing not to choke on any of it between coughs. Regina's hand is a constant presence against my back, rubbing against the tense muscle there.

" _You must be getting pretty tired of this._ " I express.

" _Of what?_ " She inquires.

" _It just seems exhausting. You're always taking care of everyone, of me and …_ "

" _Not so much lately._ "

" _You mean Lily._ "

Regina's fingers stiffen against my back, but she confirms her frustration with a nod.

(God, I should tell her what I saw. But then she'll ask when I saw it and … I shoud never have promised to keep anything secret. Regina and I just talked about it!)

" _I'm sorry. I know she really bothers you._ " I say.

" _What bothers me is no one caring about the risks. And … it seems like you don't either._ "

" _I … It's not that I don't trust you, Regina, but it's such an easy fix. August had his arm broken and it was fine in two days. That villager on the docks got up right away … Kind of hard not to be tempted when using those leaves means an instant cure._ "

Regina sighs, leaning over to place a soft kiss on my cheek as she brushes a few stray strands of hair away from my brow.

" _Don't mind me. I want you to focus on getting better._ " She says.

" _You better be careful kissing me, then. What if it's contagious?_ " I ask.

" _Mm. I could give you a lecture about the signs and incubation periods of different contagious diseases, but I think I'd rather just admit that I don't care._ "

" _You're not worried?_ " I inquire.

" _Not about that._ "

The next kiss is right on my lips, making Regina's point as she cups my cheek. I lean into the touch, closing my eyes and hoping I'll feel better soon.

(Then again, I always do when she's here.)

I follow Regina's touch against my face as she guides me gently down to the bed.

" _Get some rest. Doctor's orders._ " She says.

" _Yes ma'am._ " I accept.

She moves the food tray away before I feel her lifting the blankets over me, and feel her lean over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I drift off to the soft sounds of Regina cleaning up, her bare feet padding around the treehouse.


	95. Chapter 96

Killian insists on talking to Merlin before we head out to the jungle, but he's as startled at the idea of a plant monster as the rest of us. We're given permission to go and hunt it down, although Merlin insists we be careful.

(Lily volunteering to go along seemed to make him feel better, though.)

We're waiting for her at the edge of the trees when I do a quick headcount and realize that someone else is missing too.

" _Wait, where's August?_ " I ask.

" _He said he was making something for the trip. Might take him a little longer to get here._ " Answers Killian.

" _I hope it's not another drone. If Hope leaves him for someone else, we'll have to deal with the fallout._ " Says Regina.

I snort behind my hand, trying not to cough when I hear the crunch of grass in the distance. August comes up over the knoll with his hands full, Hope zipping around behind him.

" _Are those … spears?_ " Asks Killian.

" _And tridents. Plus one kind of funny-looking axe. I tried to hook up something that would work like a taser, but it kept shocking me when I pressed the button._ " Replies August.

" _You've got a whole armory there, August._ " Comments Graham.

" _Hey, if there's a big monster out there waiting to eat me, I'm not going unarmed. Everyone can take what they like._ " He retorts.

" _Give me the longest spear. If that thing's real, I want it as far away as possible._ " Says Neal.

" _I'm onboard with that. I'll take one too._ " I declare.

" _Don't overexert yourself._ " Exhorts Regina.

" _I won't. Promise._ "

(I had to beg and plead to get to come on this trip already. Puppy dog eyes and all.)

Lily turns up a few minutes later, bag slung over her shoulder. She waves the second our eyes meet, smiling wide.

" _How you feeling, Emma?_ " Inquires Lily

" _A little better. Regina's been taking care of me._ " I answer.

The smiles the two of them exchange are too stiff to be friendly, but I head that off at the pass by stepping in between them.

* * *

We start walking that way, with me in the middle and the doctors on either side.

" _Keep your eyes and ears open. We don't want to get jumped._ " Warns Killian.

" _He's a real leaderly type, huh? Takes charge._ " Comments Lily.

" _Yeah, he was our ship captain before it crashed, so it comes naturally. Ex-military too, I think. Isn't that right, Regina?_ " I say.

Regina nods but doesn't comment otherwise, keeping her gaze straight ahead and away from Lily.

" _The two of them are good friends._ " I add.

" _Really? Wow, I guess opposites really do attract._ " Says Lily.

" _That's because Killian has the uncanny ability to know when to stop talking._ " Retorts Regina.

An awkward silence falls between the three of us after that, although Lily goes out of her way to point out pretty flowers and trees along the way. She knows all their scientific names, but most are too long for me to try and repeat.

" _Hey, did you all hear that?_ " Speaks August.

The group comes to a sudden halt, grabbing our weapons tight. There's a strange rustle and hum coming from high in the trees, right above my head.

(Maybe if we don't move, it will keep going along.)

Holding my breath, I keep my eyes centered right on the rustling branches, willing myself not to make a single sound.

" _I'm going to look and …_ " Starts Killian.

Hope pops out of the tree with a loud hum, spinning in lazy circles. There's a branch caught up in her rotors, making a strange grinding sound.

" _Oh goddamn it. I thought we were about to get jumped._ " Swears August.

" _So did I. Get that thing off your drone._ " Replies Regina.

August encourages Hope down into his reach so he can untangle the mess of shredded leaves and bark, but my head starts spinninng as I watch the machinery on the top of the drone whirl. When I clutch at my temple, everything goes blurry.

" _Uh …_ "

Before I can get another word out of my mouth, the world shrinks to a cold, dark place.


	96. Chapter 97

Jungle trees sway above me when my eyes open again, a blur of green that is suddenly cut off by two faces peering down. I recognize Regina first, but Lily is right next to her, their expressions mirrors of concern.

" _Emma, are you awake? Can you hear me?_ " Begs Regina.

" _Yeah._ "

She lets out a sigh of relief, brushing some sweat-sticky hair back away from my face. My head is still pounding, a solid thud right between my eyes.

" _How did I end up on the ground, though?_ " I inquire.

" _You passed out while August was wangling Hope. If you're this sick, you really shouldn't have come out here with us. That's a lot of energy to spend._ " Answers Lily.

(That's what Regina had told me earlier. Oops.)

" _Better for her to pass out here than be alone and without help._ " Replies Regina.

" _There's not much help here either._ " Retorts Lily.

" _Nothing in your bag?_ " Asks my girlfriend.

" _It's empty. I was hoping I could collect some new specimens while we were out here. I need to get Emma back to my house for a cure._ " She answers.

Anger flashes through Regina's eyes, and this time she doesn't bother to mask it.

" _That's out of the question. I'll bring her back to our place and take care of her._ " Warns Regina.

" _Regina, I've seen symptoms like this before. It won't take me long to get her well again._ " Says Lily.

" _It may have been a few years since you actually worked as a medical professional, but Emma is my patient. You can't just sweep in and make decisions._ " Retorts Regina.

" _When I worked in a hospital, we cooperated with other doctors. The ones that think they know it all get people killed._ " Responds Lily.

(This is bad. I can't even argue since my jaw feels like lead. No, my entire skull, actually. Ugh.)

" _Then show me your ways, mm? Tell me what every plant does. Tell me where you find them, how you found out how they worked. Or did you just experiment on people in the village and hoped for the best?_ " Enquires Regina.

" _I've helped people! Don't judge me when you used one of the same plants to cure your friends._ " Exclaims Lily.

" _After we saw that it cured the water. Right before our eyes. And even then I still knew it was a risk. If I had any other option, I would have taken it first._ " Replies Regina.

" _What option do you have? She's been coughing and passing out. It's getting worse._ " Says Lily.

(And sleeping too much, but Lily wouldn't know that part.)

" _Hey._ " Interpellates Killian.

Killian leans down over me, placing a firm hand on Regina's shoulder. Lily looks a little startled, but keeps quiet.

" _She's not getting any better with you two fighting. Let's get her back home, ey, Regina?_ " He says.

" _Yes. The sooner the better._ " Replies my girlfriend.

"… _Alright._ " Agrees Lily.

Killian and Regina help me up to my feet, but I start to wobble as soon as the world is right-side up again. Neal puts out his arm to catch me if I fall, only for Killian to get there first with an arm around my waist.

" _Are you okay if I carry you, Emma?_ " He asks me.

" _If it's … not too much trouble._ " I answer.

" _No worries. Easy does it._ "

I'm hoisted into Killian's grip, surprised at how easily he can pick me up, but Regina looks glad that I'm off my feet. Burying my face against Killian's shoulder, I close my eyes to block out the sun as we head out of the jungle.


	97. Chapter 98

Killian carries me all the way back to the treehouse before letting Regina guide me inside. It's cool within the house, and I lean on her until she tucks me into bed, taking my pulse and temperature again as soon as I'm laying down.

" _What's the verdict, doc?_ " I ask.

" _I'm worried about you. This isn't a … promising mix of symptoms. Especially because you seem to be getting worse rather than better._ " Replies Regina.

I'm used to Regina being blunt, but it's strange to see that worry make it all the way to her face. She tries to keep everything buttoned down, espacially when it comes to medicine.

(Her being angry at Lily is a little different, but the last time I saw Regina scared, she was sure we were all about to die.)

" _Don't give up on me yet._ " I say.

" _I'm not! I'd never …_ " Exclaims Regina.

" _Regina, I was just teasing. Sorry. You don't have to worry about me like this._ "

" _Oh? So you weren't worried when I was sick?_ " She asks.

" _I … Yeah, but I don't have your cool demeanor, okay? I'm a 'putting everything out there' kind of girl._ "

" _That explains your choice in blouses._ "

I snort, covering my mouth to stifle the sound. Hearing her dry humor makes me feel a little better, even if I start coughing the moment after.

" _You know, that doesn't sound like a complaint._ " I say.

" _It wasn't, trust me. So just lay back and rest, alright? You can be beautiful in bed instead._ "

" _Okay, but if things get really bad, are you going to …_ "

(Maybe I shouldn't even say it. I trust her.)

"… _I'll do what it takes to get you well, Emma._ " She answers.

" _You know that._ "

A knock at the door makes Regina sit straight up, and she gives my hand a quick squeeze before disappearing from the bedroom. I'm surprised to hear the voices of the guys after the front door creaks open, but Graham comes in a second later holding a big bowl.

" _We have a party going on or something?_ " I ask.

" _No, not quite. But a few people in the village heard you were sick. Tiana made a huge pot of soup and told us to deliver it._ " Answers Graham.

" _She's so sweet. How is it all contained within one person?_ "

" _I'm not sure, but I hope it helps you feel better._ "

" _Thanks, Graham._ "

" _August and Neal also brought you … several bowls and spoons. I'm not sure why you need them all, but they wanted to be helpful._ "

(It's the thought that counts.)

" _Tell them thank you too._ "

He leaves the soup on the table and leaves with a little wave. I listen to Regina chtting with Killian for a moment before the front door closes again, leaving the house quiet until she comes back into the bedroom.

" _Did you hear? I got soup._ " I say.

" _I did. If you can stomach it, a bowl or two might not be a bad idea._ " She replies.

" _As long as I don't have to do it while standing up._ "

Regina gets me a bowl, filling it up with soup before handing it to me with a spoon. She climbs into bed next to me, content to be lost in her own thoughts while I eat. I close my eyes and savor the soup. It's made from local ingredients, so I've never tasted anything quite like it.

" _How is it?_ " She asks.

" _Mm, so good. Tiana should open a … Never mind. Would be a little hard to do that here._ "

" _Yes, but I get what you mean._ "

(We'd have to be back home again. I better get well if that's going to have a chance of happening.)


	98. Chapter 99

I feel like I'm boiling alive the moment I wake up. Groaning and kicking off the sheets, I roll over to the other side of the bed, hoping that it's cooler over there.

(Regina told me she was going out this morning to find something to help me, but … Everything's so damn warm.)

Rubbing at my eyes, I double-check to make sure that there's air flowing through the room, but everything is open to the breeze – it's just not helping. My brow is drenched with sweat, and every part of my body just feels so heavy.

(Fevers are supposed to be good, though, right? It's your body fighting off whatever makes you sick. I just need to hope it finishes cleaning house soon. And … maybe get something to drink in the meanwhile.)

It takes a couple of tries for me to sit up, taking deep breaths until everything around me stops blurring at the edges. Using the bedpost to get to my feet, I shuffle slowly into the other room, grabbing the first glass I see to fill it with water. I cough between sips, but at least some of the scratchiness in my throat goes away. I'm prepping myself to push away from the counter and go back to bed when there's a knock at the door.

(Regina wouldn't knock. She knows I'm in here.)

" _Um. Come in?_ " I say.

The door swings open slowly. Through the haze in my thoughts, I'd expected Killian or maybe Tiana bringing more soup, but Lily is the one standing in the doorway.

" _Oh god, Emma. You look … really under the weather._ " She declares.

" _You were going to say 'awful', weren't you?_ "

She gives me a sheepish smile, taking another step inside before closing the door behind her. I stare for a second, my head pounding too much for a quick response.

(Okay, Regina's definitely not going to like this. Maybe I should …)

" _You caught me. But let's get you back to bed._ " She says.

A wave of dizziness means I can only nod, letting Lily carefully shepherd me back into the bedroom. It's so much easier to sit down, and I keep my cup clutched tight between both hands while trying to drink more.

" _You poor thing. I brought you something to make this all better, okay?_ " She tells.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a chunky-looking vial full of bright liquid.

" _It's from the Mithridate. Drink a little for the next few days and you'll be fine._ " She adds.

(Oh, damn it.)

" _Is this why you really came here? To cure me?_ " I ask.

" _I … Of course it is._ "

My stomach does a flip as I look at the vial.

(Regina's worried about the risks, but what if I get so sick I'm not able to take the cure? What is she going to do? But Lily came here knowing that Regina had already told her no. That's not … Damn it, my head hurts way too much for this right now.)

" _I'm not going to force it on you. I'll leave it on the bedside table, and you can take it if you want to. I just want you to have the option, okay?_ " She states.

"… _Okay._ "

She places the vial down and gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze. I look down into my water, wishing more than anything that guilt wasn't churning in the pit of my stomach.

" _Feel better, Emma._ " She wishes.

I listen to Lily's footsteps until they fade away, the front door quietly clicking shut. Gulping down the last of the water, I let myself fall back against the pillows, wondering if willpower alone is enough to make my fever break.

* * *

It's not. I can't tell how much time passes while I stare at that vial, weighing the potential consequences. My skin is clammy, eyes half-lidded because the energy to keep them all the way open is ebbing from me.

(Why isn't Regina back yet? She could just throw the stupid vial away so I wouldn't have to look at it. Or maybe she'd see how bad things are and tell me to take it. Damn it, I don't know what the best option is.)

Remembering that little moving plant in the cage, my chest tightens. I want to believe Lily doesn't know about the monster, that the one she has is helpful.

" _That would sure make things a lot easier. Regina …_ "

I turn my pillow over in the hopes that it will be cooler on the other side, but it's only a momentary distraction. Part of me wants to try and get up for water again, but the idea of standing is about as appealing as jumping off the highest mountain on the island.

(She's so worried about me. It's only going to get worse. I'd try other treatment that Regina wanted me to, but we don't have anything else. The village is great, but it's not high-tech. There wasn't even an aspirin bottle left over when we were in the resort, and Regina's first aid kit was almost empty.)

Reaching for the vial, my fingers stop just an inch short from it. A cough makes me hesitate more than anything else, but it's also a good reason just to take it.

" _If there's risks, consequences … Regina will figure out a way to cure them. I know she can. But that means me surviving that long._ "

(And honestly, I feel awful.)

After another long moment of grinding my teeth in indecision, I reach for the vial. The makeshift cork holding it closed comes off easily, and I close my eyes before taking a sip.

" _Ugh!_ "

(It's so bitter!)

I'm glad that Lily told me to take it in small doses, because I'm not sure if I could stand to drink any more than that. Capping the vial again, I put it back on the bedside table and curl up on the bed, praying that it'll work. A few minutes later, I can swear the room is ten degrees cooler, and my heartbeat is slower, the painful pounding in my head starting to ease. I take a deep breath, wiping the sweat off my brow.

" _It's working. Thank god. If I have to drink weird plant sap, it BETTER work …_ "

I doze off out of sheer relief, sleeping peacefully rather than being fraught with fever dreams.


	99. Chapter 100

A couple of hours later, I stir to the sound of Regina coming back into the room, her arms full of supplies.

" _Hey. I wondering if you got lost out there._ " I say.

" _No, I'm sorry. I ended up talking to Merlin to get some ideas of what the village had on hand. Wait, you … You look a lot better._ "

She drops what's in her arms on the nearby chair and comes up to me, pressing one hand to my brow and the other to my neck. Shock passes through Regina's eyes before she glances at the bedside table and sees the vial.

" _Where did that come from?_ " She inquires.

" _Um, it's …_ "

" _Did you get that from Lily? Did you take it?_ " She continues.

(There's no point in trying to lie. I had just hoped she wouldn't be too upset.)

"… _Yeah. To both of your questions._ " I concede.

Regina's face falls before she swipes the vial up off the table. For a moment I think she's going to break it, but she brings the sap up close to her face and examines it, seeing how much was left.

" _How much did you drink? Was this the only one?_ " She enquires.

" _She said to take it over the course of a few days. I … You were so worried about me, Regina. And I knew you didn't have a cure. I'm not blaming you for that, but I thought it would be better for you to fix whatever the vial did than …_ "

" _Than let you die? Did you really think I would do that?_ " She asks.

" _No! No, of course not. I just wanted to make things easier for both of us._ " I reply.

Regina's fingers tighten around the vial until her knuckles go white, letting out a hiss of frustration between her teeth before putting it back down.

" _I have no idea what that will do to you. I don't have any way to test it, Emma. There's no cure for the cure._ " She says.

" _I might be fine, Regina. We don't know if there are any side effects._ " I try to reassure her.

" _We may not know that for years. It could bee long-term or sudden. There's no way to tell, not while we're stuck on this damn island._ "

Seeing her caught between disappointment and worry, I'm not even sure what to say. I feel so much better now, but that doesn't solve the other problem.

" _I know you don't trust Lily's methods …_ " I start.

" _I don't trust her. And I don't understand why everyone else does._ " She declares.

" _She's just friendly, Regina. And … No one wants to think that they're doomed. These plants do work, even if they're tied to that monster._ "

" _Are they? Do you know that?_ " She inquires.

" _I … I have my suspicions. Because Lily said …_ "

" _When?_ " She asks.

" _What?_ "

" _When did she talk to you when I wasn't there?_ " She requires.

(Oh, goddamn it.)

" _Earlier._ " I answer.

"… _And you're feeling better now?_ " She asks.

" _Yeah. A lot better._ "

Regina's back goes stiff and she crosses her arms, looking away from me for a long moment. I can't read her expression at all.

" _Then let Lily take care of you._ " She bids.

" _What?_ "

" _I'm either too emotionally compromised to treat you, or too damn jealous to think through this straight, but I … I have to step away._ " She states.

(Jealous? She's … Oh. I fucked up.)

" _Where are you going?_ " I ask.

"… _To Killian's._ "

" _For how long?_ "

" _I haven't figured that out yet._ " She replies.

Tears prick at the corner of my eyes, but I nod. It's not until Regina leaves the room that I actually start to cry.


	100. Chapter 101

The silver lining to waking up the next morning is that I feel a lot better. That's the only real upside to the other side of the bed being empty though, and guilt bubbles up in my stomach as I take another sip from the vial before leaving for the docks.

(I already took it once. There's no sense in being half-sick and half-well. At least being healthy might ease some of Regina's worries. I hope, anyway.)

* * *

It only takes a minute to pick up something to eat at the market, but I almost drop my fruit when I see the ship. There's a big wooden ramp leading up to it, sails fluttering in the wind, and Killian is knocking on the side of it with his fist.

" _I think she's sound. We're ready to sail._ " Says Killian.

" _Yes! Oh, finally. Just uh, you know, pray the compass I just tossed together will point us in the right direction._ " Tells August.

" _It's a compass. How many ways can it go wrong?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Let's try and focus on the positives today, shall we? And we still have to get the supplies provided by Merlin's generosity onboard._ " Says Graham.

" _I'll give you a hand with that, Graham. I just hope your group has better luck than we have in the past._ " Informs Merlin.

" _How so?_ " Inquires Regina.

The sound of Regina's voice catches me off-guard, but I see her standing right next to Merlin when I get close enough. My stomach does a little flip as I approach, although Killian gives me a friendly wave.

" _Mornin', Emma. You're looking a lot better._ " Greets Killian.

" _No kidding. Guess sleeping in fixes a lot, huh?_ " Says Neal.

"… _Something like that._ " I reply.

When my attention turns back to Regina, she's looking away from me out to the ocean, and suddenly I've lost my appetite.

(I never meant to upset Regina like this. It's not that I don't trust her! At least I'm feeling well enough to try and patch things over instead of zoning out in the treehouse.)

" _It's just good to see you back on your feet._ " Says August.

" _Thanks. I didn't want to worry anyone._ " I answer.

" _Ready to give this ship a go?"_ Asks Killian. _"If it floats and stays steady, we've got a way back home._ "

" _Then what are we waiting for?_ " I bid.

" _Nothing. Just be ready to swim back in case we start taking on water._ " Retorts Neal.

I bump Neal's elbow and he laughs, nudging me back onto the ramp and onto the ship.

* * *

It's definitely not the cutting-edge cruiser we came in on, but I like how it looks.

(Maybe we could make a cool flag to put on top of the mast.)

Killian is reaching over to pull up the makeshift anchor tethering the ship to the dock when I realize Regina is still standing on shore, looking at us but not moving forward.

" _Regina! Are you okay?_ " I ask.

" _I'm fine. This is just a test voyage, so I'd prefer to stay here in case someone gets hurt. There's not much help I can give if I'm busy trying not to drown._ "

" _Oh … okay._ "

(That makes sense, but it's still a little depressing.)

" _You want to stay down there with her, Emma? Might not be a bad idea if you're still recovering._ " Inquires Killian.

" _No, it's fine. We're not going very far today anyway, are we?_ "

" _Enough to let the wind push us around a bit, but if you're still recovering …_ "

" _I'll be okay, Killian. Don't worry._ "

" _Alright, then._ "

Killian turns and puts his hands together around his mouth to shout towards the opposite end of the ship.

" _Hey, August! Get up on that sail for me and I'm going to take the wheel._ " Exclaims Killian.

" _You got it!_ " Shouts August.

" _Shouldn't you be saying 'aye, captain'?_ " Retorts Neal.

" _That does tend to be the tradition._ " Adds Graham.

" _Hey, I'm an engineer, not a sailor._ " Answers back August.

" _You're both right now, August. Everyone else, grab ahold of something. This might be a rocky pushoff._ " Says Killian.

I grip the side as tight as I can, only swaying a little as the anchor is pulled up and onto the deck. When the ramp is pulled away, there's a loud splash, and suddenly the ship bobs down into the ocean, sending froth everywhere before it settles.

(Here we go.)


	101. Chapter 102

The jitter of nerves settles as we get further from the docks without any sign of a leak. It's kind of scary to hear the creak of wood underneath my feet, but as the sail fills with wind, the ship is carried smoothly across the water.

" _Try making some adjustments, August. Let's see if we can turn and the like._ " Says Killian.

" _Roger that. I mean, aye, or – you know, whatever._ " Replies August.

Neal chuckles under his breath, but I'm focused on the island getting smaller in the distance. Regina is so far away now that I can barely make the shape of her out on the dock.

(There has to be some way to reconcile her and Lily. They could do so much together. Everyone would be safe and well. But neither one of them trust each other, and now Regina feels like she can't trust me.)

" _Ugh._ "

" _You alright, Emma?_ " He inquires.

I straighten up, surprised to see Killian standing right next to me on the deck.

" _Aren't you supposed to be at the wheel?_ " I ask.

" _Graham asked if he could try it. We're just going straight forward now so it's fine. But you look like something's on your mind._ "

" _A lot of somethings._ " I sigh.

" _Any of that have to do with Regina staying at my place last night?_ "

(Oh, so that's where she went. I should have guessed.)

" _Yeah._ "

" _You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm here to listen._ " He says.

" _Aren't you her best friend?_ "

" _That means I know her best sides and her flaws, lass. I'm sure she'd say the same about me._ "

" _Okay, fair. I just … Is she afraid of losing me? Is that it? That I'll be sick, that I'll be hurt …_ "

" _Or you'll still be living and you won't be with her._ " He retorts.

(She …)

" _Regina's jealous._ " I realize.

" _Can't say I don't see why. Lily's got a cure for everything with a smile on her face. And you're young, gorgeous, and savvy. So it goes both ways._ "

I blush at the compliment but Killian only smiles, not pushing any further.

" _But how do I convince Regina I've only got eyes for her?_ " I ask.

" _You've already changed her a lot, Emma. Back in 'Straya, I never saw her get close to another woman for long. A few months would pass without her opening up and it would cool off. Hard to be with someone who doesn't let things go deeper._ "

" _That didn't happen with us._ "

" _No. It didn't._ " He confirms.

" _But what now?_ "

" _That I can't speak for. Our relationship's not the same._ "

I sigh, leaning over the edge of the ship to look down into the water flowing beneath us. That's what I expect anyway, but beyond the gentle lap of the waves, everything else seems still.

" _Um …_ "

" _Hey, Killian!_ " Shouts Neal.

" _What?_ "

" _August says we're not getting anywhere._ " He replies.

" _Excuse me?_ "

" _For lack of a better term, we're grinding our wheels, captain._ " Says Graham.

" _Look at the island, Killian. It's as far away as it was half an hour ago._ " Declares August.

" _Well, that can't be …_ "

Killian turns, putting a hand up to guard his eyes against the sun and squinting into the distance. I follow where he looks, and when I look hard enough, I can still make out Regina waiting on the dock.

(But we've been sailing in the same direction for an hour.)

" _You've got to be kidding me._ " Says the captain.

" _It's not a trick of the light or something?_ " Inquires Neal.

" _I don't think so. Let's see if you can turn around and head back. Something's amiss._ " He answers.

(How could this be going wrong too?)


	102. Chapter 103

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed again, exhaustion weighing me down against the sheets. The whole night I was up tossing and turning, my thoughts running in a hundred anxious directions.

(For some reason the boat didn't work. We weren't getting anywhere. And when Killian told Regina that, she stormed off and I have no idea where she went.)

" _She sure didn't come back here. I should take the last dose of that medicine, I guess._ "

It still tastes horribly bitter, but the vial is empty by the time I finish. After a moment of staring at it, frustration building, I toss the vial away and start making breakfast.

" _Maybe I should just ask Lily. If she doesn't have feelings for me, then I can tell Regina that. And if she does …_ "

(Then I'm totally oblivious. I don't want to assume every girl being nice to me is flirting, okay? That's how you get crushes on straight ones. And that's a whole different kind of heartbreak.)

It feels silly to eat my eggs right out of the pan, but there's only so many plates in the treehouse, and I've been trying not to use Regina's. I want everything to look the same when she comes back from Killian's.

" _I'll just nip it in the bud. Talk to her directly. And now that I'm feeling better, she and Regina will have one less thing to fight about. I hope. Maybe I'll stumble on something about the plants while I'm there. They do work but that's … weird._ "

(Everyone knows there's no such thing as a miracle cure. I'm glad I'm not sick anymore, but I don't eeven know what I had in the first place. What if it comes back even worse?)

That thought sours my appetite a little, so I take one more bite before leaving the dishes to soak.

* * *

The sun is shining high when I leave the treehouse, making my way through the meadow towards Lily's while staying as far from the treeline today as possible.

" _Not getting eaten by any monsters today. Nope. … I should really start carrying a big stick around or something._ "

I've just glimpsed the plants covering Lily's house when she comes into view from around the corner. I stop for a second, watching as she cuts a blossom from one of the vines before tucking it into her bag.

" _Emma? Is that you?_ " She asks.

" _Yeah. Sorry, am I interrupting?_ "

" _No, not at all. Just collecting a few things while there's sunlight._ "

Lily's eyes take me in from head to toe, a slow examination that catches me off-guard by the time she glances back up at my blushing cheeks.

" _You look a lot better. Did you end up taking the medicine after all?_ " She inquires.

" _I didn't really have any choice. It was either lying in bed burning up or use the only fix there was._ "

Lily smiles, pocketing her knife and wiping a smudge of dirt off her arm.

" _Can I invite you inside? I'll get you something to drink._ " She says.

" _Sure. I needed to talk to you about something anyway._ "

" _Well, that's ominous._ "

"… _I really hope it's not._ "

She doesn't seem to hear me mumble under my breath, though, and I follow Lily inside. After a quick rinse of her hands, Lily starts picking out glasses and I take a look around the room. Something stands out right away.

" _Um._ "

" _Is something wrong?_ " Asks Lily.

I point to the cage in the corner of her room, its cover thrown back. The door is swung open, and there's no sign of the little plant inside.

" _Do you let that thing out for walks?_ " I enquire.

"… _No. No, I don't._ "

A loud snarl erupts from behind us, and I turn just in time to see huge, snapping teeth.


	103. Oh my god!

" _Oh my god!_ " I exclaim.

(It looks exactly like the one in the forest! Why is it so big now? That thing wouldn't fit back into the cage unless you sawed it in half! And Lily said she didn't know anything about this …)

" _Emma, keep very, very still._ " Says Lily.

She slids an arm around my shoulder and grips tight, looking at the plant monster as it rears its massive head up over us, opening its mouth so wide that I'm sure it's about to swallow me whole.

(Has Lily lost it? Why isn't she afraid?)

It suddenly snaps forward and Lily tugs me down hard, bending us both enough for the needle-sharp fangs to close on empty air. When the monster rears back again, panic freezes me in place.

(No, I've got to run, no … Regina. God, I want Regina to be here …)

The door to the treehouse suddenly opens, slamming back against the wall, and Regina lunges forward with a knife in hand. I scream in surprise, startling the monster before it lunges forward right towards me.

" _Back off!_ " Shouts Regina.

Regina jams the knife right through the side of its jaw, twisting hard. It lets out a horrible screech of pain, but she draws the blade out in a mess of sap before stabbing at it again. Before Regina can stab the monster a second time, it tosses its head and sends the knife flying across the room along with sticky gobs of sap. Regina grabs her wrist and whips her head to see where the knife lands, clattering on the floor. In the moment that she looks away, the plant monster rears up on its hind legs with a scream, and prepares to descend on Regina.

(Regina! I have to help her!)

I take a deep breath and steel myself for what I'm about to do. I put a hand on the floor for leverage to dash across the room to where the knife fell, beneath some pale white leaves. I snatch it up and spin to see the monster advancing on Regina, half a treehouse away. Reaching her in time would be impossible.

(I didn't think this through very well! I might not be able to get over there in time … but maybe the knife can!)

I look at the knife and flip it, so my fingers are pinching the blade.

(This is how they do it in the movies, right?)

I line up the throw and pull my arm back. My heart is pounding. I can see the vines in the legs of the monster tense.

(If I'm slightly off, I might hurt my girlfriend instead of saving her …! There's no time! It's now or never! I can't watch!)

I close my eyes, and let the muscles in my arms spring to release the knife. I open them again in time to see the blade rotate once in the air, and … bury itself right between the monster's eyes.

" _Oh my god!_ " I can not believe it.

The monster gurgles and falls to the ground, shuddering. Regina crosses the space between herself and the monster and rips the knife out of it. The green-gold sap is all over her hands, and she tosses her hair to get it out of her face like an action hero.

" _Nice shot, Emma._ " Says Regina.

Regina shifts the knife in her hand and moves in on the creature again. She slashes over and over, cutting into the neck of the monster until there's nothing left but ragged threads, bleeding sap all over the place. A vine lashes back out at Regina's arm, but she cuts at that too, taking its recoil as a chance to make one more strike. With a gurgling sort of hiss, the Mithridate collapses in on itself, head hitting the floor with a thud as its severed from the writhing vines that make up its body.


	104. Get your hands off of her

When the monster goes still, Lily's jaw drops and she's staring in dismay.

(Wait, is she upset that thing's dead!?)

" _Stay away from it, Emma._ " Says Regina.

Regina gives the battered head of the Mithridate a hard kick. When it doesn't even twitch, her shoulders relax an inch, and she cleans the knife off along her skirt.

" _And you get your hands off of her._ " She continues.

Lily pulls away from me without a word, kneeling down beside the monster. I only have a moment to look before Regina catches my wrist, taking me right out of the treehouse.

" _You're bleeding._ " She notes.

" _What?_ "

" _Your other arm. A vine slashed it._ "

I look at my arm and see the scratch going all the way down to the wrist. Unfortunately, the second I notice, it starts to sting like hell.

" _Ow, ow …_ "

" _I'll take you back to the treehouse and stitch you up._ " She says.

" _How did you know I was in danger?_ " I ask.

" _I was scouting along the jungle's edge for any signs of the monsters. Killian didn't want me to but … It doesn't matter. I was close to Lily's house when I heard that thing inside. I'm just glad I got inside in time._ " She answers.

" _So am I._ " I reply.

" _Emma! Regina!_ " Calls Lily.

I look back over my shoulder and see Lily running to catch up with us through the meadow. There's sap from the Mithridate all over her hands, and my stomach clenches tight in fear.

" _Stop chasing us, Lily! You've done enough._ " Retorts Regina.

" _Just give me the chance to explain._ " She says.

" _You already lied to us once. I won't let you do it again! That damn cage has been in your house from the beginning._ "

" _Emma, if you'd just listen …_ "

" _Keep going. Who knows if more of those things are going to turn up?_ " She interrupts her.

(She's right.)

I don't stop running.


	105. Fucking excuse

I'm out of breath by the time we reach the treehouse, but Regina helps me into a chair before going to get her medical kit. The scratch on my arm has stopped bleeding, although it still aches like hell.

(I hope there aren't a lot of side effects from being scraped up by a giant plant monster. … At least my medical care is free.)

" _Stay still for me. Just the top needs stitches. Then I'll bandage the rest._ " She says.

I wince and look away before the needle moves, trying not to make too much noise as Regina stitches the cut closed with a quick hand. When the cool bandage starts to wrap around my arm, I relax and glance back at her again. Worry creases Regina's brow, but she manages to summon up a fraction of a smile.

" _Is that better?_ " She asks.

" _Yeah. But when the adrenaline is gone, I'm going to feel awful._ " I reply.

" _Probably._ "

Our door creaks open and Lily stands in the threshold, gasping for breath. Regina's eyes narrow, her free hand clenching into a fist.

" _What did I say about following us?_ " Demands Regina.

" _Let me explain …_ "

" _You were keeping a version of the monster that attacked us in your house! You were using it for medical experimentation. And you lied about knowing what is was. I don't want to hear another fucking excuse!_ " Exclaims Regina.

" _It looked harmless …_ " She tries.

" _When did that look harmless?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _It was smaller. It fit into the cage you saw. Regina, the Mithridate didn't even have teeth, I didn't expect it to get ten times bigger and then try to eat me._ "

" _But you were happy to start harvesting from it without any sort of research._ "

" _To help people!_ " Shouts Lily.

" _How exactly did you know the sap would work, mm? How did you test it?_ " Enquires Regina.

Lily bites her lip, and after a moment she can't hold Regina's angry gaze a moment longer. I rub at my arm, nervousness a flutter in my stomach.

" _Regina, you can't tell anyone._ " She declares.

" _Oh? Is that so? You're lucky there's not a medical board I can report you to and make sure your license is revoked for malpractice._ "

" _She's right, Lily. I know is sounds mean, but … Both of us could have been killed. Regina could have been hurt trying to save us._ " I intervene.

Lily sighs, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

" _I just don't want to cause a panic. It won't help the village. And we have no replacement for my cures._ " Says Lily.

"… _Mm. The only reason I won't say anything about your role in this is because I want you to find the maturity to confess it yourself. But using that cage stops now. You lying stops now. Take responsibility and help us stop this. Doctors make mistakes, but we have to work to fix them. Got it?_ "

(Regina knows what it's like to mess up, and to lose patients because of it. She's frustrated at Lily … and maybe a bit jealous … but I appreciate her taking a stand for something so serious.)

"… _If you would just see …_ " Tries Lily again.

" _Get out._ " Expresses Regina.

" _But …_ "

" _I told you what you need to do make up for this. If that's too much for you right now, go home and think about it. Emma needs to rest._ "

"… _Alright._ "

She steps back and pulls the door closed, but not before stealing one last look at me.


	106. Cheater

Silence fills the treehouse once Lily's footsteps fade away. Regina starts carefully packing her kit back up, but the tension is too much for me.

" _I was there because I wanted to know what her intentions were._ " I explain.

" _What?_ "

" _The reason I was at Lily's house. I wanted to make sure she didn't have feelings for me. And if she did, I was going to tell her that I'm already taken. By a woman I love very much._ " I states.

I put my hands over one of Regina's, and the contact is enough for her eyes to meet mine. There's a hint of longing there, a vulnerability I wasn't expecting.

" _I let her get close. I really didn't think it meant anything, but it upset you. And that got so tangled up with me being sick. I trust you, Regina, and I'd never put myself in danger on purpose. Although it does have a habit of tracking me down._ " I say.

" _That I've noticed._ "

" _I just want to make things better. Tell me what I can …_ "

Regina puts a finger to my lips to shush me, and I let out a bit of a nervous wheeze.

" _What matters most to me is that you're okay. The last thing on my mind was that cure you took. It was that something was trying to hurt you. That doesn't happen on my watch, okay?_ "

I nod, and her smile widens a little.

" _I stepped away from you because I wasn't thinking straight. I was jealous and I knew I was acting rash. Much as I may disagree with Lily on … almost everything, I was sure that she would take care of you while I got my head together. Most of that involved trying to find the source of those damn plants so I could put an end to all this but … that's not your fault. And staying away was killing me._ " She explains.

" _It was killing me too. You know, that bed is a lot bigger than it seems when just one person is in it._ " I tell.

Regina gets up from her seat and pulls me into a tight hug, fingers gently winding through my hair until my face is cradled in the curve of her neck, holding close.

" _I can't imagine being with anyone but you. I've never felt this way … or let myself feel it, I guess. Something always stopped me._ " She admits.

(Killian was right.)

" _I love you and I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere._ " She says.

" _Okay, good. Because I was definitely about to break out the puppy dog eyes._ "

" _Cheater._ "

" _It's not cheating! It's just a reminder that I'm really cute and you think I'm amazing._ "

" _Uh-huh. Leaving me strangled by my own heartstring._ "

Despite the pretense at grumbling, Regina's embrace only gets tighter, and she lets out a very soft sigh of relief when my arms slip around her too.

" _Are you sure you're okay? I imagine that monster had to scare the hell out of you._ " She inquires.

" _It did, but now it's just a salad on Lily's floor. You saved me, Regina._ "

" _I have to get in a good rescue now and then to keep the spark going._ "

" _Are you saying I'm a damsel in distress?_ "

" _No, but if I found out some strange island spirit has actually cursed you, I wouldn't be surprised._ "

I laugh, tilting my head up to place a gentle kiss against Regina's lips.

(It's so nice to have her back home.)


	107. Vinezilla

That night, I sleep without a single interruption, waking up more refreshed than I've been in days. Regina is still slumbering behind me, face buried in my hair, so I turn around as slow as I can before giving her a kiss. She doesn't stir, so I try one more time, fingers cupping her cheek.

" _Mm. Is it morning already?_ " Asks my girlfriend.

" _Afternoon, I think. We were out for a while._ " I answer.

" _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I didn't get very much sleep at Killian's._ "

" _Yeah, I wasn't resting much either._ "

" _You seem well-rested now, considering my wake-up call._ "

" _I missed kissing you._ "

" _Then why did you stop?_ "

Regina smiles against my lips and I take the opportunity to kiss that grin right off her face, displacing the sheets between us so our bodies can press closer. Each kiss is deeper than the last until I gasp, wanting more.

" _You should tell me what else you missed._ " She suggests.

She straddles my hips before I can give any other answer but an encouraging sigh, her fingertips leaving goosebumps behind as they travel up my skin, so slow and careful. I look up directly into Regina's eyes and she pauses, concern knitting her brow.

" _Are you okay?_ " She inquires.

" _Just thinking that you have a wonderful sense of timing. You grabbed me when I was about to fall in the temple. You made it to me just in time before the crocodiles started biting. And now I'm not a plant monster food._ "

" _All of those reasons are why I was joking about you being cursed. It doesn't have much to do with me._ "

" _The rescuing part definitely has something to do with you._ "

" _Should I trade out my medical kit for a shirt that billows in the wind? Something romance novel worthy._ "

" _Yes, definitely. Especially if it has a deep neckline._ "

Regina rolls her eyes but I glimpse her blush right before I'm pulled right into another kiss, both hands moving down to cup my breasts and thoroughly distracting me. I moan when Regina nibbles at my lower lip, the contact brief until I press up for more.

" _Don't be a tease._ " I say.

" _I'm still considering that._ " She replies.

" _Then what could I do to convince you?_ " I ask.

" _Mm. Be nice and loud._ "

The words are whispered right into my ear, Regina's breath hot on my skin. I nod, my reply transformed into a gasp when her head ducks lower, following the path of her hands. With every inch she explores, a path is written down my body with lips and fingertips, working in harmony to draw sound after sound out of me. Even if Regina hadn't asked, being quiet is absolutely impossible.

(This bed felt so empty without her.)

A kiss is placed on the top of each my knees, spread apart to accommodate her body between them.

" _You're so lovely, you know that?_ " She says.

" _I think you're more lovely._ " I reply.

" _Oh, no. We're not getting into this contest._ "

I'm about to argue when Regina starts kissing down my stomach and takes all breath from me, hands tracing along the inside of my thighs until her fingers meet. The next thing that comes out of my mouth isn't a word, but a needy sort of whimper.

" _Don't worry, Emma. You know I'll take care of you._ " She says sensually.

(And oh, how she always does, taking me to the edge and over, to the brink and back again.)

* * *

I make Regina laze around in bed with me until hunger gets the best of us and we slip out to the kitchen to make something to eat. Having a second set of hands to cook again makes everything so much faster.

" _You know, that plant monster isn't our only problem._ " I say.

" _Besides whatever is in that sap, you mean?_ "

" _I mean the fact that the ship we spent days putting together decided to stop in the middle of the water and wouldn't move until we turned around._ "

"… _Killian said something like that, but I thought he was being facetious._ "

" _No. That's exactly what it looked like. The sails were full and the captain's wheel would turn, but we weren't going anywhere._ "

" _Maybe that's what Merlin meant when he wished us better luck at leaving. There might not be a way to._ "

Regina frowns when she says it, looking unsettled before she picks up her fork and starts to eat.

" _I mean, there has to be a way, right? We got knocked in here by the storm. It's not like we broke through a wall._ " I say.

" _After everything we've seen on this island, I wouldn't be surprised if a kraken popped up out of the ocean and introduced itself. It doesn't seem like much of a mystery as to why we found the resort empty. And the temple. When people try to settle here, something rises up to get rid of them._ " She replies.

(This is such a warm and positive topic to go with breakfast.)

" _I think we've got to focus on the angry plants first if we're going to get anywhere. No one's hopping in a boat if Vinezilla starts tearing into the treehouses._ " I say.

" _That's true. We need to tell Killian, to tell everyone._ " She agrees.

" _About the monster or Lily?_ " I ask.

" _Both in a way. Even if we don't talk about her medicine, the creature was in her house. They should know she was keeping it caged._ "

" _If it will help. I just want everyone to be safe. This is really scary._ "


	108. Dinner

Regina and I finish breakfast and go to grab everyone so we can talk to them down at the docks. Killian frowns when he sees the bandage on my arm, but stays quiet to Regina and I can explain what happened.

" _It was huge. Just as big as the one we saw in the jungle._ " I inform.

" _And it was in her house?!_ " Asks Neal.

" _Lily was keeping it in a cage. It used to be a lot smaller but I guess she must have left the door open? I don't know. But it attacked us._ "

" _Is that thing still out there? Is it a threat to the village?_ " Inquires Killian.

" _No. I cut its head off._ " Answers Regina.

"… _Jeez. Good to know that works, at least._ " Says August.

" _But the fact that Lily would keep this from everyone is disturbing. She was putting everyone at risk._ " Adds Graham.

" _It was incredibly irresponsible, although I think her intentions were good. But you know what they say about those._ " Says Regina.

" _The problem is that we'e seen more of these things. We don't even know how many there are._ " I states.

" _And even the small ones could become threats at a moment's notice. That means we need to find the source._ " Mentions Graham.

" _Where's Lily?_ " Asks Killian. " _She should be able to tell us more, or at least where she found the one in the cage._ "

(That's a good question. I haven't seen her since yesterday.)

Killian pulls a few villagers aside to ask about Lily, but none of them have seen her, and it's getting too dark to wander out near the meadows and jungle. When Graham makes a suggestion for dinner, the guys immediately get excited, and my stomach agrees.

(I didn't eat a ton when I was sick. There's a lot of catching up to do.)

* * *

Killian and Graham take custody of the kitchen together, shooing the rest of us out to sit. Just the clatter of dishes and utensils makes me even more hungry, and I quickly look for a distraction.

" _Is there a reason Graham's taking charge of cooking now?_ " I ask.

" _He's been spending a lot of his free time experimenting. You should see the baskets Merlin has delivered here._ " Replies Neal.

" _It's good stuff, though. And I'll take all the variety I can get here._ " Says August.

" _As long as tomatoes aren't involved._ " States Regina.

There's a mutual groan of agreement before Neal brings out his camera, passing it around so we can see the pictures he's taken. Most of them are of the kids on the island playing soccer, but there's some beautiful shots of the sea and sunset too.

" _I've got to give August some credit for these, though. If he hadn't figured out a way to keep the battery on this thing charged, I wouldn't be taking pictures at all._ " Says Neal.

" _No big deal. Gave me something to do with my hands. There's only so many attachments I can add to Hope before she starts flying circles around my head to get me to quit._ " He answers.

" _She has far more patience than I do in that regard._ " Retorts Regina.

Hope gives a buzzing sort of chirp in response and I laugh, nudging August playfully with my elbow. He blushes, but is saved by Killian and Graham coming in with a stack of bowls and one huge pot, steam coiling from the top.

" _It's a little chilly tonight, so I thought I'd make some nice hearty stew._ " Informs Graham.

" _Oh yes, please._ " Agrees Neal.

" _There's a fresh loaf of bread to go with it. Give me a second._ " Adds Killian.

My mouth is watering by the time the full spread is laid out, and August and I both reach for the carved spoon sticking out of the stew at the same time. Regina lets out a huff of amusement, but he lets me snag the first bite.

" _Thanks, August._ "

" _Hey, I know better than to get between a woman and her food._ " He reply.

" _Aye, I second that._ " Confirms Killian.

" _If you want, I'll steal the leftovers for you, Emma._ " Proposes Regina.

" _See? She loves me._ " I retort.

Regina's small smile tells me everything, but I see Killian smile to himself too as he slices up the bread to go around.

(I think he's happy things have evened out between us again. I know how much he cares about Regina.)

" _So what are our plans for tomorrow? Build some pitchforks and take them to the plants?_ " Inquires Neal.

" _We should do whatever protects the village best. If we're out wandering the jungle and they go for the village, that would be really hard._ " I reply.

Killian puts a hand up when Neal opens his mouth again.

" _Tomorrow is when we'll plan, alright? Let's get food in our bellies, some sleep, and then we'll attack it all with a clear head._ " Suggests Killian.

" _I think that's sensible. And I'll also take another piece of that bread._ " Says Graham.

" _Same here._ " Adds August.

After that, the conversation drifts back into talk about the other villagers and the ship. It's nice relaxing with everyone, with this peace being our little port in the storm.


	109. Chaos

A loud crackling pulls me from a dreamless sleep, and I'm still fumbling with the cocoon of sheets around me when a scream stops my heart. There's another that follows it, only to be drowned out by a vicious hiss that I know too well.

" _Regina, get up!_ " I call.

" _I'm awake. What is it?_ "

" _What's it sound like?_ " I ask.

"… _We need weapons._ " She replies.

" _Do you still have that knife?_ "

" _Yes, but you need something too._ "

Regina clambers out of the bed and into the other room while I get up to look out the window. With the sun rising, it's still too dark to make anything out beyond the halos of torches along each bridge, but the noise outside is only getting louder. There's another crack and a loud bang from the living room, but when Regina turns up in the doorway to the bedroom, I can see why. A broken piece of wood is in her hands, large enough to be a baseball bat.

" _Where'd you get that from?_ " I inquire.

" _The chair that squeaks too much. You can swing it around._ "

" _You know, you could really hold a workshop on makeshift weaponry._ " I say.

" _I'll keep that in mind if I ever need a career change._ "

Regina and I run out of the treehouse together and find chaos. Several of the villagers are cornered by three of the Mithridate, moving in a massive roiling of spiked vines, teeth snapping every time someone jumps.

" _We're going to need help._ " She says.

" _Hey, you overgrown cucumbers! Come get some!_ " Shouts August.

August comes dashing in with Neal, who is holding a makeshift spear, but I can't make sense of the tech patched together until he pulls the lever on the side. A gout of flame comes shooting out of the front of it, burning one of the monsters.

" _There's our cavalry. Let's go!_ " I yell.

While Neal and August attack one of the Mithridate, Regina and I go for the one closest to the villagers. I bash at every wandering vine that I can while Regina slices into it over and over, but there's still one of them left.

" _Emma, look out!_ " Regina sings out.

I glance down at my feet at one of the cut vines, grossed out as it keeps wiggling, but what's worst is when a new one bursts forth from the stumps of the Mithridate, making a spiky grab for me. I dodge just in time, shock making my heart beat a million miles an hour.

" _They can regenerate?!_ " I can't believe it.

" _The one I fought in Lily's house must not have been mature …_ " Replies Regina.

" _Ey! Regina!_ " Killian calls.

Killian comes into view with Graham, both of them carrying large sticks, but behind him is Jefferson with a pack of sailors, all of them carrying a mass of nets.

" _Are these ones growing back too?_ " Inquires Killian.

" _How many are there?!_ " Asks Regina.

" _We just battered two down on the docks. But there's a solution._ " Replies the captain.

" _We rigged up some cages. If we can chase these things into them, we'll buy time to find out how to kill them for good._ " Informs Graham.

" _That's the best idea I've heard all day._ " I retort.

We outnumber the Mithridate three to one, but the monsters are huge, and it takes attack after attack before Jefferson and his crew snag one of them in a thick net, its head too big to gnash through the holes in the rope.

" _Let's get the other ones!_ " I clamor.

The second goes down a little faster, already weak thanks to August's flamethrower, but it takes all of us to cut the third down to size. It regenerates so fast that it manages to shred one net before being tangled in another, a dozen hands bearing down to keep the monster from thrashing.

" _Now we've got to get them in the cages. Fast, before they find their strength again._ " Says Killian.

My arms ache from swing the stick around over and over, but I pick up the closest edge of the net with Regina and start pulling, making a beeline for the docks.


	110. Bandage

Getting the Mithridate into the cages is arduous, as they struggle every step of the way, but we all rally until they're jammed inside. Jefferson uses a rack of fishing spears to wedge the doors shut and reinforce it, promising to keep watch.

" _A lot of the villagers were hurt. Can you take care of them, Regina? Lily's nowhere to be found._ " Asks Jefferson.

(Still? That's not good.)

" _I will. Everyone who's able, help me carry the wounded back to the treehouse. I can't exactly make things sterile, but it will be better than working out in the open air._ " Answers Regina.

* * *

I help Regina clear the table when we make it back to the house and she breaks out her kit, starting with stitches on a young man who has a huge cut on his head from one of the vines. She asks me for water and whatever will pass for bandages, and I get moving as fast as I can.

" _Should I start tearing these cloths up?_ " I ask.

" _Yes, in even strips. I'll need all I can get for this._ "

" _Is there anything else I can do to help?_ " I inquire.

" _Did you have something in particular in mind?_ "

" _No, but I'm here for anything you need._ " I reply.

" _Thank you. Just keep an eye out. Right now I'm just trying to keep everything as clean as possible._ "

There's a knock on the door and Killian comes in with Merlin, who looks nothing short of devastated. He gives a gentle pat on the shoulder and encouragement to the villager leaving the house before looking our way.

" _Killian told me that everyone made it out alive. I have all of you to thank for that._ " Says Merlin.

" _I wish we'd gotten there before anyone was hurt._ " I speak.

" _Thankfully we have a doctor around, mm? But I was shown the creatures in those cages. I've never seen anything like them._ "

" _Lily didn't tell you anything?_ " I ask him.

" _No. I haven't seen her all night._ "

Regina raises a brow but doesn't comment, keeping her focus on wrapping a new bandage.

(That's really not good. I thought Lily would go straight to Merlin and explain. Now she's not anywhere to be found.)

" _The problem at hand is that we don't know how to keep these things down. Those cages were slapped together. They won't hold those monsters for long._ " Says Killian.

" _I have a thought on that._ " Tells Graham.

" _I'll take any suggestions right now._ " Encourages Merlin.

" _When our group became sick from contaminated water, we found that a certain plant was responsible for it. But we used a different plant to clear the contamination. It withered the sickening vines and made them inert._ " He explains.

" _And it was the only thing that worked. They regenerated through being cut._ " Adds Regina.

" _Then it sounds like we need a whole lot of those plants._ " Concludes Merlin. " _But it will be dark soon. I don't want anyone in the jungle after sundown._ "

" _I don't either. And I'm sure everyone's exhausted._ " Says Killian.

(I second that.)

" _I still have a few more patients to patch up anyway. Make sure there's eyes on those cages until morning. Then we'll go on a hunt for a cure._ " Expresses Regina.

Everyone agrees, so Killian and Merlin leave to let Regina have more space to work. I press a kiss to the top of her head between patients, then run back to the kitchen to get more water.


	111. The cynical one

It's late into the night before Regina sends the last villager home, aand I hear her entire back pop when she stands up straight. Wincing in sympaathy, I help her wipe the table clean before we both wash up a little and head to bed.

" _My back is killing me._ " Says Regina.

" _Yeah, I heard. You want a massage?_ " I propose.

"… _Are you sure? I know you're tired too._ " She makes sure.

" _All I did the last few hours was carry water around. My fingers were cramping just looking at how many stitches you did._ "

" _Then yes, please._ " She accepts.

She rolls over onto her stomach and I ease the straps of her dress down each shoulder, tugging it down until I have the room to have my hands against bare skin. I start out slow, rubbing at where Regina seems to be most sensitive, and she hisses under her breath.

" _You okay?_ " I ask.

" _Just sore. It's what I need, though._ "

After a few minutes Regina's shoulders start to relax, and I work my way down her back until she's limp against the sheets. When I settle my weight against her, she sighs softly, one hand searching for mine until our fingers entwine.

" _How are you doing?_ " She asks.

" _Not great. I know we have a plan to go after the monsters, but after that there's still Lily to deal with and … I'm homesick. I miss being in a place where I'm not always in danger._ " I confess.

" _It's exhausting._ "

" _Yeah, it is. I'd want to go back there with you, though, I'm not saying …_ "

" _I know, Emma. Don't worry. Although I may try to talk you into Seattle when we actually make it back._ "

" _If we make it back._ "

Regina turns her head to look at me over her shoulder.

" _Are you sure you're feeling alright?_ " She inquires.

" _Huh? Yeah, I feel fine!_ "

She rolls onto her side to look up at me, brushing the hair from her face with one hand.

" _I thought I was supposed to be the cynical one._ " She says.

" _Oh._ "

Regina's hand goes to my forehead and I smile sheepishly down at her.

" _Sorry. I'm just tired._ " I say.

Regina removes her hand when she's satisfied that I don't have a fever. She uses the same hand to pat the bed beside her.

" _It has been a long day._ " She states.

I follow Regina's directions and move to lay down next to her. I turn onto my side and Regina turns with me, arms coming around my body in a tight embrace. She's so warm, the press of her against my back a comfort against the worry trying to knot its way through my stomach.

" _It's hard. Every day it's something new. So it feels impossible to control._ " She says.

" _There's no real normal._ "

" _That's true, but we have to be strong until things change. I know you can do that. I've seen what you've done when you had every reason to be afraid and give up. We're getting closer every day, alright?_ "

" _We're so close. And we still have the ship, even if it's not going anywhere right now._ "

" _Exactly. Let's take it one step at a time._ "

Regina kisses the top of my head, her fingers drawing soothing circles around the center of my stomach.

" _I love you._ " She says.

" _I love you too._ "

" _So lay here and breathe with me, okay?_ "

I do, and it's only moments before sleep draws me under, quiet and peaceful.


	112. It scared the hell out of me

We're lucky. Despite several attempts to escape, the Mithridate were kept in the cages overnight, and Merlin has half the village guarding them while the rest of us head out after sunrise. Everyone is armed as best as we can be, including August's flamethrower.

" _How are you keeping that thing working anyway?_ " Asks Killian.

" _You know, I'm not going to tell you and jinx it. Just have faith. And hopefully Merlin won't mind how much oil and sugar I took out of the village stash._ " Answers August.

" _Keep an eye out so you only burn the plants and not us. The last thing we need is the entire jungle going up in flames._ " Says Regina.

" _Oh, don't worry. This stuff can't burn very long._ "

" _Yes, that certainly makes your homemade napalm more comforting._ " She retorts.

" _I just want to know why he's the only one that gets a fancy weapon. I have a stick. There's not even anything pointy at the top._ " I am complaining.

" _Tell me about it. Almost all the spears are stuck in the cages now._ " Replies Neal.

" _On the upside, the sticks are long enough to keep the beasts at a distance, no?_ " Says Graham.

(Good point.)

* * *

We keep slowly trekking through the jungle, working through a rough grid that Killian sketched out on the back of an old piece of paper. If we didn't have the weapons, this would be just like old times when we were hunting for food.

(Which was kind of worrying, but at least it was simple. Finding grapefruit is a lot less dangerous than hunting angry plants down.)

" _You know, this could be worse._ " Says August.

" _Uh, really? Fill me in._ " Replies Neal.

" _At least none of us are sick. We could be having a weird fever acid dream while wandering through the trees._ "

" _Are you sure about that? 'Cause I'm getting the urge to wrestle some bears right now._ " Teases Killian.

I snort, covering my mouth to keep the laugh from getting too loud, but Regina's stony expression makes it clear that she's not amused.

" _That was only second to you trying to swim your way home and risk drowning. The lot of you were so stubborn we could barely keep you from wrestling each other for dominance._ " Retorts Regina.

Killian's face flushes pink and he clears his throat, adjusting the grip on his spear from one shoulder to another.

" _Aye, I forgot about that. Didn't mean to put you through the ringer, Regina._ " He says

" _You say that every time you take me to a bar too, Killian._ "

She smiles a little then and Killian grins back, a little more pep in his step as he leads us further into the jungle.

" _That just reminds me how many drinks I owe you. Maybe I'll talk Merlin into fermenting some fruit so I can knock a dent in that debt._ " Expresses Killian.

" _That sounds like a good way to celebrate beating up a bunch of plants._ " Agrees August.

" _Oh, definitely._ " Confirms Neal.

" _This is far from the first challenge that we've had to overcome. But I do have a feeling we'll need plenty to drink after this one._ " Says Graham.

" _I know how to make those cute little island cocktails. I guess if being a journalist here doesn't work out, I'll just become a bartender._ " I tell.

" _You don't get to charge me._ " Replies Regina.

" _Ha! I wouldn't dream of it. Hot doctors get open tabs, okay?_ " I say.

" _Wait, how do I get in on that?_ " Asks August.

" _Go to medical school, boy. And maybe wear some cologne._ " Retorts Regina.

I can't contain my giggling for very much longer, especially when Neal starts listing all the different drinks he wants me to make. Killian chimes in every so often, but it's seeing Regina's quiet but warm approval next to me that makes my heart soar.

(We're going to get through this. We always have.)

* * *

My feet are starting to ache by the time the thick line of jungle finally breaks, but behind it is a huge and familiar river. Except there's one problem – it's still absolutely filled with alligators, most of them resting on the opposite shore. Memories of being plunged into the water and struggling against the current while the alligators came for me leaves me dazed with fear for a moment, my breath quickening until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

" _Emma, what's wrong?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _I was thinking about what happened last time in that river. It scared the hell out of me._ "

" _I know it did. What happened was terrifying. But I came and got you, remember? And I'll do the same if it happens again._ "

Regina's touch comforts me, and after a moment of deep breaths, we move on with the rest of the group to get closer to the river. Once I can see the full extent of the water, I can see the glowing plants growing along the water's edge, and none of the crocodiles are there.

" _Look like they're giving the plants a lot of space these days._ " I state.

" _That's a good thing for us. Should be able to grab a lot without disturbing the crocs. We'll take it one at a time, though. Everybody be ready in case they make a move._ " Says Killian.

Killian goes first, inching down the shore until he reaches a particularly lush growth of the plants, kneeling down to start tearing them free and chucking them into his bag. A single crocodile thrashes its tail, but the rest seem entirely uninterested.

" _Okay, I'm going next._ " Says Neal.

" _I got your back._ " Replies August.

Neal moves even further down the river, taking cautious steps, but as far as I can tell, the crocodiles are too busy sunbathing to care about us getting at the plants. One by one, we join Killian, pulling up all the glowing leaves that we can carry.

(We have to take all we can. There could be a lot more of the Mithridate than the ones already caught in the village.)

" _Alright. I think we've got a truckload here. Everyone ready to head back?_ " Asks the captain.

There's agreement all around, and we carefully head back the way we came until the river is out of sight, keeping ears and eyes open from any movement for the crocodiles.


	113. Glowing paint

Without any telltale splashes, we're home free. But I'm still worried.

" _Regina, do you really think this is going to work?_ " I inquire.

" _I think there's a good chance. Graham's logic is sound. But we don't know until we try._ "

I shift the stick in my hand to the other one, offering my fingers out to Regina. She takes them without a word, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

" _And even if it doesn't work, we'll figured out another plan. We won't stop until this is taken care of._ " She continues.

" _Damn right._ " Agrees August.

" _I second that._ " Says Killian.

" _Let's start coming up with Plan Bs right now. My vote is to try and chuck them in the ocean. I bet they can't swim._ " Expresses Neal.

" _Probably not. And if they can, I'll make a whole huge vat of my napalm and we'll dip them like we're frying something._ " States August.

That image is horrible, but it makes me laugh anyway. Picturing a bunch of angry, deep-fried plants will do that.

* * *

We meet Merlin at his house in the village, and it's a relief to set down the bag of plants. My shoulders ache from its weight, and I take a step back so I can stretch.

" _So how exactly are we getting these TO the monsters?_ " I inquire.

" _That'll be the fun part. We've got to mash it up and feed it to them, probably. Because I have a feeling. Trying to get monsters to roll around in a bunch of leaves isn't going to go over very well._ " Answers Killian.

" _We could apply the paste to our weapons as well, just to be sure._ " Proposes Graham.

" _Yeah, I like that idea. Better safe than sorry._ " Replies Neal.

Merlin empties all of his cabinets of every bowl and tray that's there so we can spread out around the table and start grinding the leaves into paste. It's messy work, but Killian wasn't wrong. It's also pretty fun.

" _Looks like we have bowls of glowing paint._ " I state.

" _Just don't put it all over your face. Who knows how long the glow will last._ " Advises Regina.

" _Are you telling me my face is going to get stuck that way?_ " I ask.

" _With your luck? Probably._ "

Merlin picks up another plant and starts mashing it up, watching with fascination as the glow becomes even brighter.

" _And you really think this will stop them from regenerating?_ " Enquires Merlin.

" _I certainly hope so._ " Answers Graham.

" _The creatures have been awfully quiet since you all left. Calm too._ " Explains Merlin.

" _Then we have the advantage. Although it probably won't be hard to get their mouths open._ " Says Regina.

" _That's a little weird, though, isn't it?_ " I ask.

" _What do you mean?_ " Demand August.

" _The fact that they're being quiet. The Mithridate attack the village, hurt people, and fight tooth and mail not to be caught … and now they've given up?_ " I explain.

" _I don't think they're smart like people, Emma._ " Retorts August.

Once all the plants have been ground up, we all take turns dipping our weapons in the mush, with the rest of it packed up so we can give the Mithridate a mouthful of glowing goo.

* * *

The sun is setting when we approach the docks, with the villagers stepping back out of our way to give us room. Just like Merlin said, the Mithridate are surprisingly still and limp in their cages, only occasionally moving a vine or two to prove that there's any life at all. Killian takes the lead with his spear and the rest of us raise our weapons too.

" _I'm going to give the first one a poke and we'll see what happens, alright? Be ready._ " Says Killian.

" _We're with you._ " Replies Regina.

He gives the Mithridate a quick jab through the cage, but beyond a sluggish hiss, there's little response. With a deepening frown, Killian tries again, burying the tip of the spear right into the monster. This time it jolts up, banging against the bar of the cage and Killian struggles to keep his hold on the spear. There's an ear-piercing crack, but it's not the weapon that shatters, it's the front of the cage.

" _Shit._ " I swear.

The Mithridate curls up into itself before slamming every vine out at once, breaking the cage into a hundred pieces. Everyone ducks to avoid the shrapnel, but by the time the firsst one is free, the other two are already breaking loose.

" _Look out!_ " Shouts Killian.


	114. Monster slayer

The first Mithridate charges Killian in a rage, vines flailing everywhere, and he backs off as quickly as he can while trying to get in jabs with the spear. August backs him up with the flamethrower, but the other two monsters come our way.

" _Let's move together, Emma. We can do this. Graham, Neal! Get the third one!_ " Shouts Regina.

" _We're going for it! But someone's got to carry the rest of the glowing stuff in._ " Replies Neal.

A bunch of villagers run to bring the large pot we poured it all into as Regina and I start to batter the Mithridate closest to us. Every time a vine comes up to block Regina's knife, I smash it away, giving her the room to cut it to pieces. I yelp when another vine tries to trip me, but the monster has no time to bite when a huge ball of glowing sludge lands right in his mouth. Looking back over my shoulder, I see Jefferson with his hands bright from the paste, having settled on throwing it.

" _Nice shot._ " I compliment.

" _Just trying to help._ " Says Jefferson.

The Mithridate writhes and spits, trying to get rid of the goo coating its tongue, but Regina seizes the opportunity in an instant, driving her knife up through its bottom jaw like an uppercut. The blade slices right through, driven to the hilt, and the monster shudders, twitching until it collapses and falls off the dock. Regina wipes the sap off her knife before plunging it back into the glowing paste, covering the blade again.

" _That's one down._ " States Regina.

" _Let's help out Graham and Neal._ " I encourage.

Their Mithridate is incredibly quick, trying to slap both of them with it's vines so they get knocked into the water. I swing my stick as hard as I can, knocking one vine right back into its own face, and Neal starts to hack at it.

" _Is the mouth its weak point?_ " Inquires Graham.

" _It seems like it. I'll give you an opening if you can take advantage of it._ " Answers Regina.

" _Ladies first._ "

While Neal and I are distracting the vines, Regina makes a heavy slash towards its face. It's completely telegraphed, but that doesn't matter, beacause as soon as the Mithridate turns to retaliate, Graham stabs right through the other side. The most is splashed with glowing paste by the villager as it falls, hissing loudly as if it's been burned by acid. When Graham twists the spear, it withers back into itself, collapsing onto the dock like a pile of fertilizer.

(Two down.)

" _We could use some help over here!_ " Calls Killian.

I run to the other side of the docks without thinking, but I'm not the only one. It takes me a second to recognize her, my jaw dropping.

" _Lily! You're back!_ " I exclaim.

She glances back over her shoulder to look at me and I can see Lily is a bit of a mess, clothes a bit torn up like she's been running through the jungle for days.

" _Sorry for the wait._ " Says Lily.

" _It's not that. Where have you been?_ " I ask.

" _Making up for my mistakes. But let's take the Mithridate down first so I can tell you all about it._ "

I nod and we sprint off together, coming to help Killian and August with the monster they've cornered at the end of the dock. It keeps making a grab for August's flamethrower, but every time Killian tries to jab at an opening, the Mithridate slaps him back down.

" _You go left, I'll go right?_ " She speaks.

" _Sure._ "

I'm hoping to sneak around into its blindspot, but I see August start to back off when he pulls the lever on his flamethrower and nothing comes out. Seeing him panic, I dash forward, but a vine shoots out to wrap tight around my waist. All the breath is forced out of my lungs as the Mithridate squeezes hard and lifts me up off my feet into the air, drawing me towards its mouth. I try to thrash and kick, doing everything to pry the vine off me, but it's useless.

(Oh god. Just close your eyes, Emma.)

I hear a terrible squelching sort of sound and my eyes snap open again out of sheer terror, but what I see is Regina on top of the Mithridate's head, using her knife deep in it's body to keep steady as her other arm brings a spear down to pierce it through. A gurgling hiss leaves the monster as it falls limp down against the docks, but the fall sends both Regina and I flying. My back hits solid wood and I groan, but when soft fingers find mine, I realize she's landed right next to me.

" _Ow._ " I let out.

" _Yeah. That smarts a bit._ " Agrees Regina.

" _I'm starting to think you were some kind of monster slayer in a past life._ "

" _Heh, it's not that. I can do anything when someone threatens you, Emma._ "

Killian comes over to us, wiping sweat from his hands before he offers them to help us stand. I wince a bit when I get to my feet, but nothing seems to be broken or torn.

" _You know, when you asked for my spear, I didn't think you were going to do something that bonkers._ " Says Killian.

" _That's why I didn't bother to explain myself. But we got them, didn't we?_ " She replies.

" _The ones here anyway._ " Retorts Graham.

" _No. The rest are gone too._ "

Lily approaches our group with a faint, tired smile.

" _That's where I've been the last few days. I went into the jungle and found the nest where I took that first Mithridate from. And I destroyed it. The adults here were the last of the creatures._ " Informs Lily.

" _Good. You did the right thing._ " Approves Regina.

" _Now I just need to tell Merlin about it._ " Says Lily.

" _Tell me about what?_ " He asks.

I turn and see him standing on the edge of the docks, shirt covered in glowing stains from the paste. Lily takes a deep breath and starts to explain.


	115. We're way to dressed for that

It takes a few days for things in the village to settle again. After Lily confessed what happened with the Mithridate, Merlin had forgiven her, and we spent the evening celebrating with a huge dinner. There had been plenty of damage to the docks, but with everyone working together, it was all patched up just like new. Which apparently was Regina's cue to drag me out to one of the lakes so we could have some alone time.

(I'm not complaining. Everyone needs to recover after what we just went through.)

" _Hmm. I need more flowers._ " I say.

" _Are you sure? That's pretty big already? And you won't even tell me what you're making._ " Replies Regina.

" _You'll see._ "

Thankfully the flowers aren't in short supply, so I pick another small pile before sitting back down and starting to weave the blooms back into each other. Regina relaxes beside me with one of Granny's books, content on the grass by the water's edge.

" _I could barely get up this morning. It was so tempting to sleep in._ " Mentions Regina.

" _Tell me about it. I needed a vacation from paradise._ "

" _That sums up our whole adventure here, doesn't it? Now we're back to this half-normal sort of life. Still stranded, but …_ "

" _It's better._ "

" _Much better than wrestling plants in the middle of the night._ " She states.

" _No kidding._ "

Every stem I knot together is a bit of a struggle, but it's been a really long time since I've done this. Little kid fingers are a lot better at weaving together very small threads.

(Just a few more …)

" _There we go. Done._ " I tell.

" _And what were you making?_ " She asks.

" _It's a lei!_ " I exclaim.

I hold the flowers up for her to see, all bound together in one full garland. The pink petals are still lush with color from being so freshly picked, and Regina smiles, closing her book before setting it aside.

" _It's gorgeous._ " She replies.

" _I haven't made one since I was a kid. My grandma taught me how._ "

" _Oh?_ "

" _I didn't see her a lot since I grew up in California, but whenever she visited, she always taught me how to make something from home._ " I explain.

" _Does it mean something in particular?_ " She inquires.

" _Well … This one is a gesture of love. Stand up with me?_ "

She does, and as soon as we're facing each other, I bow my head slightly and offer Regina the lei right above her heart. A smile spreads across her face as she takes it, carefully draping the lei around her neck before tucking her hair back over the blossoms.

" _You have to be careful with that, you know._ " I tell.

" _Of course. It's a gift._ "

" _A lei is more than that. If you throw it away, you're throwing my love with it._ " I explain.

" _I'd never do that._ " She replies.

" _I know you wouldn't._ "

Regina steps forward, cupping my face so she can pull me into a kiss. I welcome it with a smile, returning the kiss and following her lead until we're near the edge of the lake.

" _Want to cool off with me in the water?_ " Asks Regina.

" _We're way to dressed for that._ " I tease.

" _I know. What a terrible conundrum._ "

She starts with my clothes first, easing them off until they slip to the ground and cover her book. My bra and underwear come next, but Regina takes her time, taking a leisurely exploration of bare skin until I'm completely naked under her touch.

" _Now you're the one who's too dressed._ " I retort.

" _Help me?_ "

" _Gladly._ "

Touching her is always a pleasure, but especially when I can go slow and watch a flush climb up Regina's face, composure worn away with every caress. When my fingers caress from hip to hip over the line of her underwear, she takes a step back.

" _What are you doing?_ " I inquire.

" _Making you work for it._ "

She moves into the water and out of my reach, retreating towards the waterfall. I shiver when I get into the lake, my body already warm from Regina's attentions, but I follow her deeper anyway. The constant splash of the waterfall doesn't seem to bother Regina at all, and she leans back to soak her hair, giving black strands a brilliant sheen. Stray drops escape past the line of her jaw, clear as crystal while they make a path between Regina's breasts and down her stomach.

" _Wow._ "

" _Like what you see?_ " She asks.

" _How could I not? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._ "

" _I'm happy to share that title with you. But I'm very lonely over here._ "

(Wild horses couldn't drag me away from THAT invitation.)

* * *

Paying no mind to the splash as I close the distance between us, I tug Regina out of the waterfall and into a hungry kiss, my hands sliding through her hair and down her back, lower until I give her a teasing grope from behind.

" _Eager._ " She says.

" _Oh, babe. You've got no idea._ "

" _Then show me._ "

The last barrier of her underwear is gone in an instant, thrown back towards shore, and I revel in each sound Regina makes as I work her up, higher and higher to that perfect peak. Her thighs quiver around my hand, a gasp buried in the curve of my shoulder.

" _I don't think I'm the only one who was eager._ " I tell.

" _Hush, it's been days._ " She replies.

All my breath is stolen when Regina drops to her knees in front of me, the water of the lake washing up over her shoulders.

" _What are you doing?_ " I ask.

" _Finding out how long I can hold my breath._ "

(…Oh god, yes.)


	116. The horizon

After a few weeks cooped up in the village, the group decides to go out to the beach for the day. Graham insisted on cooking, packing us a full lunch, and Killian snagged a bunch of coconuts so we'd have something fun to drink out of. I end up doing most of the drinking with Regina because Neal and August challenged the guys to a game of soccer. It's been hard to keep score, mostly because the ball keeps getting kicked into the water and they have to dive in to fetch it.

" _I think the water is winning so far. That's at least four goals._ " Says Regina.

" _Five. Definitely five. And three for Killian and Graham. Neal and August have to catch up._ " I correct.

" _How about some cheering for our side then? We're working on it!_ " Exclaim August.

" _Alright, then. Do better!_ " Shouts Regina.

August sputters in surprise, completely missing the ball when Killian kicks it towards his goal, and it rolls right in for a point.

" _Hey!_ " Protests August.

" _You're number three!_ " I sing out.

" _That's not helping! August, you got them started._ " Says Neal.

" _I don't know. I'm a fan myself._ " Tells Killian.

" _At least that goal didn't go straight into the ocean._ " Minimizes Graham.

Regina chuckles under her breath and finishes off the last of the milk in her coconut before setting it aside, reaching for the half-shell full of sunscreen she brought with us. It was made from scratch back at the house, but it seems to be working pretty well.

" _You need a little more on your face, Emma._ " She says.

" _You sure this isn't just an excuse to touch me?_ " I ask.

" _Since when have I ever needed an excuse?_ " She retorts.

She smirks andd I feel my cheeks heat up, getting even warmer as Regina rubs sunscreen into my skin, careful not to get any in my eyes, I hear the ball thunk behind us and turn to complain, but all of the guys are standing still and staring up at the sky.

" _What's up?_ " I inquire.

" _Tell me I'm not the only one who sees that._ " Demands Neal.

" _No, I do too._ " Confirms August.

" _What do you—oh. Emma, by the horizon._ " Tells Regina.

My eyes go wide as I take in a plane flying in our direction, small but quick. With each passing second, its propellers get louder, and my fear that it's some kind of mirage is being replaced with a confused sort of hope.

" _It's a bloody seaplane._ " States Killian.

He's right. The curved floats on the bottom of the plane hit water as it starts to land, skirting over the waves until it's come to shore, the front of it pushing away wet sand. Killian takes a step forward when the door on the side of the plane open and two people in suits step down the ramp, both of them armed. I've just registered their pistols when a third person exits, capturing my attention in an instant.

(Woah.)

It's their eyes, a reddish sort of color I've never seen on someone before, but that's just the beginning. They're impeccably dressed, but don't seem to care in the least as saltwater washes over priceless leather shoes.

" _Who are you?_ " Asks Killian.

" _I'm Ruby Lucas, a representative of H.E.R.A._ "

(H.E.R.A.?)

" _And none of you are supposed to be here._ " Continues the stranger.

(…What's that supposed to mean?)


	117. Keres

I'm still reeling in shock by the time Lucas's words sink in. Everyone looks confused, which means we need to start getting answers.

" _So, if we're not supposed to be here, why are you?_ " I ask.

" _Aye. I'd like to know that too._ " Says Killian.

" _To keep people safe. Have you experienced anything strange here? Seen things out of the ordinary?_ " Replies Lucas with other questions.

(I mean, where the hell do I start?)

" _We did just have to decapitate a pack of large, angry vine monsters. They start out really tiny and cute before exploding into like five hundred teeth and thorns. So that was a great time all around._ " I explain.

Lucas raises a brow, but Regina nods, and there's murmurs of agreement from all of the guys.

" _I imagine that's just the tip of the iceberg, considering._ " Says Lucas.

" _And none of it with any plausible explanation._ " Expresses Regina.

" _There isn't one. Publicly, at least._ " Concedes the stranger.

I keep staring at the strange color of Lucas's eyes, the golden heart necklace draped around their neck that shines a little too bright under the sun. There's some sort of energy around them, like a lining of silver.

" _I've got to say the big-ass plant monsters were probably the biggest problem, okay? Weird water and glowing stuff aside, those things attacked the whole village._ " Says Neal.

" _Yeah, and we had to beat them off with sticks and a homemade flamethrower._ " Tells August.

" _Scary as those may have been, there are true monsters that lay behind the cause of all your problems._ " Retorts Lucas.

" _True monsters? Why do I have a feeling you're about to tell me something that's even more unbelievable?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _This island has a history of attracting shipwrecks and chaos in equal measure, although I suspect the Keres didn't arrive by boat._ "

" _The Keres? What are those?_ " I ask.

" _A myth to you, I would imagine. But you've already seen their very real effects. I'll save you the translation and simply call them Accident, Murder, and Disease. They inflict what they are upon the world._ "

(I want to say that monsters aren't real, but we're way past that by this point.)

" _So you're saying some trio of wicked creatures has been causing all this?_ " Inquires Killian.

" _They wouldn't happen to be the same Keres of Greek legend, would they?_ " Asks Graham.

" _The very same._ " Confirms Lucas.

" _That's ridiculous._ " Says Regina.

" _Babe, at this point, do we have any other explanation?_ " I reply.

Regina sighs, clearly frustrated, but after a moment of silence, she shakes her head.

" _I suppose we don't._ "

" _If it means we haven't all been collectively hallucinating, I actually feel a little better._ " Says August.

(Point taken.)

" _Now that I'm here, I'll see to their capture. Once I'm sure the threat is gone, we can arrange to get all of you home._ "

" _Home? You can take us all back?_ " I ask.

" _I didn't come all this way simply to leave everyone stranded. But I have to ensure the Keres are contained first. The threat of their influence can't leave this island._ "

Lucas reaches into their pocket and produces a silver device, as thin as a credit card. It has a button on one side, but the other has a laurel wreath etched on the surface with what looks like a peacock feather in the middle. Regina takes the card, arching a brow curiously.

" _I'd ask that all of you stay sheltered while we're on the hunt, but if you see anything that you think might be the Keres, press that button. Me or one of my agents will arrive as soon as possible._ "

" _There's not any sort of signal here. You know that, don't you?_ " Says Regina.

" _Don't worry. It'll work._ " Assures Lucas.

" _Then we should get back to the village, yeah? Give them some space._ " Encourages Killian.

Everyone agrees, but it's hard to stop looking back over my shoulder at the plane while we walk back up the beach. I have to keep convincing myself that this is all real.


	118. We survived

On the walk back, Killian decides we should tell Merlin what happened, so we search through the village until finding him. He's relaxing on a chair next to Tiana, laughing and sharing a conversation until Killian steps forward.

" _Merlin. Mind if we have a word?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Of course. You're always welcome company._ "

Killian starts with the appearance of the plane and works his way through the rest, but by the time he's explaining what Lucas said about the Keres, Merlin has gone from curiosity to full alarm. Tiana's face mirrors his worry.

" _These creatures have been here all along? We have kept within the boundaries of the village for years because of the dangers of the island, but I never considered such a thing._ " Says Merlin.

" _I guess we're lucky all the weirdness gave us a cure with those plants too._ " I express.

" _Yes. I can only imagine how sick and weak we would have been without them._ " Agrees Merlin.

" _But how are we supposed to keep people safe now? You say this person came to catch the Keres, but until they're captured, who knows what might happen._ " Demands Tiana.

" _They're probably not going to be happy about being chased either._ " Adds August.

" _Good point. It might make them lash out._ " Says Neal.

" _Lucas did give me this._ " Explains Regina.

She flashes the silver card, showing the symbol on the back of it.

" _Apparently tapping the button on the side summons the cavalry. But I don't actually know how fast they can get here._ " Says Regina.

" _Maybe we should post guards around the village, then? Jefferson and his sailors could do rounds and sound an alarm if they see anything._ " I propose.

" _That helps if they see the Keres. Not if there's sudden accidents and sickness._ " Replies my girlfriend.

" _I'll gather everyone else down at the docks to let them know. Some of us will stock up supplies for the houses._ " States Merlin.

" _You need any help with that?_ " Asks Killian.

" _No, I can handle it. Take enough with you to make a meal and relax. You've done enough bringing this information to us._ " He answers.

Regina tucks the card away and I reach out for her hand once it's free. She gives my fingers a gentle squeeze, and the contact anchors me.

" _You think we're going to be okay?_ " I ask.

" _Emma, we survived all this before anyone came to rescue us. No one's dead or hurt or sick. We were strong enough to make it on our own. I don't see any reason why that's going to change now._ "

(She's right. I'm glad Regina always knows the exact thing to say.)

" _Then I should probably quit worrying and figure out what we're going to have for dinner, huh?_ " I say.

" _We'll probably be having dinner with everyone tonight._ " She retorts.

" _Why do you say that?_ "

Regina tilts her head towards Killian, who is busy talking with all the guys. Then he turns around, eyes locking with hers.

" _Hey, Regina. We should all eat and talk now, yeah?_ " Calls Killian.

" _See? I told you._ " She says.

" _Told her what?_ " He asks.

" _Nothing. But you're cooking tonight._ " She replies.

Killian salutes in response, and I catch Regina trying to hide a smile.


	119. When you get back

Graham volunteers to help Killian in the kitchen, and my stomach is growling by the time they come out with armfuls of piping hot plates, carefully setting everything out on the table. I snag my share and dig in, but shake my head when Killian offers me some of the whiskey he snagged in the village.

" _Regina, you want a drink?_ " Asks Killian.

" _Sure._ "

He fills her glass before going to sit down, and I mumble my thanks over the food.

" _This whole thing is wild, isn't it? I mean, there's got to be another explanation than just 'monsters', right?_ " Starts August.

" _If you have one, I would certainly like to hear it._ " Retorts Regina.

" _There's all kinds of new species being discovered all over the world every day. Some of them are scary. 'Monster' isn't a bad word to describe them._ " Says Neal.

" _I would take that to be the case if our rescuer didn't seem to imply they were a more ancient phenomenon. Something unusual that attacks or carries disease is one matter, but a creature that can cause accidents? That's the stuff of myth._ " Tells Graham.

" _Or very human saboteurs._ " Adds Regina.

" _Hmm. Perhaps._ "

" _Isn't the important part the fact that we're going home? Lucas said the minute those Keres are done for the count, we can leave._ " Speaks Neal.

" _Aye. I almost can't believe it. After everthing with the ship went wrong, I'd started to put my hopes aside._ " Confesses Killian.

" _Me too. Especially with how long Merlin's been here._ " Agrees August.

" _So what's the first thing you're going to do when you get back?_ " Asks Neal.

" _Run into an electronics store and cry, probably._ " Answers the engineer.

Everyone laughs, but I can't really blame him. It took me a long time to get used to having no phones or computers around.

" _I'll get my feet dry and go to a real bar. Watch some TV and be anonymous with a good beer._ " Expresses Killian.

" _I'm going to upload all the photos I've taken. This whole experience is like ten documentaries in the making._ " Says Neal.

" _I was thinking along the same lines. Perhaps I could write a book._ " Tells Graham.

" _How about you, Emma?_ " Asks the photographer.

" _I have no idea. Maybe I'll … Who knows, I might be moving to Seattle or something, right?_ "

(Regina and I never really hammered that part out.)

I glance over at Regina, who has stayed quiet this whole time. Her plate is empty, but she's staring out one of the treehouse windows, whiskey still cupped in one hand.

" _Got any big plans for the trip back, Regina?_ " I inquire.

" _Hm?_ "

Her attention focuses on me, but Regina takes a long sip from her drink, eyes locking on mine over the rim of the glass.

" _When we go home. What are you looking forward to?_ " I ask.

" _I'm not sure. It's kind of hard to think about when we're still here, isn't it?_ " She replies.

" _I guess._ "

" _I wasn't even home when I went on Killian's ship, remember? I'd been trying to get away._ "

" _That your way of telling me you want to spend more time in Australia?_ "

She shrugs, expression unreadable. Killian's elbow bumps into mine as he spoons more food onto my plate, and I have just enough room in my stomach to pack a little more away.

(Is Regina afraid that we're not going home? Maybe she doesn't want to get her hopes up. Still, I kind of expected her to be more excited.)


	120. Duck out for food

Most mornings, I'm happy to wake up slowly, turning under the sheets until the sun on my face becomes too bright, but today I can feel myself bursting with energy. I snap awake, stretching and ready to sit up when I realize Regina is still dozing off.

(She must have overdid it on the whiskey last night. Regina almost always wakes up before I do. But hey, I'll take any excuse for some cuddling in bed.)

I turn and wrap my arm around her hips, pressing my face into the length of Regina's dark hair and breathing in. She's so warm, face soft and relaxed while deep in slumber.

(If we go back home, we could get an apartment together. Somewhere that's just our own. Maybe get a pet. Or go to a pride parade together.)

" _Mm._ "

" _Hey. You awake?_ " I ask softly.

" _I'm getting there._ "

" _Good._ "

I shift my legs under the sheets so I can roll on top of her, getting a huff of surprise as our bodies settle together. Regina's eyes open and she raises a brow, amusement tugging at the edge of her mouth.

" _Someone's in a mood._ " She says.

" _Maybe._ "

I lean down for a kiss, letting out a soft hum of satisfaction when Regina immediately responds, her arms slipping around my shoulders.

" _Going to fill me in?_ " She asks.

" _Can't I just be happy to be with you? Because I love you, Regina Mills. A lot, a lot, a lot._ "

" _You're ridiculous._ "

She says that, but I can feel Regina smiling wide against my lips, unable to help herself.

" _I love you too, Emma. Do you want to stay in bed or should we make something to eat?_ "

" _My heart says bed, but my stomach says breakfast._ "

" _And I know which one gets grouchy first. Come on._ "

I steal another kiss or two before relenting, getting out of bed to wash up and get dressed.

* * *

I'm halfway through braiding my hair as I walk out into the kitchen, finding Regina searching through our cabinets.

" _Looks like we're running a little low on food._ " I note.

" _I should have brought more in last night, but I was occupied with dinner._ "

" _What do you think we should do, then? One of us could duck out for food._ "

" _Going out alone is the last thing either of us should be doing. We could eat what we have, but in a few hours, we'll still be out of another meal._ "

Regina frowns, going quiet with contemplation for a moment.

" _I suppose we could duck over to Killian's and see if he has anything extra, but if we're going out, we might as well get food of our own._ " She says.

" _Sounds like we'll be making a trek then._ "

" _I don't think we have a choice._ "

(I mean, what are the chances the Keres show up the second we go out …)

Regina double-checks to make sure she has Lucas's card on her in a safe place, and I go back into the bedroom to find her knife and hand it over. It's probably not the best defense against legit monsters, but it's better than nothing.

" _You stay close to me, you understand? I don't want us getting separated._ " She orders.

" _I will, don't worry. And I'll keep an eye out for anything weird too._ "

" _Good._ "

She takes a step forward, pressing a kiss firmly against my lips before opening the front door. Luckily, that gives me all the courage I could ever need.


	121. Razor-sharp claws

The edge of the jungle is quiet as Regina and I walk along the divide between the village and the trees. I know where most of the fruit-bearing plants are by heart now, but it's still a bit of a trek to find some worth picking.

(Pretty soon I'll just walk into a store and buy some instead, I guess … I'd kind of forgotten about money, actually. That was nice for a while. What kind of job am I even going to have after everything? I can't imagine sitting behind a desk editing clickbait now.)

" _You're frowning._ " She notes.

" _I … Yeah, I guess I am a little bit. That's usually my line to you._ "

" _I know. So what's wrong?_ " She asks.

" _Thinking too much about the future. There's a lot of responsabilities back home that I haven't thought about for a long time, that's all. Everybody loves a little existencial angst with breakfast, right?_ "

Regina quirks a brow and then takes a step forward, reaching up into a tree above us. She plucks a mango out from behind the leaves, giving it a light squeeze before handing it over to me.

" _There's only one there, but it should make you feel a little better, mm?_ "

" _Thanks. Can I borrow your knife?_ " I ask.

She hands it over and I cut through the fruit to pluck out the stone, licking a stray drop of juice off my thumb. Regina laughs under her breath, so I stick my tongue out at her before giving back the knife.

" _You can't make fun of me. I haven't cut myself doing that in ages._ " I say.

" _Uh-huh. You did seem to enjoy me bandaging you up every time, though._ "

" _Are you still going to do that when we're back home?_ " I inquire.

Regina's mouth tenses into a thin line and she keeps walking forward, eyes diverting away from me and up into the trees. I know finding food is important, but I didn't expect her to be irked by such a little joke.

" _Regina?_ " I call her.

" _I'll always take care of you. You know that._ "

She says it so fiercely I almost stop in place. I have to quicken my step to catch up with her again.

" _Jeez, I wasn't implying otherwise. You used that knife to fight off a plant monster like five times your size for me. But we won't have to do that sort of thing soon enough. I was just considering … what might change._ "

She shrugs, pushing aside a vine that was stretching out across our path.

" _That's impossible to know. Let's just focus on getting enough to eat for the day and figure the rest out later?_ "

I take a bite of my mango to hide a pout, trying to figure out what's making her so uncomfortable about this. Everyone was so excited yesterday about going home, and all Regina did was drink and listen.

(She wants to leave the island, doesn't she? Why wouldn't she? Who knows when we'll ever have the chance to get out of this place again?)

* * *

My arms are full of fruit and vegetables by the time we work our way through the jungle, and there's not much more we can carry. Regina and I turn around to retrace our steps, and she peels open a banana to eat along the way.

" _You're getting hungry too, huh?_ " I inquire.

" _It's not healthy to skip breakfast._ "

" _Or lunch. It'll be time to make that with how long we walked here._ "

" _Brunch it is then._ " She states.

I'm enjoying the back-and-forth when I hear a strange clicking from behind us. Regina hears it too, dropping the peel of her banana and drawing her knife.

" _Any idea what that was?_ " I ask.

" _We might be about to find out. Get ready to run._ "

I tense up, listening for any more noise, and a low hiss from behind carries from the branches right above us.

(Please be a snake, please be a snake … I'd rather have a boa drop on my head than a really angry monster.)

" _Emma, move!_ " Shouts Regina.

Razor-sharp claws swipe down out of the tree and my blood goes cold. I pick a gourd up off the top of my pile and promptly chuck it at the blur that moves towards me, hearing a howl of surprise as it strikes with a solid thud.

(Hah, take that, you jerk!)

Regina seizes my wrist and drags me along, running even faster until we break past the treeline and see the village in the distance. I can hear crunching and snarling behind us, so we don't stop until there's a whole field between us in the jungle.


	122. Press that button

" _I don't … hear it anymore …_ " I say.

" _I don't either. But we should tell Merlin. And I'll use the card to get ahold of Lucas._ "

" _Merlin's probably at his house …_ "

A loud scream cuts me off and Regina and I both freeze.

" _That came from the docks._ " She says.

" _Then let's go._ "

I'm still out of breath, but adrenaline carries me all the way to the docks.

* * *

We find a crowd of villagers in a panic, hyperventilating and shaking, walking in circles around each other. In the center are two injured sailors, one of them holding a broken spear in his hand.

" _What happened here?_ " I ask.

" _Something attacked us. I tried to fight it off, but everyone started freaking out whenever it came close._ " Answers a sailor named Leroy.

" _I felt it too. Suddenly everything was terrifying, every time someone moved I jumped …_ " Replies another sailor named Walter.

(This has to be the Keres. People don't just act like this for no reason.)

Regina's expression turns grim and she searches around the dock before finding a wrecked sail from one of the ships. She immediately starts cutting it into bandages, bringing them over so she can start wrapping up the sailor's wounds.

" _Hopefully they'll calm down now that the creature's gone._ " Says Regina.

" _Is there anything I can do to help?_ " I ask.

" _Get the card out for me and press that button._ "

It's a little awkward kneeling behing Regina and reaching up her dress, but I find where she's tucked the card next to the sheath for the knife and pull it out. I flip the card over to the side with the button and press it, watching as a tiny light starts blinking.

" _Hopefully Lucas will be here soon._ " I say.

" _And hopefully whatever was chasing us in the jungle doesn't take this as a chance for an ambush._ " She replies.

(Yikes. That would be bad.)

" _Shouldn't we get these people out of here, then? You can bandage them up inside one of the houses._ " I propose.

" _You're right._ "

The gather villagers start to come to their senses, all looking at each other in confusion, but I'm relieved more than anything else.

(At least that's one problem down.)


	123. I'm not being sarcastic

One of the sailors is strong enough to walk, leaning on me with one arm over my shoulders, but Regina has to put together a makeshift stretcher for the other one so she can drag him back to the treehouse. I can tell how much strain it's putting on her, but thankfully help comes running out from another treehouse.

" _Regina! What happened?_ " Asks Lily.

" _Monsters._ "

" _Um._ "

" _No, I'm not being sarcastic._ " Says Regina.

" _But I thought we destroyed all the killer plants?_ "

" _We didn't destroy what made them turn up in the first place. Apparently there's a reason for all the weirdness on the island, and it's called the Keres._ " I tell.

" _That sounds … Greek?_ " Replies Lily.

" _That was what Graham said. But someone came to help us with them._ " Informs Regina.

" _That Lucas person that Merlin mentioned yesterday?_ "

" _Yes. I'll tell you more, just get the other end of the stretcher._ "

Lily jumps to help, and together she and Regina carry the sailor up into his house.

* * *

I help his friend sit down next to him as their wounds are cleaned up and bandaged, and watch Regina lost in her work.

(She seems to do this all by reflex. The moment someone's hurt, she's moving to fix it, finding some way to make things work. Nothing stops her.)

" _Do you think you need something for the pain?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _No. I'm just really thirsty._ " Answers the sailor named Leroy.

" _I'll get him some water._ " Replies Lily.

Lily ducks out to get a cup and fill it all the way, and Regina takes a moment to check on the other sailor, adjusting his injured arm in a makeshift sling.

" _It's just dislocated. Keep pressure off and you'll be fine in a few days, alright?_ " Says Regina.

" _Thanks, doc._ " Answers the other sailor named Walter.

" _Do you want to tell me more about what happened? Everyone was supposed to be staying inside._ " Asks Regina.

" _We were. Then I heard something skulking around._ " Retorts Leroy.

" _I heard it too._ " Confirms Walter. " _I looked out the window to try and get a glimpse of it, see what the monster was like … But I must not have been the only one. I heard people in the other houses start screaming, freaking out._ "

" _I was scared but I went for my spear. I had to go after it._ "

" _It seems you're more on the 'fight' side of the fight-or-flight equation._ " Says Regina.

" _Yes, I guess. But after I opened my door, other people did too. They were running, tripping over themselves in a panic. Then I saw it._ " Tells Leroy.

" _The Keres?_ " I ask.

" _If that's what you call it. There's these claws and teeth and …_ " Describes Walter.

" _Yeah, that's the Keres. I think, anyway. One of them came after me and Regina in the jungle too. It was terrifying._ " I say.

" _How many of them are there?_ " Inquires Leroy.

" _Three, apparently._ " Answers Regina.

A knock at the door startles me, but Regina gets up to answer it after there's another insistent tap. When she opens the door, one of Lucas's agents is standing there, sweat beading across his brow.

(Wearing a suit in this climate must suck.)

" _Is everyone in here alright? We got your signal._ " He says.

" _For the most part. A couple of injuries, but nothing permanent._ " Replied Regina.

" _Alright. We've mounted a search for the Keres, bur Lucas wanted to make sure there weren't any casualties._ "

" _Get back to searching then. We have this handled._ " She retorts.

He looks a bit surprised at Regina chastising him, but nods and ducks back out of the treehouse, tugging at the drenched collar of his dress shirt.

" _Lily, do you think you could keep an eye on these two tonight?_ " Inquires Regina.

" _Sure. You heading back to your place?_ " She asks in return.

" _For some rest, hopefully._ "

" _Alright. Just be careful out there._ " She says.

" _You too. Stay inside._ " I recommend.

" _Will do._ "


	124. The lovely blue lingerie

Regina and I hustle our way back to the house, but thankfully nothing jumps out to meet us all the way. I push the door closed, wishing it had some kind of better lock, and end up settling for pushing one of the living room chairs against it.

" _Trying to keep the Keres out?_ " Sha asks.

" _I get that it probably won't work against some super-strong monster, but it makes me feel better._ "

" _Better than nothing at all._ "

I nod, but every part of me is still so intense from the ambush in the jungle, seeing everyone terrified at the docks. I'm zoning out thinking about it when Regina's hand cups my cheek, snapping me back to the present.

" _Hey. You did great._ " She says.

" _You really think so?_ " I ask.

" _We escaped without a scratch and took care of those sailors together. That's pretty damn good, considering how stacked the odds were against us._ "

I hum in agreement, still a little distracted when she leans forward for a kiss. The warmth of her mouth immediately captures my attention, diffusing some of the tension that was climbing up my back.

" _Well, hi there._ " I say.

I slip one arm around Regina's back to pull her closer to me, my lips parting so I can return the kiss, deepen it just enough for her breath to catch. After how hectic things were today, it's so nice just to feel her with me.

" _Doing a little better?_ " She asks.

" _You always make me feel better. The kissing sure is a great bonus, though._ " I reply.

" _Sounds like you might need a little more of it, then._ "

" _Yes, please._ "

She smiles against my mouth before offering another kiss, then another and another before I have to take a moment to catch my breath. Regina's knowing grin makes me blush, but it's impossible to complain about that.

" _You know, I thought you wanted to rest._ " I tell.

" _What I wanted was to be alone with you. Resting is a good excuse for that._ "

" _And you like to make Lily sweat._ "

" _That certainly doesn't hurt._ "

" _I knew it._ "

Her fingers wrap gently around my wrist and I allow myself to be pulled back towards the bedroom. Regina guidess me without words, offering one gentle kiss after another.

" _Are you sure …_ " I start.

" _We're alive. And we're okay. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, Emma. Espacially not in our own house._ "

When she says it that way, I feel silly for a moment, but it's the sort of light feeling that makes me smile. I can't be afraid when Regina is right here with me, when I know we would do anything for each other.

" _Then we just have one problem left._ " I say.

" _And what's that?_ " She asks.

" _You are still way too dressed._ "

Regina raises a brow at my cheeky grin, but her hands abandon me just long enough for her to strip off her dress, revealing the lovely blue lingerie underneath. I never get tired of seeing it, although I'd buy her a dozen new sets if there was a store nearby.

(Note that down as a goal for the future.)

" _Better?_ " She inquires.

" _Oh, so much better. Gives me all kinds of new ideas too._ "

I know Regina's about to make a smart remark, so I cut the comment off with a kiss, hearing her muffled grumble when we roll onto the bed together. She ends up on top for a moment, just long enough to smirk before I flip us one more time.

" _Someone's in a teasing mood tonight._ " She says.

" _Maybe I just like driving you wild._ "

" _There'e a lot of other ways you could be doing that._ "

The way her voice drops low, a whisper of heat in my ear, is enough to sideline any plans I had left to screw around.

(Well, at least, that kind of screwing around.)


	125. I don't think she wants to leave

Regina and I have just finished lunch when Killian comes knocking, telling us that Lucas and their agents had a report to give to the village.

* * *

We all make our way down to the docks together, and I see the rest of the guys waiting in the crowd.

" _Is everyone here?_ " Inquires Ruby Lucas.

" _It looks like it. What do you have to tell us?_ " Speaks Merlin.

" _After receiving your alert, we fanned out across the village and went hunting for the Keres. One of them was captured. Disease._ "

" _Where was it?_ " I ask.

" _Trying to break into the drinking water you have stored in that part of the village._ "

(Oh, shit. The entire village could have gotten sick, just like we were back at the resort. And finding that much of a cure for everyone would be impossible if we were all ill.)

" _But you stopped it, right?_ " Inquires Killian.

" _We did. Unfortunately, the Keres that attacked at the docks last night escaped. Considering the panic that was caused, I can assume it was Accident's doing._ "

" _There was one in the jungle too._ " Informs Regina.

" _Oh?_ " Lucas is surprised.

" _Emma and I ducked out for some food and it tried to ambush us._ " She continues.

" _You are … very lucky to be alive._ "

I expect Regina to protest, but she simply nods, and concern rolls off Lucas in waves. They reach up to the heart necklace around their throat, fingers tightening reflexively around the pendant.

" _Is everything okay?_ " I ask.

" _Yes. I was just thinking that if I had been able to bring someone with me, this would probably be solved already. But she had other business to attend to._ "

" _What comes next, then? We can't simply wait for the Keres to attack again._ " Says Graham.

" _Yeah, people have already gotten hurt._ " Agrees Neal.

" _I've got Hope flying a constant circle around the village watching out, but she can only be in one place at a time._ " Tells August.

" _I know. We're working as fast as we can. I have the best method for tracking the Keres, but like your drone, I can only be in a single place at once._ "

" _And what method is that? What exactly makes you so good at finding monsters that your organization dropped you on a nameless island and expected you to come out intact?_ " Questions Regina.

It's a good question, one that's been lingering in the back of my mind too, but I hadn't summoned the courage to ask. Lucas's presence is a little intimidating, the kind of charisma that people rally armies behind.

" _I always hate to disappoint, but I can't tell you that. Only that it comes naturally._ " Answers the monsters hunter.

" _That's really doesn't answer her question._ " I retort.

" _I'm afraid it's above my pay grade to answer your question. And any others you might have, like how we flew here when no ship can sail within range without being torn apart._ "

(Damn it. I wanted to know that too.)

" _I know it's frustrating to wait, but I promise those who want to return home will be taken the moment te Keres are caught._ "

That earns a cheer from several people, including an espacially loud whoop from August, but Regina only crosses her arms, mouth locked in a deep frown.

(It's not my imagination. I don't think she wants to leave.)


	126. Hey, grandma!

Lucas asks everyone to go back to their houses, and Regina and I stock up on more food and supplies before returning to our place. I can't figure out how to word what I want to say, so with her usual silence, it's quiet the whole way home.

(Why wouldn't Regina want to go back? After everything that's happened here. I mean, she and I practically broke our necks in that temple the first day … On second thought, I wonder if Accident caused that. Creepy.)

Once we're through the door and everything's put away, the tension brewing in my chest starts to boil over.

" _We should probably pack, shouldn't we?_ " I propose.

" _For what?_ " She asks.

" _To go home. Unless there's nothing here you want to keep._ "

Regina sighs, opening up a cabinet that she just closed. It's a distraction, something for her hands to do, but I want answers, and I'm tired of waiting.

" _What's going on? Every time I bring up leaving the island, you go quiet or change the subject. All the guys are so excited, but you barely react. Like it's not even happening._ " I express myself.

Regina pushes the cabinet closed again and lets out a deep breath.

" _I didn't think about it before, Emma. After all these months, holding onto hope that we'd leave was just upsetting. A distraction from living my life. But now that the chance is here, I'm not sure._ "

" _Not sure of what? How can you not want to go back when this place puts us in constant danger?_ "

" _The Keres are the ones putting us in danger. The sickness, the attacks, the plants going wild. If they're gone, we're on a beautiful island with a village that's sustained itself for years. That's a lot more than I ever got from having an apartment in Seattle._ "

I'm stunned for a moment, trying to put all the pieces together instead of letting the first things that come to mind snap off my tongue.

(No one reacts well to being called crazy.)

" _But we could have a place together in Seattle, Regina. Or any city you want. You might like it down in California._ "

" _What I wouldn't like is working sixty hours a week and never seeing you. I'd be on call every day of the week. Holidays, birthdays. Unless … I gave up being a doctor, I suppose._ "

The way Regina says that, I can taste bitterness in the back of my own mouth. My heart aches tight and hot in my chest for a second as I realize she would give that up for me.

(She's devoted her entire life to medicine. I don't want her to leave that behind.)

" _Regina._ "

" _I don't want to go back if it's going to take me away from you. I won't._ " She explains.

(And it's not like my old job could support both of us.)

" _I guess the only other option would hope we're famous enough when we get back to live off a book deal, huh?_ " I speak.

I'm kidding, mostly, but Regina doesn't quite hide a cringe.

" _That sounds even worse, honestly. But if you've set your mind on it, if you want to leave … I'll go with you._ " She states.

Just a few minutes ago I had been so sure, upset that Regina wasn't giving me a straight answer, but now my head's a jumble of conflicting thoughts.

" _I … Okay. I don't know right now. Let's just put this on the backburner until the Keres are taken care of. Does that work?_ " I propose.

" _Please. I think that would be for the best._ "

I lean over to kiss her cheek and the tension drops out of Regina's shoulders. Her smile is fleeting, but it's enough. There's a knock on the door, and I break away from Regina to answer it when a harsh ripping sound carries through the wood. It rattles when whatever's outside hits it again, and we both freeze.

" _Is that …_ " I start.

" _Emma, get back!_ " Shouts Regina.

The door bursts open, revealing an old woman with stretched pale skin and massive claws jutting from each hand. I hadn't given any thought to what the Keres would look like, but the jagged talons are the exact same ones that swept at me in the jungle.

" _Regina, do you have the c …_ "

Before I can choke out the next syllable, the Keres lunges for me, and Regina roughly shoves my shoulder. It puts just enough distance between me and the monster that the claws catch on empty air. Regina draws her knife, positioning the table between her and the Keres so the monster has to chase after, slashing so quickly that I can only see a blur in the air. Splinters fly from the table when Regina shoves it forward.

" _Be careful!_ " I yell.

" _Get out of here and tell Merlin what's going on!_ " She shouts back.

" _I'm not leaving you. Use the card! Tell Lucas where we are._ "

" _I can't … I'm a little busy!_ "

The Keres hesitates, letting out a feral sort of hiss while going still. Its head tilts back and forth for a moment, as if deciding which of us to attack next, and Regina holds her ground, knife at the ready.

(I just have to give Regina the chance to hurt it. Then we can get away.)

" _Hey, grandma! Come and get me! If you're fast enough, anyway._ " I provoke.

The throaty growl that erupts from the Keres' throat makes me jump, but Regina shoves the table forward before the monster moves, trying to pin it against the wall. It shoves back, so hard that I hear the furniture crack.

(What the hell do we do now?)

" _I don't think you can hurt it._ " I say.

" _I was getting that idea. We can't go out the windows. It's too high._ "

My heart starts pounding faster and faster, so quick that I can barely breathe. I try to steady myself, push past the rising wave of panic, when I see the glint of a second set of claws in our doorway.

(Two of them. That must be Accident. What do we do, what do we do …)

" _Run, Emma. Just run._ " She orders.

" _I won't …_ " I contest.

" _NOW!_ " She roars.

The snap in her voice sends the adrenaline already flooding my body into overdrive and I sprint out of the treehouse, shoving the other Keres aside as hard as I can. I hear something else break dehind me, but don't look back until I'm on the bridge. Regina has the door wedged against both snarling Keres, jabbing her knife at them over and over through a gap in the wood. It doesn't cut them, but it keeps knocking the Keres' hands back before she makes a dash for it, coming towards me.

" _Go! We have to get somewhere far away enough to use the damn card._ " She shouts.

Together we run as fast as we can, heading out towards the fields.


	127. Handcuffs

Regina and I make it all the way to the windmills before I have to stop, out of breath between the long sprint and fear leaving my head spinning. We duck behind one of the windmills and I nearly collapse, lungs burning in my chest.

" _I think they're still coming after us._ " I tell.

" _I know. But we've got some time to spare._ " She replies.

Regina finally pulls the card out and hits the button on the side, the light on it starting to pulse just like before. I can hear the Keres wandering the field close to us, slow and methodical footsteps crunching through the grass.

(Come on, Lucas. Hurry up!)

A strange crackle makes my ears pop, and out of the corner of my eye, there's a silver glow past the edge of the windmill. Regina holds up a hand, moving forward inch by inch so she can take a look. Her jaw drops, and she's still for so long that I have to move to see what has her stunned in place.

" _Uh._ " I interject.

" _Uh-huh._ "

A massive glittering stag and doe are running circles around the Keres, dashing forward in blurs. It's hard to focus on the shapes, like I'm staring into a star, but the monsters are viciously fighting them. Lucas stands in the center of the fray, that same silver light surrounding them, eyes aglow with it. When one of the Keres lunges forward, they knock it back down with all the concern of slapping a fly away.

" _What is even happening right now?_ " I ask.

" _That's a very good question. And one I don't really have an answer for._ " She retorts.

The Keres start to move more cautiously, trying to flank Lucas on either side, but the energy in their hands keeps the monsters at bay. Where one moves, the stag follows, the other charged by the doe when it sneaks around.

" _How long does it take to get two sets of handcuffs out of a plane?_ " Says Lucas.

" _Handcuffs?! What kind of handcuffs are going to hold those things down?_ " I inquire.

" _I don't know, but I hope they get them before the Keres find an opening._ " Replies Regina.

My surprised outburst must have been loud enough to alert the Keres, because one of the monsters whirls around in the direction of the windmill. Lucas frowns, then tosses a bolt of silver light right at its back. The attack misses by inches, and Regina and I stumble to our feet as the Keres comes looking for us.

" _Who's back there?_ " Asks Lucas.

" _Boss! We've got the cuffs!_ " Shouts the female agent.

" _Hurry up, then! We have witnesses._ "

(Uh oh.)

I don't have time to worry about what that means when the Keres peeks out around the side of the windmill and snarls at us. Regina looks at me, and I nod, moving when she moves. We both tackle the monster to the ground, sending it sprawling out across the grass. Regina pins one arm while I grab the other, putting all my weight onto the Keres that I can.

" _Some handcuffs would be great right now!_ " I shout.

Footsteps clatter behind us before Lucas comes into view, their agents in tow. The Keres' arms get wrenched back before they snap a pair of shackles onto the monster's wrists, made of a polished white stone.

" _I knocked the other Keres out. Get them both isolated now._ " Orders Lucas.

" _But we need you in order to go back to Olym …_ " Replies the female agent.

" _Agent._ " Interrupts the boss.

The agents both look at each other, sharing a awkward smile before they both snap to follow Lucas's orders, dragging off the Keres that Regina and I tackled. I help Regina brush some grass off her dress, but thankfully we're both okay.

" _So …_ " Starts Lucas.

" _I don't want to know. What we just saw doesn't make a bit of sense, but I don't want to know._ " Says Regina.

" _That's for the best. But I might have to have you sign some paperwork._ "

" _You have forms for this?_ " I ask.

" _Unfortunately. That's half my job. But that will come later. For now, we'll detain the Keres, and then see about getting you home._ "

Regina's face goes blank, but I nod so Lucas doesn't suspect otherwise.

(That's something Rgeina and I need to figure out together.)


	128. You are my future

" _Hey, Lucas. Can Regina and I have a minute?_ " I ask.

" _Of course. I need to go find a pen._ "

(They're really serious about that paperwork thing, aren't they?)

Lucas leaves to meet up with their agents and Regina leans back against the windmill, straing off towards the ocean for a long moment.

" _We should go back, shouldn't we?_ " She says.

" _To the treehouse? Probably, just so we can tell Killian and the rest what happened …_ "

" _No, I meant … I meant we should go back with everyone else. Home._ "

" _But you don't want that. You just told me you didn't._ "

" _It's selfish to keep you here cut off from the rest of the world, Emma. That's not fair to you._ "

(I never thought she was trying to do that. This place IS a paradise. We already built a life here, even if I didn't plan for it to be for good.)

" _I don't think we are cut off from the rest of the world._ " I state.

" _What do you mean?_ " She asks.

" _Apparently Lucas and whoever they work for can get there whenever they want. If we had a way to keep in contact, we could always leave the island later if it ends up being too much._ "

" _Emma. There's so many things you can still do with your life. You don't have to stop all of that now to settle down with me._ "

" _What if I want to? You're making it seem like a sacrifice. We already live together, you know. We survived together._ "

The concerned crinkle between her brows doesn't fade, so I reach out to take her hand, cupping it tight between both of mine.

" _You're not stealing my future, Regina. You are my future. At least, I want you to be._ " I continue.

Guilt flickers through Regina's eyes before it's overwhelmed by relief. It's clear what she really wants, and being by her side is what matters to me more than anything.

" _Are you sure?_ " She inquires.

" _I'm sure. Want to give me that card for a second?_ "

She hands it over and I press the button on the side. Lucas appears a few minutes later, lookinga little out of breath.

" _I'm starting to figure out why my mother told me not to give out a lot of those._ " Says Lucas.

" _Sorry. I just had a really important question._ " I tell.

" _I'm all ears._ "

" _How far away does this work? If you go back home with everyone and we're here, could the signal still reach you?_ " I ask.

"… _Yes. Although I can't disclose how._ " Replies Lucas.

" _That's okay. I just want to make sure that Regina and I have a way back if we need one._ " I confess.

They look between the two of us for a moment before raising a curious brow.

" _You want to stay here?_ " They inquire.

" _Yeah. That's the plan._ " I confirm.

" _I should have known. It doesn't take a demigod to see how in love you two are._ " Admits Lucas.

" _A what?_ " Inquires Regina.

"… _Nothing. You're a lovely couple. And I won't force you to leave as long as you understand what you're choosing._ "

" _We know. Trust me._ " I tell.

Lucas nods and I hand the card back to Regina, who tucks it away. I can see her trying to hold back a smile in the corner of my vision and failing with each passing second.

" _Then I'll go back to the village to speak to those who do wish to leave. Have a nice walk home, mm?_ " Says Lucas.

" _Yes. I think we will._ " Confirms Regina.


	129. My trophy wife

The meadow near the windmills is quiet after Lucas leaves with their agents and the Keres, leaving a beautiful open space for Regina and I to walk around together. It's not the shortest path home by any means, but a good excuse to hold her hand.

"You want to go back for dinner?" I inquire.

"Not really. Are you hungry?" She asks back.

"Eating can wait. It's so nice out tonight."

"It really is."

A squeak of surprise leaves me when Regina pulls me down onto the grass with her. We roll around for a moment before landing on our backs, out of breath and laughing.

"What was that for? I don't think I've seen you in this good of a mood in a while." I ask.

"Well … I love you. And the two of us staying here together means … I'm kind of promising you forever? And that's new."

A thread of nervousness winds through her words at the end and I reach for her hand, ignoring the brush of grass as our fingers entwine again. Regina's gaze stays focused up on the stars, but the smile on her face doesn't fade.

"It's new for me too. I mean, that was the plan if I went home with you too, but a lot would have changed, I think. Even if I didn't want it to. It was weird enough switching to a new bed when we moved to the village. If we have jobs and a new city and …"

(The world stops here on the island, for better or worse. There's not the constant push to succeed at everything. A few missed days of work and there goes the rent check. I'm happy to leave that stress behind.)

"But what am I going to do? You can still be a hotshot doctor on this island, but I need some way to occupy my time or I'm going to be super bored."

"Not enough to be my trophy wife, hmm?"

My entire face goes red at the word 'wife', but in the darkness, I don't think Regina notices.

"I'm teasing. Do you have any ideas?" She asks.

Clearing my throat, I take a minute to think about it.

"How about sailing? I could zip around with Jefferson and catch fish."

"Are you going to get some tattoos? Or start running around with no shirt on?"

"I mean, it's tempting. As long as there was some cute doctor around to appreciate the view."

Regina rolls over onto her side and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm with you, alright? And the good thing about being here is that if you change your mind, no one's going to hassle you about your resume." She says.

"… That's a big plus."

"It is. It's also getting pretty dark, so let's start making our way back. We can relax in bed."

(There's an invitation I'll never refuse.)


	130. Have a safe flight home

This is the last chapter before the epilogue! Enjoy!

* * *

Regina and I get up early to help everyone who's leaving bring their things down to the beach where Lucas's plane is. The Keres aren't anywhere in sight, but by this point, I know better than to ask.

" _Feel free to start loading anything you're bringing with you inside. We'll get in the air as soon as everyone's ready._ " Informs the demigod.

That gets everyone moving, but I hang back with Regina once the last bag is tucked away. The guys turn around to face us, still empty-handed, and the confusion starts to set in.

" _Hell. I knew it. You're not coming, are you?_ " Speaks Killian.

" _Wait, what? Why would they not be coming?_ " Inquires the engineer.

" _They didn't bring anything with them, August._ " States Graham.

" _Yeah, but they didn't have to … Shit. You're serious."_ Says Neal.

" _I'm sorry, Killian._ " Apologizes Regina.

" _Don't be. Should have known you'd stick by your girl instead of going back to the old grind. You weren't happy with it when we met in Australia, and I doubt you'd be happy with it now._ " He says.

" _You sure about this, Emma? What if you change your mind?_ " Asks August.

" _We're keeping Lucas's card. If something goes wrong, I'll call for help, don't worry._ " I reply.

Regina breaks away from me to give Killian a hug, and he's so much taller than her that it's easy to see his face fall over Regina's shoulder. They are best friends, and I can't really be surprised that he figured it out first.

" _But I would like you to contact my family. Emma's too._ "

" _Of course. I got your back, Regina._ " Answers Killian.

" _Thank you, Killian._ " I say.

" _You're a good influence on her, lass. Have to pay you back somehow._ "

He laughs when Regina pulls away to smack his shoulder, but both of them have the stubborn look of someone trying not to cry.

" _What do you want to do from here, Emma?_ " She asks.

" _Let me talk to Lucas before they head back._ "

" _Okay. I'll be here waiting for you._ "

I find them waiting by the door of the plane, idly scrolling through their phone. There's colorful pictures everywhere, and most are Lucas with a beautiful woman, both of them smiling.

" _Girlfriend?_ " I ask.

" _I … Um, yes. Sorry, did you need something?_ "

" _I just wanted to thank you for coming to get everyone. I know a lot of people were afraid of being here forever._ "

" _It's part of my job. There's a lot of strange things in this world that need to be kept under wraps._ "

" _I've noticed that._ "

Once the guys are all ready to go, we exchange a full round of hugs, and August promises to invent some way of tracking the island down on a map. My heart aches as I see everyone get into the plane, knowing I may never see them again.

(Then again, I never thought I'd end up in a place like this. The world has a funny way of making things work out if they're meant to.)

The door shuts tight, engine spinning up into action, and I wipe my eyes as Regina slides an arm around my back, holding me tight as wind and water ripple around the plane. It finds air a moment later, slowly turning to find its path in the sky.

" _Have a safe flight home, everyone._ " I wish.


	131. Epilogue

This is the epilogue so the final chapter! Thank you so much for your support along this story!

* * *

It can be hard to tell when the seasons change on the island. It's usually just more rain or less, but after a week of downpour, the sun finally reappeared, and Regina took the opportunity for us to go out. The weather is warm but not blazing hot, and the entire jungle is in bloom.

(We had plenty of ways to kill time in the house together, but it's so nice to be walking around. Maybe this is the day I can ask her …)

I press my hand against the bag on my shoulder, feeling for the little pocket sewn on the inside. It's still there, but I keep feeling the compulsive need to check.

" _You know, you're going to have to tell me where we're going at some point._ " I say.

" _Oh? And what makes you say that?_ " She asks.

" _Because it would be super rude to wear out the shoes Tiana helped me make right after I got them._ " I explain.

" _That would be unfortunate. But don't worry, we're not scaling a mountain range or anything ridiculous._ "

That's a very good way to not answer my question, but I can't get too bothered when Regina and I have this beautiful space to ourselves, her hand lightly linked in mine. My mind starts to wander as we keep walking, taking in the sights of colorful flowers and fresh leaves.

(I want to know what she has planned so I don't get in the way of it. There's not really a judge around to marry us on the island, but I've been wanting to ask for weeks, and I finally got the ring … At least that part worked out a lot better than expected. It was kind of a shot in the dark.)

" _You're so quiet today. Penny for your thoughts?_ " She says.

" _My thoughts, huh? My thoughts are why my lovely girlfriend made me get up early out of a very comfortable bed and put clothes on. Espacially since there's plenty we could have done while keeping them off._ "

" _If you think distracting me with thoughts of you naked is going to get you a hint of where we're going, you're sadly mistaken._ "

(Well, damn it. I guess that wasn't very subtle.)

Regina's amused smile becomes a full-blown smirk as dark eyes travel up and down my body, openly enough to make me blush.

" _But I do appreciate the reminder, regardless._ " She declares.

I lean over to place a kiss on Regina's cheek, prying out another smile before she gives my shoulder a playful bump.

* * *

We pass the next few minutes in calm silence until the treeline starts to break, and familiarity suddenly sets in.

" _Wait, I know where this is._ " I state.

" _I knew you would figure it out eventually._ "

" _Why are you taking me back to the ruins?_ " I ask.

" _That you still have to wait to find out._ "

" _Jeez, someone's a tease today._ "

Regina bites her lip, looking so serious for a moment that I think I might have done something wrong, but when she speaks again, her voice is soft.

" _It'll be worth it. Trust me._ " She says.

(How could I not?)

Regina walks with care as we approach the temple, keeping an eye out for any holes or cracks in the ground, but the ruins look almost exactly as they did when I saw them last. The rain from earlier has washed the stone clean, and it's so serenely quiet.

" _Okay, cool old temple. But I'm still not quite sure why we're here._ " I express.

" _This is the first place we spent the night together after crashing on the island. And then I saw you fall, and I reached to catch you without even thinking._ "

" _You saved my life._ "

" _I bandage you up._ " She corrects.

I reach up, cupping Regina's face between both of my hands and making her look me right in the eyes.

" _Uh-uh. You don't get to sell yourself short. You saved me, and if we had already been close, I would have kissed you right then and there._ "

" _How about now, then?_ " She inquires.

(I'd never refuse THAT invitation.)

The first kiss is soft, light enough that I can feel Regina smile against my lips, but the second deepens a lot faster, one hand slipping into my hair while the other grasps at my shoulder.

" _I love you so much._ " She says.

" _I love you too._ "

(The hell with it. I'm going to give her the ring right now …)

" _Which is why I brought this._ " She explains.

She reaches into her own bag, searching for something for a moment before pulling out a shining ring with a small diamond set in the center. I stare at it, disbelieving as Regina drops to one knee in front of me.

(Wait a second!)

" _I know there's not really law on the island, much less a judge or a chapel. So this place is the closest I could think of. I've never felt like this about anyone. The only time I thought about getting married was every new year when my mother would ask._ "

I let out a little laugh at that and she smiles, open and fearless.

" _But I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been planning this longer than I want to admit, drumming up the courage. So, Emma Swan, will you marry me? Wherever you want to be or whatever you want to do, I'll be with you._ " She continues.

I drop down to one knee myself, claiming a kiss without even thinking about. Regina lets out a surprised sound against my lips, nearly dropping the ring.

" _Mm …! Is that a yes?_ " She asks.

" _Of course it's a yes! There's just one thing._ "

" _What?_ "

I fumble around in my own bag, searching for the little pocket until pulling out the ring I have. When I hold it up for Regina to see, it matches perfectly.

" _Wha … Did you ask Lucas for a ring too? When?_ " She inquires.

" _Uh, that night you and Lily decided to quiz each other over medical stuff with that bottle of whiskey. I borrowed the card. I didn't actually think they'd turn up that fast but …_ "

" _It was like magic. I know. No wonder they told me they'd been expecting a call._ "

I let Regina slip her ring on my hand, but when I go to put mine on hers, she offers up her right instead of the left.

" _Uh …_ " I don't understand.

" _It's something my parents did. Wedding rings don't hold the same kind of tradition for them as they do in the States, so my mom put hers on the opposite hand. That way it's two halves coming together, you know._ " She explains.

" _That's really sweet._ "

I carefully slip the ring onto Regina's finger and help her to her feet, bringing our hands together so I can see the bands side by side.

" _Like what you see?_ " She asks.

" _It's perfect. Come here._ " I reply.

She doesn't even get to ask where before I push Regina against the closest tree, kissing her deeply. I'm so happy it feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest, and the thought makes me start to giggle.

" _What are you laughing at?_ " She inquires.

" _Thinking about you teasing me for a bad heart attack joke._ "

" _Am I giving you palpitations?_ "

" _Something like that._ "

(This is everything I always wanted.)

* * *

After most of the giddiness has died down, Regina takes me further into the temple where there's a nice bit of shelter and the floor is dry. She starts unpacking her bag, and I realize that she has all kinds of supplies.

" _What's this for?_ " I ask.

" _I thought we could stay here tonight. For old time's sake, and a very nice view of the stars._ "

" _A very private view of the stars too._ "

" _Uh-huh._ "

It takes a little while to get our space set up, laying out blankets and arranging things for a fire to light when it gets cold. The first time we were here, I was totally lost, and now making camp is just second nature.

" _Are you hungry?_ " I inquire.

" _Not yet. I had us have a big lunch before the hike for a reason._ "

" _Then what should we do with all this wonderful free time?_ "

" _I thought I might admire my beautiful wife._ " She says.

Words catch in my throat as a squeak when I hear 'wife', the gentle and casual way that it rolls off Regina's tongue. My whole body is tingling and warm, the heat spreading up to my face in a deep flush.

" _Emma? Are you alright?_ " She asks.

" _No. Because you are so not fair._ "

" _Oh? Does that mean I'm in trouble?_ "

" _It definitely does._ "

I push Regina back against the bedding before she can do anything more than raise an eyebrow at me, straddling her hips. When I lean down, stopping an inch short of a kiss, desire springs expectant in dark eyes.

" _You like me calling you my wife, don't you?_ " She speaks.

" _I really, really do. And you're my wife too._ " I answer.

(Who cares if we don't have a courthouse? The promise is what matters.)

She shivers a little, just enough for me to feel, and I kiss Regina until we're both breathless. Her hands start exploring my skin, stripping off my clothes, and I make quick work of her dress, wanting to feel our bodies together.

" _What's the village going to say when we come back married?_ " I ask.

" _If it's anything but 'congratulations', I'll toss them in the ocean._ " She retorts.

" _I bet we could get Merlin to throw a big party for us._ "

" _Right now, the only person I care about is you._ "

Regina kisses me again, fiercely this time, and I moan against her lips as her fingertips caress along my throat, tracing across my collarbone and down to my breasts. She fills her hands with me, one leg hooking around mine to spread them wider.

" _I love you, Regina …_ "

" _I love you too, Emma. So much._ "

She gives up on words when I start touching her in turn, exchanging breathy sounds between our mouts with every kiss. Regina marks a path along the curves of my stomach and hips, teasing until I urge her between my thights.

" _Please._ "

" _You don't have to beg. Trust me, there's nothing else I want more._ " She says.

Regina gasps when my fingers find her too, trying to move in sync, and we both laugh when it becomes harder to keep the rhythm. She feels so good, and it's only a moment after Regina gives in that I do too. I relax warm and weightless against the blankets as we recover together, offering idle touches back and forth.

" _This is perfect._ " I state.

" _I do my best._ "

" _Part of me wishes we could tell the guys, you know? Killian would flip out._ "

" _Do you want me to tell you a secret, Emma?_ "

" _I'm listening._ "

" _You know I hate to rely on gut feelings, but deep down … I have a feeling we'll see them again._ " She explains.

I think about that for a long moment, lying in Regina's arms as we both stare upwards at the sky. The stars are beautiful, extending on forever, and a sense of peace fills me.

" _Yeah. I think so too._ "

(But for now, there's nothing else I could ask for.)

THE END.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story! See you soon!


End file.
